Fate
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Roxas, a lazy skater and Senior, meets a mysterious, quiet girl along the way to school. They start to hang out. The more he gets to know her, the closer they become. Two troubled teens, finding comfort in each other. Was it coincidence? Or fate? R&R Plz
1. Chapter 1

_Aw, man. What a drag. Summer vacation's finished already. _Roxas trudged up the vermilion hill, his school bag bouncing heavily on his thigh. _Well, I only have to endure this year- my last year. Oh...I'm a senior now aren't I?_

"It's so high."

_Huh? _Roxas halted in his tracks and turned to the direction the voice came from. A petite, bleach blond girl stood a good ten or fifteen feet away from him. She wore a black skirt, white collared shirt, and yellow jacket. The white socks she wore hugged her small ankles and complimented her black school shoes. From her uniform, he knew right away that she went to the same school as him. _Who is she?_

The mysterious girl didn't even notice him. She kept her gaze fixed on the large building ahead, petals of cherry blossoms floating past. "I wonder if I'll be able to make it this year..." she continued to think out loud.

"Oi."

The girl jumped a little in surprise and looked at the blond boy across from her. _Who...?_

"I know it's a real drag to have to go to school after summer vacation has just ended," Roxas told her, a scowl on his face. "But if you don't move from that spot, you'll never know how this year will turn out."

Sunlight seeped through the cherry trees, brightening the girl's flawless, pale skin. Her eyes widened at his statement, her voice fell silent.

_Oh boy...I think I scared her._Roxas sighed in exasperation. "Look, it's too early to argue. Let's just go, okay?" He left her brilliant blue eyes and continued to make his way up the hill.

The girl stared after him, his back to her. _Is this person...a bully? _She remained in place, clutching tightly on to her school bag.

Roxas stopped and turned around. "Are you coming or not?" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh...umm...yes!" the blond girl replied weakly and ran up beside him. As soon as she arrived, she felt herself walking alongside him, unable to pull away from his aura. _He doesn't seem like a bad person after all. _She looked down, staring at her feet as she walked.

* * *

"Roxas!"

Roxas looked up as he closed the classroom door behind him. The voice belonged to his best friend- Hayner. "Yelling already?" he mumbled. "You've got some energy there."

"C'mmon, dude, it's our third year!" Hayner grinned widely and gave the blond a good noogie. "We're seniors now! It's totally different!"

Roxas shoved Hayner off and dusted his own yellow jacket. "I told you not to do that anymore!"

"Roxas!" A brunette girl with emerald green eyes entered the classroom and gave Roxas a big hug. "It's so good to see you again! Can you believe it? We're seniors!" She pulled away from his, fixing his jacket and looking up at his face with a big smile.

"Olette,, we all know we're seniors," Pence stepped in. "Yes, even Roxas." He flashed a smile and chuckled.

This remark managed to curve Roxas' lips into a grin. "Hey, watch it," he joked. He looked at Olette and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And yeah, we're seniors. It does feel great."

Olette nodded and giggled.

"Hey, now there's the Roxas we left last month!" Hayner winked. "Good to have you back, man."

"Heh, thanks."

"You seem different, Roxas," Olette pointed out, placing a finger on her chin. "For some reason, your eyes seem brighter. The way you smile, it seems more of heart and joy. Your posture is also quite relaxed rather than stiff like before."

Roxas rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Stiff?!"

"Where are you getting at, Olette?" Hayner and Pence asked.

"Could it be...you're in love?" Olette smirked, her eyes glinting.

Roxas shot her a death glare. "How in the world did you get to THAT conclusion? Ever think that maybe I just got a really good night's sleep?"

Olette waved a finger at him and pulled out a deck of cards. Looking through them, she said, "These cards say that you had a romantic encounter with a girl- a senior- just today. That meeting was fate. Your destinies are now connected." She smiled and put the cards away. Seeing his troubled expression only made her smile even more. "Looks like I pegged it!"

"Eh?" Hayner made a face. "Roxas in love? With who?"

"I'm not in love with anybody!" Roxas assured them, "You're jumping to conclusions too fast!" **_It's so high. I wonder if I'll be able to make it this year..._** He felt his ears heat up at the memory of those words. That faint voice.

"Then why is it that your face is all red?" Pence sneered.

"I-it is not! You're imagining things, Pence! You know what, I'm gonna go take a nap!" Roxas pushed his way out of the group, found and sat down in a seat by the window, and put his head down, grumbling.

"Looks like you relaly DID peg it, Olette," Hayner gave the brunette a thumbs up.

Olette nodded and hid a small blush. _It would seem so. _"We'd...b-better get going," Olette stammered. "C'mmon, Pence. Classes are about to start. We can't be late on our first day of the last year."

"Alright." Pence exited the classroom first.

Olette stepped out after him and closed the door half way. "See you guys at lunch," she said and looked at Roxas- who still had his head down. "Bye, Roxas." She saw him wave, giggled, and closed the door.

The students began to take their seats. Hayner took his next to Roxas and nudged the teen. "So who's the lucky girl?" he asked slyly.

Roxas picked up his head and rest it on his hand. "I told you already...it's nobody."

"Roxas."

"What?"

"Dude, I know when you're lying. You get this weird twitch in your brow. Now who is she?!"

"Twitch?! Urrgghh.... Look, I don't like anyone, okay? This is the first day after all. Don't go poking your nose into things that you don't know the full story of! Just...shut up."

"Story? Ahhh..."

"...Shut up!"

"Hahaha, sheesh. Tou-CHY."

"...."

All of a sudden, the door slid open. "Excuse me."

_That voice...HER voice. _Roxas snapped his head towards the person by the door, his sapphire eyes wide with interest. _It's her!_

The same blond girl he met that day stood by the door, her posture timid. "Excuse me," she repeated, speaking to the teacher. "Could you please tell me where class 12-B is? I can't seem to find it no matter where I look."

"Take the small hallway here," the teacher explained. "Keep walking and it should be the third room to your right. Are you new here, young lady?"

"In this school no. In this building, yes. Don't worry, I'll find my way. I best be going now. Thank you." The girl bowed modestly and left, closing the door quietly behind her. "At least I hope I do..."

"Hey, she was cute," Roxas heard one guy say.

"Who was that girl?" another commented. "I sure would want to know her."

"Talk about sexy. Innocent, too."

He placed his head down, arms underneath.

"Totally vulnerable and helpless."

His brows furrowed.

Hayner leaned over to Roxas, laughing to himself. "That 'new girl' sure got popular pretty fast. It's no wonder. She's got looks."

"Is that all you people care about?" Roxas groaned, rolling his eyes. "Talk about shallow."

"Whoa, why are you getting mad all of a sudden? Oh! She's the one you like, isn't she?!" Hayner jumped out of his seat in excitement and began to shake Roxas' shoulder rather roughly. "C'mmon, Roxas! What's her name? I gotta know!"

"Ugh..." Roxas buried his head deeper into his arms, blocking the noise of the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, my favorite pass time," Pence breathed as he opened his bento. "Lunch!"

"You're happy with any pass time as long as it involves food," Hayner laughed. He saw Olette coming from the student store and waved to her. "Olette, over here!"

Olette walked over to the group. "Hey, guys." She looked to her left and saw Roxas sitting alone on a ledge, leaning on a wall.

"Hey, wanna sit down?" Hayner offered, pulling out a chair next to him.

"It's okay, I've got it." Olette smiled and sat down next to Roxas. She unwrapped two sandwiches and handed one to him. "Want one? I made it myself." No reply. "Roxas?"

"Oh...huh?" Roxas awoke from his daze and turned to the brunette. "Did you say something?"

"You've been spacing out a lot lately..." Olette gave a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

"Sure..." Hayner rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with that girl?" He ducked, avoiding a rock that Roxas just threw.

"What girl?" Pence and Olette asked at the same time.

"I don't even know her," Roxas grunted and stood up, stretching. A flash caught his eye. He looked up ahead and saw the blond girl from before sitting by the fountain. She unwrapped some sort of package and began eating. "Just remembered. I uh...had a lab today. Gotta go. See you guys later!" Not bothering to turn around, he ran to the direction of the fountain.

"What was that all about?" Hayner asked.

"Beats me." Olette looked down sadly at the two sandwiches she held.

* * *

"Hey."

The girl looked up to find herself staring into gentle blue orbs. She blinked, not saying a word. _It's that boy from before. _She held her food tightly.

"Can I eat here?" Roxas asked uncertainly.

"Do as you wish," the girl replied and began to eat again.

_O...kay...? _Roxas shrugged and took a seat next to her. He then studied her posture. Back straight, hands light and dainty, and legs bent in a perfect angle. "So...uh-"

"Was there something you wanted?" her question came, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Well, no..." Silence again. Roxas took out a small package of biscuits from his pocket and opened it. He popped one into his mouth and munched away. _The air feels heavy. _He swallowed. "Listen, if you don't want me here, just tell me and I'll leave."

The blond girl finished eating her sweet pastry and threw her trash away. She then approached Roxas, drinking from her small carton of apple juice. "I'm sorry," she said, "Did I sound cold just then?"

"Pretty much," Roxas answered her bluntly, obviously hurt.

"I didn't mean to. I guess... It's just-" She paused mid-sentence, making Roxas look up at her with curious interest. "I'm used to being alone. So when someone like you suddenly talked to me, I really didn't know how to respond."

_Used to being alone? What does she mean by that? _"A simple 'hello' would've been good." For the first time day, for what seemed like a long time, Roxas smiled fondly at the girl. She smiled back. He stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, hiding his biscuits. "I'm Roxas by the way."

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Namine." An awkward silence fell between the two. Then, the blond boy held out his hand towards her. She looked down at it, puzzled. "Umm..."

"It's called a handshake," Roxas told her, "People do it at first meeting out of courtesy." He watched as Namine stretched out her small hand towards his. He felt her soft fingers wrap themselves loosely around his hand and frowned. "Aw, c'mmon. If you give a person a weak handshake like that, it's insulting."

"Oh, is it?" Namine squeaked.

"Yeah. You're pretty much telling them that you're not that thrilled to meet them."

Namine put on a determined face and tightened her hold on Roxas' hand. She felt him raise his arm up and down and went with the motion. Their hands stopped in mid-air. _So that's a handshake._

Roxas released her hand and put his hand back in his pocket. "Are you sure you weren't born yesterday or something?" he teased, smirking. "You seem too innocent to be human."

Namine stared at her hand. "Somewhat..." she mumbled inaudibly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." The blond girl giggled softly, but it was cut short when the bell rang. "It seems we must depart now."

"It would seem so," Roxas nodded. "Do you live far from here, Namine?"

"Why do you ask?"

_Oops. I guess it would seem strange that I ask her something like that in first meeting. _"Oh it's just that...I've never seen you around Twilight Town before. So I was just wondering if you came from another district or something."

"I..." _I can't._

"Huh?"

_I won't._

"Namine?"

"I'm sorry," Namine shook her head and ran back towards the building. "I have to go!"

"Wait, Namine!" It was too late. Namine had already gone past the door and it closed tightly behind her. Roxas sighed and scratched the back of his head. _I guess I'd better start heading to class, too. _Shrugging, he walked inside the building as well.

* * *

_I wonder what it was she was going to say...? Was it something important?_

"Oi."

_I wonder if it was something personal? Or maybe-_

"Oi, Roxas!"

Roxas blinked and shook his head. "W-wha? Huh?" He looked around and found his three friends staring at him with worried expressions. "What?" he asked them.

"You spaced out again," Pence pointed out.

"You sure have a lot going on in your head for a first day," Olette remarked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Hayner licked his bar of sea-salt ice cream. "Usually, you'd be slacking and mentally asleep like me right now. It's not normal."

Roxas looked at them blankly. "I guess today was just...a really busy day." He moved his fingers and scowled when he felt them sticky. Looking down, he groaned. "Aw, crap."

Olette sighed sadly. "You never even licked your ice cream. Now it's all melted."

"...sorry..."

"It's okay. Oh!" Olette stood up, beaming. "I know! Let's go into town and buy you another one. Besides, we have to stop by the art store. You promised to help me with my art project, remember?"

_She can't be serious... _Roxas yawned and stood up as well. "It's already getting late, Olette," he complained, "Don't you think we should go home now?"

The brunette placed her hands on her hips. "None sense!" she insisted, "It's only 5:30! Now, c'mmon!" She grabbed Roxas' hand and ran out of the alley, causing him to stumble behind her. "Shops close at 7:00!"

"Is it just me?" Pence asked Hayner, "Or has Olette been acting kind of girlish-er around Roxas?"

Hayner glared at the chubby boy. "Your point?"

"I think she's flirting with him!" Pence smiled meekly. "Who would've thought?"

"You don't know that for sure, Pence..." Hayner frowned and continued to lick his ice cream bar. _She couldn't possibly have feelings for Roxas...could she? _That thought made him lose grip of his ice cream bar. The half-eaten ice cream fell to the floor, completely broken in pieces. He watched on as each small piece melted into the ground.

* * *

"Now look," Roxas grumbled, "It's 7:30. And I've still got lots of homework to do! And how the heck did I get stuck carrying your art stuff?"

Olette merely smiled. "Oh, don't get so worked up. Just think of this as a little 'date'. With me."

Roxas rose an eyebrow. "Date?"

"Yeah."

"Why in the world would I ever date you? You're my friend."

_Friend. _"Silly," she laughed, "Just think of it as a date so that you won't feel so burdened and bored." _That's it? _"It'll be fun." _For the both of us. _She saw Roxas shrug, remaining silent. _Or maybe just me... _Refusing to lose her smile, she held his free hand.

Roxas jumped a little at the sudden contact. "Olette, what are you-"

"Don't ask," she cut him off, "Just...trust."

Roxas was beyond confused. But upon seeing the small tears in his friend's emerald green eyes, he kept quiet and walked alongside her. He made no attempt to pull his hand away in fear that she may cry at any moment. _Was it something I said? _They finally reached her house and he stopped. "We're here," he noted.

"So we are," Olette sniffed and took the bag from his other hand. Hesitantly, she then pulled her hand away from his, stopping at the fingertips.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

Olette paused for a while. "Roxas," she finally spoke, "I want you to remember this." She looked up at him, making eye contact. "I'll always be holding onto your hand. I'm not about ready to let go yet."

Roxas understood what she meant and nodded. "Then don't. That way, I'll always be there when you need me."

A bright smile appeared on Olette's face as she happily nodded in return. "Th-thank you." She released his hand completely and ran into her house.

_After all, friends are there for each other in the verge of falling. _Roxas yawned and walked towards his place. It was a quaint condo just a mere ten minutes from Olette's house. Enough room for him and three other people to hang out and goof around. But right now, it was more than roomy enough for him to lay down and sleep for long hours.

**_I'm used to being alone._**

Roxas gurgled and spit. He looked up at the mirror.

**_I..._**

"Ahhh..." Roxas put on his black basketball shorts and white shirt and jumped into bed, allowing the springs to bounce him a little. As the bed started to subside, he let out another relieved sigh. _This is refreshing... _

**_My name is Namine._**

Roxas rolled to his side, eyes drooping. _Namine... I wonder what she's doing right now. Homework...per..haps...? I- ahh... _He let out a big yawn and fell fast asleep. _Good night...Namine._

* * *

_9:15. _Namine looked at the digital watch next to her. She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes welling up tears as her conversation with a certain blond-haired boy kept replaying in her mind. _Perhaps I should have told him?_

The door opened and a woman stepped in, her long golden locks of hair flowing down her back. "Namine?"

"Mother?"

"You're still awake. Is something the matter?"

"N-no... It's nothing. Good night, mother." Namine took a relaxing breath closed her eyes.

"Namine!"

Namine's eyes jolted open in sudden fright. "W-what? What is it?" She felt herself being hoisted up and pulled into a gentle embrace. "Mother, what's wrong?" she asked weakly. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," the woman wept quietly and tucked her delicate daughter back in bed. "Sleep well, dear. And remember- I love you."

"I love you, too, mother," Namine whispered and closed her eyes once more.

The woman leaned forward, gave Namine a kiss on the forehead, and left the room. "Oh, what am I to do..." she asked herself. "Time is so short."

Namine heard this and began to cry as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas walked up the vermilion hill. In just 3 weeks, it had become his favorite routine because of the fact that Namine always stayed at that very same spot she had been when he first met her. Nothing much changed. She would always be in some sort of trance, he'd have to snap her out of it and bring her up the hill, they would walk quietly together- he didn't mind. It was a rare moment of serenity.

"So," he started, finding the silence too boring. "What do you like to do?"

"Excuse me?" Namine looked at him questionably.

"I mean like...what's your hobby? Any interests- something like that?"

"Oh. Well, I like to draw."

"I see."

"Mhm."

Silence again. Roxas looked up at the sky. _Not exactly very social. Guess I'll have to teach her a few things. _"I love riding on my skateboard," he told her proudly. "The feeling of the wind against my face, the sense of freedom it emits... It's just pure ecstasy for me."

Namine let out a small smile. "You wish to be free?" she asked timidly.

"Heck yeah. This town is getting too boring for me. I wanna see the world! Even if it's just for a little bit. I'd give anything just for that chance."

"Then I guess...we do have something in common after all."

Roxas looked at the petite girl in slight surprise. "What do you mean?"

Namine walked past him, keeping her smile. "I'll tell you someday. Just not now."

"Why not?"

"It's not the time." Namine turned around and winked. "I'll race you!"

This caught Roxas off guard, but in a good way. He grinned and said, "You're on!" He dashed up the hill, ignoring the book bag that swung violently next to him. He heard Namine's footsteps and laughed. "C'mmon Namine, you gotta be faster than that to beat me!"

"You'd be surprised," came her reply. Namine managed to catch up with her playmate and ran alongside him. _It's been so long since I've done this. _They reached the top with him as the victor. She congratulated him with a playful push. _It's been so long since I've had somone to play with..._

"Good race," Roxas panted and placed a hand on her head. His grin was wider now.

Namine nodded and laughed with him. "Yeah." _And to talk to._

* * *

"Move the reciprocal here," the teacher lectured, "And you get two thirds as your answer. Now, everyone copy this down and make sure to memorize it for the test tomorrow."

"Awww...." the class moaned.

"Hey, Roxas," Hayner whispered to the daydreaming skater next to him. "Lets you, me, Olette, and Pence hit the arcade after school today! I heard that a new DDR machine was shipped in. People said that the songs in it are tight!"

Roxas nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure," he muttered.

"Then we can try out that zombie shooter game! I am so beating your high score. Just you watch."

"As if. You couldn't even beat me at Guitar Hero."

"Well of course not- you've played with a real guitar before. I haven't." The bell rang and Hayner stood up along with the other students. He headed for the door and stopped. "Roxas, c'mmon!" he pushed, "It's lunch time already."

"Be there in a minute." Roxas dug through his backpack, pulled out a bento, and ran up to his friend.

Hayner looked at the object in Roxas' hands and smiled slyly. "What's with the bento today?"

"What?"

"You NEVER carry bento. Is this some sort of special occasion?"

Roxas glared at him. "No. I just skipped breakfast today so I...packed a bento." He noticed the unsatisfied look plastered on the light-haired boy's face. "It's not like it's abnormal so don't make such a big deal out of it, Hayner."

"Okay, okay," Hayner shrugged. "No need to get so cranky. So care to share?" When he saw Roxas clutch onto the bento tightly and attempt to hide it, he rose an eyebrow. _That's weird._

"Sorry," Roxas uttered, "I..uh... I have this lab again so I'm going to need all my strength to get through it. You understand, right?"

_He's lying. _"Sure," Hayner approved. "Well then, see ya, Roxas!" He slid the door open and ran down the stairs.

Roxas sighed with relief and headed down to the school fountain. He arrived and found Namine sitting by it like usual- alone and eating her sweet pastry quietly away. "Yo!" he called to her.

Namine looked up and waved. _He came yet again._

Roxas took a seat next to her and uncovered the bento. "There's more than enough in here. You want some?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Namine questioned nervously. "I feel bad taking some of your food even when I didn't bring you anything." She took the chopsticks that Roxas handed to her.

"It's cool," Roxas assured her and opened the bento. Inside was a variety of food- omelette, sweet sticky rice, vegetables, and octopus sausages. "Like I said, I've got more than enough."

Namine gasped at the sight. "Wow, so many!" she exclaimed.

"Here, try this." Roxas picked up an octopus sausage with his chopsticks and brought it up to her. He saw her hesitate and urged, "It's okay, go on." She took the sausage into her mouth and chewed it slowly. "How is it?"

Namine swallowed and smiled brightly. "It's delicious," she replied. "Did you make it yourself?"

Roxas smiled in return. "Yeah. I'm glad you like it. I was scared you wouldn't since people usually say that I'm a bad cook."

"I sure don't think so," Namine breathed and ate a piece of omelet. "Your cooking is wonderful."

"Heh, thanks..." Roxas took an omelette piece with cabbage and ate it. _It' true. Usually, my cooking would be so bad that even I couldn't eat it! _He laughed to himself and ate an octopus sausage.

* * *

Hayner licked his bar of sea-salt ice cream. He didn't know why, but he was furious. He felt like hitting or yelling at something.

"Eating too much ice cream is bad for you, you know," Pence spoke up.

"Who the hell asked you!?" Hayner growled. He saw Pence wince and softened in his stare. "Sorry... I'm just- I'm just pissed right now."

"It's okay..."

Olette lifted her head. "Why are you so mad, Hayner?" she asked.

"The fact that Roxas isn't here, I guess..." Hayner mumbled, "But I think it's more because of the reason he told me he wasn't gonna be here. He lied to me. His best friend!"

"What did he say?" Pence munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Same excuse the last 8 times he ditched us at lunch. A 'lab'. I KNOW that there's no lab today because the lower class-men are using the laboratories for today's science convention."

Olette looked down at the ground, eyes full of sadness and confusion. "What reason would he need to lie to you?"

"That's what I wanna know." Hayner jumped to his feet and threw his ice cream bar into the trash can. "C'mmon! We gotta find him! There are only 10 minutes left before the bell rings." He turned heels and ran with Olette and Pence following suit.

* * *

Roxas packed up the bento and chopsticks. _Aw man, that was good!_

"I'm so stuffed," Namine commented and sat back. "I don't think I'll be able to eat for a long time."

Roxas chuckled. "Same here."

"So this is your 'lab'."

Roxas and Namine turned around and found Hayner, Pence, and Olette glowering over them. "Hayner!" Roxas stood up and walked over to him. "What are you guys doing here?"

Hayner ignored the question. "You know, Roxas, if you had a girlfriend, then just say so. Lying to me will just piss me off!"

Olette looked at Namine. _That's his girlfriend?_

"It's not like that," Roxas shook his head. "We're just-"

"Just friends?" Hayner mocked, "Don't give me that crap! If you're 'just friends', then you wouldn't be meeting her in secret. Nor would you be having lunch with her- the two of you alone- in secret!" He stomped over to Namine and shot her an icy glare. "Just who the hell are you anyway?!"

Namine shrank in fear. "I-I...I..." she stammered.

Roxas clenched his hands into fists and pulled Hayner by the collar. "Oi!" he shouted, "Don't yell at Namine! This is between you and me!"

"She's part of it!" Hayner shoved Roxas off. "And this isn't just between you and me! Olette and Pence have been suffering, too! What? You'd rather defend this girl whom you've probably only known for less than a month than side with you best friends? Who you've been with for more than three years?!"

Roxas' eyes widened. _What the hell..._

Namine stood up, fighting back tears and shaking.

_Why do I have to make this choice? They're both important to me. _

"I'm sorry," Namine intervened. "I didn't mean for all this to happen. As a...new student, I allowed myself to depend on Roxas to guide me through this school. But I guess I've overstayed my welcome."

The four teens looked at her. Hayner's expression softened. "I know you're 'new'," he said calmly, "But you have to understand... You can't just go taking other people's friends."

"Of course not," Namine forced a smile. "That was not my intention at all."

"We know that now," Olette soothed and took Roxas' hand. "No need to apologize."

Roxas looked down at his hand. _She's holding it again. _He then turned back to Namine, who was looking at their hands as well. "Namine..." he started. _I wonder what it is she's really thinking. Is she hurt? Relieved? Sad?_

"Thank you. And again, sorry for any misunderstanding." Namine bowed and left, walking quickly.

"She seemed nice," Pence mused.

It was silent for a few minutes. Hayner turned to Roxas and muttered, "Sorry about that..." He saw Olette's hand in Roxas' and quickly turned away. "I lost my temper again."

_I can't just stand here and do nothing! _Roxas retreated his hand from Olette's grasp and made for a run. "Roxas!" Olette called after him, shocked by his actions.

"What are you doing?" Hayner asked darkly as Roxas passed by him.

Roxas stopped. "I'm going after Namine, what do you think?"

"If you do that, it means that you don't care about us at all. We weren't that important to you. Is that really how you feel about us?"

"Hayner," Pence stepped up. "Let him go."

"No!" Hayner stomped his foot. "If he chooses to sacrifice our 4-year long friendship for the sake of some girl he just met, then it means that we're not that important in his life!"

"You guys ARE important!" Roxas shouted.

"Then why are you going after her?" Olette asked quietly, her head down.

Roxas' face fell. _No way... _"Olette, you too?" He shook his head. "Listen, I just don't think it's fair for me to leave Namine like this. A proper goodbye would be okay."

"Hmph..." Hayner huffed. "Fine."

_Ah, thank goodness! _Roxas turned around and ran. _This may be our last day, but I want her to know that I still had fun. _Suddenly, his breathing stopped and so did his legs. He turned to his side and saw Namine leaning on the wall and looking at him as though he had just stolen something from her. Thinking that she was just still shaken, Roxas put on a smile. "Namine!" he acknowledged and walked over to her.

_It happened again. _Namine stepped back. "Roxas."

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, taken back by her retreat.

"I know what it is you're going to say. And I want you to know that...I feel the same way."

Roxas felt his cheeks heat up at this remark. "Uh..."

"I had fun, too," Namine proceeded, "I don't regret meeting you at all. You taught me happiness and friendship- things I have forgotten over the years." Then her eyes fell downcast. "But now I guess it's time for us to part."

"I really don't understand..." Roxas looked at her with longing eyes. "Maybe we don't have to go our separate ways. If I introduce you to my friends properly, I'm sure they'll welcome you. They're great!"

Namine laughed softly and placed a hand on his arm. "No, they're YOUR friends. It is not in my place to intrude." Seeing that the blond boy was about to protest, she turned her back to him. "Thank you." And with that, she walked away.

Roxas found that he could no longer speak. Those words were of gratitude and farewell. He had nothing to argue about with her anymore.

"Roxas?"

Turning around, Roxas came face to face with his three best friends once again. "...yeah?" he asked weakly.

Pence stepped up. "C'mmon. Maybe some ice cream might help you cheer up."

Roxas flinched. "Thanks, but no thanks," he replied, "I think I'll skip the afternoon classes today. See you guys later." He pushed his way past Hayner and walked into the building.

"You really need to know how to control your temper," Pence sighed.

"Are you referring to me?" Hayner asked.

"Who else?" Olette rubbed her temples. "You should have heard Roxas' side first. Now you have to go apologize."

Hayner looked at the ground and then the door that Roxas had just gone through. "..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ma'am," the nurse chastised, "You must take your medicine! I will not ask you this twice!"

"..."

"Ma'am!" A knock came from the door. The nurse shot her patient one last glare and opened the door. The sight of the person behind it made her smile and sigh in relief. "Ah, thank goodness you're here, Roxas. Maybe YOU can put some sense into her."

Roxas stepped into the room. "Why, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"She won't take her medicine. It's the only way to stabilize her body and ease the pain. If she doesn't take it, the next surge of retreat may be too much for her."

_Again._"...I'll see that she takes the medicine. Thank you." Roxas bowed his head.

"See that you do." The nurse nodded and left the room.

Roxas closed the door behind him and slowly lifted his head again. His eyes glinted, stuck by the light in the dim room. _Why..._

The dark-haired woman sitting in bed finally made her response. She turned her head towards him and smiled. Her eyes were dark, lifeless, and hollow. Her hair was incomplete disarray and greasy. And her body was absolutely cadaverous. "Roxas," she hummed and beckoned him over.

Roxas consented and approached her silently.

"What is the matter?" the woman asked. "You seem upset." She placed a cold hand on his cheek and smiled again.

Roxas' eyes shimmered.

"My, how you've grown... It seems it's been ages since I last saw you. Have you been eating well? You seem somewhat thin."

"Stop it!" Roxas shouted and slapped her hand away. He looked up, his face covered in tears. "Stop it already! Mom, don't act like this. I don't have it with me."

All of a sudden, the woman's smile disappeared and her eyes widened. Her hands shot out and grabbed the boy by his collar. "You don't have it?!" she asked fiercely. "What do you mean you don't have it?! Do you have any idea what you've just done!?!"

Roxas struggled to keep a stern stare. "There's no point in sending you here if I keep giving that stuff to you!" he fought back. "You need to get better!"

"Aaaahhhhh!!"

Roxas' breathing hitched as his mother threw him to the ground. _She hasn't changed. _He attempted to stand up, but was quickly knocked back down when she struck him with her food tray.

"You worthless thing!" she screamed and threw her glass of milk at him. "What good are you!?"

Roxas cried harder, enduring the pain the best he could. _I can't give up now. I need to have faith. _The object stopped coming and he made the move to take a glimpse of her. _I still believe in you...mom._

His mother jumped off of bed and walked around the room. With a ferocious shriek, she threw everything aside, ignoring her son who was still on his knees. "I asked for a small favor," she hissed, "A small, itty-bitty FAVOR. Damn it, boy! Why didn't you bring it?! You know I can't live without it! So why!"

"Because I love you too much to lose you!" Roxas yelled at the top of his lungs.

The whole place fell silent except for the sound of Roxas' sniffs. The door flew open and an angry doctor stomped in. "Mrs. Takahashi!" he roared. "I think it's time to take you to a chamber! I have had enough of your behavior!"

A team of nurses ran in the room and wrapped the woman in a straightjacket. "No!" she screamed, "Let go of me!" Her screms were instantly muffled when one nurse wrapped a thick cloth over her mouth.

"Move out!" one nurse ordered and they dragged her out of the room. "Yuriko Takahashi is to be moved swiftly!"

The doctor walked over to Roxas and helped him to his feet. "Are you all right?" he enjoined.

Roxas wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

"Listen, son," the doctor sighed. "Your mother is becoming quite a problem in this rehab centre. If she keeps this up, I'm afraid we may have to remove her. She's disturbing other patients and we can't have that."

"What?!" Roxas looked up at the man, eyes wide. "N-no, please! You can't take her out! She needs help! And this..." He looked down at the ground and glared at the spilled milk. "This is the only place I can afford right now."

The doctor studied the blond and eased himself a little. _Poor kid. _"Alright," he conceded. "We'll keep her here for a little while longer. But if she doesn't change her behavior, it's out with her."

_Thank goodness. _Roxas nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

"What I don't understand is how she has not improved in her condition after 4 years in this centre. She hasn't been given any drugs and has been steered clear of it ever since that incident with you."

"..." _It's my fault._

"By the way, how are you? Doing any better?"

"It's been 4 years, doc. I think I'm okay now." Roxas regained composure and walked towards the door. He placed a hand on the doorknob. "Please," he spoke solemnly. "Wait a little longer. I believe in her."

The doctor couldn't help but smile at that statement. "I know you do," he answered and watched the young teen walk out the door.

* * *

Namine stumbled as her mother pushed her along the hallway. "Mother, where are you taking me?" she yelped.

"Honey, just keep moving." They reached a door at the end of the hallway. The blond woman opened it and pushed her daughter inside. "Stay here and stay quiet. And no matter what happens, do not make a sound! Please!"

"Mother..."

"Please, Namine. I want to keep you safe."

Namine held her mother's hand. "What's going on? I'm scared."

The entrance door boomed with consecutive knocks, turning both the blonds' heads. "Namine," her mother pushed her away. "Stay quiet." She closed the door and went over to the living room. She opened the main door.

"Cassandra." A man with dark hair and casual clothing stood by the door. "It has been a while."

"What are you doing here, Yousuke?" Cassandra scowled. "You know very well that you're no longer welcomed here."

Yousuke stretched out his hand and touched the woman's cheek. "So soft..." he commented and leaned forward for a kiss. He was coldly rejected with a hard slap on the face. He stumbled backwards, wincing in pain.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Cassandra ordered. "You monster!"

From her end, Namine could barely make out anything the adults were saying. But she heard their voices enough to tell that they were in an argument. She stepped away from the door, praying to be hidden in the darkness that she stayed in. _No. Why did he come back?_

Yousuke slammed the door shut and shoved Cassandra to the wall. "You have no right to tell me what to do," he growled. "As a woman, you are powerless against me!" He went in for a strike but stopped. He looked around. "What was that?"

Cassandra felt her heart stop. "What was what?"

The man didn't respond but ran up the stairs and down the hall.

"No, stop!"

Namine gasped as her door shook from the hard knocks that fell on it. _Don't scream. _She bit her tongue and looked away. _Stay quiet like she said. Maybe he'll go away. _

"Stop it, Yousuke!"

Namine turned to the door at her mother's voice.

"You can't keep me from seeing Namine," Yousuke replied. "She's my daughter, too." He knocked on the door again. "Namine, sweetie, open up. Daddy's back."

"She's not in there!" Cassandra cried and grabbed her husband by the shoulders, trying desperately to pry him away from the door. "Stop!"

"Why so defensive, huh?" Yousuke turned around and pushed Cassandra vigorously. He watched as she fell backwards and hit her head on a rod. "You still haven't learned your place!"

Cassandra's body stiffened and she fell on the floor. The ivory carpet beneath her head turned red.

"Oh dear, what have I done?"

Namine's eyes widened. _Mother's voice. What happened to her voice?! _She opened the door and gasped at the sight. Her mother laid lifeless on the floor and her father stood next to the body, apathetic. "What did you do to mother?" she asked him, now crying.

"Ah, Namine." Yousuke left his wife's side and walked over to his daughter. "How long has it been since I last saw you?" He placed a hand on her head. "How long would you say?"

"...2 years...father."

"Oh, yes, 2 years. My, it's been so long!" He eyed her carefully. "You're the spitting image of your mother, Cassandra. By any chance, have ou seen her? I want to tell her how much I've missed her since my vacation to Traverse Town."

Namine held her breath. _His illness is still there. _"Mother...you...you killed her," she mumbled. More tears fell.

"Who?!" Yousuke's eyes turned savage and he grabbed Namine's hair. "Who killed Cassandra?! Answer me, you brat!"

Namine screamed in pain. "Please, stop it!" she begged, her nails digging into his large hands. "You're hurting me, father! Please, let go!" She got her wish and was thrown to the wall. She winced as she made contact with it and cried as she fell to her knees.

"WHO KILLED MY WIFE!"

"Y-you did..."

"Son of a- I'm going to kill you for that!" Yousuke rolled up his sleeves and advanced.

Namine could only look on helplessly as her father brought his fists down on her fragile body. She tried to protect herself by putting her arms out, but they nearly broke from his punches. _It's hopeless now._ He slapped her in the face. _Mother is dead. _He wrapped his hands around her neck and began to suffocate her. _I have no friends. _She began to lose her vision. _I'm all alone in this world._ She closed her eyes and let out one last cough.

Yousuke realized what he had just done and quickly released her. "Oh, no!"

Namine hit the floor. After that, she began struggling to breathe, gasping and coughing.

"Oh, Namine..." Tears formed in the man's eyes as he picked up the limp teen into his arms. "Oh, Namine, I'm so sorry. I just...I just..." He embraced her. "I just miss your mother so much. I don't know what happened to her."

_Father... _Namine blinked. She had no strength to move her arms or head.

"Don't ever upset me like that again, you hear me?" Yousuke pulled away and gave Namine one last slap on her right cheek. "Now go to your room and don't come out until I tell you to!" He threw her back on the ground and marched his way downstairs. "I'll be right back."

Namine remained still. Her body was too weak to move. Her eyes shifted to her dead mother next to her. "M-mother," she managed to utter out.

Miraculously, the body stirred. She looked up with a small grin. "Namine," she whispered.

Tears of joy trailed down Namine's cheeks. "Mother, you're alive!"

Cassandra chuckled softly. "I won't be here long, my love, so please...listen well and take this to heart."

Namine gathered her new-found strength and crawled over to her nurturer. "I'm listening, mother," she told her.

"Namine, you were a very brave girl just now," Cassandra said hoarsely. "But you must...get away from him...your father. At all cost. You won't survive another one of his tantrums if you stay."

Namine's face fell. "Where a-am I supposed to g-go?" she choked.

"Far away. Get as far away from Yousuke as possible." With that, Cassandra took her last breath.

"Mother?" Namine shook the lifeless woman. "Mother!" She heard her father's footsteps coming up the stairs. _He's back... _She stood up and ran but fell back down. Her legs weren't functional yet.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Namine looked up in horror to find the monstrous spouse of her mother looming over her. "Nowhere," she answered quickly.

Yousuke tightened his grip on the rope he now held. "I told you not to upset me again..."


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas turned a corner and found himself at the bottom of the vermilion hill. He frowned and looked around. _No sign of Namine. _He sighed and was about to walk up the hill when a very familiar petite girl walked past him. _Was that...? _"Oi, Namine!" he called.

Namine stopped, but didn't bother to turn around. "...."

"Oi!" Roxas ran up to her. "You're late today."

"Why are you talking to me?" Namine asked darkly. "We are no longer allowed to see each other, remember?" She walked around him and continued her way.

Roxas watched as she limped up the hill. _Limp?_ He rose an eyebrow. He fixed his hair and followed her from a distance. Now that he looked at her more carefully, she was somewhat odd today. She wore a turtleneck and scarf- her scarf covered her nose and mouth. Her bangs covered more of her face, and her left leg seemed injured. _What could be- _Suddenly, her left leg gave way and she fell. "Namine!" He ran up to her.

Namine sat up, shaken by what had just happened. "That hurt..."

Roxas kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders instinctively. "Hey, you okay? That looked like a pretty bad fall."

"Roxas."

Namine bowed her head in sadness at the voice.

Roxas looked up. "Hayner."

Hayner scratched his head. "Geez, I thought I told you to stay away from this girl," he rolled his eyes. "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

"I-" Roxas turned from uncertain to certain in an instant. He stood up gruffly. "I accidentally knocked her over, that's all. We're no longer friends- we both agreed it best to stay away from each other. She means nothing to me. Never did."

_He lied to me after all._Namine closed her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her hidden face.

Roxas clenched his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth_. I'm sorry, Namine. _"You got that?" he growled at her. "You're nothing to me! So stop trying to get close to me." He looked at her one last time, swallowed the lump in his throat, and walked away with Hayner beside him.

"Hope you learned your lesson, LONER," Hayner sneered.

Namine helped herself up and continued her ascension. As soon as she reached the school gates, she was immediately stopped by school administrators. "What's wrong?" she asked them.

"Scarves are not to be worn indoors," one administrator instructed. "Turtlenecks are also prohibited. Please remove them."

"But, sir, I...I have a scar..."

"Sorry, miss, but those are the rules. No exception."

"But-"

"Discard of those particles of clothing this instant!"

Namine felt her body tremble as she slowly undid her scarf. She could feel the eyes of the other students nearby piercing through her. Even Roxas' and his friends'. _No matter how I want to ignore them, I can feel their anger burning my body. _She untied the knot.

"Remove it."

She pulled the scarf down. The students gasped and murmured at the sight. The administrator took the scarf and held out his hand again. She nodded and removed her turtleneck. After it was off, she shoved it into the man's arms and made a dash for the school building.

"Whoa, did you see that?" a girl whispered. "She looked horrible!"

"I know," a guy made a face. "It was like she got into some sort of car accident or something. She should've stayed home today."

"She doesn't look cute at all..."

Olette brought a hand to her mouth. "What were those injuries?" she gasped.

"They looked really bad," Pence remarked.

Hayner folded his arms and huffed. "She's got guts coming to school like that. Right, Roxas?"

"Oh...y-yeah." Roxas looked on sorrowfully as Namine entered the building, covering her face. A pang of guilt hit him_. I'm so stupid. How could I have done that? Worst of all_- He looked down at his feet_. In her time of pain. What could have happened?_

Namine pushed her way past other students and went inside a bathroom. She stopped by the mirror and looked up. Her own appearance made her eyes widen in fright. Her eyes were swollen from crying, she had deep, dark bruises on her arms and right cheek. Her once flawless neck was now covered in hand prints and rope marks. She licked her pale, cut lips.

"Say cheese!"

Namine snapped her head towards the direction of the voice. She flinched at the flash of light that invaded her dark eyes and fell backwards, landing on the cold floor. Another flash appeared.

"Wow, you sure are clumsy," a red-haired girl with green eyes snickered. "This is definitely going in the school newspaper!"

Namine held on the sink and hoisted herself up. "Why would you do that?" she hiccuped, now crying out a great amount of tears. "That's a terrible thing to do!"

"Maybe so, but it makes for a GREAT story. Abused student still goes to school... Absolutely beautiful!" The girl waved her camera around and ran out of the bathroom. "Hey, everyone! I got pictures of the beaten up girl! Boys, 20 munny for a picture with her in her panties!"

Namine felt as though all of her spirit had just been drained away from her. She placed her head against the mirror and continued to weep.

"Here you go," the red-head giggled as she handed one guy the pic of Namine falling.

"Totally worth 20 munny," the guy smiled idiotically and gave the girl 20 munny.

Suddenly, Roxas stomped in, pushed the guy away, and snatched the picture from the girl's hands. "That's enough!" he said and ripped it into shreds.

"Hey! That was a priceless picture right there!"

"Linda, this is shallow. Even for you!"

"Humph." The girl- known as Linda Guo editor and chief of the school newspaper- flicked her long, ruby curls. "This is interesting, Roxas. I've never seen you so serious before."

"Shut up. I just hate people who do this to others. It's not right."

Linda smirked and shrugged. "Alright. If you say so!" She turned around and skipped down te hallway. "I've got a story! I've got a story!"

Roxas shook his head and approached the girl's bathroom. He raised his knuckle to knock, but stopped.

"Roxas, let's go," Olette walked up to him. "You promised to walk me to class this morning, remember? You know how I'm like when people get me mad." She pursed her lips and rose an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, okay." Roxas joined the brunette in her walk.

Namine sighed, her body leaning on the door.

* * *

In Calculus...

"Hey, Roxas, help me out in this test, okay?" Hayner winked. No response. "Roxas?" His grin vanished at the sight of the blond no longer looking out at the window in a daze. He was now looking down blankly at his hands.

In Chemistry...

Pence held up the flask of yellow liquid and shook it lightly. "Roxas, pour in the HCl now," he said. No response. "Uh...Roxas?" He looked over his shoulder to find Roxas quietly fidgeting with the pipet of HCl.

In English...

Olette wrote down notes as the teacher went on about his lecture. "Hey...um, Roxas," she whispered. "Do you, maybe, want to go do something after school today? Like, maybe go to the cafe just down the street?" She tried her best to hide her blush and waited for a reply.

Nothing.

"Roxas...?" Olette glanced to her side and found Roxas with his head down on the desk. She sighed and continued to write down notes.

* * *

"Hey, any of you notice how Roxas has been acting weird lately?" Hayner asked.

"He seems kind of depressed," Olette replied sadly.

Pence bit into his sandwich. "Well of course he is," he confirmed. "He really likes Namine. Not being able to be with her anymore must really be killing him inside."

Olette dropped her lunch on the ground and glared at Pence. "How do you know he likes her, huh, Pence?" she hissed.

Pence jumped in surprise and gulped. "I-I don't, Olette. It's j-just that...I uh..."

"Why be so defensive all of a sudden?" Hayner asked suspiciously.

Olette realized her mistake and calmed herself down. "N-no reason," she stammered, "I um... I just don't w-want Pence to uh...make false accusations! It's not very nice." She gave Hayner a meek smile. Hayner looked hurt. She looked down at her hands and stayed quiet.

Roxas joined his three friends for lunch. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

_Same as usual. _Roxas smiled for a brief moment and sat down next to Hayner. "So...what are you guys up to?" he started.

"Just chilling out," Hayner shrugged.

"Yeah...it's fun," Olette complimented weakly.

"Absolutely," Pence piped.

"Cool," Roxas nodded and sat back to relax. _This is so boring! _He closed his eyes. _I haven't seen Namine all day today. I wonder what she's doing? _

Hayner tapped Roxas on the forehead. "Oi."

Roxas opened his eyes to meet Hayner's crimson ones. "Yeah?"

"Sorry about how we- I mean, I acted around Namine. I guess I still haven't grown out of my childish side." Hayner sat back as well. "Whenever I see any of you guys with other people aside from us 4, I feel...jealous. There, I said it. Jealous!"

"You don't say."

"Shut up with the sarcasm, Roxas."

"Heheheh."

Hayner took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is...I..."

Roxas sat up, now interested. "You?" he urged.

_No. _"I really don't want you to see Namine anymore!" Hayner said quickly. "If you do, I'll never talk to you again! That's a promise!"

Roxas sighed. _It's no use. _"I know, I know. I told you already. She wasn't even really a friend. Just a lost student."

"Good to hear," Hayner smiled toothily.

"Oi, there she is!"

The group turned to see Namine running for her life. She tripped and fell. Before she could get up, three guys and one girl surrounded her. One guy with rippling muscles and blond hair stepped up. He was well-known as Seifer- the school menace. "You've got guts, girl," he huffed.

"Why are you...bullying me?" Namine asked, frightened and shaking.

"Bullying?" Seifer laughed. "Ha! Who uses THAT term anymore?"

"Loser," Fuu, the one girl in the gang with one eye covered.

"You really pissed Seifer off, y'know!" Rai exclaimed.

Namine stood on her feet, wincing at the pain she felt at each muscle movement. "Please, just leave me alone," she pleaded. "I don't have the strength to fight any of you. I don't even want to..."

Seifer shook his head and place da finger under the blonde's chin. "Why fight when you can just surrender, Namine?" he teased.

Roxas felt his blood boil and stood up. _That lowly bastard..._

"What do you mean?" Namine frowned in confusion.

Seifer smiled slyly. "Namine, Namine. When are you going to stop playing innocent with me? I know that you like me. I've seen the way that you look at me in class. You just can't keep your eyes off these arms, can you?" He flexed his arm and his huge biceps emerged.

_He's in my class? _Namine looked away in disgust.

Seifer took her by the cheek and leaned closer. "I'll make you a deal," he purred, "If you admit that you're into me, then...MAYbe I'll let you make out with me. What do you say?"

Namine pushed herself away from him as best she could. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you're vulnerable," Vivi answered for Seifer. "I mean, just look at you! You look like you've been beaten, tossed, and run over! But don't worry. With Seifer beside you, you'll never get hurt by others."

Before Namine could respond, Seifer pulled her closer to him. "You're a terrible person!" she cried out faintly.

"Maybe so but you're hot." Seifer smirked and went in for the kill.

Roxas felt his body jerk violently and took a great jump forward. All he could make out after that were the protests and screams of his friends behind him. Other than that, he felt lightheaded.

The whole place fell dead silent as everyone looked on at the new scene.

Olette's face turned pale. "Oh, my-"


	6. Chapter 6

Seifer stood frozen. _What the hell...?_

Hayner cringed at the sight. "Whoa..." he muttered. "Didn't expect that."

Namine noticed the silence and looked up. What she saw made her breathing hitch. "Roxas!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

Roxas stood in front of her. Her lips were spared but his wasn't. He broke from Seifer's 'kiss' and gave him a good punch in the face. He then wiped his mouth and spat on the ground. "Yuck!" he yelled out. "That was disgusting! Seifer, I will never forgive you for that!"

"..." Seifer still had a shocked look on his face. He placed a hand on his mouth and quietly left the premises.

"Seifer!" Fuu ran after him with Rai and Vivi close behind.

Roxas sat on the ground and coughed. "Blech! Ew! I can't believe I just did that! Gross! Egh!"

Namine watched him and let out a small grin. _I guess...a part of him DOES care. _"Roxas," she stepped up. "I um..." She saw him stop his coughing and look up at her with a scowl. In almost an instant, anxiety gripped her. "I-"

"You're causing me a hell lot of grief, you know that?" Roxas cut her off.

"...what?"

"You're always getting into trouble and I always have to save you. It's a pain in the ass!" Roxas stood up and dusted his clothes. "You're so annoying."

Namine glared at him. "You didn't have to save me!" she argued. "I would have done just fine without you!"

"Sure as hell you would," Roxas huffed and rolled his eyes_. Sorry, Namine. This is the only way to break our bond. _"Totally explains how you look so beat up today."

"You don't know anything!"

_But why?_

"You don't know what I've been through!"

_Why is it that I can still feel it...?_

Namine touched the bruises and marks around her neck. "I've gone through so much pain lately," she mumbled. "I don't know if I can take much more."

Roxas blinked, trying his hardest not to make his sadness and empathy obvious. "Like I care," he said coldly. "I didn't ask for a story. Just get lost already. You're a sore eye."

"..."_ This can't be_. Namine frowned. "What happened to you?" she asked in a whisper. "You're not the Roxas I remember."

"That's right, I'm not," Roxas replied. "I'm better off without YOU hanging over me like a dead burden. There! Are you satisfied now?"

"No. Just hurt and disappointed." Namine's dark blue eyes watered as she turned around and walked away. _I want the old Roxas back. Why is he being so cruel to me lately? What did I do? _

Roxas looked up and watched as she limped away. "Sorry," he mouthed.

Hayner watched the whole thing and sighed. _This whole week has been nothing but depressing. _He jumped to his feet and walked over to the blond teen. "Oi, Roxas," he told him. "What's with your lame acting?"

_Eh? _Roxas looked at Hayner with a questioned look. "What do you mean 'acting'?"

"It's obvious that you still want to be Namine's friend," Hayner laughed. "I know that you're just acting mean to her because you want to prove to us that you've broken all ties with her. But I've noticed something."

"Which is?"

"After every trash talk you finish with her, you have this look in your eye."

"What look?"

Pence joined in. "Longing."

Olette stood by Roxas' side. "Sadness."

Roxas waved them off. "As if!" he he said. "Why would I be sad? It's not like I miss hanging out with her or anything..." He looked at his friends with a fallen expression.

"See?" Hayner winked. "There it is again."

Roxas blinked. "Huh?" This moment seemed almost like one of life's few opportune miracles. The feeling of being set free from the guilt that encumbered him was just too relieving. The blond skater walked over to the trio and released the breath he held in for some time now. "Thank you," he spoke slowly.

Sensing something in Roxas she had never witnessed before, Olette pushed him away from them. "Just go," she said.

"Right." Roxas took off.

"Hey, Olette," a nonplussed Hayner stepped forward. "What was that all about?"

"Just...something I wanted to do for him."

* * *

The hallways seemed to stretch on forever. Good thing it was lunch time. No students were found near the premesis. The administrators usually cleared the hallways to make sure no looting or secret "happy times" took place during school hours.

A counselor emerged from a corner and held a hand up. "Young man, you are to have your lunch outside!" he ordered.

Roxas halted in his tracks. His own inertia almost knocked him over. "But sir," he panted, "Th-this is...an...emer...gency!" He grasped his chest and breathed harder.

"What emergency?" The fifty year old man folded his arms and glared at the teen.

"Na...min..." Roxas could not register what happened next. All he knew was that he was on his knees now and holding on for dear life. _What's happening to me? _"I can't...buh-"

The counselor watched on as this student's hand shot out and grasped the hem of his slacks. "Hey, are you alright there?" he asked, now worried.

Roxas felt his vision blur and his head take off into the skies. "Uhnn..." he groaned as he fell forward. All he could make out was the counselor's faint calls and the rigorous shaking of his flaccid body. Closing his eyes, he dove into complete darkness.

"He's stabilizing."

_Oh..._

"Look. It seems he has regained consciousness. Are you alright?"

_What happened to me? _Roxas tried to lift his head, but was met with a pang of great pain. He flinched and fell back. The flimsy bed beneath him shook and swayed violently. "Agh!"

"Whoa, there!"

The young teen forced his eyes to open and found that the voices next to him belonged to a doctor and a nurse. He hated the way they looked at him. Their eyes full of worry. No smiles seen on their haggard faces. At the moment, he came face to face with the doctor. He swallowed to find his throat parched and dry. "Doc," he spoke hoarsely. "Whe- Am I in the hospital?"

The silver-haired man nodded sagely. "Indeed you are," he answered in a deep tone.

"Wh...why?"

"Well, it's nothing serious. Just a bad case of over-fatigue. After a few days' rest, you should be as good as new."

"A few...DAYS?" The inauspicious news caused Roxas to sit up sharply. He coughed in response. "Doc, I can't! A few days is too long. I gotta go. I have things to take care of back home!" He did not wait for the doctor's reply. The skater removed the wires and taps from his half-naked body and jumped out of bed. Almost immediately, his legs turned to mush. He wobbled and fell on the floor, resting on his knees and elbows.

"Get him up!" The nurses standing by rushed to the blonde's aid. They placed him back on the bed, reattached the wires and taps, and finally wrapped him up with the thin white sheets of the hospital bed.

"Roxas is your name right?" the doctor asked, removing his glasses and rubbing his temple.

"Yeah." Roxas gave a weak nod, but then stopped when he felt his head spin.

"Roxas, you should be much aware. Your body is recovering from many nights' lack of sleep. How many hours of sleep do you get every night? Be honest now. you hear?"

Roxas looked at the bright sparkles of light the shone down on him from above. "About...2 to 3 hours...? Sometimes, I don't sleep at all."

"That's very unhealthy. Your body needs more rest than that."

"I know..."

"If you don't mind me asking- why is it that you limit yourself in sleep? Do you have insomnia?"

Flashes of a wild woman played themselves. She tore at bed sheets, threw objects around the room, and chased after a little blond boy with a knife in her hand. Roxas frowned and breathed deeply. "Something like that... I don't like to talk about it."

_A family history I presume. _The doctor performed once again his sage-like nod. "It's alright, you don't have to," he assured Roxas. "Just make sure to eat plenty of good food and get plenty of rest. You seemed very much malnourished when you arrived here, too."

"Don't worry, doc. I'll eat and sleep plenty."

"That's what I like to hear." The doctor smiled and left the room with the other nurses.

The white room was now dreadfully empty and cold. The eerie silence was disturbed by the heart monitor, constantly beating to keep track of Roxas' heart rate. The exhausted teenager slowly sat up, being careful not to accidentally detach any wirings from his body and alerting the doctor. That damn, annoying doctor.

_**I've gone through so much pain lately.**_

_...! _Roxas looked towards the door. The knob was turned to that specific place. The place of certain security and sealing. "Shoot!" he yelled in frustration and threw a pillow at the wall. His rash actions caused him to feel lightheaded again. "Namine," he murmured. "Hang on a little longer, please. I'll be there as soon as I can." He took one last look at the room before plunging into the darkness for the second time.

* * *

"C'mmon, you worthless piece of crap!"

Namine placed a spoonful of mashed potato on a large plate, later complimenting it with peas and carrots, ham slices, and corn. She then scurried back to her father at the dining table. Placing his plate of food before him, she lowered her head humbly. "I hope it's to your liking, father," she sniveled.

"IT'S _**SIR**._" The deranged man took a huge bite out of the mashed potato and shoved some turkey down his throat. After a few minutes' worth of chewing, he swallowed and smacked his lips. "Delicious!" he cried out in delight. "As expected of my beloved daughter!" He motioned for her to sit down. "Join me, will you?"

"Yes, sir." Namine shakily took her seat. She looked away as the stranger across from her eyed her intensely.

"Namine," he suddenly broached. "You've grown very thin. Is something the matter?"

"N-no...sir."

"Here, have a corn." Yousuke removed his corn from his plate and threw it at the frail girl. "Savor it well- that will be your only dinner for tonight."

Namine ignored her growling stomach's protests and nodded. "Thank you, sir." She removed the vegetable from her sleepwear and bit lightly into it. Dinner was always like this. Dirty. Frightening. Violent. Tears fell on the cob.

Yousuke looked up and noticed this. He shot her a death glare. "That is very disrespectful," he emitted a low growl.

"S-s-sir?" Namine hiccuped, pausing from her nibbles.

"Do you regret receiving that corn from me you ingrate?!" Yousuke stomped over to the bleach blond and snatched the corn from her hand. The yellow material flew to a wall and make it mark. "Off to bed with you! You will have no supper tonight! You tramp!"

A mixture of fear and relief flooded over Namine at that moment as she stood up from her seat and headed for the stairs.

Yousuke took his wine glass and threw it with a force so strong it shattered into a million pieces and made a dent in the wall. The glassware barely missed his daughter's head; she managed to dodge it by ducking. "I said OFF TO BED!!" he roared and this time picked up a bottle of champagne.

Namine let out a terrified yelp and ran up the long, winding stairs. _I just want to get away from it all! I can't go through this any more! There's nowhere else to go... _She entered her room, locked the door, and searched through her drawers. After turning over a few more of her clothes, she finally found what she had been searching for.

"Tramp!" Yousuke's voice echoed.

Through pouring tears, Namine let out an agonizing scream. She held up the sharp, metallic object against the light. _This is the only way. _She then lowered it to her wrist. _I have to...I've got to try... _Honed blade pressed against vulnerable flesh.

_**Hang on a little longer...please.**_

Namine's head snapped up at the sound of that voice. "Roxas!" she gasped and looked around, eyes wide in fright and desperation. _Roxas. _She regained control of herself again and placed the blade on her nightstand. _My thoughts always go back to you. _"Roxas, you are-" The blade shimmered in the light.

A huge barrage of knocks exploded from the door. "Open this door right now!" Yousuke demanded angrily. "Or else I'll put a knife through your gut!"

Namine ran into her closet and locked it from the inside. She then squeezed between two package boxes and curled into a ball. Through the thin closet door, the sound of her bedroom door being knocked down was able to be heard. She placed her chin on her knees and continued to cry quietly. _We're both in trouble right now, aren't we?_


	7. Chapter 7

The heart monitor continued in its droll rhythms. Window curtains floated in the air as the cool winds tickled their delicate material. The sun's piercing rays shot through the window and placed its grip on the bed. Beneath the covers, his body stirred sluggishly.

"Sir?"

"Mmm..."

A nurse with flowing red locks walked into the room with a tray of food in her hands. Her heels clicked in a redundant pattern. "Breakfast is ready," she hummed sweetly. "You best eat up while it's hot. Chicken porridge won't taste very good cold."

"...breakfast...?"

The graceful woman placed the tray on a table beside the half-conscious patient. "I'll be taking my leave now." She bowed and left, closing the door behind her.

Spiky blond hair poked out from under the sheets. His hand came next. It felt his surroundings, softly touching the metal bars beside him and a cold glass afterwards. He twitched a little at the feeling and finally emerged into the early world completely. "How long was I out for..." he yawned. "Oh, no, I was OUT?!"

_**We're both in trouble right now, aren't we? **_

Roxas crossed his legs and drank from the glass of orange juice he held. The cool liquid entered his mouth and traveled downwards, refreshing him dramatically. It was like having rain in the Arabian Desert after 2 years worth of waiting. "I've gotta get out of here," he concluded. "No matter what." Closing his eyes, he breathed and meditated. _That was no dream. That was definitely her voice. _

The door opened and in came the doctor, clipboard at hand. "Good morning, Roxas," he greeted.

"Morning," Roxas mumbled grudgingly.

"Sleep well?"

"Mhm."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

The doctor walked around and closed the window. The feeling of freedom seemed to have flown away just then. "You're not very much of a morning person are you?" he joked, chuckling a little. "You sound awfully grumpy."

"I just wanna get out of here already," Roxas persisted. "Doc, I'm fine now. I can take over from here."

"I'm afraid I can't dismiss you."

"Why not?!"

"Because your body is still in the midst of recovery. Any careless actions can result in something fatal."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Doc, you can trust me!" He placed his feet on the floor. "See? I have enough strength to hold my body up. I can take care of my-" He paused and thought more carefully of what to say next. "I can take BETTER care of myself now," he corrected.

The doctor frowned and eyed the teen critically. "Can I have your solemn word on that?" he asked.

"I promise." Roxas stood firmly, making sure to get his message through in what ever way possible.

"Hah..." The doctor emitted a long sigh that seemed to break the tension. "Very well," he consented. "You have my permission to leave. But only because you promised. If that promise is broken, I will make sure to bring you back here and strap you to this bed, you hear me?"

Roxas' eyes brightened as his lips curled into a wide smile. "Yes, sir!" he said gratefully and bowed. He then ripped the wires attached to him and ran out the door.

"Teenagers," the ancient-mannered man mused.

"Doctor Sephiroth," a nurse called from the door. She read from her clipboard. "Patient in room 121 requested for you. Specifically you."

"Patient in room 121," Sephiroth repeated in a monotonous voice. "That is another teenage patient. Why must he see ME?"

The ebony-haired woman fixed her bun and squirmed lightly in discomfort. "He um..." She tried hard not to blush, but all her efforts failed. Her face was bright red. "He wanted to discuss with you...about his err...gender confusion."

The silver-haired man rose an eyebrow. "Gender confusion?" Now he was the one confused.

The nurse approached him and whispered something into his ear. Once she was done, she quickly moved away from him, blushing even more.

Sephiroth swallowed. Hard. "I-I see," he stuttered. "Well I uh... I'd b-better see him then."

* * *

Roxas ran down the sunset-touched streets of Twilight Town. No matter what time of day, it was always the glorious colors of orange and yellow that flooded the serene town.

"Roxas!"

Roxas stopped and turned to his side. A relieved smile came to him. "Pence," he acknowledged.

The chubby boy walked over to the panting skater. "Hey there!" he said cheerfully. "Why are you up so early on a Saturday? Usually, you tend to stay at home and only come out after 12."

_Thank goodness. They haven't heard of what happened to me._ "I kind of have something to do right now."

"Still haven't talked to Namine?"

"Well...no...not really." Roxas bowed his head in shame. "I haven't seen her around at all today. I've been searching the town for twenty-eight minutes now. I'm so tired."

Pence handed Roxas a bar of sea-salt ice cream. "Maybe you should take a little break," he suggested as he pulled out a bar for himself.

Roxas accepted the offer and slowly licked the ice cream bar. "Thanks. I really appreciate this, Pence." He looked around. "Say, where are Hayner and Olette? Why aren't you with them?"

"Well, Hayner told me to leave him and Olette alone for a while. He needed to talk to her in private."

"Just the two of them?"

"Yep."

"Huh. That's odd." Roxas shrugged and placed his lips on the cold snack. "You know? I feel bad."

Pence looked up at him. "How come?"

"I... I really don't know. Just a feeling I have. Weird, huh?"

"Definitely!"

Roxas finished up his ice cream and disposed of the stick into the trashcan. "Well, I'd better get going." He stretched. "The day has only started. Thanks again." He waved and ran towards the Sandlot. Upon arrival, he immediately began to search around the place.

"Hey, chicken-wuss!"

_Aw, crap. Not now! _Roxas rolled his eyes and turned around. As expected, he found himself looking at a muscular, blond teen. Slightly older. "What do you want, Seifer?" he asked, annoyed. His eyes darted around briefly. _Strange... Why aren't Vivi, Fuu, and Rai with him like always? _"And where are the others?"

"Why do they matter?" Seifer asked with a sly smile. What Seifer did next almost knocked Roxas off his feet. He reached out and placed a hand on the skater's cheek.

Roxas felt a shiver run up his spine and slapped the body builder's hand away with much ferocity. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he impugned angrily.

"Didn't you feel it?"

"What the freagin' hell was I supposed to feel exactly!"

"You know..." Seifer's smirk turned into a shy smile and timid chuckle. "When we...ahem."

Roxas stepped away from the teen, flabbergasted and repulsed. "Seifer," he spoke in a 'calm down and think this through clearly' tone. "Listen to me. What happened yesterday was a total freak accident. NOTHING ELSE. So don't go jumping into conclusions and getting the wrong ideas. I don't roll that way."

Seifer's face fell. "But the kiss!" he protested.

"ACCIDENT," Roxas clarified through gritted teeth. "I never intended for that to happen! My main purpose was to get Namine away. But when I turned around, bam! You landed a smooch on me. Which, I gotta say, was pretty gross."

"So then...there's really nothing between us?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"A little, tiny bit of-"

"NO!"

Seifer sighed and looked down at the ground. His sad expression was quickly replaced by rage. He lifted his head and pointed a finger at the spiky-haired boy. "Listen, dickhead," he growled. "You had better forget this conversation ever took place. Or else!"

"Already forgotten," Roxas sneered.

"GOOD." Seifer landed one punch on Roxas' stomach and stormed off towards the direction of Market Street. As soon as he was sure he was out of hearing distance, he leaned on a wall and began to cry. "That doc said things would work out!" he wiled. "That liar! I hate him!"

Roxas stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. "Ugh," he grunted. "Seifer can be so weird at times. Yech! To think that he was... Ew! No, no. I think he was just confused- that's all." He hit himself on the head. "Focus, Roxas! Your goal here is to find Namine!"

"You won't find her around here."

"Huh?" Roxas turned his head from side to side. "Who's there?"

A man stepped out from the shadows. He had dark hair and hollow eyes. His lips were pale and dry and he had fingers bony as a corpse. "An acquaintance of Namine's," he replied in a throaty whisper. "Yousuke is my name."

Roxas studied the man. _What kind of crowd does Namine run with exactly? _He cleared his throat. "I uh...feel it a bit rude to call you by only your first name. Considering the fact that you are an adult."

"It is fine. I do not mind."

"Okay then. Say, Yousuke, do you happen to know where Namine may be? I need to talk to her. It's kind of important."

"Oh? What about?"

"With all due respect, that is none of your business."

Yousuke let out a skin-crawling laugh. "I like you, kid," he spoke in that throaty voice again. "You are very assertive. Could it be that you are Namine's boyfriend?"

Roxas gulped down his anxiety. "We're uh... Our relationship is nothing like that. We're just friends."

"Don't you go giving me bull, boy!" Yousuke suddenly bellowed. He grabbed Roxas' arm and pulled him down roughly. "Listen, you. Stay away from my daughter, you hear me? I don't want you to even go anywhere NEAR her!"

Roxas' heart stopped and his eyes widened in shock. _F-f-f-FATHER?!_

The man began to contradict himself. "I don't like you one bit. If you dare to ask about her again...better yet even THINK of her, I'll kill you. Yes, sir, I will." Yousuke gave a cross nod and released the paralyzed teen. He then turned around and left.

The skater staggered to his feet, holding his now-bruised arm. _Crap, that's her father? He's scary! _A thought occurred to him. _Her father...doy! If I follow him, I'll find Namine for sure! _He gave his arm one last rub and then ran after Yousuke.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I'd like to give credit to melodinami for the Sephiroth doctor idea. =) I had no idea he gave that impression and I thank this person for seeing it that way. Thanks again melodinami!**

**And to all you fantastic readers and reviewers out there, thank you for appreciating this story. Please keep reviewing and if you can recommend this fic to others, I would very much be thankful for that. Reviews are my drive for continuing all of my stories...**

**Thank you very much! **

**~ Kai-chan  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_This place is fuckin' creepy. _Roxas shivered slightly as a weeping willow's drooping branch tickled his skin. _Shit, calm down! You've gotta stay quiet no matter what. _He took each step slowly, being extra careful not to alert the man he was following. He heard some sort of grumble emit from the dark figure, but shrugged it off. They soon reached a small slope and walked upwards from there. What lay beyond it was breathtaking.

"Stupid girl..." Yousuke took out a large key from his coat pocket. He walked over to the majestic gates and jiggled the padlock as he struggled to turn the ancient key. "I told her to oil these things. What did he do? NOTHING!"

Roxas retreated to a nearby bush. _This is an old mansion... He lives here? And Namine, too? _

**Click, ching! **

The padlock fell to the floor with a loud, metallic thud. Yousuke put the key back into his pocket and stomped his way into the mansion. "Frrmmmslrppkrfnkll..." he muttered on grumpily.

_Now's my chance! _Roxas threw away all his feelings of hesitation and made a dash for it. He had to act quickly. The sound the dry grass made beneath the soles of his sneakers weren't exactly quiet and soft. He saw Yousuke stop. _Shit! _

Yousuke whirled around, eyes wild. "Who's there!" he shouted. He looked around the front yard. The wind was still. No sign of any intruders. Scowling, he opened the door and entered the mansion. "Must have been my imagination." The door closed and locked.

Roxas let out a quiet, yet somewhat blatant, grunt as he stumbled out from behind a broken pillar. "Agh, my leg!" he hissed and grasped his left shin. In an attempt to escape discovery, he had to think quickly and do what came naturally to him- hide. In his haste, he aimed for the pillar. In the jump, his landing went awry. His left leg gave way and struck the ground with tremendous force. Sweat ran down the side of his face. _I've gotta...get...up... _

"No!!!" a blood-curling scream echoed throughout the woods. The cowering birds that hid flew from their sanctuary of the trees and into the sky.

Roxas held his breath. "Was that-"

"Stop struggling!" came Yousuke's voice. "You'll only make this worse for yourself!"

"No, stop it! Please!"

Roxas' eyes widened in grim realization. _Namine! _He quickly rose to his feet and rammed the door. "Stop it!" he cried. He gave it a good kick. "What ever you're doing to Namine, stop it! Stop it right NOW!"

"Son of a bitch..." was heard and followed by angry footsteps.

_Crap. _Roxas detached himself from the door and ran back to his hiding place. _That was so stupid!_

Yousuke opened the door and sniffed the air. "Whoever is out there, come on out!" He loaded the shotgun he carried. "Or else we'll have to play a little game called 'hide-an'-go-kill.'" Receiving no reply, he walked down the short steps.

"Father, stop it!" Namine came running out of the house.

Roxas, watching from behind the pillar, gasped at her appearance. She was in a torn nightgown, half-stripped. Her skin was extremely pale and her petite body was as thin as a corpse and covered in large bruises. Her once flawless, beautiful face was now full of cuts, blood, and more bruises. "Oh, no," he heard himself say.

"Father!" Namine threw herself at Yousuke, clawing at his coat. "Stop! There's no need for you to use that gun!" She knew exactly who that mysterious defender had been. The last thing she wanted was for death to find him so soon.

"How many times to do I have to tell you?" came the gunner's dark murmur. He tightened his grip on the weapon.

Namine continued to rip his coat, regardless of the warning. She opened her swollen eyes only to meet with the shotgun's metal end. It was too late to evade. The snout struck her on the brow- hard.

Roxas' curious expression fractured at the sight of blood spurting from the young girl's brow. "No.."

Yousuke watched his daughter hit the ground and then placed a boot on her. He then put the end of the shotgun under her chin and lifted it up to see her face. he let out a low whistle of sadistic admiration. "Well I'll be. You're all beaten up! Look at you! You're uglier than that whore I fuck every night downtown!"

Roxas turned his attention to Namine. _Why won't she do anything? _Fear overcame him. She did not move, her eyes were closed, and she laid on the rocky ground helpless and loose-muscled. _Sh-she can't be...! _He remembered himself and quickly shrank back in his hiding spot. Looking up at the demonic man, he realized just how much of a difference there was between them. In size and in strength.

"You're useless. I have no need for you anymore." Yousuke pulled out a pocketknife. "I'll rip you to shreds so your suffering will end in the heavens!" He let out a maniacal cry and brought the knife down.

Time stopped.

Roxas stood on his feet and ran for it. To intervene in any way- that was his plan. He got between the two and grabbed Namine's father by the wrists, struggling to keep the knife from descending any further. Through gritted teeth, he pushed back with all his might.

"YOU!" Yousuke's eyes flared with pure outrage.

"Get...a...way...from her!"

"Try it, kid. You're not going to stop me. I'll bring my beloved daughter to her sanctuary no matter what!" The man's expression darkened and he pushed down on the skater harder.

Roxas stumbled back a bit but immediately regained balance and kept a firm stance. _I can't keep this up any longer. _His eyes shifted to Namine's lifeless body on the ground. The sight of her pitiful form made him scrunch his brows. _But I can't give up now. If I do...I don't think I can ever forgive myself. _he felt the pressure come down on him again and braced for impact.

"That's enough!"

_Huh? _The spiky-haired breathed a sigh of relief when the heavy man was lifted from his hands. He looked up and was greatly taken back at the sight. "S-S-Seifer?!" he gasped in utter shock.

The bodybuilder threw Yousuke to a pillar, adding another ruin to the collection. "Get out of here!" he ordered Roxas. "We'll take care of this guy!"

_We?_

Fuu, Vivi, and Rai ran to Seifer's aid. They quickly surrounded Yousuke and stood in defensive stances.

Roxas understood and nodded, keeping a stern expression. "Right." _Thanks, Seifer. _He picked up Namine and climbed the vine-decorated walls of the mansion. "C'mmon, hang in there," he told the sleeping girl. He reached the top and jumped over it.

"NO!!" Yousuke roared and rashly stood up. He ran to the wall to catch Roxas, but instantly faced Seifer's blockade. "Out of my way, brat!"

Seifer smirked. "I don't think you're in the position to be calling me names, asshole."

* * *

"Mmf...mmf...mmf...." Roxas refrained from opening his mouth for much needed air, in fear that he may tire himself out too quickly and once again be caught in Yousuke's fatal grasp. Coming from track and field experience, he learned it best to breathe through the nose to conserve energy. He took a quick moment to check on Namine, who rode on his back. His shoulder trembled a bit. _Not good. She's still out cold. And I don't have enough strength to carry her all the way to the hospit-_

"Hey!" a voice called from not too far away.

Roxas didn't stop running, but he did take the time to see who the voice belonged to. When he saw that person, complete relief flooded over him. "Doc!" he responded with a wide smile and changed course.

Sephiroth stepped out of his car, walked over to meet with his former patient, and then glared at him. "I thought you promised you'd take BETTER care of yourself," he broached darkly.

"Not now...doc... She...she needs...help....BAD."

The silver-haired doctor's gaze shifted to Namine and all the color drained from his face. "My lord... What happened to this poor child?!" Seeing that Roxas was exhausted and about ready to collapse, he quickly took Namine into his own arms and held her tightly.

"Long...story...." Roxas placed his hands on his knees and panted, sweat dripping down from his chin. "Please, just...get her to the...hospital. Please!"

"Immediately." Sephiroth ran back o his car and gently seated Namine beside the driver's seat. He then ran around, jumped into the driver's seat and drove off. He knew very well that Roxas didn't mind. _Seeing that he didn't argue, I can only assume that he has something else to do. Something of much more grave importance. _He glanced at his rear-view mirror.

Roxas looked on as the luxurious, black car disappeared from a distance. "Take care of her," he muttered. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He wiped some sweat from his face and ran back towards the direction of the mansion.

* * *

"Oof!" Seifer grunted as his elbows and knees scraped the rough-edged stones. He rolled away as a knife plunged down on the dirt and made its mark on the grass. _Damn! This guy is tougher than I thought!_

Yousuke pulled the knife out and cackled. "Fool! You can't beat me! I'm stronger than you!"

Seifer looked around. Fuu was unconscious but not severely hurt. Vivi and Rai had their hands full in trying to break out of the vines Yousuke had wrapped them with. He was on his own. _Shit. _

"Not so fast!" Roxas ran into the battlefield, his breathing heavy. "You have to deal with ME now," he challenged.

Yousuke's evil grin widened at this. "My pleasure," he purred and prowled towards Roxas.

"Roxas!" Seifer shouted. "Get away from him- he's dangerous! I can handle him!" He stood up shakily and ran after Yousuke. "That's as far as you go, old man!" He grabbed the dark-haired man's free arm and wrestled him to the ground. After successfully knocking the weapon away, he wrapped his muscular arm around Yousuke's neck.

"Seifer!" Roxas stepped forward to help the struggling teen. But he stopped when he saw Yousuke cease in his movements. "..."

Seifer gave one last grunt of triumph and stood up. "He had no chance against me," he boasted, flexing his now-sore arm. "Check these babies out. There's just no way he could have taken me on and won. Moron."

Roxas rolled his eyes and frowned. "Why did you-"

"Help you?" Seifer interrupted. "You know the reason already, Roxas." He gave the flabbergasted skater a piercing look and went over to check on his friends.

_He still freaks me out. _Roxas shivered a little. "Well...uh...I'll be going then," he said and ran back into the woods, headed for the hospital.

* * *

Sephiroth flipped through his notebook and recorded some things down. "Nurse, how is she?"

"Not at all well, doctor. Her brain activity is hard to read at the moment and her heart rate is abnormally high. No part of her body is responding to our treatments! Doctor, if she goes on like this, she'll-"

"We will have none of that!" Sephiroth snapped. He didn't want to hear it. He wasn't about ready to give up on a patient well-treasured by another person. "She'll come through, you hear me?!"

The nurse flinched. "Y-yes, doctor. Please, forgive me."

The doctor walked over to Namine's side and studied the data on her monitor. He bit his lower lip, pulled out a needle, and filled it with some sort of clear substance. He then took Namine's arm and injected her wrist with it. The liquid slowly vanished from the needle and soon it was completely gone.

Namine reacted violently. She let out a cry of pain and arched her back. "Aaah!" she screamed.

Sephiroth held her down with all his strength. _C'mmon...work...WORK! _

Namine's breathing hitched and her eyes widened dramatically. She was still unconscious, but her eyes were wide open from the sudden invasion of the unknown chemicals that entered her body. With a pain-felt breath, she closed her eyes and laid back in bed.

The monitor's beating returned to a normal rhythm. Sephiroth sighed and released Namine's arms. "She has stabilized," he informed the staff. "All she needs now is to rest easy. And all we can do is wait." Inside, he felt like slicing his throat open for telling such a fib.

A nurse gave a confused look. "Wait for what, doctor?"

"Wait for-"

"Hey! No! You can't go in there! Hey!!"

The door flew open and in came Roxas. His clothes and hair were in complete disarray and more sweat ran down his dirt-covered face. Apparently, he had fallen a lot along the way.

A security guard came in after him, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Kid, you had better get of here or else you're going to be in a lot of trouble!"

Sephiroth put a hand up. "It's okay- he's with me."

Roxas glanced back and watched the security guard leave him grudgingly. _About time. He was annoying. _He turned his attention back to the doctor. "So...how is she?" he asked anxiously. He felt his heart jump when he saw Sephiroth's expression sadden. "What?"

Sephiroth shook his head in dismay. "Roxas..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**...her condition is terrible.**_

Roxas walked into the Centre mechanically.

_**I am not sure when she will awaken again. She has suffered a concussion- it may take days, weeks...even years. **_

He left the registration counter and walked up the stairs. After finding the room he was looking for, he opened the door and entered. Looking around, he closed the door quietly and sat on a chair beside an occupied bed.

_**There is nothing more we can do. I'm sorry. **_

_NO!! _

A cadaverous woman sat up, her hair still greasy and messy like before. She greeted him with an empty smile. "Hello, dear," her cold voice spoke. "I've missed you. Why haven't you visited me lately?" She noticed her visitor's blatant distress and placed a bony hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong, my son?"

Roxas gritted his teeth and let out a choked breath.

Taken back by such a strange reaction, Yuriko dropped her act momentarily. _Something really IS the matter with him. _She scowled. A new kind of emotion stirred up in her. It was a mix of worry, anger, and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Roxas."

The blond teen looked up at the puzzled woman, his azure eyes shimmering. "I...I couldn't..." he whispered. He closed his eyes tightly and placed his head on the stiff mattress.

Yuriko's expression softened and she did something unexpected. She reached out and pulled her son into a loving embrace. "There, there," she soothed. "Shh... There, there."

Roxas felt his body tense, but then gave in. He returned her embrace loosely.

"Why are you crying?" Yuriko asked. _The drugs..._

"I was careless."

"About?" _My body..._

"My actions..."

"Oh?" _I'm withering..._

_She's not even listening._ Roxas' unblinking eyes fell downcast. He pulled away. "Your hands are cold," he uttered.

"This...rehab thing...it's hard, Roxas." Yuriko let go of him and covered her face. "I miss it. I miss the ecstasy that I once felt after a dose of those drugs. The relief of getting away from all the troubles of this world!"

"Mom-"

"I want it back."

Roxas stood up and took a few steps back. "No, mom, you don't," he said sternly, glaring at her.

"Yes, I DO."

"Even if you do feel happy and free after taking those drugs, how do you think it ma-" He stopped in mid-sentence. _I can't do it. I can't say it to her. _He watched as she looked up at him with dark, lifeless eyes. _She's full of burdens already. _"Forget it."

"What were you about to say just now?" Yuriko asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Roxas turned his back to her and headed for the door. "I'm going home...I'm tired."

"So soon?!" Yuriko tried to stand up, but found that her ankles were strapped to the bed. "Roxas, wait! Don't leave! Please! Wha-what am...am I supposed to do? I NEED the drugs, Roxas." Her heart quickened at the sight of his unchanging expression. "I need it to LIVE!" she screamed in desperation.

Roxas flinched and ran out of the door, shutting it tightly behind him. He descended to the floor and closed his eyes. _I knew it was too good to be true. For her to really care about me...it's all just a distant longing. It'll never happen! _He brought his hand up and covered his eyes. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Roxas around?" Hayner asked Pence and Olette while eating a bag of potato chips. "I invited him over, too. Left him a message yesterday."

"He's probably with Namine," Olette answered a little bitterly, causing Hayner to lose his appetite.

Pence scratched the back of his head. "I'm...sure he just...uh...had a lot of things to do today," he stammered. "Y'know...with the English project and all."

_Liar. _Olette played with her hand-made munny pouch.

Feeling awkward, Pence rose from the cushion he sat on. "I'm gonna go see if there's any ice cream," he said and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Hayner stood up and closed his bedroom door. "Olette," he started. "Were you being honest with me the other day?"

The brunette girl looked up guiltily. "Of course I wa-"

"Don't fuckin' lie to me!" Hayner cut her off and turned around to see her eye-to-eye. "Were you honest with me or not?!"

"I..." Olette placed the puch on her lap and looked away from Hayner. "I...don't..."

Hayner sighed. "Listen. The things I told you...they were the truth. The REAL and GENUINE truth. So I need to know. Were you honest with me or not with your answer?"

Olette thought for a moment, her chest now heavy with grief. "...no, I wasn't." She saw Hayner turn away from her and rose to her feet. "I'm sorry, Hayner. But I just can't answer your feelings!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm...I'm in love with...someone else."

"You mean Roxas."

"What?!"

"Don't play koi with me!" Hayner threw his bag of potato chips aside and sat back on his camouflage-patterned bed. "I've seen the way you act around him. You're always smiling, giddy, girly... It's so obvious!"

"I...!" Olette brought her cupped hands to her mouth. _What can I say? Should I deny it again? But it's not right. _

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

The question took the green-eyed beauty by surprise. She looked around the room uneasily. "I didn't want you to get hurt," she mumbled.

"Well too late for that!" Hayner spat. "You should've just said, 'Sorry, Hayner. I like Roxas. I hope we can still be friends, though.' Instead, you told me that you liked me the same way I liked you! Do you know just how freagin' retarded that is?!!" He punched the wall. "I didn't think you were that kind of person, Olette."

Olette looked up at him. "What...d-do...you m-mean?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"The rebound-seeking type."

Those words cut through Olette like a knife. She stood frozen, eyes wide in shock.

Pence entered the room, holding a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "Hey, Hayner," he munched on. "You're out of sea-salt ice cream." He looked at the two and felt the dark cloud that loomed over them. "What's going on?"

"You're horrible!" Olette cried. "How could you even think that!" She pushed Pence out of the way and ran out the door, and out the house.

Pence frowned and looked at the scarlet-eyed blond. "What did you say to her?!" he accused.

"That's none of your business!" Hayner shouted. He picked up a crystal ball from his window ledge, opened the window and held it out. "Roxas...he gave each of us a crystal from the Struggle Trophy he won after that Struggle Tournament...two years ago, huh?"

Pence's attention averted to the precious orb held by the delicate tips of Hayner's slim fingers. "Hayner, don't do it!" he pleaded.

"Our lives are being ruined now because of him!" Hayner drew the crystallized object back and then launched it a good mile away, into the setting sun. "Some friend that bastard is!"

"Is that really how you think of me, Hayner?" a quiet voice spoke from the shadows.

Hayner jumped slightly in surprise. He craned his neck out and peered over to the patio next to his bedroom. Upon discovering who it was, his eyes darkened. "Roxas." He pulled himself out of the bedroom and climbed over to the patio. "How long have you been standing there?"

Roxas shrugged. "Well, you DID invite me over. So I came, felt like I needed some fresh air..."

Silence hung in the air. Both teens shifted in their positions from the tension that lit between them Hayner cleared his throat. "Go on," he said.

"So I came here," Roxas obliged. "Then I heard what you said...about how I was ruining all of your lives..." He placed his hands in his pockets and paced the area. "I guess it's clear now. You don't want me as a friend anymore."

Hayner looked away. "I never said that."

"No. But you SHOWED it. Hayner, the crystals I gave to you guys...there's only 4 of them in this whole world...probably even universe! I didn't have to give them away, you know."

"Oh, so now you're regretting it?" Hayner questioned with a venomous tone.

Roxas shook his head slowly. "Quite the opposite," he muttered earnestly. "I gave those crystals to the three of you just to show how much our friendship meant to me. To see you throw away your crystal...I just can't believe it. It's like you're rejecting me."

Hayner's enraged expression was instantly replaced by that of guilt and sadness. "Roxas, I didn't mean for it to be like that!" His arms fell limply to his side. "I was just so mad...after being 'dumped' by Olette..."

"Why take it out on me? And wait...you like OLETTE?"

_You've gotta be kidding. _Hayner folded his arms. "You really didn't know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Umm...I don't...think so?" The skater winced when the crimson-eyed delinquent threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "What?!"

Hayner wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and sniffed. "It's nothing," he breathed. "Whew... You really are an innocent comedian, Roxas." Before his nonplussed companion could protest, he lifted a finger. "Tell you what. We'll go look for that little sucker tomorrow. Bright and early!"

"But we have school tomorrow," Roxas informed Hayner with an arched eyebrow.

"That's why I said- 'bright and early'."

Pence entered the patio, a little out of breath. "Hayner...you need...an esca...lator..." he wheezed. Seeing his two friends smiling and looking at him, he grinned in return. "Now that's a sight. I see you two have made up?"

"Yup!" Hayner put his arm around Roxas. "Once best friends, always best friends!"

Roxas gave Hayner a pat on the back. "Yup," he beamed. Then, as quickly his smile came, it disappeared. "Sorry I didn't get here earlier. Because of me, you guys probably got really ticked."

"A little," Hayner remarked, causing Pence to scoff.

"You see my reason was..." Roxas stopped. _No, I can't tell them about Namine. Not yet. Telling them will only cause a commotion. She needs peace. _"Was...uh...I went to go and...see Namine, to apologize and everything."

"How did it go?" Pence tilted his head.

"Let's just save the details for another time," Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously. "So then after that I went to go visit my...mother."

Almost instantly, Hayner and Pence grew serious. Their bodies stood tense and firm. They were well aware of Roxas' past with Yuriko. "Well...how is she?" Hayner beckoned for the blond to commence. "Did anything happen?"

Roxas sighed and looked up at the sky. "She's still the same. Always looking for drugs. She hugged me though."

"She HUGGED you?!!"

"Yeah...but it was like hugging a zombie. She was so cold and mere flesh and bones." Roxas shivered at the memory. "I can't stand the feeling. She doesn't love me as a son. Not anymore. All she wants are those fuckin' drugs!"

"We're here for you, Roxas," Pence assured him.

"Yeah," Hayner followed. "You're like my brother. If anything bad happens, I'll do what I can to get you out of it. That's a promise!" He held a thumbs up. "So cheer up! Keeping a glum face is no fun."

_It seems they don't know what to do either... _Roxas managed a weak smile and nodded once. "Thanks." He looked back to the sky and headed back to the door. "Listen, I gotta go. I have something important to do right now."

"What is it?" Hayner frowned.

"Now isn't the time to tell you guys..." Roxas waved. "I'll tell you some other time. Later!" With that, he ran off.

"Something important," Pence contemplated. "Hmm, wonder what that could be?"

"Beats me- he's weird," Hayner stated bluntly and headed back inside with Pence following close behind. "Do you think I should call Olette?"

"Yeah. She looked really upset when I saw her..."


	10. Chapter 10

Night time fell on the now-quiet streets of Twilight Town. Everyone knew this because the town's usual apricot shade was somewhat darker. It was 11:30 pm. All of the townspeople were fast asleep by now, their quiet breathings filling the night air.

The only place that remained wide awake was the hospital. In a room, a certain person sat beside one of the patients. He watched over her closely. Waiting.

The door opened with a small creak. The doctor walked inside with a blanket and pillow in his arms. "Roxas," he whispered. "You best get going now. It's late."

The 17-year old shook his head defiantly. "I can't go home," he murmured.

"But you have school tomorrow."

"I brought my uniform over. And my schoolbag, too."

"What about hygiene?"

"I could care less right now."

Sephiroth chuckled softly at the teen's stubbornness. "I expected as much." He placed the blanket and pillow on the bed and walked back to the door. "Just make sure to get some rest at least. I will not be held responsible if you do badly in school due to lack of sleep."

"Alright, doc." As soon as the door closed, Roxas let out a big yawn. He stretched. _I'm beat. But I can't let myself sleep. Until she wakes up...that's when I'm certain I can... _His shoulders fell back and he continued to watch as Namine's chest heaved steadily, up and down. His eyes drooped. _No! Stay awake! _He mentally slapped himself and sat up.

**_I don't regret meeting you at all. You taught me happiness and friendship- things I have forgotten over the years. _**

_You didn't regret.  
_

_**Thank you.**_

_But on that day..._

_**Why are you talking to me? We are no longer allowed to see each other, remember?**_

_I let you down. _

**_You didn't have to save me! I would have done just fine without you! _**

He bowed his head and stared at the floor.

_**What happened to you? You're not the Roxas I remember.**_

"I'm so...sorry, Namine," he muttered. His thoughts jumped to her father, Yousuke. He flinched at the memories. "If I had known- no. Even if I hadn't known, I should have been a better friend to you." He lifted his head and gazed at her face. Her lips were grey and she was paler than the sheets she laid on. Curious, he touched her cheek. It was cold. His heart broke. "In your time of need, when you were all alone...I wasn't there. Neither was anyone else."

_**Father, stop it!**_

"You had to endure that all alone, didn't you?" Roxas continued on, his voice cracking. "But why? Why didn't you tell anyone else about this?" He studied her cuts and bruises briefly and then looked up, fighting back tears. A small, half-hearted chuckle escaped his lips. "You know wanna know something?"

Namine remained silent and motionless, her breathing still steady.

Roxas bit his lower lip for a second and then spoke again. "I have never cried this much in my life." _Aside from things involving my mother that is. _"Just who are you, Namine? Why do I feel this strongly?"

Without warning, the blond girl's heart rate fell. Her temperature reading was dangerously low. The monitor began to beep rapidly.

_No... _The spiky-haired teen clasped his hands together and bowed his head in prayer. "Please," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes tightly. "Don't take her just yet. Please! I..I...I can't lose her!"

Then, something happened. The monitor turned silent and everything stabilized.

Roxas opened his eyes and put his hands down. His eyes widened as Namine suddenly came back to life. Color appeared on her face and whole body. Her mouth opened to take in a breath of life. "No way..." he sighed in awe. Then, his prayer came true. Her eyelids lifted to reveal two, lively blue eyes. A smile stole his lips as he watched this remarkable scenario.

Namine looked around, her vision slightly blurry. She turned her head and spotted a figure beside her. "Who...?" she breathed. Her voice was quiet and hoarse, but at least it was there.

"Namine!" Roxas placed a hand on her cheek. It was warm. Relief coursed through him as he gently retreated his hand. "You're finally awake..." he manage to utter out.

The girl frowned in confusion. "What do you...mean?"

The door flew open and nurses marched in. They surrounded the bedside, pulling Roxas out of the way. "The patient has awakened," one of them reported. "We must tell the doctor at once! One of you, go get him!"

"Yes, sir!" Two of the six nurses bowed and ran out of the room to deliver their orders.

Roxas attempted to push his way past them. "H-hey!" He looked at Namine, who returned his gaze. But something about her made him stop resisting the efforts of the nurses that held him back. She looked lost and confused. He frowned and called out, "Namine!"

This caught Namine's attention. She looked up at him with the same blank expression. "Who are you?" she asked in response.

That question seemed to shatter Roxas completely. His head started spinning and he fell backwards. He was in complete shock. _'Who are you?' Why would she even ASK that? Don't tell me she... Shit! _His eyes traveled upwards as the nurses dragged the bed out of the room, Namine along with it. _Might as well follow them. The doc might know something. _

"Hmm..." Sephiroth rubbed his chin in deep thought. He paced his office. "Well I don't know what else to say, Roxas. When I asked her questions about you, she gave me a blank look and asked, 'Who's Roxas?' I pried on further, but I only accomplished in giving her a slight headache."

Roxas' eyes were glued to the floor. "So then, what do you think happened to her?"

"Memory loss."

"It's not amnesia?"

"No. If it was, then she would have no recollection of her own self. Apparently, the only person she has forgotten is...well...you." Sephiroth nearly choked on the last word, but he managed to let it out.

_Only me? _The skater sighed sadly.

The doctor cleared his throat. "So do you happen to know if Namine has any relatives she can stay with? I'm afraid I can't allow her to go back to her own home. It's not in my power but...it IS in my morals."

"No, I hardly know anything about her," Roxas confessed quietly. Then, gravity fell on him. "Why? Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"She needs to live elsewhere. Since there is no one is this town neither you and I know anyone who is a relative that can take her in, then I'm afraid I will have to find her relatives myself and ask them."

"Wait...no, don't!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll take her in."

"...have you gone MAD?!!"

"No, no, no! Really! My condo is more than big enough to fit just me- it's meant for two."

"Two teens- boy and girl, both about the same age- living together in ONE condo? That preposterous! I will not have it!"

Roxas groaned. "You don't get it!" he argued. "You see, I had this friend named Axel. Spiky red hair, green eyes, you can't miss him. We rented that condo since the school dormitories were too...well...crappy. He graduated last year so now there's an empty room in the condo. Namine can use it!"

"It is absolutely taboo."

"Please, doc?" Roxas begged. "I really want Namine to stay here in Twilight Town. And I was hoping that...if...we stayed together...it'd...help with regaining her memories of me."

Sephiroth glared at the blond teen. "So you are willing to sacrifice Namine's maidenhead for your own selfish reasons?!" he bellowed.

Roxas blinked, puzzled. _Maidenhead? What the hell...? _"Uh...no...?"

Sephiroth cringed and massaged his temple. "I don't know what has gotten into me lately," he said. His tone was that of surrender. "Probably because I haven't had much sleep. But fine. I'm much too tired to argue right now."

"You mean-"

"Yes, yes. I will allow Namine to stay with you. BUT I will be doing surprise inspections just to make sure you two are of good distance from each other while living harmoniously under the same roof." The silver-haired medic arched an eyebrow. "I can trust you with that, right, Roxas?"

Roxas beamed. "Of course! You won't regret this- thanks a million!"

"Alright, calm down," Sephiroth placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "I will go into the examination room right now and tell her the news. Be patient and don't be disappointed if she refuses."

"Sure thing." Roxas watched as Sephiroth entered the examination room and then closed the door. He peeked through the window.

"Namine," Sephiroth acknowledged as he walked up to his patient. "How are you doing?"

"I am well," Namine answered softly. "My head hurts a little... And so do my arms. Doctor, what exactly happened to me? How did I get here?"

"All in good time, all in good time," Sephiroth chided. "Right now, I have some news for you."

"Oh?"

"Do you like living where you are right now? With your father?"

"Right now? Heavens, no!"

"Then how would you like to live some place else? Roxas agreed to let you stay with him in his condo for the time being." _Maybe I should have asked her about relatives?_

"Roxas?" Namine peered over the man's broad shoulders to see a blond boy staring at her from the window across. She pointed in his direction. "Are you referring to that person peeping through the window over there? I don't trust him."

Sephiroth turned around a bit and shot the skater a death glare. "Get lost," he mouthed.

Roxas could've sworn he had just yelped and quickly looked away, distancing himself from the window.

"Roxas is a very trustworthy person," Sephiroth assured Namine, retrieving his briefly-lost grin. "In fact, I trust him with my life. He promised to keep you safe and, since you two go to the same school, to walk with you there and be your friend."

"My...friend?" Namine spoke the last word as though it were foreign to her. "Why?"

"He thinks you're an interesting person." Sephiroth caught the blush Namine failed to hide and smirked. "If you give him a chance, I am very sure the feeling will be vice-versa."

"Oh...well...I..." Namine looked at him nervously. "Are you sure this is alright? After all, he is a boy. And I'm-"

"He won't do anything inappropriate to you," Sephiroth promised. "He gave me his word. Plus, he is not the type to do those kind of things. He is a respectful young man and he DEFINITELY respects you."

"What's with the emphasis?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Sephiroth fixed his bangs and adjusted his glasses. "So what do you say? Are you willing to give this a try?"

Namine turned her attention back on Roxas. She giggled when he looked at her with anxious eyes. "I'll give it a try," she nodded. "Who knows? It might be fun. He seems like a nice person."

_You have no idea. _"Wonderful! Let me introduce you to him formally." He took her hand and lead her to his office. He saw Roxas standing in a slumped position and motioned a hand towards him. "Namine, Roxas. Roxas, Namine."

Roxas walked over to Namine and placed a hand in his pocket. "We've met before," he told her with a wide grin.

This caused Namine to tilt her head. "We have?" she questioned.

"Yeah...same high school. Remember? Just below the hill? You were talking to yourself and then I said some things to you..." Roxas saw that Namine's confused state did not at all change and sighed. "Never mind."

"Alright then!" Sephiroth walked in between the two. He could tell Namine was a little disconcerted and did not want the conversation to progress. "Tomorrow afternoon, after school, Namine should be able to leave the hospital and move into your place, Roxas. Sound good?"

"Why not right now?"

"...excuse me?"

Namine looked at the boy as though he were mad. _This instant?_

Roxas shrugged. "Yeah," he said casually. "It's not like she has much to pack."

Sephiroth's brows furrowed. "See, Roxas, that's the problem. If she were to go over to your condo right now, what would she wear to go to school? For a casual day? For sleeping?"

"Oh..." Roxas scratched his cheek lightly and looked at the doctor uncertainly. "I thought...you would provide all that doc...ehehe..."

"You have no shame at all, do you boy," Sephiroth grumbled with his arms folded.

"I guess not."

"W-wait a minute!" Namine stepped forward. "This is all too sudden. I can't go now!" She faced Roxas. "Your room may need some fixing, or the whole place even. Perhaps things might not be tidy and I may accidentally embarrass you by moving in so soon."

Roxas' face saddened._ She really expected my place to be messy? _"It's cool," he stated. "Besides, I'm the one who invited you at this moment so you're not intruding, really. And just so you know, my condo is NOT messy! I always keep it clean."

"I'm not so sure..."

_Damn you, you ingrate._

"Roxas," Sephiroth spoke up. "I think it's best that Namine moves into your place tomorrow after school as I planned. It'll be very convenient for all of us. Just comply, will you?"

"Fine." Roxas stuck out his tongue. "But just know this- I am very mad at you two right now! I am leaving!" He stomped his foot on the ground and marched out of the office. After he closed the door, he leaned on it and smiled. _This might be fun. _Afterwards, he left the hospital.

Namine looked out the window and watched Roxas walk away from the hospital. She caught a glimpse of the smile on his face and smiled a bit herself. "Roxas," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

After school the next day, Roxas dashed out of the school building, leaving his friends in a cloud of dust. "Gotthingstodoseeyouguyslaterbye!!!" he yelled back as he disappeared down the hill.

"He seems to be in a hurry," Olette coughed.

"He DID say something about meeting up with Namine," Pence pointed out.

"That explains it," Hayner shhok his head in amusement. But inside, he knew felt more of jealousy than happiness for his best friend. "Wanna go over to Market Street and buy some ice cream?" he offered his friends.

"Sure!" Olette and Pence jumped at the chance.

"Your treat, Pence," Hayner smirked and earned himself a groan from the shorter teen. He looked at Olette, who giggled and smiled at him. They had made up over at lunch and were back to being friends again.

* * *

Roxas arrived at the hospital and found Namine waiting for him, sitting quietly on the steps. He fixed her hair and walked up to her. "Hey," he greeted.

Namine looked up at him and managed a timid smile. "Hello, Roxas," she greeted back.

_Whew...here goes._Roxas held out his hand. "Ready to go?"

Namine looked at his hand and then went back to his face. His expression showed a mix of sincerity and anxiety. "Roxas, you don't have to do this," she told him. "There are other options for me. It's not too late to change your mind."

"I'm sure of this," Roxas replied almost immediately. _I can't let you go on without remembering me. _His spirits lifted when he felt her hand take his. He helped her to her feet and smiled warmly. _That's not what friends do. _

"Alright then," Namine nodded and smiled back, a bit less timidly. "I trust you." She followed him to his condo building and stared in awe at it. It was all glass and inside chandeliers could be seen. Somewhat embarrassed, she stepped back a bit.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Your condominium it's so...so..."

"Eheheh...yeah, I know. Axel didn't like to live cheap. Too much?" He saw Namine nod slowly and laughed. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." The doors automatically opened as he and Namine stepped inside.

"How can you afford all this?" Namine blurted. Realizing her choice of words, she clamped her mouth shut. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Roxas chided gently. "It's hard to believe, but Axel sends me money now and then. He said he wanted me to stay in this place until I graduated. He's kinda like a brother to me."

"This Axel. He sounds very nice."

"Generous, too," Roxas stated proudly. "He can be a little obnoxious, but he's not that bad of a guy, really." He led Namine to the glass elevator and they slowly ascended. They stopped at the 4th floor and walked down the hallway. Once they arrived at the door all the way at the end, Roxas took out his keys. "Here we are," he informed as he inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob.

Namine watched as the door opened and revealed a large room. To her surprise, it was organized and clean. The tiles and counters were even spotless. "My goodness!" she gasped as she walked inside. Words could not express her amazement. "It's like a house! No- a mansion!" She took off her sandals and stepped on the snow-white carpet.

Roxas closed the door and placed a hand behind his neck. "Y-yeah...really? I had no idea..." He saw her approach one of his couches cautiously and couldn't help but be amused by that. "You can sit down if you want to." He took off his shoes and stepped on the carpet as well.

"Really? On this fluffy, white couch? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He could've sworn he had just heard the blond girl squeal with delight as she plopped on the couch. "Make yourself at home," his voice echoed as he entered the kitchen.

Namine laid down on the couch and stretched comfortably, like a cat on a bed of catnip and flowers. "So soft..." she hummed and breathed in its scent. It was a familiar scent of faint cologne and winter mist. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball.

"Sleeping already?"

Her eyes jolted open to meet matching blue ones. They belonged to none other than her new room mate. Smiling in slight embarrassment, she sat up and straightened out her appearance. "S-sorry...I have a weakness for soft, white things..."

Roxas sat on the couch across from her and put his feet up on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote and turned on his plasma screen TV, eating away at his bowl of popcorn. Remembering Namine was now here, he offered the bowl to her. "Want some?" She declined. "Any show you wanna watch?" She declined that, too. "O...kay...then?"

"Please," Namine stifled a laugh. "Don't push yourself too hard just to entertain me. I'm having a good time just being able to spend time with you and get to know you better."

"If you say so," Roxas grinned sheepishly.

After a few moments of silence, Namine began to speak again. "Could you, Roxas, promise me one thing?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me...you won't fall in love with me."

Roxas' eyes tore from the TV screen. He bent down and coughed, pounding on his chest to get popcorn out from his throat. "Wh-what the heck?" He coughed again. "Where did THAT come from all of a sudden?!"

Namine brought a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, did I surprise you?"

"Nah, shit!" Roxas finally stopped his coughing. He let out a long sigh to relax himself. "I'm alright now... So uh, what's with that 'fall in love' thing? Are you serious about that?"

"We won't be able to be together if that happens."

"Why not?"

"Are you implying that you WILL fall in love with me?"

Roxas' face turned into a bright shade of red and he looked away. "N-n-no!" he fussed. "I'm just...just don't go saying things like that out of the blue! It might scare people and..cause them to choke..." He put his bowl of popcorn down on the table, having lost his appetite. Glancing up, he saw Namine smiling at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Namine mused.

"What's that smile for?" Roxas pushed on.

"Nothing, I said. Why? Is it wrong to smile now?"

"No it's just... You're weird!" Roxas stood up and walked up the spiral stairs. He reached the upper platform and sat on his bed. Apparently, that was his room. "You're room is just over there," he said, pointing to a door a few feet away from him.

Namine hesitated for a moment, but made the decision to climb the stairs to the platform. She approached the door Roxas was referring to and peeked inside.

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked up behind her. "Just go in." He gave her a nudge forward.

The blond girl tripped on her own feet, but kept her balance by holding onto the door knob. After shooting Roxas a small glare, she walked inside. "Oh...wow..." she cooed. The bedroom was very spacious. It was completely, aside from the sheet-less bed and nearly-bare nightstand. The wallpaper was completely white and so was the floor.

"Sorry if it's so...boring." Roxas rubbed his side, slightly nervous. "Axel didn't want to make it look so crowded after he left. He thought I'd end up reminiscing with myself or something."

"He seems to really care about you," Namine teased as she neared the bed.

"AGAIN," Roxas spoke rather loudly, receiving the devious hint behind Namine's remark. "He's like a BROTHER to me...and vice-versa." He observed as Namine trailed the empty walls with her thin fingers and came up with an idea. "Hey, I've got some wallpapers in my room. You wanna use some of them? Just so that your new room won't look so...stripped."

Namine seemed to gleam at the idea. "Do you...um...have one that comes in baby blue?"

"It just so happens that I do. Be right back." Roxas left the room momentarily and returned with a roll of baby blue wallpaper. Realizing the awkwardness of possessing such a feminine color, he quickly said, "Olette had this as a leftover from an art project I helped her on and told me I could keep it- despite my protests."

"Of course," Namine nodded and took the roll into her own arms. "Thank you."

"Do you err...need any help putting that up?"

'It's alright." Namine placed the wallpaper roll next to the bed and then laid down on the mattress. "I will work on it tomorrow. Right now, I am exhausted." She gasped to herself when she felt something cool and soft rest on her body. Opening her eyes, she realized that she now had a thin blanket on her. "What is-"

"Just in case," Roxas cut her off. "Since it's summer, it's usually hot at night. But y'know...just in case.."

Namine embraced the material lovingly. "Roxas, I don't know what to say," she sniffed. "You...you've been nothing but kind to me. I don't know how I can ever repay you. Oh, I'm so happy right now!"

Roxas blushed lightly from her words and headed back to the door. "Umm...yeah...don't sweat it," he stuttered. "Just get some good sleep and I'll see you in the morning....thing...yeah." He closed the door and threw himself on his bed, burying his flushed face into his pillow. _Stupid! _

Namine turned towards the open window, watching the sun set below the horizon. "Promise me, Roxas," she whispered and drifted off to sleep.

Hours passed. It was now 8 pm and Roxas found himself still awake, although, very close to the world of dreams. _'Promise me you won't fall in love with me.' _Those words haunted him. Every time he thought back about them, his heart would unexplainably race. He ignored the feeling and covered his face with his blanket. "Promise..." he grumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

_...eggs..._

Roxas' nose twitched from under the blankets. _Why do I smell eggs? _Groaning, he removed the sheet from his body and sat up with a sleepy yawn. He looked around groggily and found that that the sun was out and bright. Something sizzled from below, causing him to crane his neck to try and catch a glimpse of what it was.

Down on the lower level of the condo, a small, blond girl stood by the stove, cooking eggs on a frying pan. She had on a white shirt, grey shorts, and a pink apron that said 'Kiss the Chef!'. Her expression was calm and patient as she flipped the eggs over and continued to fry.

_Eh...she looks familiar... Wait a minute. What is she even doing in my condo?! _His eyes widened. He jumped doff of bed and marched towards the stairs.

"Roxas!" the girl suddenly called.

A voice as refreshing as a dew drop on a waking morning glory. Not too loud, not too soft. Roxas stopped and chuckled at himself. He had actually forgotten that this girl was Namine- his new roommate.

"Roxas?"

Roxas hurried down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "...'morning," he greeted uncertainly. He looked on as his roommate placed the eggs on a plate and then placed the plate on the table. "Namine, what are you doing?"

Namine turned to face him, lighting a smile. "Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully. "I just thought you'd like a good breakfast before going to school today."

_... _Roxas approached the table and grumbled, "You have school, too, you know. And besides, I only eat toast for breakfast."

Namine bowed her head in guilt. "I'm sorry," her voice cracked. "I just...I just..."

Roxas saw that her cheeks were bright red and her eyes watery. "O-on second though," he quickly added, trying to stop her tears. "I think I'd...better eat this and- Mmmm! Looks really good!" No good. Her tears were now threatening to fall. He sat down and dug at the scrambled eggs, stuffing them into his mouth. "It's super tasty!" he assured her and swallowed the food down with a hot cup of tea prepared for him. "Ah!" he breathed and smacked his lips in sweet satisfaction.

Namine looked up at him, saw the empty plate, and smiled again. "Did you like it?" she asked, eagerness in her powder-blue eyes.

"Sure did," Roxas hiccuped and held his chest. _Aw, man... I swallowed too fast._

"I'm glad." Namine glanced back at the clock. "Don't you think it's time to leave by now? It's already 7:45."

"...7:45?!!" Roxas jumped out of his chair, tripped on the table leg, and fell face flat on the floor. Irritated, he stood up and punched the table, earning himself a bruised knuckle. "Yow! Namine! Why didn't you say the time EARLIER?!"

Namine flinched, a little frightened. "I...assumed you already knew," she trembled. "Why i-is...something the..matter?"

"I'm late!" Roxas exploded and rushed up the stairs. "WE'RE late! Argghh!" He reached the upper level and fumbled with his shirt. "Sensei's gonna kill me!" He stripped himself free of all his clothing except his boxers and rummaged through his dressers. "Uniform...uniform..." He stood up and looked over the lower level...seeing Namine's shocked face. The signal came to him and he covered his lower area. "Do you mind!"

Namine turned away in a panic, her face once again flushed. "Sorry!" she yelped.

"You've gotta get dressed, too!"

"R-right!" Namine headed for the stairs.

"Don't look!" Roxas shouted.

"Yaah!" Namine cried in fright and ran up the stairs blindly, hitting her leg against the rail along the way. She reached the door to her room and closed it. Moments later, she came back out. "Roxas, I don't have anything!" _That shirt and those shorts were all the doctor gave me. Oh, how pitiful!_

_...shit! I forgot about her uniform! _Roxas buckled his belt, fixed his tie and paced his room. Glancing at the watch, his heartbeat quickened. _7:48! _"Umm...hmm...err..." He snapped his fingers and looked through his dresser again. "Namine!"

"Yes?"

Roxas threw her a white collared shirt and black slacks. "Put those on!"

Namine obeyed and retreated into her room. Some minutes, she emerged with her new outfit. Roxas' shirt fit her like a potato sack on a carrot and his slacks were much too long for her legs. "Roxas, they're too big," she complained.

"Bah. Uniform is a uniform. Let's go."

"But-"

"C'mmon!"

Namine gulped, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door with the skater. _But I'm suppose to wear a skirt. _"Roxas!" she cried out as they ran down the streets. "I'm a girl! I have to wear a skirt!"

"Oh, crap. Why didn't you tell me earlier??"

"I tried but you-"

"Never mind." He stopped by a clothing cart on the way and looked over it. No skirts. Only hats, shorts, and hair clips. _Hair clips! _He bought a package and handed it to Namine. "Clip them on."

Namine rose an eyebrow. "How are these going to fix things?" she asked auspiciously.

"Just trust me."

Hesitating a bit, Namine put her hair and up and put on the hair clips. The breeze on her neck felt cold. "Thank you?"

"Pretend you're a guy," Roxas instructed as they continued their walk.

"But I still look like a girl no matter what..."

Roxas eyed her and shook his head. "Not in my uniform you don't." _You look flat-chested under there. _They reached the vermilion hill. "C'mmon!" He grabbed her wrist and they raced up the hill. 7:59.

The bell rang. Roxas and Namine made a great leap into the building, barely catching the other students walk in. "We made it!" Roxas cheered.

Namine coughed, trying to catch her breath. "My..heart...beating...too fast..whoa!" her head spun as Roxas pulled on her wrist again, forcing her to follow him down the hallway. "Slow down, please!"

* * *

"Just who do you think you two are trying to FOOL?"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was not at all how he had planned his day to go. He looked to his right and saw Namine with her head down in humiliation, her hair free and flowing past her shoulders. Guilt shadowed him. _Sorry about this, Namine._

The principal seated himself behind his desk and folded his arms crossly. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" he questioned in a disappointed tone.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Namine cried out, frightening both the principal and the skater. Her face was as red as a tomato. "I didn't have my uniform so Roxas allowed me to borrow his...a-and I...I... Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough." The principal tugged on his collar, slightly embarrassed by the girl's reaction. "Please, just don't bow like that."

Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't ever do that again," he scolded. "You sound ridiculous." All he received from her was a sniffle and squeak. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he held her protectively beside him. "You don't have to cry to look sorry either..."

"Now, miss," the principal cut in. "You said that this young man here ALLOWED you to borrow his uniform?"

"Y-y-yes," Namine choked.

"Does that mean that you two share the same residence?"

Roxas' ear flicked in apprehension. "If you mean the same building!" he spoke up with a wide grin. "Then yeah. We're..uh...close neighbors! She lives right across my condo room."

The principal gave him a suspicious look. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir!"

Namine stopped crying and looked up at Roxas. "What are you doing?" she asked sadly.

"Shush it..." Roxas whispered through his faltering grin. His left eye began to twitch from the pain in keeping such an expression.

"Hm." The suited man turned back to Namine. "Listen, I will only give you a warning. You are prohibited from wearing boys' uniform. If you must borrow a uniform, then at least ask from a fellow FEMALE student. Understood?"

Namine nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And you!"

Roxas flinched. "Uh..err....yeah?"

"Don't ever put those clothes on her again," the principal groaned. "They're much to big for her! And putting on hairclips just to make her seem boy-ish? Failed attempt."

"I told you so," Namine nudged Roxas lightly.

"I said shush!" Roxas chided.

The principal stood up and showed them to the door. "Bicker elsewhere," he said, pushed them outside, and closed the door.

"How cruel..." Namine remarked.

* * *

Hayner's eyes widened. "Namine..." _There so much I have to say to you, but-_

The teen looked at him in slight confusion. "You seem vaguely familiar."

"Why are you wearing really big clothes?" Pence asked, noticing the loose attire she wore. "Well they're not that big, but they are way too big for you."

"I-"

"Sorry for everything I did," Hayner apologized. "I was a jerk. Really, I was."

Namine looked around her. It was such a huge commotion and she didn't know why. All she knew was that it revolved around her. "Please, don't apologize," she said uncertainly. "I'm not even sure as to what it is you have to apologize for."

"..."

Olette studied Namine, grimaced, and took Roxas' hand. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked in a low voice and pulled him aside. When they were away from hearing distance of the other three, she let out an aggravated sigh.

"What's up?" Roxas shrugged.

"No offense, Roxas. But Namine is kind of...annoying." _What am I doing?_

Roxas frowned. He had not known Olette to say those kind of things. It was very odd. "Well, why do you say that?" he played along, trying to keep calm. "Did she do anything?"

"She's being fake, can't you see?" Olette placed a hand on her hip.

"Fake?"

"She's trying to be 'cute' and is obviously enjoying all the attention. It's really getting on my nerves." _Why am I being such a total...female dog..._

Roxas took a step towards her. "Olette-"

"Oi!" Hayner, Pence, and Namine joined the two, completely oblivious of the fact that they were in the midst of a private conversation. "What are you guys doing here being all left out and stuff? Let's go hit the pizza place!"

"In other words ditch," Pence pointed out in disapproval.

"AFTER school," Hayner corrected him.

Olette was obviously more irritated than before, but kept herself composed. "Pizza? That's way too expensive, Hayner. We're low on allowances, remember?"

"Yeah," Pence agreed. "Senior and club dues pretty much took everything out of our pockets."

"Fuck! I forgot about that..."

Roxas shrank as the trio turned towards him. _Hell no. _"Uh...sorry, guys," he said quickly. "I'm out of munny, too. I only have enough to pay for the condo and next week's grocery."

"Darn," Hayner, Pence, and Olette huffed at the same time.

Namine looked at the four teens, sadness and guilt in her eyes. _I have to do SOMETHING. _"I'll get a job," she suggested. "That way, all of you will be able to go out and have a good time together."

Olette's jade-green eyes glowed in anger. _There she goes again._

"You don't have to do that, Namine," Roxas assured the worried blond. "Besides, you working alone won't be enough." The bell rang. "Oh, we'd better split. Classes are starting again."

"Uggghh, no!" Hayner whined as he led the way back into the building. "I don't want to go to English Language and Literature class! I suck at my pronunciation."

"Not to mention writing," Pence snickered.

"Yeah, Hayner," Olette giggled. "Your grammar is terrible! No wonder you have such a bad grade in that class."

Hayner turned red with fury and embarrassment. "Shut up!" he flared.

Everyone laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Namine strained to get the baby blue wallpaper to the top. "Almost there," she muttered and tip-toed once more. No avail. "It's too high," she slumped in defeat. "I'm just too short."

Roxas had just finished putting up his last bit of the wallpaper. After hearing Namine's remark, he laughed. "You just noticed?" he smirked.

Namine sent him a half glare, half pout look.

"Just teasing," he said and walked over to help her. "Here, let me do it." He took her place gently and put the paper up with ease. Standing bck, he examined the room and put on a triumphant grin. "We're finished!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Namine breathed in relief. "And just in time for dinner, too."

"How about getting cleaned up BEFORE we eat?" Roxas looked at his glue-smeared hand and playfully ran a finger down the girl's cheek. "Look, you're all dirty now."

"Roxas!" Namine squeaked. "That wasn't very nice!" She took a towel and rubbed the glue off.

The two laughed the whole thing off and went down to the kitchen. There, they washed heir hands and shared some jokes. They then searched around the cupboards, brought out some spices, and set them on the counter. "By the way, your new uniform is in your closet," Roxas reminded.

"Oh, thank you."

"No sweat."

"Hmm...what should we cook?" Namine pondered as she looked inside the fridge. She came back out with a whole, uncooked chicken in her hands. "It seems like my question has been answered."

Roxas smiled in amusement, but that smile vanished in an instant once he looked at the clock. _Shoot. Almost forgot. _"Sorry, Namine," he excused himself, heading for the door and putting on a black jacket over his white T-shirt. "I just remembered that I had to be somewhere. I'll see you when I get back."

Namine had just begun cleaning the chicken. "But, Roxas, what about di-" She heard the door close. He had just left. Her eyes wandered over to the chicken.

* * *

Roxas entered the Centre in a much more relaxed manner. The people inside looked at him with weary eyes. He returned their gazes and walked the jaded steps to his mother's room. "Mom," he called softly as he walked inside. As usual, it was dark and hard to see.

"Ah, my son," her voice hummed.

Roxas' head turned to that direction. He saw her by the window and approached her. "How are you doing?" he asked casually.

"Quite well, I guess," she mumbled and turned around to face her son. She smiled. A true, genuine smile. "You look like you're doing very well yourself, Roxas. I see much fortune has come to you."

"What makes you say that?" Roxas impugned curiously.

"You have the glow in your eyes again."

Roxas was slightly taken back by her comment. He felt tears well up inside him. "Wish I could say the same for you," he stammered, trying hard not to fall apart. "Mom...you don't know...just how much I miss you."

Yuriko ran up to him and pulled the boy into a warm embrace. "My son," she uttered. Her body trembled from the sudden surge of pain in her heart. It hurt. She kissed the top of his head lovingly and cradled him in her arms. "My dear, dear, boy. I've...I've missed you, too."

_I can't... _Tears spilled from Roxas' cerulean eyes as he hugged his mother tightly, afraid to let go. He was angry. He was in pain. So much pain.

"I'm sorry," Yuriko whispered. "I've been such a terrible mother lately, haven't I?"

"Don't say things like that," Roxas chided.

Yuriko smiled. _I don't have much time. _"Roxas, listen to me." She pulled away and looked at him with serious eyes. "You know very well that I love you with all my heart. I'd even give up my own life just to save yours if ever time called for it. Right now, I am here as your MOTHER. But soon...I'll turn back into that monster...that monster who doesn't know her own son. Once that happens, I will never be able to return again."

Roxas cried harder, feeling his heart break as his mother spoke. "No..." he shook his head defiantly. "No...NO! Please, mom, don't give up!"

"I'm afraid it's much too late," Yuriko sighed. "I am no longer in control."

"But-"

"Roxas." Yuriko removed a silver necklace from her neck and placed it in his hand. "Take this. Your father gave it to me when we got married. It was his dying wish...that I keep it safe until my time. But I know that is not possible- that is why I am giving it to you."

Roxas looked at the jewelry in his hand. "Mom, I can't. This is something you and dad share!"

"He would have wanted it this way. Your father... Oh, how I loved him so. Such a handsome man he was." She looked up at the clock, her eyes shimmering from the window's light. "My time has come. Roxas, I am sorry for all that I have done. I only wished...I could have loved you better."

Roxas felt his heart race. "Wait. What do you mean by this? Why does it sound like you're going to-"

Yuriko grabbed her son's arm, opened the door, and threw him outside. "Goodbye, my son," she said. "I'll always love you." With that, she closed the door and locked it.

"Wait, mom!" Roxas stood up and pounded on the door. "Mom, stop it!" _Every time I come here, I'm always the one who has to cry. _"STOP IT!!"

Something metallic fell to the floor followed by a thud. Then, silence.

Roxas ceased in his actions, his face pale. His heart ached from the agony of realizing what had just happened. He stumbled back, hit the wall, and fell on his knees. _No way... She couldn't. She wouldn't._

Nurses, having seen the display, ran to the door quickly, trying to pry the door open.

_This can't be happening._

One nurse managed to break the lock and kicked the door down. Once they ran inside, their breaths hitched in shock. "Oh, no!" one nurse wailed.

"Call the doctor immediately!" the head nurse ordered and sent out one of the younger nurses.

Roxas' eyes shifted to the body that lay on the floor. That body had once belonged to his mother. Now it was lifeless on a crimson pool that continued to stretch beneath its form. Its eyes were dull and dark. A surgical knife laid just above her right hand, stained with blood. He gagged and ran to the bathroom. There, he vomited.

"What happened here?" the doctor asked when he arrived.

"Suicide case," the head nurse replied sorrowfully. "It's...very awful...sir."

The doctor looked over the dead body and covered his nose and mouth, repulsed by the lurid sight. "That poor son of hers..." he commented in a regretful tone.

Roxas turned on the faucet, refusing to hear any more from outside the bathroom. He coughed as the water washed away the waste he had just purged. Once he contemplated over the whole situation, he let out a cry of torment. _Why, mom, WHY?! It wasn't too late! It wasn't! _He clutched onto the necklace and shed bitter tears on it. _How could you leave me like this..._

* * *

Roxas opened the door to his condo and walked in to find Namine sitting by the dining table, the food laid out and untouched. _That was supposed to be our dinner, huh? _He closed the door.

Namine lifted her head and turned around to greet him with a smile. "Ah, there you are. Dinner is ready!"

The skater did not return the smile. "Were you waiting?" he asked darkly.

Fear gripped Namine's heart. "Umm...yes... I didn't want to eat without you. I don't feel that it's quite right to do so."

"Next time, don't wait for me," Roxas stated coldly. "I don't give a damn." He climbed the spiral stairs, threw his jacket to the wall, and fell on his bed.

Namine looked at the dinner she had worked so hard to prepare. It was now cold. She had lost her appetite and obviously, so had her companion. Sighing, she put all the food in the fridge and walked up the stairs. She then sat beside the spiky-haired blond. "Roxas?"

"..."

"Did something happen?"

"Leave me alone."

Namine snatched her hand away. "Roxas, I-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMNIT!" Roxas roared and pushed her away violently. "Shit..." He brought the covers to his face, shielding himself from the world.

Scared half to death, Namine ran into her room and locked the door. _That wasn't Roxas...it couldn't have been! _She took a pillow and cried into it, her back leaning on the door.

Roxas was able to hear her cries, but right now it was irrelevant. He had just lost his mother. The only parent he had left on this planet. In his whole life. He gritted his teeth and broke down into tears again.

It seemed his whole life had just gone downhill in a mere instant.


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed since the tragedy. Roxas found himself in a very awkward spot when Namine would not even look at him. Or take notice of him. _I don't blame her. This is all my fault anyway. _It was Saturday morning and he found himself reading a book quietly while Namine was out in the patio, feeding some doves. _Maybe I should try talking to her? _

"See you tomorrow," Namine waved to the doves as she went back in the condo. She felt Roxas' stare on her and did not progress in her actions.

_That's it. _"Namine."

Namine looked down at the floor and ignored him.

"Look..." Roxas took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was an accident. I was just so upset and i let my anger get the best of me. Please, Namine, I can't have you mad at me. I've already lost someone important to me. Please."

For a while, the blue-eyed girl did not respond. Then, she turned around. "It's not that I am angry with you, Roxas," she said. "It's just that when you pushed me, I..."

"You what?" Roxas urged her to go on, putting his book down.

"I felt something strange. Like someone had already done the very same thing from a long time ago. I know I sound crazy saying this, but I felt very scared. That you were going to hit me next and do some other things to hurt me."

Roxas' eyes widened. _She doesn't remember her abusive father either! _"I see," he managed to say. _I wonder what happened to him._

"Let's forgive each other, alright?" Namine asked kindly.

"Okay," Roxas nodded. He waited until she took her seat next to him before speaking again. "So...got any plans today?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I'm just bored."

"Well, actually..." Namine fidgeted with her hands. "I was going to go see an old friend of mine. Would you like to come with me? I am very sure you two will get along. You're similar in character."

"Sure thing," Roxas yawned. "Where at?"

The blonde's question was soon answered when they made their way to Station Heights. Namine walked inside the Sports Store. Her face lit at the sight of the employee standing by the Track and Field section, his back facing her. "Riku!" she called to him happily.

The employee had a well-built body, flowing, layered silver hair, and bright green eyes that complimented his flawless, pale skin. Upon seeing Namine, his thin lips spread into a smile. "Yo," he waved and walked over to her. "Namine, it's been ages."

"Goodness, how you've grown," Namine complimented.

Riku cringed a little. "Don't say things like that. It makes you sound like my mom."

"Oh, sorry! It's just...you look very different, Riku. And I mean it in a good way." Namine caught a glimpse of Riku's smirk and looked down at her feet, blushing a little.

Roxas scowled. _She seems to be a bit more energetic than usual. _

Riku noticed a looming cloud and asked, "Who's the spiky-haired guy behind you?"

Namine looked at Roxas behind her. "Oh, Riku, this is Roxas. He is a friend of mine." She held out a hand towards Riku's direction and smiled at Roxas. "Roxas, this is Riku. We were classmates back in middle school. All the girls adored him so. Being an older student with good looks and all."

"Nice to meet you," Roxas nodded at Riku and let out a weak smile.

"Likewise," Riku responded coolly. He turned back to Namine. "Shame that these 'good looks' weren't enough to get to YOU though, Namine."

Roxas looked up while Namine's face turned redder. "W-what?!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, all the girls crowded me and fawned over me," Riku told Roxas. "Except Namine. I met her when she was a first year student and I was in my fourth year. We happened to have the same elective and it just struck me when she didn't take even ONE LOOK my way. It was like I was invisible to her."

"Oh?" Roxas tried to sound interested.

"Yeah. I sat next to her, same group and everything, still..nothing."

"Oh, dear..." Namine groaned.

"It was finally when one day, I talked to her...man...that was the first time I ever felt I needed to put myself on the line. But it was worth it. She finally took knowledge of me." Riku smiled fondly at the memory. "After that, we hung out, walked each other to our classes, yada yada. We were pretty tight."

Roxas grimaced. _What is he, BRAGGING?_

"I thought for sure that she had fallen in love with me by then," Riku sighed. "Alas, that theory was torn up on graduation day."

"What happened?" asked Roxas.

"Well, I invited Namine to the after-grad party me and my friends were having. I took her out to the garden for a while to talk and asked her if she had anything to tell me before I left. You know what she said?"

"Riku, don't!" Namine begged.

Riku chuckled and ignored her. "She said, 'Good luck in high school, Riku! I'm glad we met and became very good friends. I hope to find another friend as nice as you.' She used 'friend' twice. Aw, man."

Roxas held back a laugh as Namine hid behind him. "Priceless," he said.

Riku suddenly turned serious. "But you know? I realized something. Something I couldn't tell Namine at the time."

"Which was...?" Roxas beckoned.

"I'm not gonna say it," Riku winked. He took his silver and white cellphone from his pocket, which had a heartless-symbol chain hanging from it, glistening under the florescent lights. "Number?" he asked Namine.

"Oh, I...don't have a...cellphone," Namine told him regretfully.

"What happened to that blue one you had back in middle school?"

"I think I accidentally broke that one and never got a new one."

"You think?"

"I know, strange, huh?"

Riku put his cellphone away and rolled his eyes. "You'd better get a new one. I don't wanna have to lose touch of you. Sora and Kairi are coming soon."

"Sora? Kairi, too?" Namine's eyes sparkled with delight. "Riku!"

Roxas leaned back on a wall, observing Namine with a hurt expression on his face. It stung to know that he had never seen her smile that much before until this Riku guy came along. _Bastard. _He kicked a forgotten munny across the floor.

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "Said that they couldn't wait to see you. I bet you're more excited to see Sora than to see Kairi, huh?"

Namine blushed and shook her head. "N-no! How could you even think that?!"

"Who's Sora?" Roxas cut into the conversation, given a sense of ennui.

"A friend of ours," Riku waved him off. "Some other time, okay?"

_Fuck this! _Outraged, Roxas let out a small growl and stomped out of the store, ignoring the protests of Namine. Shamelessly, he took a skateboard from a random dark-haired guy about his age from the sidewalk and rode off. _Why...why am I feeling irritated all of a sudden? _His blue eyes darted the corners as he made the sharp turns in an attempt to shake off the feeling.

"Get back here, mother fucker!" the dark-haired teen hollered.

Namine and Riku stood in front of the store, confusion marked on their faces. "Was it something I said?" Riku remarked.

The blond stared out to the direction Roxas had gone. "I'm sorry, Riku," she said. "I have to go. I think I need to talk to Roxas."

"Oh?"

"I know it's strange that I'm encumbered by this, but I just feel I have to talk to him." Her voice softened into a low and longing tone. "I can hear his voice calling out to me."

Riku blinked in slight surprise, but then smiled fondly at the girl. "Then go."

Namine looked up at him. "Eh?"

"Go. It's alright, I'll always be here so you can always visit. Right now, Roxas needs you."

"A-alright," Namine muttered and returned the smile. "See you, then." She bowed and ran up Station Heights. _Am I the only one who can hear you right now, Roxas?_

Roxas jumped off the skateboard and entered his condo, his body slumped.

_...why is that? Why is it that I can hear your voice?_

He walked up the spiral stairs, ripped the jacket from his body, and threw himself in bed. "Damn..."


	15. Chapter 15

"There's just no way..." Roxas turned over on his stomach and buried face into a pillow. "Was I feeling jealous just then? And if I was, what for?" He lifted his head half-way and stared at the floor.

_"She said, 'Good luck in high school, Riku! I'm glad we met and became very good friends. I hope to find another friend as nice as you.' She used 'friend' twice. Aw, man."_

His back met the bed as his eyes found the ceiling.

_"I realized something. Something I couldn't tell Namine at the time."_

Roxas covered his eyes with his hand. A headache was coming, he knew it. _Why is that I can relate to Riku's feelings? _Aggravated, he jumped out of bed and walked over to a wall, leaning his head on it. "Damn it, I'm so confused!"

Then, the door below opened. "Roxas?" Namine's voice drifted into the dim condo. She cautiously stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Roxas felt his heart quicken and frowned. _Again._

Namine found the skater and made her way up the stairs. "Roxas, are you alright?" she asked quietly as she neared him.

_My heart beats fast when she's around. _Roxas parted from the wall. _It couldn't be that I...? _"Namine, can you take a seat for a minute?" he requested in a low voice. "I...need to talk to you...about something."

"Oh..erm...sure."

Hearing her body make contact with his bed sent his heart racing like crazy. He could feel his body heat up. _Shit. _Hesitantly, he removed his shirt, his hands shaking a little from anxiousness. _I've gotta make sure._

Namine found this odd and tilted her head. "Why did you take off your shirt?"

"It's a really hot day," Roxas answered quickly, his face burning. _This might answer why I've been acting the way I am. _He placed a cool hand on his cheek, took a deep breath, and finally turned to face Namine. "Namine?"

"Hm?"

Roxas walked over to her. "Would you please...let me do this?" he asked nervously. "I want to make sure of something."

Namine was confused by nebulous question, but nodded nonetheless. "If you wish to find yourself, then I'd be more than happy to help," she stated with a small smile. She shifted from her seat to make room for Roxas to sit beside her.

Roxas obliged and sat himself down. _Here goes. _He neared her face, his heart beating even faster. He then boldly advanced, causing Namine to lay back and look up at him helplessly.

"Roxas, what exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"Please...I just need to know."

_Namine, you shouldn't. Say no. You can't! HE can't! _Her physical self said otherwise. "Alright..." she whispered and waited for what he was going to do next. _Please don't be a mistake..._

Roxas loomed over her and placed his hands on hers, which lay beside her. The contact sent a surge of electricity up his spine. Gulping, he slowly brought their hands up over her head. He could feel Namine's sweet breath on the tip of his lips. His left leg balanced him as his right knee unconsciously slipped between her legs. He could hear his own heartbeat now, and it frightened him a little.

Namine couldn't help but blush as she felt her own heart race.

The skater lowered himself until his bare chest touched hers. He shivered slightly with secretive delight. His lips inched towards hers...only mere centimeters apart... He was taken back when he saw Namine close her eyes and surrender to his touch. _That's enough. _He pulled away from her and left the bed. Right now, his chest wasn't the only part of his body that was throbbing.

Namine sat up. She was cold. She was lonely. And strangest of all, she was disappointed. At what? She didn't know.

_That was close...TOO close. _Roxas bowed his head.

"Roxas?" Namine called to him timidly.

Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "I-I uh...gotta go," he stammered and disappeared into the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder. He stripped himself of his clothes and quickly stepped into the shower. He turned it on and breathed as the tapid water traveled down his body. He looked down and groaned. _What have I done?_

Namine stood up and retreated into her own bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was completely flushed and her breathing was still heavy. "What is this?" she asked herself. "My heart is beating so fast."

In the shower, Roxas punched the wall. _I can't believe it. _Water trickled down his torso. "I'm in love with her," he mumbled in sudden realization. "I'm actually..." He turned the shower off and stepped out. The air felt cold on his damp skin. He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. _How did this even happen? When did it START?_

_"Promise me."_

Roxas sighed and sat on his bed. He blushed at the fact that it was still warm.

"I'm going to start cooking dinner now," Namine announced as she walked out of her room. Upon seeing the skater, her eyes widened and time seemed to stop. "I-I-I...uh...I..." Roxas looked up at her, his cool sapphire eyes dark and mysterious.

His body glistened in the light. Her eyes traveled back to his face. _Such beautiful features... _His bangs were plastered to his forehead while his layers stood stubbornly, dripping with water droplets. Some drops traced the perfect angles of his jawline and fell from the end of his chin.

Namine snapped out of her trance with a horrified yelp. "Ahhh! You're naked!"

"W-what?!" Roxas cried in surprise. "What are you talking about? I'm wearing a towel!" He paused. _Hm...I wonder? This really isn't me, but I can't help it. _He smirked sadistically as he approached her. "Unless..."

"...huh...?"

"Unless...you WANT to see me naked?"

"E-ex...CUSE me?!" Namine trembled when Roxas' long fingers gripped her arms gently and held her in place. "Roxas, w-wait, I-I-"

"Your reactions are so cute," Roxas said huskily. "You knew that I was wearing a towel, yet still." _Aw, man, this is too good! _He leaned down slowly, looked at her in the eye, and then proceeded in trying to capture her lips. "One kiss won't hurt, right?"

Namine could feel the surface of his moist lips hover just above hers and closed her eyes, blushing a deep shade of red. "Roxas..." she protested weakly. _I don't want this...so why is it that my body wants to surrender to him completely? _Her legs felt weak and she felt as though her heart would fly from her chest.

Roxas' eyes were closed half-way. He exhaled softly and was pleased to find that Namine shivered from the feel of his breath. "Heh," he chuckled and pulled away, releasing the blond girl from his hold.

Namine opened her eyes and looked at him, dumbfounded. "Wha...?"

"Just kidding!" Roxas winked at her.

_It was all...A JOKE?! _Namine felt her blood boil and yelled, "Roxas! How could you?! That was not funny at all!" She saw the teen's shocked expression and calmed down. "S-sorry..." Her eyes fell to the lower floor. _Why was I so angry just now? _

Guilt gripped Roxas' heart. He looked at her apologetically. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry," he said solemnly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I went too far."

"Hurt?" Namine spoke up, embarrassed. "Who said you hurt me?"

"Well, judging from the way you reacted-"

"I-I'm not hurt!" Namine laughed. "I just...thought you were serious and I was umm...err...."

Roxas' eyes lit up. "Did you want me to be serious?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice. _Was I right?_

"I thought you were going to break your promise..." Namine said quietly.

"...oh." Roxas' heart fell. _That stupid promise. Why did I even agree to it? _He rolled his eyes. _That's right! I never thought that I'd actually end up liking her. _"Don't be ridiculous," was all he could say.

"I'll go cook dinner now," Namine said, breaking the momentary silence. She flashed him a smile and walked down to the kitchen.

Roxas walked to his dresser and looked from some clothes to put on. "Achoo!" he sneezed and sniffed. "Crap. I think I'm getting a cold." He retreated into the bathroom, dried and dressed himself, and joined Namine in the kitchen. "Can I help?" he offered.

"Sure," Namine averred. "Can you please slice the tomatoes and onions?"

"Ooh." Roxas smacked his lips. "And what are we having tonight, if I may ask?"

"You'll see." Namine looked at the way he smiled at her and finally decided to let go of her grudge against him. _How can someone stay mad at that kind of face? _She giggled and continued to stir the pot.

Roxas pulled out the cutting board and began his task. _I'll just wait until she's ready. Most likely, she won't answer my feelings. _He stopped for a moment. _Will she ever?_

After the two had eaten dinner and brushed their teeth, they headed to their rooms. "Goodnight," Namine told him and closed her bedroom door.

"Night," Roxas replied half-heartedly. He tried to sleep, but found that he couldn't. Hours passed. He peered into the darkness to catch a glimpse of his digital clock. It read 2:27 am. "Urrrggh," he moaned and turned over on his stomach. "I wanna sleep!" He was exhausted, that was a fact. But his mind refused to rest. _Maybe Namine's awake, too? _Curiosity got the best of him. He rose from his bed and walked to her door.

"Mmm..."

_She talks in her sleep? _Roxas turned the knob and found that it was not locked. Letting a small grin slide, he entered her room.

Namine was fast asleep on her bed. Her chest rose and descended in a calm pace and her expression was that of content. One hand was resting on her stomach while the other was on her head.

Roxas sat beside her and watched her sleep. _She looks so peaceful. I wonder what it is she could be dreaming about? _He found himself staring directly at her chest. The thin long-tee she wore did no good in covering her breasts. Their peaked tips penetrated right through the material. His face reddened. _I feel like such a pervert! _He looked away, flustered.

"Roxas..." came a soft mewl.

_Shit! I'm caught! _Roxas flinched and turned back around. To his relief, Namine was still asleep. He sighed. _She's only dreaming. Oh, wait. She said my name. She's dreaming about...ME. _He frowned, dissatisfied. "What about me could you be dreaming about, Namine?" he whispered.

"I think...think..." Namine turned, her expression of contentment replaced by confusion. "I..."

"Go on," Roxas coaxed her and unconsciously grasped her hand.

"I..h-huh?" Namine's eyes began to flutter open. "Who?"

Roxas quickly snatched back his hand. _Oh, shit! She's waking up! _He looked around. A hiding place. Anything! He spotted her closet and dashed inside. "Fuck!" Roxas grunted in pain as his knee hit something hard. He closed the door and tended to his injury.

Namine looked around the room. Finding it empty, she shrugged and went back to sleep.

From inside the closet, Roxas breathed again. _Phew, that was a close call. I think it's safe now. _He pushed the door, but it would not budge. His eyes widened in horror. _Shit...IT'S STUCK! _He continued to try and push the door aside, but to no avail. _Shit! _He mentally slapped himself as he sat down on the floor. "I'm such an idiot," he grumbled and leaned a box beside him. "So that's what I hit..."


	16. Chapter 16

Sun streamed from the window, tickling Namine's face. She sat up and stretched. "Ah," she yawned. "Morning came so soon."

From inside the closet, Roxas stirred. That was the first time he had ever slept so lightly. His headache was killing him now. He groaned, "Damn it all."

"Better get ready for school."

Roxas' eyes widened. _SHE'S AWAKE! _He pressed his ears to the door and heard Namine's footsteps approach him. Then, as he feared, they stopped and the door shook lightly. There was a hiatus and then shook again.

"Eh? Why won't it open?"

Roxas could feel his heart pounding madly against his chest. It was enraged by the fact that its owner was stupid enough to get himself in such an childish situation.

"Oh, it's stuck again. I can fix this in no time."

_...again? _Roxas heard something click.

"Three."

_Oh, shit! _He quickly grabbed the edge of the door just as it was about to slide away. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to keep the door closed as the azure-eyed girl on the other side persisted in trying to open it.

Namine scowled and pulled on the door harder. "Open already!" she demanded. "I have to wake up Roxas in a few minutes!"

_Just wake me up NOW!! _Roxas threw his head back in exasperation.

"Mmmf!" With her last ounce of strength, Namine jerked the closet door open. She let out a horrified scream when a very familiar, dirty-haired blond teen flew out of the place and headed straight for her. They collapsed on the floor. "Roxas?!" she gasped.

Roxas flinched before finally finding the courage in himself to look at Namine. "H-h-hey..." he smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing in my closet!?!"

"I uh...I..."

Namine, having noticed that he was laying on top of her, felt her face heat up. "C-could you please...g-get off of me, first?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, right." Roxas found his composure. "Sorry," he said and rose, helping Namine to her feet.

"Now, what were you doing in my closet?"

"Well, about that, umm...I saw this HUGE spider just this morning crawl into your room so I went in after it. I followed the spider into your closet and managed to kill it. But then the door closed on impact and I couldn't get out."

Namine rose an eyebrow, suspicious. "This morning?"

"I came from the bathroom," Roxas tried to sound as convincing as possible. _If she finds out the truth, she'll HATE me. _He shivered at the thought.

"Hmm...that explains it quite well!"

"...eh?"

"Yeah! You knew I was afraid of spiders and you put yourself in the trouble of making sure I wouldn't be startled. Thank you, Roxas."

"No...no problem?" Roxas heard his own voice squeak in disbelief. _Can't believe she fell for that..._

Namine caught a glimpse of the clock. "I think it's best we get going right away," she said.

Roxas, too, saw the clock and nodded. "I agree. We don't have time for breakfast this morning." He rushed out of the room, half of his shirt over his head. "You'd better not hold us back!"

"I won't!"

* * *

"I can't believe you made us late again..." Roxas rolled his eyes as he leaned on the wall behind him. It was so thin he could hear the lecture perfectly.

"I said I'm sorry!" Namine fussed, deeply ashamed. "I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

The good thing about being in neighboring classrooms, one had someone to chat with while standing outside as a punishment of tardiness. "What the heck were you doing in the bathroom anyway?"

"It was foggy and I couldn't see the mirror..."

"WHAT?!"

"It's a strict rule to always look neat when going to school."

"Urrgghhh..."

The bell rang, cutting their conversation short. The doors slid open and numerous students poured out. Some glanced at both teens and sneered at them. "Loser!" one guy snorted.

Ignoring the insults, Namine sighed. "I don't want to go to gym class..."

Roxas pushed himself off the wall and walked alongside Namine towards the stairs. "What's so bad about gym class?" he questioned.

"Just that one time when I accidentally scored in the other team's basket," Namine muttered. "And then you came in and did the same thing just to relieve the mood. My, that was so humorous. I, oh!" Her heart jumped.

Roxas felt something inside him well up. It was a good feeling. "Namine, you..."

"Isn't that strange? I just said something strange, didn't I?"

"No...no, no! Not at all!" Roxas grabbed her shoulders, beaming. "Namine, you remembered! Something that happened months ago...and with ME in it! Your memory- it's coming back!"

"O-oh...really?"

"Yeah!" Roxas nodded excitedly. His eyes started to shimmer. "What a relief..." he breathed and placed his forehead on the crook of her neck.

Namine touched his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just...so glad to know that your memory is really coming back."

"Yo! Lovebirds!"

Roxas and Namine turned around. From a distance, Hayner, Olette, and Pence waved at them. "Lovebirds?" they repeated at the same time.

"You two seem awfully close now," Olette pointed out as she and the other two walked forward.

The two blonds pushed away from each other, blushing. "Don't be ridiculous!" Roxas stuttered.

"Our relationship is nothing like that..." Namine added.

_Whatever. _Olette walked over to Roxas and, as always, took his hand. "Walk with me, Roxas, okay?" She batted her eyelashes and flashed a charming smile.

"Sure thing." Roxas found her behavior strange, but did not complain.

Namine had no other choice but to walk with Hayner and Pence. The two boys chatted away about video games, joining the army, and other boy-ish things. She kept her smile and nodded along.

Finally, gym.

"Olette, this way!"

"Right!" Olette dribbled the ball expertly. "Here I come!" She zigzagged through the other players and jumped, making her shot. Swoosh! The ball penetrated through the basket gracefully.

"Alright!" the other girls cheered and praised the brunette.

On the other court, the boys gasped in awe. "Did you see that?" Pence commented. "She was like...WOOH! And zoom, bam, whoop!"

"Nice description," Roxas said sarcastically.

"She's the most amazing girl ever," Hayner sighed.

"Good shot!" a tall, slender girl with short, layered hair praised. "You're amazing at this!"

"Hehe, thank you," Olette giggled, flattered. She spotted Namine hiding at a corner and smirked. "Oh, Namine!" she called. "Come in and join us! It's part of your participation grade after all." _Grades are her definite weak point._

Namine hesitated for a while, but managed to join the other girls. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at sports," she confessed.

"Don't ask," a girl by the name of Rikku piped. "Just trust!" She threw the ball in the air. "Let's go!"

Hayner chuckled. "Yo, Roxas. Your girlfriend's playing against Olette."

"EH?!" Roxas' ears perked with interest. What he saw made his jaw drop. "Namine playing...basketball?!"

Olette knocked the ball over first. It bounced past Namine and made its way towards a short-haired senior named Yuffie. Before she could get it, Namine had taken the ball under her hand. She started to make a dash towards Olette, vengeance in her eyes.

Olette gritted her teeth. _I won't let this person get past me! _She jumped in Namine's path. "Not so fast!" she cried and shot her arm out to steal the ball.

"Eek!" Instinctively, Namine redirected the ball and went around Olette, nearing the basket.

_That's...IMPOSSIBLE! _Olette turned heels and went into pursuit of the blond. It was too late. Her arms slumped in defeat when she saw Namine jump and make a shot of her own. "No way..."

"Whoa, she's so fast!" the other girls murmured.

"She's got moves," one of the boys averred.

"Talk about squirrel speed!"

Clapping echoed from the door. Everyone turned to that direction and saw two teens standing by, clapping their hands. One was a slender girl with auburn hair and ocean-blue eyes that shifted to light lavender. The other teen was a muscular, yet thinly-shaped boy with spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes. "That was an amazing shot, Namine!" the girl cheered with a bright smile.

The boy let out a dashing grin. "Never knew you were so pro at sports, Nami," he complimented and held a thumbs-up.

"Who are they?" The murmurs started up again. "I've never seen them around before..." "Are they knew?"

But Namine knew them- very well. She returned their smiles and cried, "Kairi! Sora!" The noises of the world left her. She ran towards the pair and embraced them both at the same time. "You two really came!"

"Of course we did, silly!" Kairi giggled.

Namine stepped back, letting them have some air. "I thought for sure it'd take you two at least a few more weeks until you could come to Twilight Town."

"We found some spare time," Sora shrugged. "And what better way to spend it than to see you?"

Namine looked into Sora's deep, blue eyes and blushed a little. "Stop it..."

"Namine!"

The trio turned their heads and saw Roxas running towards them. Namine waved at him. "Roxas!" she called back with much enthusiasm in her voice. "Hi!"

"Who's this guy?" Sora asked as Roxas arrived.

"Sora, Kairi," Namine started. "This is Roxas. He's been very nice to me. Roxas, this is Sora and Kairi."

Roxas looked at the two teens. _Weird hair. _He flashed a smile. "Nice to meet you both. So umm...what is your relationship with Namine?" As he said this, he found himself looking directly at Sora. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Childhood friends," Sora seemed to comply. _This guy wants to start something. _"We've known each other for a really long time."

"Ever since were were 8," Kairi joined.

Namine took her turn. "Sora, Kairi, and Riku had been friends since they were 6. When I went to the Destiny Islands two years alter, Riku had moved to Radiant Garden so I couldn't meet him right away until Middle School."

"So you weren't always here in Twilight Town?" Roxas' brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Namine corrected herself. "I was born in Twilight Town."

"So then..?"

"I left when I was 8, came back when I was 13 for Middle School."

Roxas nodded. "Oh...I see." _I'm amazed she can remember that far! _

"Hey, Nami." Sora put his arm around the blond girl. "You, me, and Kairi should get together after school and go get a shake or something. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

_Nami? _Roxas' eyes glinted when he saw Sora smirk slightly. _He has a nickname for her...they're THAT close. _He looked to his side. Knowing that they were good friends was supposed to be a good thing, but he couldn't stop the jealousy that gripped him in response to Sora's words. He placed a hand on the back of his neck. "I uh...I gotta go. Game's about to start."

"Then go," Sora pushed on, ratherly rudely.

Kairi cringed. "Sora..."

Namine took notice of the sudden tension and quickly tried to think of something to break it. "Good luck!" she said to Roxas with her best cheerful voice. "I'll be here to root for you."

This sentence lit Roxas' expression greatly. "Thanks." With that, he ran back to join his teammates at the court.

Sora's eyes darkened.


	17. Chapter 17

"So exactly what is your relationship with Roxas?" Sora asked Namine. He leaned on her locker, preventing entry. "Well?"

"We're just really good friends, that's all," Namine replied. She placed a hand above her heart. "He's been so kind to me. And for some reason...I feel like I owe him my life. Funny, right?"

"Hilarious," Sora mused sarcastically.

Namine gave him a suspicious look. "What's with all these questions, Sora? And why Roxas?"

"No reason." Sora placed his hands in his pockets and stepped aside. "Just curious. He just looked really happy when he was with you so I thought you two were...y'know...dating." He watched as she opened her locker with a sudden jolt in her arm.

"D-d-dating?" The very thought of such thing caused Namine to bow her head, hiding her red face.

Sora noticed this and scowled. "Just as I thought," he said grimly.

Namine gazed up at him, nervousness in her eyes. "What is it?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"EH?!"

"Just tell me the truth- are you in love with Roxas?"

"Don't be silly!" Namine cried, her heart beating wildly. "I'm not in love with him! Just very grateful. I think of him as only a very good friend. Nothing more."

Sora thought for a while and then sighed. "I guess that explains why you're worked up all of a sudden," he hinted.

Namine glared at him. "Listen, you! The only reason I'm all worked up is because YOU'RE here and-"

_Oh? _Sora's ear twitched with interest. "Because of me?"

Namine turned away from him, face redder than a tomato. "..."

"Heheheh." Sora walked over to the girl and took her by the chin, causing her eyes to meet his in a fixed gaze. "Have you at last fallen for me, Nami?"

_At last? _Namine was speechless. The brunette boy's spirited blue eyes were just too captivating. She could see passion in them.

"I want to tell you a secret."

Those words brought Namine out of her trance, reality flooding her. "A...secret?" she stammered. Her question was answered when Sora took her hand in his and led her out to the front gates. She watched as he leaned on a cherry tree and soon after took a seat beside him. "The secret?" she reminded.

Sora sat down and took a deep breath. "The reason we came to Twilight Town early was because...of me."

"How so?"

"I...I wanted to see you really badly." Sora turned away from the sky and looked at Namine. "I've missed you."

Namine could not hide the blush on her cheeks as he said this. "W-why are you s-saying these things so suddenly?" she squeaked and placed her hands on her face. _Sora sure is acting weird! _

Sora smiled warmly at this. "You really want to know?"

"Umm...uh...well..." _I'm acting like such a goof right now! Oh, how embarrassing! _Namine looked down at the ground sadly.

"Heh." _I'll just take that as a yes. _Sora gently removed her hands from her cheeks and replaced them with his own. He then turned her head towards his direction. "It's because I like you," he confessed in a firm, yet soft voice.

_Did he just say..._"EH?!!?" Namine's eyes widened in complete shock. She was not at all expecting this. Before she could say anything else, Sora's lips were on hers. _He's...he's...he's... _Her chest ached as she closed her eyes.

Feeling almost no response from the blond, Sora deepened the kiss._ Please don't be afraid._ _I need to know, Namine. _He bit her lower lip lightly, just enough to receive a timid kiss back. Satisfied, he pulled away. Seeing Namine's still puckered lips emitted from him a throaty chuckle.

Namine opened her eyes and scooted away upon seeing Sora's amused look. "Sora!" she yelped.

"What?"

"How could you?!" Tears streamed down Namine's face. Emotions of guilt, happiness, and regret ran through her. She was very much overwhelmed. "How could you..."

Sora felt a bit of panic take over. "Wait, hold o- Namine, what's wrong?" he asked while trying to comfort her.

"I thought you liked Kairi," Namine sobbed. "How could you!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I like YOU." He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this. I only found out when you left Destiny Islands. I felt so lonely- even though I was with Kairi."

"That doesn't make it any better..."

"I'm not saying she wasn't a good friend. She was great- always there when I needed company, comforted me when I was sad..." He decided to alternate in his words. "But the island just felt kind of..empty...without you there."

Namine looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Sora..."

"You loved me, right?"

That question pierced Namine's heart like an arrow. "..."

Sora understood her thoughts and hugged her tighter. "Namine," he spoke softly. "Would you consider me seriously, knowing that I am sincere with what I am saying now?"

Namine gasped. _C-con...sider? _"I..." She looked up at the sky. "I will." _No._

A relieved sigh escaped Sora's lips and he kissed her lovingly on the head. "Thank you," he whispered.

_No...no! _Namine found herself kissing the brunette teen again. It stung her. Tears trickled down her cheeks as their fingers intertwined.

**_'One kiss won't hurt, right?'_**

Namine broke from the kiss, eyes wide with fright. _Why...why did I think of Roxas just now? _Flashes of Roxas and her sitting under a tree appeared in her mind.

-----

_"There's more than enough in here. You want some?"_

_"Are you sure it's okay?" Namine questioned nervously. "I feel bad taking some of your food even when I didn't bring you anything." She took the chopsticks that Roxas handed to her._

_"It's cool," Roxas assured her and opened the bento. Inside was a variety of food- omelet, sweet sticky rice, vegetables, and octopus sausages. "Like I said, I've got more than enough."_

_Namine gasped at the sight. "Wow, so many!" she exclaimed._

_"Here, try this." Roxas picked up an octopus sausage with his chopsticks and brought it up to her. He saw her hesitate and urged, "It's okay, go on." She took the sausage into her mouth and chewed it slowly. "How is it?"_

_Namine swallowed and smiled brightly. "It's delicious," she replied. "Did you make it yourself?"_

_Roxas smiled in return. "Yeah. I'm glad you like it. I was scared you wouldn't since people usually say that I'm a bad cook."_

_"I sure don't think so," Namine breathed and ate a piece of omelet. "Your cooking is wonderful."_

_"Heh, thanks..." Roxas took an omelette piece with cabbage and ate it. He laughed to himself and ate an octopus sausage._

_-----_

"Namine?"

Namine awoke to the sound of Sora's voice. Her tired eyes found him and upon seeing his worried expression, her lips began to tremble. "I'm sorry," she choked. "I guess I'm just too overwhelmed. I feel faint."

"Sorry if I surprised you," Sora uttered.

"It's alright." Namine wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a giggle. "This is a good kind of feeling." Her heart seemed to contract painfully and a sour feeling came into her stomach.

Sora smiled at her. "I'm glad."

From afar, Roxas witnessed the whole thing. He felt like breaking, his heart shattered in a million pieces. Despite the fact that he KNEW Sora was going to kiss Namine, he didn't do anything. All he could do was watch everything from behind a pillar like some sorry coward.

"You okay?" a gentle voice asked from beside him.

Roxas turned to see that the voice belonged to Kairi. He was perplexed at the sight of her pained expression. Tears threatened to fall from her shimmering, amethyst eyes as her pale cheeks reddened. He swallowed the lump in his throat and answered dispassionately, "I should be asking YOU that."

Kairi stifled a laugh, bringing a dainty hand to her mouth. "Don't you feel it, too?" she backfired.

"Ghu...hmm."

"I thought so." Kairi looked towards where Roxas was staring out to. Sora had taken Namine's hand and was now leading her down the hill. "You're in love with Namine, am I right?"

"Do you think so highly of yourself as to say that?" Roxas interrupted her coldly. "Because I think you should just back off."

Kairi flinched at his vitriolic tone. "I might not know you very well," she sighed. "But I can understand your feelings." She caught a glimpse of Roxas turning her way again. "It feels as though your heart's been taken from your chest and ripped apart. Tomorrow seems to have no promise anymore. You know that seeing that person again will be painful and you can't escape because you want to stay close to them. Even if it slowly kills you inside."

Roxas felt his chest tighten and choked. _How is she so accurate? Wait, that means! _"Kairi, you-"

Kairi nodded. "I'm in love with Sora. Always had been." She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her hands fell on her face and she broke into tears. "I thought he felt the same way...."

"..."

"I guess I was so preoccupied in the past few years with the thought of him loving me that I blinded myself in seeing that he really loved Namine this whole time. Oh, I'm a fool! How could I have been so selfish?!"

"Don't think like that!" Roxas scolded. "It's not your fault! It's no one's fault..." As he said this, his eyes fell downcast, catching a quick look of a clear droplet hitting the white floor.

Kairi noticed this also and couldn't help but smile weakly at it. "Why can't you just admit that you're in pain, too?"

Roxas brought a finger to his cheek and found that it was moist.

_Because this pain is too much for me to bear._


	18. Chapter 18

Roxas lifted his head from the table and looked at the clock. It read 8:00 pm. _Urggh, where could she be? I really want to talk to her about this! _He scratched his head and wandered back to his bed. Then, the door below clicked open. "Ah! She's back."

Namine walked inside and closed the door. "I'm home!" she announced.

_Shit... _Roxas neared the spiral stairs hesitantly. _I thought I was ready to do this, but I'm really not. C'mmon, Roxas. Suck it up! _Taking a deep breath, he went downstairs to meet with Namine. "Hey...uh..." Seeing her look at him only made him more nervous. "Why are you so late?"

"Oh, well..." Namine looked to the side.

Roxas frowned. _Is she going to confess?_

"Roxas, I have something very important to tell you," Namine spoke in a concerned tone. Her eyes were now on him. All her attention on him.

_No, please..._

"Sora and I."

_I don't want to hear it. Stop! _Roxas bit his lower lip, trying to not let it quiver. _I'm not ready to take the pain._

Namine blushed as she finished, "We're...kind of dating now."

"..." Roxas looked at the floor. "Is that so?" he asked in a low voice. It was a good thing the condo was dim. That way, his red eyes remained invisible in the darkness.

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh." Silence hung in the air. The skater was clueless of what to say next.

**_It feels as though your heart's been taken from your chest and ripped apart. Tomorrow seems to have no promise anymore. You know that seeing that person again will be painful and you can't escape because you want to stay close to them. Even if it slowly kills you inside._**

"I'm happy for you."

Namine let out a small gasp. "You are?" she asked, flabbergasted.

**_Why can't you just admit that you're in pain, too?_**

Roxas nodded with a big smile on his face. _It hurts. _"It's like a fairytale come true," he continued. "To have fallen for your best friend and then have him return your feelings...you must be really elated."

Namine's eyes saddened. She didn't know why, but her heart felt more of melancholy than ecstasy. "So you're really happy for me?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"...yeah." Roxas gazed at the blond girl. He could see the pool of tears welling up in her pale-blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

The question caused Namine to let go of those tears with an agonized breath. _I'm crying... _"Why am I crying?" she grieved. "I don't understand why I'm crying, Roxas!"

"I don't understand either..." the spiky-haired teen admitted regretfully.

"When Sora kissed me today, I thought of you."

Roxas' heart skipped a beat. "Wait...what?" He was absolutely shocked at her confession, but at the same time somewhat happy. "Why would you...err...think of ME?"

"I don't know." Namine sniffed. "That's why I'm so confused right now." _I also remembered you._

Roxas was silent for a moment, but then began to speak again. "Namine, once you have all your feelings sorted out, come see me again." He gave her a soft pat on the head and went upstairs.

_I remembered you. _"My...feelings?"

Roxas laid back on his bed, eyes attached to the ceiling. "What was THAT all about?" he asked himself. "She was acting weird." _Then again... _"Could that have been a confession?" He heard Namine's footsteps coming up the stairs and turned her way. Once their eyes met, he felt it again. _That spark..._

Namine seemed to jump a little, her expression that of slight surprise.

Such reaction caused Roxas to arch an eyebrow. _Why is she looking at me like that? _"Yes?" he said.

"O-oh...umm...nothing," Namine mumbled and went straight to her room. "Goodnight!"

Roxas thought for a while, but decided to brush off what just happened.

* * *

"Once my feelings have been sorted out...hm..." Namine took a sip of her juice, deep in thought. "What could Roxas have meant by that, I wonder?"

"Nami."

"Maybe I was too vehement last night? Or maybe-"

"Nami!"

"Ahh-haa!" Namine, caught off guard, dropped her juice box on the ground. "Oh, no," she whined as the orange liquid seeped into the soil. "My orange juice..."

"Calm down, I'll get you another one," Sora chided. "What's with you? You've been...tense, today."

Namine sweat-dropped. "Oh...u-um..h-have I? I uh...haven't noticed..."

"Nami..." Sora put his lunch down and focused all his attention on the girl. "As your boyfriend, I should know what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours. Especially when that thing is obviously bothering you."

Namine blushed at the word 'boyfriend,' not being used to it. "Oh, nothing, really," she exhaled. "Just that...sitting on a blanket here under the peach tree, out in the open, isn't it a bit much?"

A cool breeze flew by, blowing Sora's bangs across his eyes. Delicate petals of peach blossoms brushed past his lips. "Are you uncomfortable with it?" he enjoined.

"I-it's not that!" Namine fussed. "Just that..I...uh...hmm." _No argument found here._

"Want me to show you what the real purpose of this blanket is?"

"Real purpose...?"

Without warning, Sora laid Namine on her back and climbed on top of her. He then lowered his head and kissed her passionately, his tongue entering her mouth without mercy. It tangled with hers, fiercely winning control. Namine tried to kiss back with the same intensity, but her tongue was just too weak to fight against his. Once he was done, he parted from her and began to trail butterfly kisses along her jawline, heading down for her creamy neck. His right hand began to make its way up her skirt as his left hand fiddled with the buttons of her shirt.

Namine squirmed under him, terrified. _This doesn't feel right. No, I can't! _"S-S-Sora..." she whimpered. "Please...stop. The others are watching..."

The brunette boy complied immediately. His hands left the petite form beneath him as his lips parted from her flushed face. He looked around and found the other students staring at them, their faces red and plastered with shock.

Namine sat up, breathing heavily and lips bruised. _Why did he do that?! _She caught and could have sworn that she saw a hint of anguish in his eyes. _Those beautiful...blue...eyes... _She shook the thought off. _What am I doing?_

Sora, too, saw Roxas and smirked, licking his moist lips. To his astonishment, the spiky-haired blond began to make his way towards them.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Roxas broached, anger in his voice.

"Being a couple and making out," Sora replied arrogantly. "You'd understand if YOU ever had a girlfriend, I'm sure."

Namine was taken back by Sora's sudden change of mood. _What's with him?! _"Sora, stop it!" she snapped.

"'Making out' my ASS!" Roxas clamored. "You two looked like you were just about to fuck each other senseless!" He turned to Namine, fury having taken over. "I suggest you two spare others' eyes and get a fuckin' room! Shit..." He restrained from any more profane shouting and walked away. _I really can't handle this peacefully... _He kicked a rock aside.

All the color drained from Namine's face. Heat had just been sucked out of her body. _Roxas...h-he's...he's mad at ME. _She bowed her head in shame and turned away from the taunting stares of the other students.

Sora glared after Roxas until the blond disappeared behind school doors. "Humph."

"Why did you do that!?!"

Sora snapped his head towards Namine, baffled by her sudden outburst. "Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Kiss me like that!" Namine cried. "That was way over the line, Sora! And you know it!"

"What's wrong with kissing you? We're a couple, aren't we!?"

"No, we're no-" Namine stopped.

Sora looked at her, passionate eyes replaced by pain. "We're not?" he tried to clarify. "What do you mean by that?"

Namine shook her head and turned her back to him. "I just...I don't know. I don't think this is working out, Sora. Us."

"So what? Are you breaking up with me? It's just been one day!"

"You don't love me!"

"Who the hell told you THAT bullshit!"

"YOU DID!"

"WHAT?!"

Namine hugged her knees. "You knew Roxas was there so you kissed me like that...like..like..."

"Like I was going to make love to you?" Sora filled in for her. Though he couldn't see her fsc, he could tell she was embarrassed by that statement. "Nami," he sighed. "Why would Roxas ever care how I kiss you or not?"

Namine paused for a bit and then muttered, "He's...kind of protective..of me."

-----

_"I'm so...sorry, Namine," he muttered. "If I had known- no. Even if I hadn't known, I should have been a better friend to you." He lifted his head_ and _gazed at her face. He touched her cheek. "In your time of need, when you were all alone...I wasn't there. Neither was anyone else."_

_"You had to endure that all alone, didn't you?" Roxas continued on, his voice cracking. "But why? Why didn't you tell anyone else about this?" He studied her cuts and bruises briefly and then looked up, fighting back tears. A small, half-hearted chuckle escaped his lips. "You know wanna know something?"_

_Namine remained silent and motionless, her breathing still steady._

_Roxas bit his lower lip for a second and then spoke again. "I have never cried this much in my life." _

-----

"He's been protecting me," Namine spoke out of realization, her eyes widening. "Roxas, I remember now. My father beat me, you saved me from certain death...oh, how could I have forgotten such important things?!"

Sora failed to hear what she was saying and hugged her from behind. "Nami, please just hear me out," he pleaded softly.

Namine froze, shivers running down her spine. _He's so warm and when he embraces me...it's full of emotion. _She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood my intentions," Sora whispered into her ear. "I kissed you the way I did because I wanted to show you my feelings. I love you so much."

"Sora." Namine could feel heart heart race.

"I don't want to lose you," Sora breathed deeply and pulled her closer to his body. _I won't lose to him. _"I don't want to let you go."

Namine nodded once again, in an understanding manner. "You're sincere, aren't you?"

"Of course. I want you to consider me, after all." Sora turned Namine around and gave her another heated kiss, ignoring the hoots of the students watching them. After parting lips, he leaned his forehead on hers and said, "That's how much I love you."

Namine stared at him, eyes half-closed in a daze. "I know..." she uttered faintly. _What's wrong with me? _She closed her eyes completely when the brunette teen devoured her lips for the third time. _Sora's perfect! He's good-looking, muscular, tall... _Their tongues met again and his hands greeted her waist with a possessive grasp. _So why is it that I feel what we are doing is wrong?_

"Stay with me always."

* * *

Hayner pushed aside the classroom door and found the person he, Olette, and Pence had been searching for. "Roxas!" he called.

The skater, sitting by the window and looking up at the sky, ignored them.

"Hayner, I think he wants to be alone," Olette pointed out in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, he looks kinda pissed," Pence shuddered.

"I don't give a shit," Hayner stated and stormed over to the blond. "Yo, Roxas! I'm talking to you!" He grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and whirled him around. What he saw hurt him inside. "Roxas..."

Roxas was in obvious pain. His eyes were shimmering and red, his face was slightly flushed, and his furrows were scrunched. "What do you guys want?" he spat, his voice breaking.

"Dude, drop it," Hayner whispered sadly. "Your tough-guy routine just went down the drain when I saw you."

Roxas sniveled and made a painful swallowing noise. "I saw them," he coughed. "I saw the way Sora kissed her. And let me tell you- that son of a bitch is a fuckin' faker! He just wanted to get me pissed! He KNEW I was there!"

Olette and Pence looked at each other, worried.

"The worst part is," Roxas went on, close to breaking down. "It worked. I am so...fuckin'...PISSED right now."

_So he really did like that Namine girl. _Hayner got a hold of Roxas' wrist and hoisted him up. "C'mmon, man," he soothed. "You've gotta toughen up! Don't go crying about this like some chicken wuss! You have to find a way to get Namine back!"

Olette's breathing hitched. _Get her back? Then, that means Roxas... _

"How can I?"

Olette felt her world freeze in bitter coldness. _He's in love with Namine?!_

"She's obviously into Sora," Roxas groaned. "I saw that in their make-out session."

Pence scoffed. "Not AFTER that session."

"Eh?"

"She blew a fuse!" Pence explained. "Something about having remembered you, always protecting her, yada yada. She almost broke it off with Sora, too. Well, until he started kissing her like crazy again. Boy, can that guy kiss."

"PENCE!" Hayner and Olette scolded.

"What?" Pence flinched. "Being truthful here!"

Roxas' sadness was replaced by rage. "Sounds to me like Sora's got a hold of her," he said darkly. "And won't let go."

"That's what I'm saying," Hayner stuck his tongue out. "You've gotta get her back. You're a total mess without her!"

Roxas looked at his hand, determination in his eyes. _Get her back...can I really do that?_

_I can't listen to this anymore! _Olette huffed and left the classroom, infuriated. "I will never forgive you for this, Namine," she vowed as she marched down the hallway. "I will never forgive you for hurting Roxas!"


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks passed quickly.

Riku stood by his stove, flipping pancakes and eggs. "Breakfast is almost ready!" he informed his two visitors, who sat at the dining room. "Get your stomachs ready!"

"Sora, what you're doing isn't right!" Kairi chastised.

"What?" Sora looked at her lazily. "Is this about my little Nami?"

_I can't believe it...he's acting dumb! _"Of course it's about Namine, you bum!" Kairi cried, standing from her seat. "You can't use her like this! It's not right!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Riku entered the dining room, hot plates of pancakes and eggs in both hands. "No arguing in my house, please."

"Sorry," Kairi mumbled and sat back down, embarrassed.

"Now who's using who?" Riku joined in as he set down the food and took his seat.

Sora took about two pancakes and a portion of the egg into his plate. "Kairi thinks that I'm using Nami," Sora tattle-taled. "I am so NOT! I'm dating her 'cause I really do like her, for your information."

Riku gave a look of bewilderment. "Sora, you like Namine?!"

"Why is it that you sound surprised?"

"Because I always thought that you had a thing for Kairi here."

Sora choked on his food and coughed. "HUH?!!" He looked at Kairi, red in the face. She looked back at him, shyness on her face and a hint of anger in her eyes.

"I think I hit the spot!" Riku sneered, pulling on Sora's cheek. "You're blushing!"

"Am not!" Sora slapped Riku's hand away. "Look, I've got a date with Nami in an hour. So I'll be off. Thanks for the food!" He rose from his seat and left hastily.

Kairi stared after him, her sadness made axiomatic. "..."

"He still DOES like you, you know."

"Er...what?" Kairi turned her attention to Riku, a little taken back by what he just said. "How can you tell?"

"I've known Sora longer than you or anyone else has," Riku stated. "I know how he acts around a girl he REALLY likes. He gets all worked up, blushes like crazy, and unconsciously tries to avoid her. It's so childish it's funny." He chuckled. "And you obviously feel the same way, am I right?"

Kairi glared at him. "Don't go making accusations like that!"

"Once again, I hit the mark." The silver-haired teen adolescent pointed at her. "You're blushing just as much as he was."

_Ah! He's right! _Kairi covered her face and put her head on the table. "Fine, you caught me," she groaned. "Just please...don't tell Sora...please?" She gazed at him with puppy eyes. "He doesn't have to know."

Riku shook his head. "On the contrary, he needs to know. If you wait any longer, it won't only be you and him who will get hurt in the end."

"Oh?"

"Namine will end up suffering, too."

Kairi sat up and folded her arms. _That's right. She's involved because of Sora. _"Poor Namine," she sighed. "She's an innocent victim who's with the wrong guy."

"Ah!" Riku clasped his hands together, his face brightening. "So you agree!"

"Eh?" Kairi rose an eyebrow. "Agree on what?"

"That Namine and I should be together!" Riku flipped his bangs, putting on a dramatic expression. "I have perhaps waited too long. But now I know it's not too late! I can still gain her love. Once you take back Sora, that is."

"Sorry to disappoint," Kairi giggled. "But you ARE kind of too late, Riku. Roxas is the number one candidate."

Riku's face fell. "Wha--t?" he wailed. "That shrimpy kid I met at the store? Aw, man."

"He's not shrimpy!" Kairi said defensively. "In fact, he's kind of cute. Same physical build as Sora."

"How sweet, have you fallen for him, too?"

"Don't go making accusations like that!!"

* * *

_Okay, time to make your move! _Roxas gulped down his cup of cappuccino. "Uh...Namine?" he called from his study table.

Namine emerged from her room. "Yes?" she responded, head tilted in curiosity.

Roxas saw her and could not stop his heart from beating rapidly. She was wearing a fitting, periwinkle sweater with only a white tank top underneath along with a white mini skirt and grey flat-shoes. He found his voice again. "Are you...uh...going somewhere?" he asked nervously.

"Sora is taking me out today," Namine informed him. "Although..." She looked out the window, grey clouds looming over. "I don't think today is such a good day to go outside. It looks like it might rain."

_Fuck that bastard. _Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled out a book. "Have fun on your date, then," he grumbled.

Namine looked down at her wristwatch. "Maybe I should cancel," she pondered. "Finals are next week, first of all, and I'm afraid it might really rain. We'll get soaked to the bone if that happens!" Her eyes shifted secretly to Roxas. _I hope he agrees with me... Wait, why am I hoping for that? _She mentally slapped herself.

Roxas tried his best to stay aloof, not wanting to make his jealousy lucid. "Do what you will." _That's the fuckin'' best you can do?! _He cringed and buried his head deeper into the book. "Stupid.."

"Umm...okay." Namine gave a disappointed look and headed out the door. "Later..."

"Bye."

_I even feel disappointed. _Namine viewed the sky, the wind getting colder. _I don't want to admit it, but...I'm starting to doubt wether it's Sora I like or...Roxas? _She blushed at the thought. _Stop it, Namine! You know you can't think of Roxas that way! He thinks of you as a friend and nothing more. _She arrived at the Market Place and looked around. "He's not here yet," she told herself.

"Namine, is that you?"

Namine turned around and smiled. "Pence!"

The short boy made his way towards her, hugging his thick jacket. "Look at what you're wearing," he shivered. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm starting to feel the chill now."

"What are you doing way out here in this weather, anyway?"

"Oh." Namine placed a finger on her chin. "I'm waiting for Sora. He was supposed to take me out today on a date." Worry became evident in her eyes. "But he seems to be running late. And the weather is getting bad."

Pence nodded. "You should just cancel on him," he advised. "If you get caught in this rain, you'll get sick for sure."

Namine beamed. "Thank you for worrying about me, Pence," she bowed. "But I think I will wait here. I don't want to seem rude that I just left here with Sora standing around by himself."

"Umm..okay, then," Pence muttered, uncertain with the girl's decision. "Take care of yourself, I gotta run before this rain hits. Bye!" He waved and dashed off towards the Sandlot.

Namine leaned on the Moogle Shop, staring at the ground. _Wonder what Roxas is doing right now?_

* * *

Thunder struck violently, causing Roxas to jump from his bed. He walked over to the window and looked out to find that it was raining- hard. In that instant, he felt very uneasy. _She desn't have a cellphone. I hope she's alright. _He looked at the clock. _Four hours have passed since she left._

A knock came from the door.

"Who could that be?" he mumbled as he made his way downstairs and to the door. He peered into the peek-hole and gasped, "Namine!" He opened the door to let her inside.

Namine hesitated in entering, dripping wet and shivering. "Roxas..." came her soft voice.

"Get in already!" Roxas urged and pulled her past the door. He locked it and went to fetch some dry towels as she stepped out of her shoes. "What the hell have you been doing?" he asked, exasperated. "You're all wet!" He wrapped the towel around her small body and led her to the living room, seating her on the couch.

"I waited for him," Namine sniffed.

Roxas lit a match and threw it in the fireplace. Instantly, the logs ignited and emitted a warm and powerful glow of flames. "Sora?"

Namine nodded. "He...he didn't come..."

Roxas clenched his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. "Damn that bastard," he cursed. "He stood you up, didn't he?" He could tell by Namine's silence that his assumption had been confirmed. "Damn it!"

"But that's not what's bothering me."

"Then..what is?"

"Despite the fact that Sora made me wait in the rain for him and in the end never came, I don't feel...angry or anything negative. It's more like I'm, well, relieved. It's so strange."

Roxas gazed at her, watching as the golden flames danced in her eyes and illuminated her pale skin. Smiling, he said, "Not that strange."

"Hm," Namine hummed and smiled in secret from under the towel.

"So..." Roxas took a book from one of his bookshelves and waved it in the air. "Wanna study for finals? I'll help you out if you want."

Namine nodded happily. "Yeah!"

Roxas took a few more books out and sat down beside her. "Just to make things more interesting," he snickered. "Let's play strip-study."

"S-s-s-strip-study?!" Namine's face reddened. She pulled the towel tighter around her body. "What kind of a game is that? It sounds bad for some reason."

"It's easy." Roxas held up an index finger. "As we study, we'll ask each other questions. If one of us gets an answer wrong, we'll have to discard a piece of our clothing." _HA! _"Sound fun?"

"Absolutely not!" Namine fumed. "Have you gone insane?! We can't play that! It's inappropriate!"

"Aw, c'mmon, Namine," Roxas whined and sat back. "Have a little fun. You're like, what, seventeen...eighteen?"

"Still...I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Roxas."

Roxas slumped in defeat. "You're so boring."

"EH?"

"You don't have a sense of adventure. You're not...spontaneous!"

"I am SO spuh...spontaneous!"

"Oh yeah?" _Lay out the bait. _Roxas smirked. "Prove it."

"Let's play this game of yours, then!" Namine squeaked. "That'll show you just how spontaneous I am!"

_Hooked and trapped. _Roxas let out a mischievous chuckle. "Oh, you are so on, Namine."

Namine realized what she had just done and sat agape, dumbstruck. "Wait, huh? No, Roxas! I didn't mean it! I got caught up a-and now, I- No, I don't want to play!"

"Too bad," Roxas shrugged and opened the first book. "Topic is...HISTORY."

Namine let out a relieved sigh. "Ah, thank goodness. I'm good at Japanese history!"

"AMERICAN history," Roxas clarified with a triumphant grin.

"....I'm doomed."

* * *

Kairi gave Sora a good whack on the head with a rolled-up magazine. "You moron!" she berated fiercely. "You should have at least CALLED her to say that you couldn't make it! Namine could be waiting for you in the rain right now!"

"Ow!" Sora rubbed his sore head. "She doesn't have a cellphone! Plus, who'd be stupid and crazy enough to wait for someone out in the rain? Primal instincts say take cover."

"Primal instincts say you're an idiot!" Kairi gave Sora another painful whack.

As the two argued and fussed, Riku stared out the window, watching the raindrops fall. _I hope she DID go home._


	20. Chapter 20

"First president of the United States?"

"Um...ano...I know this one! Oh! George Washington!"

"Earliest humans?"

"Homo sapiens!

"Hmm." Roxas glared at the book in his hand. _Damn it, she's good! We're evenly matched. _"Next question..."

"Fire away!" Namine cheered. _I'm doing so well! If I'm lucky, I neither one of us will have to take off our clothes. _She smiled. "What a relief."

Roxas scanned the book and smirked. "Heh," he chuckled evilly.

Namine arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" she questioned him.

"Oh, nothing." Roxas cleared his throat. "What started World War 2 in both Asia and Europe?" _She sucks at things that come to war, I bet! _He was right.

Namine had a blank and terrified look on her face. "Wo-world War 2..." She searched her mind for an answer. "World War 2...um...Hitler, he-he uh..." _No! I'm doomed! I don't know anything! _"He uh...invaded France in Europe and in Asia um..something about Japan, but I can't quite put a finger on it. Oh! Japan fired at Taiwan!"

"Tch." Roxas waved a finger at her and winked. "Wrong."

Namine's face turned completely pale. She felt her soul leave her body at that moment. "W-w-w-wha...?"

"In Europe, Hitler made an advance on Poland. In Asia, Japan attacked China. Oh, boo. You know what this means, right, Namine?" Roxas closed the book and looked at her expectantly. "Take it off."

"Take what off?" Namine trembled.

"A piece of clothing. And NO. The towel does not count!"

"Oh..." Namine whined as she removed the towel. She reached up and took hold of her sweater's zipper. "I choose my sweater," she said uncertainly and unzipped it. As she peeled the material from her body, the warm air caught her damp skin, making her shudder a little. She threw the sweater aside, forgotten.

Roxas studied her, fascinated. Her white tank top stuck on her like plastic on a curvy, wet pole. _Bad simile. _He shook his head and turned away.

"It's my turn to ask now!" Namine argued, clearly embarrassed.

"Knock yourself out."

Namine took the biology book into her arms. "What is translation?" she asked aggressively.

"DNA to RNA."

"Ano...in the following species, tell which ecosystem they may be found. Caribou, snow owl, brush."

"Tundra."

"Alleles of a gene are arranged in?"

"A Punnett Square." Roxas yawned and looked at her with a sly grin. "Anymore?"

Namine bit her lip. _If I had known he was this smart, I would have NEVER accepted this game! _"Err...I don't think so..." she mumbled in defeat and gave the book back to him.

"Now, I'll ask YOU a biology question."

"What!? No! We agreed on American History for me!"

"Just one little question."

Namine glared at him. _Toki doki. Toki doki. _"F-fine...go a-head." She focused her gaze on the fireplace, face scrunched. _I'm going to regret this..._

Roxas closed the book and placed his head on his hand. "What is the process of Meiosis?" he asked calmly.

_I knew it. _Namine expelled an aggravated sigh. "I don't know," she groaned. "I surrender."

"Hm," Roxas grinned smugly. "The process of reductional division in which the number of chromosomes per cell is halved." He stood up and stretched. "Nah, don't surrender yet. I still have one last question for you."

"I refuse to play anymore! You know my weak subjects!"

"I promise- next question, you will have a good chance at answering." He smirked. "But for now, please discard a piece of your clothing." He sat back down and waited. "You have to remain true to your word now, Namine." _Almost there. _

Namine studied herself. All she was wearing now was a tank top, mini skirt, and the other two things beneath those two materials. "Mmf," she whimpered as she hugged her body. "I'm goingtotakeoffmybranowsodon'tyoudarepeekatmeorelse!"

Roxas heard the wind blow by. "Okay, okay, calm down," he told her. "I won't look, sheesh." He turned around and closed his eyes. But his ears were still open. He heard wet clothing slip up and something clink lightly. _Ah, I see. So she took THAT route. _He held back an amused laugh and sniffed. "You done?"

"Y-yeah..."

Roxas turned to face her again. Almost instantly, his face turned into a bright shade of red. He knew what she just did, but he still wasn't mentally prepared- as he just now discovered.

Namine had her arms covering her chest and her wet hair pasted on her pink cheeks. "Stop staring!" she snapped at him.

"Oh, ah! Sorry!" Roxas looked away, trying to regain sang froid. _Roxas, toughen up! This won't work if you're all squeamish like this! _He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Now, for my last question."

"Pervert..." Namine grumbled. "I want to ask my question first!"

Roxas scratched his head irritated. "Urgh, fine! Just hurry it up!"

Namine shot him a death glare. _I'd better make this one count. _"My words fly up, my thoughts remain below: Words without thoughts never to heaven go." She tucked her bangs behind her ear. "Well?" she mused.

"I'm not familiar with that quote," Roxas admitted.

"Shakespeare; Hamlet Act 3, scene 3 lines 100-103," Namine stated proudly. "We learned it just last week."

"I didn't know you were into poetry?"

"I'm not."

"Heh, good one," Roxas congratulated her and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He then pulled it up and brought the whole clothing over his head and off, exposing his well-toned chest and rigid stomach.

Namine covered her eyes, blushing madly. "Why did you take off your shirt?!" she yelped. _You have a six-pack!_

Roxas stood up and allowed himself to bask in front of the fire. The whole point was to emphasize his physique. "I got an answer wrong," Roxas shrugged. "English is not exactly my best subject."

"You...n-never...wear an u-under...shirt?"

"Nope."

"Egh." Namine continued to stare at the fireplace, refusing to look at the half-naked skater.

_Judging from her reaction, I'd say she is still a virgin. _This brought out another smirk from him- one of many to come. "And now, my turn," he asserted. "My last question- do you enjoy..._ecchi_?"

Namine heard herself squeak as she sat up sharply. "That's...that's not an academic question!" she protested.

"Just answer it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because! I just...I don't want to!"

"Because in honest truth, you want to try it, don't you?"

"Hu!" Namine's mind wandered back to when she and Roxas laid on his bed, his hands on hers and their lips nearly touching. She remembered how hard her breathing was, how fast her heart raced, and how warm she felt inside. The word 'ecchi' began to bring those same feelings back and it made her very nervous. "I...I don't," she stammered.

"You don't...?"

"I don't enjoy ecchi and I don't want to try it!" Namine yipped, covering her face. All she heard was silence after that. Curious, she removed her hands from her face. She gasped in fright when she found Roxas kneeling to eye level right in front of her.

"Wrong," he jeered and smirked dangerously, his eyes darkening.

* * *

Sora flipped through the channels on TV, bored out of his mind. "Isn't there something to do?" he yawned. "Riku, got any games to play with? I need something to do!" As though on cue, piles of cold, dirty clothes fell on him. "HEY!" he shouted.

"If you need something to do," Riku stuck his tongue out. "Then do the laundry."

"Yeah, Sora." Kairi peered from behind the kitchen. "You need to help out around the house, too! You can't just sit around like a lazy bum who gets fed by someone else!"

"But I hate laundry," Sora complained as he threw socks off his head. "It smells like crap."

"That would be YOUR laundry," Riku pointed out with a wide smile.

"...ew, gross!" Sora jumped off the couch and rubbed his cheek. "Geez, you guys never cut me any slack! Actually, right now I'd rather be making out with Nami or something."

"Too much info," Kairi muttered and went back to washing dishes.

"Speaking of making out..." Sora glanced out the window. "The rain is slowing down. Maybe I'll give Nami a call and APOLOGIZE. You happy now, Kairi?"

"Definitely." Kairi searched through her backpack and pulled out her pink cellphone with a starfish chain. "I have her house number right here."

"What!?!" Riku dashed over to Kairi and snatched her cellphone away. "You had Namine's number this whole time and didn't tell me? How could you be so cruel..."

"She has no interest in you!" Kairi assured him and took her cellphone back.

"Plus, she's my girlfriend," Sora added. "Don't go hitting on her, got it, Riku?"

"Pfft," Riku huffed and pouted. _It's not me you should worry about. _He chuckled to himself and walked up the stairs. "I'm gonna take a snooze. Don't argue too much, you two lovebirds."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sora and Kairi bellowed.

* * *

Namine stood from the couch, distancing herself from the skater. "Roxas, no!" she begged. "I-I have nothing left!"

"Not true," Roxas licked his lips. "You still have on that tank top and skirt. Not to mention your underwear."

"PERVERT!"

"Yeah, I know. Now c'mmon, I don't have all day. We had a deal."

"No fair..." Namine whined as she looked down at herself.

Roxas tapped his temple. _She's within my grasp. I've gotta make a good delivery with this one. _"There is one other option," he mentioned. "You could...hmm..."

"What? What's the other option?!"

"You COULD-" Roxas caught her eyes, making sure she could not look away. "Let me touch your body."

"That's even worse! No!"

"Breasts then."

"Absolutely NOT!!" Namine stepped back, blushing even more. _Why is he asking me these things? He knows I won't comply to them... _She looked up at him with anxious eyes.

"Then take off something," Roxas mumbled.

"I can't do that either!" _If I take anymore clothes off, I'll pretty much be...naked. _She thought for a while. _Still, I need to keep my word of honor. _Putting on a brave face, she said, "Fine...y-you can touch m-me...but ONLY one breast! Got it?" _I feel dirty all of a sudden. _

_Damn it. _"How boring," Roxas sighed. "But oh, well. I'll take it." He beckoned her towards the stairs and led her to his bed. "Take a seat."

"Wait...why on your bed?" Namine questioned, suspicious and nervous.

"Because it's softer than the couch," Roxas lied. "Now SIT."

Namine obeyed and sat down on the bouncy mattress. The sheets felt cool and soft. She watched as Roxas advanced towards her and shrunk inside. _Toki doki. Toki doki. _"Roxas, I'm not so sure anymore."

Roxas placed a finger on her lips. _So soft. _"Ssshhh," he chided gently. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of." _Ha...you're funny, Roxas._

Namine hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded.

Roxas obliged to her approval and glanced down. In front of her chest were her arms, folded protectively to hide the bossoms that lay beneath. He felt his stomach flutter. "Namine, you need to put your arms down now."

"Oh..." Namine's arms shook as she parted them from her chest. They leaned beside her, suppporting her as she sat back. "Be gentle...please."

Those words made Roxas' heart beat like crazy. His eyes shifted from Namine to her breasts. There they were. Perked, bloomed, and ready. _This is it. _He gulped and placed a hand on one of them. S_hit, I've never done this before...what the hell am I supposed to do?!! _Just as he was about to panic, he heard a small whimper escape Namine's lips. He looked up and nearly gasped.

Namine's face was completely flushed. Her hand gripped the sheets fiercely and her knees struggled to keep together. "Mmf..." she whimpered again.

Roxas then looked at his hand, which held her breast lightly. _She's reacting to just this one little thing? _At that moment, instinct took over. He took his thumb and used it to form small circles around the erected nipple. He then started to rub the tip, gently and slowly.

Namine fought to hold it back, but lost. She let out an, "Ahh..."

The sound excited Roxas in an instant. His other hand shot out like a whip and groped her other breast.

"R-Roxas!" Namine screamed. "What are you-"

"Shut up."

It was forceful and commanding, but Namine did not take umbrage in his statement. She gasped as Roxas pushed her on her back. "Ah..no...Roxas!" Her small hands grabbed his arms, but they were too weak to do much resisting. "Hnn!" she breathed sharply as he continued to massage her breasts with his large hands. Then, to her shock, Roxas slipped a hand under her tank top and began to rub her bare breast. "Roxas!" she screamed.

Roxas ignored her and slipped the other hand in, taking the second breast. Annoyed with the white cloth that served as a barrier, he pulled it up with his teeth. "Damn this thing..." he grunted.

Namine felt her wet tank top slip up and knew that, right then, she was completely exposed to him. "Roxas..." she breathed. _What does he plan on doing..?_

Like lightning, Roxas bent down and took a nipple into his mouth. Namine let out a yelp and arched her back, eyes wide in horror. He began licking the pink bud and nibbling its delicate tip. His right hand, which held the second breast, continued its soft massages while his left hand made its way up her skirt. He felt the hem of her panties and began tugging it down.

"Roxas!" Namine cried as the blond boy's hot mouth left her breast and took the other. "This was more than the deal...!" She felt his wet tongue swirling around her nipple and his fingers underneath her skirt pulling on her underwear. Her heart rate sky-rocketed when he finally managed to pull the flimsy material off and threw it aside. "Wait, the deal!"

"Forget that damn deal!" Roxas growled. He abandoned her breast and went straight for her mouth. When his lips crashed on hers, everything seemed right. This was no longer forceful- more like planned and agreed on. He licked her lower lip, coaxing her to open her mouth. To his surprise, she accepted and allowed entry. She tasted of sweet strawberries and candy.

Namine fought back another whimper and managed to succeed. _This isn't right. _He bit her lip. _I'm with Sora. _She licked his teeth- tasting his fierce sweetness and taking in his scent of cologne. _But I feel better when Roxas is the one doing this... _Her hands travelled up and down his back, caressing and scratching at the same time.

Roxas smirked into the kiss and shifted to the crook of her neck. His knee pried her legs apart. With a heavy breath, his aching lower half pressed deeper between her legs, yearning for her warmth. _Damn, I want these things off! _He cursed silently at the shorts he wore.

_Toki doki. Toki doki. Toki doki. _Unconsciously, Namine wrapped her legs around Roxas' waist, pulling him closer.

The skater fumbled with his belt white he trailed kisses down the girl's soft neck. When he reached its curve, he opened his eyes for a second and then bit down hard into it.

"Ahh!" Namine cried in pain, mouth and eyes wide open.

Roxas felt blood emerge from the bite and licked it, afterwards giving it a tender kiss. _Just for now, Namine. _He got his belt unbuckled and slipped out of his shorts. His mouth found hers in a hot kiss as his hands pulled down her skirt.

"Roxas..."

_Just this once. _He broke from their kiss and started travelling downwards, licking, biting, and kissing along the way. Even though he couldn't see because of the dim atmosphere, he was certain he had left numerous marks on her chest and stomach.

Namine opened her eyes to see what Roxas was up to and blushed when she saw him looking down at her with lustful eyes. She was bare naked, laid out before him like a display case. She looked away, disconcerted. Her skin fluttered when his hand took her chin and turned her face towards him.

"I want you to look at me when I do this," he said huskily. "So don't turn away..."

Namine's heart skipped a beat. "Hm," she nodded. In one swift movement, Roxas left her gaze and his mouth took her from the south. She threw her head back as her hips bucked violently. _I knew the result..._ She let out a loud moan. _But I still played the game..._

Roxas grabbed her hips and pushed her back down. His tongue slowly entered her, licking hungrily at the flesh inside. He soon found the clit and nibbled on it. _You're close, c'mmon. _He ground his teeth against the delicate flesh again and licked the tip.

Namine felt something surge within her body and moisture form within her private area that Roxas was occupying. She moaned again when she felt his tongue re-enter her. "Roxas, I think I'm...I..." Before she could get her sentence out, she felt something release from inside her. "Ahh..." she cried softly as her grip on his hair tightened. All she could hear after that were soft grunts and licks.

Some few minutes passed and Roxas finally emerged from his sanctuary with a smirk on his face.

Namine blushed when she saw creamy-looking fluid dripping from his mouth, shimmering in the light. Seeing him lick the remainder of the substance from his lips made her blush even more- if that was possible. With a sigh, she laid back, exhausted.

_Not yet. _Roxas needed release, and fast. "Namine."

Namine looked up at him. "Yes?" she called out weakly.

Roxas positioned himself on top of her and gave her a tender kiss. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I have to break my promise." _For now... _He held her hips firmly and took a deep breath. _...let me wound you._

"Promise?" After a silent hiatus, Namine let out an agonized cry when a sharp feeling of pain shot through her. Her pupils narrowed. "Roxas!!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Roxas, it hurts! Stop!!"

Roxas caressed her cheek and silenced her screams with a passionate kiss. "Sshhh..." he soothed. "This will be the only time it will hurt...I promise." He gave another thrust and received the girl's scream in his mouth. _I'm sorry it hurts this much, Namine. _He hissed as he felt her muscles wrap tightly around his member. "Uhh..." he grunted.

_I'm in so much pain right now._Namine continued to cry, her nails digging into Roxas' shoulders. _So why do I feel happy? _Little by little, she felt herself adjust to him being inside her.

Some time passed and Roxas noticed that Namine was no longer squirming as much. He looked down at her, his eyes asking for permission. When she nodded, he began grinding their hips together. It was slow at first, but they soon caught up with each other's rhythms. Each thrust he gave took a lot of energy from him. Sweat ran down his face, his hair in complete disarray.

Namine was no different. Her hair was a total mess, too. No longer having the strength to stay with the skater, her hands flew over her head. All she could do now was lay there helplessly as he continued to thrust mercilessly into her. Her breathing grew heavy as her breasts shook from the thrusts.

"Urggh!" Roxas let out a throaty moan as he gave one last thrust and released into her.

Namine gasped, feeling hot fluid fill her inside. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling. _What...what happened just now? _She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. _It felt good._

Roxas panted, leaning on Namine's legs. He opened his eyes and took in the image of her body. She was glistening with sweat, her breasts were more bloomed than before, her hair was a mess, and her beautiful face was flushed deep red. _Perfect. _He flashed a smile of glory and gave in to sleep. _One game did it all... _

The rain stopped.


	21. Chapter 21

_Oh...my head... _Namine groaned and rolled under the sheets. _Why does it hurt so much? _She took a pillow from her head and threw a leg over it. This alerted her. The pillow was cold. She searched her body but found only bare parts. Memories of the previous night came back to her. "Eek!" she cried and sat up. As expected, she was in Roxas' bed. She turned to her side and found that he was gone.

**_I want you to look at me..._**

Swallowing hard, she stood up and approached the mirror. Her eyes widened at the sight of circular, pinkish-red marks that covered her neck, chest, and stomach. Her finger traced the outline of her swollen lips. "It wasn't a dream," she inhaled.

"Oh, so you DID enjoy it."

Namine jumped and covered herself. "Roxas!" she squeaked. She envied the fact that he was at least wearing black shorts.

Roxas rolled his eyes and began fixing his bed. "Relax," he told her coolly. "It's just me. And stop covering yourself like that. I already saw, and tasted, every inch of your body last night." He smirked as her face noticeably turned from pale cream to red.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that!" Namine pleaded.

_Despite the fact that I just took her virginity, she STILL acts like a virgin. How cute. _He laughed in amusement and turned over a sheet. "Ah, good proof of a first time," he mused.

Curious, Namine went over to see what he was looking at. The sight frightened her. "B-blood!?" She looked down in a panic. "Oh, no...I am so sorry! I didn't mean to- I-I!"

Roxas placed a finger on her lips. "Calm down," he whispered. "It's normal for virgins to bleed."

"Um...are you a virgin, Roxas?"

The question hit the blond teen like a nail. He seemed to flinch. "What kind of a stupid question is that?!" he hollered. "Of course I'm not a virgin, you dope!" He then mumbled aside, "Not anymore.."

"Liar!"

"Why are you accusing me of lying?"

"Because! Last night was..." Namine's voice trailed off as her gaze left his. She hugged her body tightly, bangs covering her face.

Roxas smiled. _Goodness, I think she's still in shock that she actually did it. _He walked over to her. "I said- stop covering yourself like that," he scolded gently and took her arms. It took a bit of a struggle, but he managed to pry them off her body. He looked over her, eyes sparking with lust and eagerness.

Namine saw this and tried to cover herself again. Unfortunately, he was just too strong for her. She closed her legs and whimpered, "Please...don't stare at me..."

"Why not?" Roxas asked slyly. "You have a perfect body."

"N-no...I don't."

Roxas sighed. "Even after all that's happened, you still have no self confidence?" He didn't receive a reply and frowned. "Then I guess I'll just have to make sure you get it- whether you want it or not." With that said, he dove for her neck, licking the mark he had placed on her last night. "And this time, I won't let you faint."

_Not again! _Namine stumbled back and fell on his bed. She couldn't stand up after that because Roxas' weight was beyond what her strength could manage. "No...don't!" she cried as his long fingers traced her curves, making her shudder. _This isn't right. I can't let this go on. _"Stop!"

Roxas froze on the spot and pulled away, looming over the fair-haired girl. _Don't say it..._

"Roxas, this is very wrong," Namine choked in grief. "I'm with Sora. What we did last night...I think...I think it was a mistake. For the both of us." She rose from his bed and headed for her room. "I'm sorry."

"No prob," Roxas shrugged. _Damn it, how could I have been so stupid?! _As soon as Namine disappeared into her room, he flung himself onto his bed and groaned. _I thought for SURE she'd forget about him already._

Namine grabbed some clothes and a towel and made her way to the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with water and stepped in. As soon as it was nearly full, she turned the water off and laid down, embracing the warmth that moisturized her body. "Ah," she sighed. "How relaxing."

"Hang out today?" Roxas' voice penetrated faintly through the door. "Hmm, yeah. I've got time. See you at the Sandlot then."

_He's going somewhere? With who?_

A knock came from the door. "Namine!" Roxas spoke in a casual manner. "I'm going meet with Olette! She said she needed to talk to me about something. If you're going out today, make sure to lock the door, okay?"

She heard clothes shuffling. "Oh...um...alright!" Namine stuttered, perplexed by his sudden change of mood.

"Cool. See ya!"

Namine heard the main door close and buried half of her face in the water. Closing her eyes, she visualized the warm water as Roxas' arms. Those very arms that held her that night, along with those slender fingers that worked wonders on her body. She laid her head back and touched her neck. _His tongue and lips... _She brought her hand down between her thighs and shivered at the contact. _How sinful. _Her eyes opened, pupils dilated. _My body is yearning for him. _

Suddenly, the main door flew open and hit the wall, making a crack. "SURPRISE INSPECTION!!"

_That voice! _Namine lost all feeling of longing and stood up, reaching for the towel. To her horror, her door flew open and she shrieked. "Yaaaahhh!!" She quickly wrapped the towel around her body.

Sephiroth stepped in and looked around. "Namine!" he pointed an accusing finer at her. "Why in the world are you naked in a tub!? Roxas might walk in while you're taking time for hygiene! Put on clothes this instant!"

"But Roxas went out for today!"

"...oh...I see." Sephiroth cleared his throat. "Very well, then. I shall now check your bedrooms!" He gave a firm nod and ran up the stairs.

_Wait...did Roxas evenchange his sheets yet? Oh, no. The blood! _"Wait- doctor!" Namine dashed out of the bathroom to stop the estranged man, but found that she was too late. Her face turned pale. "Oh, dear..."

Sephiroth straightened his glasses and held up the stained sheet. "What in the world is THIS?!!" he interrogated furiously.

"Well, you see...um...uhh..."

"You two engaged in unprotected sexual intercourse, didn't you?"

"WHAT?! N-no, of co-ourse not! Pfft!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! I...uh..." Namine searched her mind for an alibi. "Err...I had..I did it with Sora!" She clamped her mouth shut, shocked at what she had just said.

"...what..."

"Sora, my boyfriend." Her face scrunched in guilt. "I invited him over last night because Roxas was in a sleepover with Hayner and Pence. Sora and I talked and...umm...before I knew what was happening, we...did it." _I'm sorry, Roxas. This is the only way I can stay with you._

Sephiroth rose an eyebrow, suspicious. "On Roxas' bed?" he pushed on. "Why not yours?"

_Oh, no! _Namine bit her lower lip and looked out the window. "Sora...umm...really wanted it so he took the nearest bed- which was Roxas'."

"And those marks on your neck! Those from 'Sora', too?"

"Mhm..."

Sephiroth nodded his sagely nod. _She's lying._"So I see," he purred. "Ah, forgive me, Namine. I've just been so paranoid over the past few weeks. I tried to convince myself to trust you two, but...it was just too impossible. Two hormone-driven teens cannot be trusted to live under the same roof."

"Ah, I understand," Namine bowed.

"So just to be safe..." Sephiroth took out a paper bag and placed it on Roxas' bed. "Think of these little guys as yours and Roxas' best friends. Use them if you can." He looked at his wrist watch. "Well, I best be going. Can't be late for my appointment. See you on the next surprise inspection, Namine!"

"Yes, doctor."

"And remember! If that Roxas does anything strange or inappropriate to you, you call me and I'll be right over."

_Too late for that. _Namine giggled and waved at him. "I will!" she assured him with a bright smile. "Don't worry so much about us, doctor. We're almost grown-ups now!"

"That's what worries me..." Sephiroth grumbled to himself as he waved goodbye to Namine and exited the condo.

Namine peeked into the bag and pulled out a foiled, small package from it. Her eyes widened as her face reddened dramatically. "CONDOM?!!" _He knows? _"Doctor, you completely misunderstood!"

The phone rang. Namine picked it up. "Hello?"

"Nami?"

_Sora! _Namine looked at the wall in front of her worriedly. "Oh, h-h-hi..S-Sora..." she stammered. Her hand shook as she held the phone to her ear.

"Why is your voice shaky?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"I-I'm a little c-co-ld, is a-ll..."

"Oh, then you should go warm yourself up before you get sick. Want me to come over?"

"NO!"

"..."

"Uh...I mean...no-no need. My house is a complete disaster so..."

"Ah, I don't mind. Riku's house isn't exactly clean heaven, either. I'll drop by. What's your address?"

Namine slapped herself on the forehead. _I'm dead! But if I don't tell him Roxas' address, then he'll start suspecting something. _"...do you have something to write with?"

"Hold on. Hmmm, yup."

"Okay."

* * *

Roxas made his way down Station Heights, his black jacket blowing in the cold wind. _Man...things are gonna be weird between us now. Why the heck did I have to go and do THAT? Aw, man... _He pulled his collar higher and shivered. His grey jeans glided steadily with his black and white chucks over puddles left by last night's rainstorm. _What the hell came over me last night? _He found himself at the Sandlot. "Why am I here again?" he mumbled to himself.

"To meet me, remember?"

Roxas recognized the voice and whirled around, slightly startled. "Olette!" He discovered she was wearing an orange summer dress above knee level with white high-heeled sandals and gave a confused look. _Won't she be cold in that?_

Olette rubbed her temple. "Really, Roxas," she sighed. "It's like you're forgetting your friends now. Am I that insignificant to you? REALLY?" She shot him an angry glare.

Roxas flinched. _When did SHE get so snappy? _"Sorry, Olette," he said defensively, "I just...had a lot to do last night. That's all." He blushed slightly at his own statement.

"I see. Well then, in that case, I forgive you."

"Eheh..."

_Set plan in motion. _Olette rubbed her shoulders and looked around. "Brrrr," she shuddered. "I should have brought a sweater. Who knew it would be so cold today?"

Roxas shook his head smiled. "Here," he said, taking off his jacket and putting it on the brunette's shoulders.

"But Roxas! You'll be cold!"

"Nah, I don't mind. It wouldn't be right if I was snuggly and warm while you were freezing your butt off."

"Hmm," Olette hummed happily and hooked her arm with his. "Let's go, then?"

"Yeah." Roxas looked out towards the horizon. _To Sunset Station we go._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kudos to the people who remembered Doctor Sephiroth lol =D**

**And thank you everyone for your reviews. Long reviews are very much appreciated. They motivate me to keep writing and have this story going. So again, thank you, wonderful readers and reviewers!**


	22. Chapter 22

Roxas and Olette arrived at a bar and took a seat a table in the corner. It was pretty spacious. "Olette," Roxas grumbled, "What in the world are we doing here? You know I don't drink. And neither do you!"

"Aw, just this once. Please?" Olette batted her eyelashes and pouted.

"Grrr..." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine. But we're only having ONE drink. No more. I don't want to be responsible if either one of us gets drunk..."

Olette giggled. "Oh, don't you worry so much, Roxas." _One drink is all it's going to take. _"By the way, just to let you know, I rented us a room here. Just upstairs."

Roxas coughed, caught by surprise. "HUH!?" he gasped.

"You and I might have to stay a bit longer."

"..."

Olette smiled and raised her hand. A woman in a tight, leather outfit approached their table. "Two glasses of Vodka, please," the brunette told her. "And bring the bottle."

"Yes, ma'am," the waitress nodded and walked away.

"BOTTLE?" Roxas impugned. "Olette, what's going on here? Why are you drinking all of a sudden anyway?"

Olette breathed, an ecstatic look on her face. "Oh, I just thought it would be a memorable day today. It's a first time for everything, right?"

"I guess...?"

"Good. Now just relax and enjoy yourself with me." When the glasses of Vodka and the bottle arrived at their table, she raised her glass towards the blond teen. "Cheers!"

Roxas hesitated, but shrugged and clinked his glass with hers. "Cheers!" he said and drank from his glass. The alcohol entered his mouth and burned his throat, causing him to cough and put his glass down. "Ack!" he choked and wiped his mouth. "It's disgusting!"

"Really?" Olette drank from her glass and licked her lips. "Tastes great to me."

"Are you sure this is your first time?"

"VERY sure." _Step two set in motion. _"Oh, Roxas," Olette chirped and touched her ear. I think I dropped my earring. Could you look under the table and see if it's down there somewhere?"

"Eh?" Roxas pointed at himself. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I can't bend down, now GO."

"Man..." Roxas groaned. "Fine! But you owe me." He sank from his seat and was soon on his hands and knees looking around the floor. "Are you sure you dropped it HERE, Olette?"

"Just check to make sure," Olette urged him. She then took a wrapped, powdery package from her purse, opened it and sprinkled everything into Roxas' drink. _After having a shot at this, he will be ALL mine. Namine will never be able to get close to him after this. _She heard his hand make contact with the leather seat and quickly retreated.

"Sorry, Olette," Roxas muttered. "I didn't see anything."

"Aww. Oh, well. It wasn't that expensive anyway."

"Still, it's jewelry."

"It's okay. I'm grateful that you took the time to try and help me." She raised her glass again. "A toast!" she exclaimed. "To your wonderful services!"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't think I want another sip of that Vodka shit," he laughed. "That thing stings!"

Olette's eyes narrowed. "Last one," she said. _He HAS to drink this. _

Sighing, Roxas raised his glass as well. "A toast to me," he tuned sarcastically. They clinked glasses. "Here goes nothing." He closed his eyes and gulped down the alcoholic beverage. However, this time, the burn did not feel as intense. Relieved, he wiped his mouth and grinned.

Olette smirked as she drank her Vodka. _Success._

* * *

Namine replaced Roxas' sheets with fresh, new ones and fluffed the pillows. After that, she went down to the living room and straightened the couches. _I've gotta clean up before Sora gets here! As long as I keep him downstairs, he will never know this is Roxas' place. _The doorbell rang, making her jump a little. "Coming!" she called. For the second time that day, she fixed her hair and answered the door.

"Hey, Nami," Sora greeted.

"Sora!" Namine flashed a smile. "Come on in!" She stepped aside as he entered and closed the door behind him. "My, you came quickly."

"Of course," Sora smiled. "I wanted to see you." He looked around and blinked in astonishment. "Whew," he whistled. "Quite a place you got here. You can actually afford all this?"

"Of course!"

"Your mother is paying for it I bet?"

"My...mother..." Namine's eyes saddened. _She died and I don't know how. _"Y-yeah...that's what I meant. She paid for all of this."

Sora placed a hand behind his neck. "How are things with...your father?" he asked quietly. "Are you doing okay?"

"Father..?" Namine closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I don't know. I haven't seen him." _Did something happen? _"Or at least I don't think I did. I don't know..."

Sora then noticed that the blond was wearing a baby blue turtle neck with white shorts and decided to change the subject. _I don't think she's quite over it yet._ "What up with the turtleneck?"

Namine tensed. "Like I said...it's...uh...a little chilly today."

"Oi." Sora pinned Namine against the wall and glared at her. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" he asked darkly. "Your speech is really off. You've been lying to me!"

"No, I haven't!"

"What are you hiding!?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Namine argued, frightened.

Enraged, Sora pulled down the turtleneck. He grimaced. "Just as I thought."

Namine quickly brought the turtleneck back up again, refusing to look at him in the eye. "I...I got burnt. I was cooking eggs and sausages..." She looked at the lamp beside her.

"Drop it already!" Sora shouted. "Where the hell did you get that fuckin' kiss mark from!? Who the hell have you been cheating with!?"

"I wasn't cheating!" Namine cried. _I'm lying to myself. _"It just...happened." _That's the half-truth. _

"It's Roxas, isn't it..."

"Uhn!" Namine's breath hitched. "What makes you think that?"

"So it IS him."

"You don't know that!"

"I do now!"

"Stop it!" Namine lunged herself ast Sora and embraced him tightly. "Stop it, Sora! I'm telling you...it just happened... Please, just please, stop doing this to me. I can't take it anymore."

Sora's anger died down when he felt the girl tremble and sob. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I went too far."

"It's okay.."

Sora lifted Namine's head up by her chin and kissed her. "Whoever did this," he vowed, "Will definitely pay. I won't let anyone touch you- EVER. You're mine and mine alone."

"Sora..." Namine's eyes glittered with admiration. "I don't know what to say." _I don't belong to you._

"Don't say anything." Sora bent down and kissed her again. "Just feel for me. Let raw emotions take over..." He picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pushing her up the wall. His tongue ran delicately over her cheek as his hands crawled under her turtleneck. He smirked to find that all she had on underneath was a bra and quickly started to undo the clasp behind her back.

_Raw emotions? _Namine looked down at her partner with dull eyes. _Like Roxas..._

Sora unhooked the bra and pulled it down. Following that, his hands quickly went to work in gently squeezing her breasts. "Let me undo," he exhaled, "The wounds he did unto you." He rubbed her nipple and began licking her neck.

Namine's eyes opened in alert. _Undo the wounds...that Roxas gave me?! _She found her resolve. "No," she said sternly.

Sora looked up at her, puzzled. "What?"

"I said NO." Namine pushed his arms off and then his body. "I can't let you do that."

"...I don't...understand?"

Namine shook her head. "I didn't expect you to. I'm sorry, Sora, but I don't think this is going to work out. I want to tell you the truth so here I go." She took a deep breath and held the boy in a firm gaze. "I'm in love with Roxas."

"...!" Sora's eyes widened.

"You were right, I lied. But I can't take it anymore. All I can think about is Roxas. All I can see is Roxas. All I can feel is Roxas. If you stay with me, you will certainly get hurt. So this is why...I think it's best we went our separate ways."

"..." Sora's head drooped. "Heh." A small smile crept on his lips. "Ever heard of the saying 'the truth hurts'? Well, it's true." He placed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess...this whole time it was only me who was really in love here."

"You only thought that."

"What do you mean?"

Namine looked at her feet. "You've had your share of lies," she whispered. "The day you came to my school, you said you've always loved me. You only said that because you saw Roxas, didn't you? Inside your heart, you know that you're in love with Kairi. You only used me in hopes of getting Roxas agitated in any way possible. You were upset with the fact that he and I were close. You were jealous."

Sora gave her a look of bewilderment and then smiled warmly. "You knew all this, and yet you still agreed to date me?"

Namine returned his smile. "Friends help each other no matter what."

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, I have forgiven you."

"Ah."

"The only thing, however, that I haven't forgiven you for...is stealing my first kiss. And I don't think I ever will."

Sora chuckled and gave the girl a pat on the head. "It's okay," he said, "I don't regret taking it." With that, he waved goodbye and left the condo. _Thank you...Namine. _

Namine closed the door and leaned on it, her eyes on the floor. _Good luck, Sora. I wish you happiness. _She took off all of her clothes except her underwear. She then climbed the stairs to her room and put on white robe with pink edges on the sleeves. _Now all I have to do is tell Roxas about this. I wonder how he will react? _

* * *

"I don't feel so good..." Roxas grunted. _My body feels weird. _He bent down and let his head hang in the air.

"Oh, my!" Olette gasped and touched his shoulder. She felt him tense under her touch and grinned. "We had better get to our room then. I think you may have drank a little too much, Roxas."

"Uh.." Roxas stood up, supporting himself by holding the table.

"Let me lead the way," Olette offered and went in deeper into the bar. Inside, there was a flught of stairs, which she climbed. "Over here!"

Roxas stumbled as he reached for the rails. He was light-headed and his vision was dark and blurry. "Olette?" he called.

"Our room's right here."

Roxas followed her voice and found her at the door just to the right of him. "Ugh...just...get me inside," he said impatiently.

Olette nodded. "My pleasure." She unlocked the door and gently led him inside. She followed suit and locked the door behind them. The room was simple- TV, love-seat, and then down the little hallway was the bathroom and walk-in closet. Like a hotel, the bed was spotted first. One bed.

Still in a daze, Roxas sat down on the bed, holding his head. "Oh..."

"I'll go freshen up a little," Olette excused herself and disappeared into the bathroom.

Roxas nodded and heard the door click. He let out an "Ahhh!" and gripped his waist, constantly bending down. His groin was throbbing like crazy and his heart pounded wildly against his chest. He clutched his hair and laid on his back, hoping to find relief as soon as possible. The pain, however, only got worse, and his body was warming up. Frustrated, he took off his shoes, socks, jacket, and shirt. It helped a little with the cooling down part, but he was still aching.

"You look like you're in pain."

Roxas looked up and found Olette standing in front of him with nothing on but only her yellow bra and underwear. His groin sent a pulse of pain through him again, gluing his eyes on the female. "Olette, what are you doing?" he uttered.

Olette took off her braids and allowed her wavy, brown hair to flow freely past her shoulders. She smiled mischievously and walked up to him. "Relax," she whispered.

Roxas sat up, biting his lower lip. _Shit..._

"I will free you of this pain." Olette sat down next to him and neared his face. "Would you like that?"

"I...pain...urgh." Roxas lost his sense of thinking, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He even lost the memory that he was talking to Olette. "What's...h-happening..to-"

"Ssshh." Olette wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down on her, his head resting on the crook of neck. "Do what you can to relieve yourself of the pain. Let me be the one to make you better."

Roxas obeyed mechanically and began licking her neck.

Olette's fingernails dug into his scalp as she threw her head back. "Ahh...." she sighed in pleasure. She shuddered when Roxas' tongue made quick work of her collar bone and earlobe. Her fingers tingled in touching his broad shoulders. "Roxas...do me."

The skater paused for a moment, still showing some restraint. "Wait...no.." _Namine. _His eyes turned red. _Namine is..._

"Take me, Roxas," Olette pleaded and got off of him. She crawled onto the bed and laid down. "I'm yours. So do what you will with me." Closing her eyes, she threw her arms up in the air and and spread her legs. _That drug should lure you in. _

_...she is... _Roxas nestled himself between her legs and lowered his body, their chests barely touching. He placed his lips on her collar bone and licked it again. He worked his way up her ear and stopped. _The one I want right now. _"Sorry," he muttered and got off of her. He then began putting on his clothes, his hands shaking.

"Wh- Huh?!" Olette sat up, her excitement quickly fading away. "What are you-"

"I want to be with Namine," came Roxas' automatic reply. "She is the only girl...I want to find relief in." _Ack, how do I even get out of here. _He groggily headed for the door.

"Roxas, wait!" Olette shrilled. "Don't leave!"

Roxas failed to hear her due to his dizzy state and left promptly. He struggled to get to the station and buy the ticket. Luckily, the train arrived the same time he did. "The pain!" he yelled out suddenly as he boarded the train, causing heads to turn his way.


	23. Chapter 23

Namine watched the clock tick by. _Why am I waiting so anxiously? I know he'll be back... _She stood up from the couch and paced the living room. _But I can't help but think that something bad might have happened to him. _She sat back down and sighed._ I shouldn't think like that._

The condo door suddenly made a violent clangor.

"Eep!" Namine squeaked. "Who could that possibly be?!"

"N-Nam...NAMINE!!!"

_...Roxas? _Namine ran to the door and peered through the peek hole. _It IS him! _She opened the door and let him in. "Roxas, what happened?" she asked as she closed the door.

Roxas stumbled his way up the stairs and to his bed. "Mmmrrr...." he groaned as he laid down.

Namine followed and sat down next to him. "You look like a total mess," she chastised. "What have you and Olette been doing?"

"...who..."

"Olette."

"I don't know that person...."

"Of course you do! She's one of your best friends!"

"I don't know her!" Roxas turned on his stomach, his hands balled up beneath him. "The pain won't stop, Namine. You have to get away..."

Namine looked over him, worry in her eyes. "Pain? What pain?" She touched his shoulder and he quickly shrugged it off.

"No, don't! If...if anything happens...I might hurt you. I don't...don't want that." He bit his lower lip and grunted. "I don't know...if you'll be okay in the end or not."

Namine smiled fondly at him. "Roxas," she said softly. "Whatever kind of pain it is, let me help you through it any way I can. I can take it."

"N-no...no way!"

"I promise, Roxas. I can endure it."

Roxas looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You...uh...mmf..." He grunted. "You sure about that? I won't hold back, you know."

Namine's heart quickened when she saw the hazy ferocity in his eyes. Nevertheless, she nodded. "It's okay," she assured him.

_Fuck. _"You asked for it." Roxas broke all restraints he held and charged at Namine. he grabbed her wrist and pressed her up the patio glass. Below was the town itself, dusk approaching and street lights glistening.

Namine had her hands pressed on the glass, trying not to collide with it. _He's so violent all of a sudden! _She felt him grab her hands and lift them above her head. She looked out the patio. Good thing they were high up so that no one else could see this so lucidly. She stood there, helpless and imprisoned by the blond skater's grasp. She looked down to see him untie her robe and use that sash to tie her hands together. With the other end of the sach, he tied it to the blind holder. _This is..._

"Look at the sight," Roxas said huskily. "Isn't it just beautiful? Makes me want to ravish her more and more."

"Yes...the town is beautiful," Namine replied peacefully.

"No, not the town. Take a closer look at the glass."

Namine squinted and saw her own reflection. She gasped. Her robe was open, exposing her bare breasts and underwear. "M-me!?"

"That's right," the skater hummed and kissed her neck. "This way, you can see yourself when I make love to you."

Namine blushed and remained silent. _He seems more energetic than usua- AH! _She gasped upon having two familiar, large hands groping her breasts. In her reflection, her face was red and the hands were aggressively rubbing and squeezing, bringing both pain and pleasure to her body. The hands played with her nipples while its owner smirked from behind and nibbled at her earlobe. The sight made her shudder.

Roxas kissed her earlobe and went down to her neck. He first took in her scent of soap and flowers and then bit the soft curve.

"Ah!" Namine yelped, still not used to the pain of receiving kiss marks.

Roxas let one hand leave her breast and had it travel down her stomach and reach into her panties. Grunting, he inserted a finger into her, making her squirm under him. "You're so wet..." he mumbled.

Namine could not tear her eyes from the glass. She saw his finger moving steadily under the thin fabric of her underwear, thrusting deeper and deeper each second. She could feel herself grow moist under this image, but had no power to stop it. "Hnnn..." she whimpered and closed her eyes.

"No, no." Roxas nuzzled her lovingly. "Keep your eyes open. Remember what I told you last time."

Namine nodded and opened her eyes, watching the reflection. _This is too cruel of you, Roxas. _

"You want to see just how much you want this?"

"...I..."

Roxas' other hand reached down to the hem of her panties and roughly pulled it down past her knees. "Take it in."

Namine's eyes widened. She was now completely naked. Her breasts were swollen, begging to be tended to. Her feminine part was now filled with two fingers, which glistened with creamy-looking fluids each time they emerged. "Roxas!" she cried in exasperation and began to squirm again. "This is embarrassing!" The more she moved, the faster his fingers thrusted. The faster his fingers thrusted, the more pleasure she felt. The more pleasure she felt, the weaker she became. She blinked at the reflection again and saw white-ish fluid trails run down her legs. "Roxas!"

Roxas ignored her whimpers and sniffed her hair. It was a fresh, floral scent that tickled his nose with delight. His tranquility was short lived when another pang of pain hit his member, making him flinch. "Gah!" he choked.

Namine sensed his distress and turned around to face him. "What happened?" she asked anxiously.

_Sorry about this, Namine. But I really cannot hold back anymore. _He untied her from the blind holder and threw her onto his bed. _It's hurting really bad._

Namine sat up, angry and confused. "Roxas, what's wrong with you!?" she demanded of him. "Why does it sound like something is hurting you?"

Roxas answered her with a rough kiss. He immediately pushed his tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers. Excess saliva trailed down their lips as their tongues danced and flicked. He unbuckled his belt and discarded his shorts and boxers. Still unsatisfied, he ripped Namine's robe from her body and threw it aside.

Namine gasped for air once Roxas parted from her. Her bangs fell from her behind her ears to her face as he pulled her to her knees and turned her back to him.

"Bend down for me," he ordered.

She obeyed and placed her hands on the mattress. A sigh escaped her lips when the skater gripped her hips and lifted her lower half into the air. The mattress under them moved slightly, signaling that the spiky-haired teen had just shifted from his position. "Yaaah!" Namine screamed as Roxas tore through her without warning. Her hands gave way and she fell on her elbows, panting as the boy quickened his pace.

_No good. _Roxas bit his tongue. _It still hurts! _He rammed harder into her, selfishly disregarding her cries and desperate clawing at the bed sheets.

Namine closed her eyes and held back a sob. The pain wasn't as intense as last time, but it was still there. He stopped. At that instant, warmth flooded inside her, which brought a breath of relief. _Ah...he came... _She was about to lay herself down when her partner hoisted her up and turned her around to face him. "Eh?"

Roxas gazed at her with glazed eyes. His bangs were plastered on his forehead by cold sweat. "Not yet..." he managed to say.

Namine smelled alcohol in his breath. _So this is why. _She moaned when he took a breast into his mouth. The wetness of his tongue and hot feeling of his breath excited her. _Nonetheless, it's the same feeling. _His arms surrounded her petite body and held her close to him. She embraced him back, running her hand over his spiky hair. _It's still Roxas. _

Roxas moved on to the next breast and gave the nipple a light flick with the tip of his tongue. For that, he earned another moan. A new arousal sparked within him, which did not at all help with his current situation.

"Roxas..." Namine involuntarily moaned.

That did it. Roxas gently lowered her upper body close to the floor and kept the bottom half just above the mattress. He spread her legs and placed himself between them.

Namine threw her head back, blood rushing down her face. She was completely disoriented. "Uh_..." Don't tell me he's gonna-_

Roxas took firm hold of her hips and thrust his member into her again. _This is a better position._

"Hn!" Namine held back a wail. She felt the bed shake from the vigorous thrusts and looked around in a dazed panic. Afraid of falling, she clutched onto the blankets. As the thrusting started coming harder and faster, her strength began to diminish.

_Almost there... _Roxas pulled Namine up a bit and took hold of the curves just below her ribs. _But still not quite. _He licked his lips and thrusted faster, groaning in pleasure at how the girl's fleshy walls contracted around his erected member.

"Roxas!" came Namine's cry of mercy as her nails began to tear through the blankets.

"Urrrrggh!" he grunted in response.

* * *

Roxas squinted as sunlight hit his face. "Whoa..." he yawned. "That was some crazy dream." He removed the covers from his face and sat up. Looking around, he found that his bed was in complete disarray. "What the heck...? Oh, shit..." He uncovered the sheets next to him and found a naked Namine, fast asleep. He looked down at himself and found that he, too, was naked. The whole room spun. _That...oh crap...that wasn't a dream._

Namine began to stir. She turned her head to the side and smiled at the skater. "Ah, thank goodness," she breathed. "You're alright."

"Namine, what the hell happened?!" Roxas' voice rose.

"I think..." Namine blinked slowly. "I think you just made love to me about...five times? Or maybe more. I don't know because I passed out after five."

Roxas' face reddened. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I don't know what came over me."

"Were you...drinking that day?"

"A little. It was just a glass of Vodka with Olette so I doubt that would have driven me to do..well...THIS. I think I was drugged somehow."

Namine's eyes widened. "By who?" she asked worriedly.

Roxas glared at the window. "Probably that stupid waitress," he hissed. "Probably tried to get me to have sex with her. Heh, but instead, I ended up with you...again. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Namine giggled. "It's not like Sora and I are together anymore..."

"You two broke up?"

"Yes."

"Aw, man. That sucks."

"Do you sincerely feel sorrow in this?"

"Pfft, no." Roxas chuckled as he watched Namine hide a smile. "C'mmon. It's a school day today. We only have a few minutes left before school starts." He unsteadily rose from bed.

"..."

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing that the blond girl remained in her place.

"Umm...Roxas..." Namine blushed and averted his gaze. "...I can't move."

Roxas' face fell. _Shit, I crippled her. _"WHAT?! Oh, crap. Err...aw, man. What do I do?" He paced the room, flustered. "Damn that waitress! Thanks to her, I-"

"Roxas, calm down," Namine chided. "I'm not disabled. My uh...ahem...just hurts too much. I just can't stand up or walk at the moment."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. _Phew, I'm not screwed. _"Sorry, Namine," he said. "Really, I am." He sat back down and ran a finger down her soft cheek. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Namine nodded. "I know. You should get going now or you'll be late."

"Nah, I'll just stay here."

"Roxas..." Namine's tone turned dangerous.

"I'll attend afternoon classes. You happy now?"

"No, now go."

"But, you-"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Namine gave him a thumbs-up. "Just go to school already."

Roxas studied her before finally nodding. "Alright," he said. "But if anything happens, you'd better call me. Got it?" After seeing her nod lazily, he planted a tender kiss on her bruised lips. "Bye, then."

Namine smiled up at him. "Bye..."

* * *

"Whoa, Roxas!" Hayner examined the skater with wide eyes. "You look kinda...umm...different?" He looked at Pence for an answer.

"Yeah," the dark-haired boy piped. "It's like...you're refreshed but at the same time exhausted."

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "Eh? How does THAT happen?"

Hayner rubbed Roxas' forehead playfully. "Look at you! Your skin is all smooth and bright! But your eyes are all 'blech'. Some circles formed under them, I see. Plus, I've noticed that lately today you've been sleeping in class a lot more."

From the back, Olette covered her face with her hand. _It's all my fault._

"Does it have anything to do with Namine not being here?" Pence broached. He noticed Roxas' cheeks turn slightly pink and grinned widely. "Yep!"

Olette gasped quietly. _Don't tell me he... Because of me, he only got CLOSER to her. _A tear rolled down her cheek. _There's no chance for me now. I've lost him. _She held her elbow and turned her back on the trio.

Roxas noticed the brunette's aloofness and called, "Hey, Olette!" He was taken back when she turned heels and ran away from them. "Olette!" He was about to run after her when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Hayner.

"I'll take care of this," he said and dashed off.

"What's eating her?" Pence asked.

"Dunno," Roxas shrugged.

Hayner caught up with Olette and grabbed her arm. "Olette, stop!" he snapped as he whirled her around. He dodged a hand aimed at his face. "What the hell, Olette!?"

"Let go of me!" Olette shrieked.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

Olette stopped struggling and let her tears fall. "All I wanted...was for him to forget about Namine," she sniffed. "He was in so much pain because of her. All I wanted to do was help him."

"What are you talking about?" Hayner scrunched his face.

"The bar was a bad idea," Olette blurted.

"BAR?"

"Umph!" Olette closed her mouth immediately. _Oh, no. I'm caught!_

Hayner glared at her. "Olette, what did you do?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Roxas, why do you keep glancing down at your watch like that?" Pence questioned curiously. "Are you in a hurry to get out of school or something?" He snapped his fingers. "Ah, I see! You wanna go see Namine, right?"

Roxas held his breath, trying to remain calm. "No," he muttered. "I just have a lot of homework to do today..."

"Liar. You NEVER do your homework."

"Shut up, Pence!"

"Make me!"

"HEY!"

Roxas and Pence desisted in their rantings and turned around to find Hayner standing a few feet away. In his hand was Olette's exhausted arm and the body attached to it in a slump. "Olette here has something to say to you, Roxas," the scarlet-eyed boy said coldly and threw her to the the skater.

Olette stumbled and landed in Roxas' arms. She quickly pulled away from him, as though his skin was scorching fire. "..."

"Hayner, what are you doing!?" Roxas bellowed.

"Yeah!" Pence stepped up. "You're hurting her!"

Hayner gritted his teeth and pointed an accusing finger at Olette. "Damn it!" he shouted angrily. "If you knew what she did, you wouldn't be defending her like this! Fuck. Olette, you'd better tell everyone the truth or else I will!"

Olette trembled, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I...I..." she choked and covered her face. "I..."

"FINE! You leave me no choice!"

Roxas ran up to the distressed girl and held her protectively against him. "Stop it, Hayner!" he enjoined. "You're making her cry!"

Hayner glared at the blond. "Roxas, Olette, she...she d-"

"Don't!" Olette cried. "I'll tell him...please...just leave us alone."

Roxas looked down at her sorrowfully. "Olette..."

Hayner nodded and tok Pence by his ear. "Let's go, tubby," he mumbled.

As soon as all was quiet and she was sure they were alone, Olette tore away from Roxas' arms. _No good...I can't even touch him without feeling guilty. _"Roxas, at that bar, I...I was-"

"OH, that bar!" Roxas kicked the dirt. "That fuckin' waitress drugged me! Can you believe it!?"

"..." _It wasn't her._

"I think she was trying to get me to sleep with her," Roxas rambled on, pacing. "But that didn't work so I just went home. Man..." Sensual memories flooded him, making him smile. "Sweet relief."

"..." _It was me. _

Roxas punched a tree. "I swear, if I ever see that waitress again, I'll-"

"IT WAS ME!!"

"Uh?" Roxas looked at Olette, baffled by her sudden confession. "What do you mean it was you?" he asked, sensing something wrong. "Olette, tell me it wasn't you who..." He saw her turn away in shame. His eyes widened. _No..._

Olette held her elbow. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I don't understand." Roxas' tone became darker. "Why would you do that? And to ME? You're...you're one of my closest fiends. You-"

"I want to be closer!" Olette fell to her knees, crying once again. "I want to be more than just a friend to you, Roxas. I can't stand this feeling! I'm lonely without you. I want...I want for...for you to...love me!"

Roxas stood frozen, guilt enveloping his heart. _How could I have been so blind...?_

"I longed for your kiss."

"..."

Olette rose to her feet and approached the boy. "Roxas..." she spoke softly as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you so much my heart hurts when I think about you."

_She was in love with me the whole time and I ignored that completely._

Olette brought his face closer to hers. "Forget about Namine. I'm the one who should be beside you." She closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. _I kissed him!_

Roxas stared at her with dull eyes. _Forget about Namine? _He felt her eagerly licking his lips, but did not open his mouth. _How could I? _

_Why isn't he kissing me back? _Olette pulled away, her hand on her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Olette, know this." Roxas stood up straight and shot her a glare. "I can't love you. I WON'T love you." He saw her tense up but continued on. "I have eyes only for one person. She is the light of my very existence right now. I can only feel aroused when I'm in bed with HER. No other person can compete...with the love I hold for her."

Olette remained speechless, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please, try to understand that. I won't hold this against you." The skater turned around and began walking away.

"At least...at least admit who she is," Olette said weakly. _I already know her, but I want to hear it from you instead of my heart. _"Just say that it's Namine."

"..." Roxas turned around and smirked. "If you already know, then why do you want me to say it?"

"Because I want your voice to penetrate me."

"...I understand. Yes, this girl I love is Namine. The only one I CAN love. And I don't ever plan on losing her to anyone. Just to keep her from suffering the pain we're in right now, I won't tell her of what happened here." He gave a stern nod and finally left.

Olette looked at feet, teardrops falling steadily on them.

"You okay?"

"...what are YOU doing here? Came to laugh at me, is that it?" Olette kept her back to the person and cried harder. "I understand that what I did was wrong! You don't have to scold me twice!"

"I...I didn't come here to scold you."

"Then why are you here, Hayner!?"

Hayner replied by holding her shoulders and leaning his forehead behind her head. "I'm sorry for what I did," he said softly. "But when you told me what you did I just...I felt so mad. You should know that by doing those things, you're not only betraying Roxas."

Olette hiccuped and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Who else is there?"

"Me."

Her heart stopped as she turned around to look at the blond. To her surprise, his eyes were shimmering with fresh tears as well. "Hayner..." She turned away again. "I wish you wouldn't look at me like that."

Hayner breathed deeply. "How come?"

"Because you don't deserve to suffer with me." Olette pulled away from him and walked up to the tree Roxas punched. "That was my last attempt with the remaining strength I had, and still he would not accept my love. Instead of me, he chose Namine. I can't help but feel jealous over that."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"How would you know?"

"Hmm, let's put it this way." Hayner raised his head to the sky, the cool wind caressing his face. "Every person in this world has a match, that's what I believe. One will do the searching, the other will do the waiting." A cherry blossom petal fell on his lips. Smiling, he took it into his long fingers and looked at it lovingly. "Roxas and Namine were both waiting. For the both of them to come across each other, it's pretty much a miracle."

_A miracle? _"..." Olette's emerald eyes timidly shifted to Hayner.

"Meeting a person once is a mere meeting. Meeting that same person twice is a coincidence. Meeting that very same person for the third time...is fate."

"Umm..."

"For those two, they will meet three times...and fall in love more than three times." _This is only their second time meeting, though._

Olette's eyes began to water. "What are you?" she tried to laugh. "Some sort of prophet?"

"Hm, something like that." Hayner beamed at her. "I can tell you something about yourself right now. You're the seeker. Give yourself some time because the person you seek is patient enough to always be there. He won't leave you alone in this world."

Tears trickled down the brunette's face. She knelt down and covered her face with her hands, shoulders trembling.

Hayner knelt down in front of her and embraced her. "Olette."

"Y-y-yes...?"

"....I'll wait for you. Even if it takes the rest of my life, I'll wait for you. I promise."

Olette gasped. Her tears instantly stopped coming. _Hayner... _She looked at him with wide eyes. _Why can't I breathe all of a sudden? I can't even utter a single word to him right now. I have to say SOMETHING. _Her lips quivered.

Hayner pulled away and playfully poked her on the nose. "Don't go getting a big head, though," he teased. "Making me wait that long will be torture for me. See ya." He stood up and walked off.

Olette's head fell, her face flushed. "How could you forgive me so easily..."

* * *

"Thanks for the Social Studies notes, Roxas."

"No problem, Kairi. Haha, wow. Would've thought we'd have the same Social Studies teacher?"

"I know, right?" The auburn-haired girl laughed along with her new skater friend. "Well, I'd better get going. Sora hates it when I'm late to Physics class. He gets paranoid that someone might take my seat."

_**Meeting that very same person for the third time...is fate.**_

"Sounds like things are going well between the both of you?" Roxas grinned as he closed his locker.

"Oh, really well," Kairi nodded. "I have you and Namine to thank for that. If it weren't for your prevailing feelings, Sora would never have had the strength to let go of his stubbornness."

"Glad to help."

"Well then, be seeing you! Say hi to Namine for me if you see her around!" Kairi winked at him and ran down the hallway.

_Not around here I won't. _Roxas mused to himself and turned around to head on his way. His breath was cut short as his feet stopped walking. His blue eyes met matching ones just in front of him. Light, blond hair complimented her pale skin and pink lips.

_**For those two, they will meet three times.**_

"Namine?"

"Roxas."

**_And fall in love more than three times._**

Roxas ran to her, heart racing. "W-what are you doing here!? I thought you were going to stay at home for today."

Namine shook her head, eyes downcast. "I'm here to attend afternoon classes..." she mumbled. "So that I can be by your side." Her cheeks turned light-pink at those words.

Roxas smiled warmly at her. _This girl I love. _He gently tousled her soft hair and bent down. _I can't seem to stop falling for her time and time again. _He kissed her forehead and then captured her lips. "Silly," he whispered, "You'll see me again at home."

Namine kissed him back shyly, straining herself to meet his height. _He always knows how to make me feel better._

The spiky-haired blond grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He ran alongside her as they made their way to the P.E. field. They entered the storage room and locked the door. "Aren't you still in pain from last night, though?"

"Yes...it took a lot of effort just to run over here," Namine panted. "Wait, why are we even here? Classes are about to start soon."

Roxas kissed her on the neck. "I can't have you walk around campus awkwardly. I'll just have to mitigate your wound a little."

Namine found her back pressed against the door and Roxas looming over her. "Mit-mitigate?" She gasped as he picked her up from her bottom and pounded a small fist on his hard chest. "What are you doing?!"

"Mitigating." Roxas hung her slender legs over his shoulders and kept a sturdy hold of her bottom with his left hand.

"I'm not sure this is the way..."

Roxas winked at her. "Trust me- it'll work." Using his right hand, he slowly pulled down her panties and dropped them on the floor.

"R-Roxas...don't...!"

The skater paid no heed to her complaints and placed his lips on her sensitive area.

"Kyaa!" Namine yelped and instinctively, tried to close her legs. As a chain reaction, she ended up bringing Roxas' head closer. She watched as his right hand expertly undid the buttons of her shirt and reach up her bra, playing with the breast underneath. Her face flushed as his tongue emerged and began its sadistic licks.

Roxas pushed through the soft lips and explored the moist inside. Smirking, he jerked his tongue upwards, hitting the clit.

"Ahh!" Namine moaned, her eyes watering. _Oh, no. That feeling again...no..I can't! _Her nails dug into his scalp as he continued to play with her flesh. "Roxas, no...I'm going to..."

"Then do it."

"EH!?"

Roxas' sapphire eyes captured her hazy blue ones. "I'm here so there's no need to worry," he assured her. "Just do what your body wants. Trust me."

_What my body wants... _She felt his tongue push inside her again, causing her to bend down and involuntarily ruffle his hair with her blushing face. "No!!" she cried and threw her head back, breathing heavily.

"There you go." Roxas licked her a few more times before finally setting her back down and handing back her underwear. He licked her remaining fluids from his lips and took the ones from his chin with his index finger.

Namine looked up at him groggily, trying to keep her eyes open. "Hn..." she groaned.

Roxas placed his finger in his mouth and sucked it clean. _Mmm, she tastes good._ "Feel any better?" he asked her.

Namine reached for a rake beside her and used it to help herself up. "You're unexpectedly perverted," she said, putting on her underwear. "You're normally not like this."

"Only around you," he smirked.

"Are you going to do this to me all the time?" Namine asked nervously. She fixed her bra and buttoned up her shirt. "Because I'm not so sure my body can handle any more."

Roxas gave her a peck on the lips. "Oh, yes. Night time will be where you're at your limit."

Namine gulped. _I'm scared now. _Her doubts and insecurities melted away when the skater pulled her into a warm embrace. They slowly descended to the floor and stayed that way for what seemed like hours. "We're late," she sighed pleasantly.

Roxas shrugged and buried his face in her hair. "Who cares?"


	25. Chapter 25

Namine awoke to find Roxas lying on top of her, their foreheads connected. _Oh, dear. _She tried to move, but found that he was still inside her. Her morning mood shattered. _And he's out cold!_

"Stop moving so much..."

"Eh?" She looked down in slight bewilderment. "You're awake?"

"I am now," Roxas scoffed and opened his eyes.

Namine stared into his eyes dreamily. _I can see my own reflection in them. They're so beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen eyes as blue and deep as Roxas'... _

Roxas noticed her stare and rose an eyebrow. "Something on my face?" he asked, touching his cheek.

"No," Namine smiled.

"Then what are you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing."

_Weirdo. _Roxas shrugged and pushed himself off of bed. As their bodies parted, he felt himself slowly slip out of her, making him groan. "I was sleeping like a baby, Namine," he yawned. "Why'd you have to go and wake me up like that?"

"Because I have to get out of bed, too," Namine muttered and took in a sharp breath at the feeling of him leaving her completely. _His warmth is gone..._

Roxas walked over to his cabinet to get a towel and threw it over his shoulder. "You go and do that," he chuckled. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Yesterday night took a lot out of me."

Namine glared at him. _I was the victim, you perv. _

"But you know? Using a condom just isn't the same as doing it naturally. I feel trapped for some reason."

"It's safer!"

"Still...oh, fine." Roxas sighed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Namine heard the shower turn on and sat up. _I wonder if... _She got out of bed and put on a robe. _If we always do this, will he get tired of me and leave me for someone else?_ She went down to the kitchen and picked up the teapot. Her hand shook as she poured cold tea into her cup. "Oh, I forgot to warm it up..."

A knock came from the door.

"EH?!" Namine placed her cup on the table and ran over to see who was at the door. Her eyes widened at who she saw. _Doctor! _"Ah, b-be right there!"

"Namine, open it RIGHT NOW."

"But-"

"Or else I will think you are hiding something!"

Namine cringed and hesitantly undid the lock. She opened the door a crack and took a peek at the man. "Yes, doctor?" she asked shyly. "Is umm..anything the matter?"

"Don't play innocent with me." Sephiroth pushed himself into the condo and took a look around. Sure enough, Roxas' bed on the upper level was a mess, clothes were discarded, and the petite blond girl next to him was wearing nothing but a robe. _Lousy, no-good... I knew I couldn't trust that kid! _He calmly seated himself on the couch and pulled out a book to read.

Namine nervously approached him. "Umm..."

"I'm simply waiting for Roxas to finish whatever he is doing and come out," the man stated. "Do not give him knowledge that I am here. This will be a surprise visit." He heard the bathroom door click open and grinned cruelly. _Brace yourself, boy._

"Namine!" Roxas spoke loudly, having not seen the silver-haired doctor sitting on his couch. All he had on was the towel around his waist. "Today you have to wear a thin bra- oh, and no panties. I want to make love to you in between periods." He looked up to see Namine's horrified face. "What's with that look? Did something happen?"

"No. But something WILL." Sephiroth stood from the couch and turned around. "Hello, ROXAS." His voice bellowed and his eyes were dangerously narrow.

Roxas dropped the bottle of gel he was holding and bumped into a lampshade. "D-d-DOC!?!!" his voice cracked.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!!"

"What?! No, I-"

"You told me you only saw Namine as a friend. You said you wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her. And I come here to FIND THIS?! Roxas, how could you!? This is very irresponsible of you!"

"Look, it's not my fault!" Roxas argued. "It all started off as pure friendship and nice...ness, honest! But then, some things happened along the way and now..um...yeah..."

"That's the biggest load of hoo-hah I have ever heard!"

"YOU'RE a hoo-hah for not believing me!"

Sephiroth turned around and pointed a finger at Namine. "And you! I can't believe you complied to this sinful doing!"

"Leave her out of this!" Roxas flared.

Namine flinched and looked away. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I couldn't help it...I was helpless."

"Oi," Roxas grumbled. "Don't make it sound like I was a rapist..."

"I was helpless to him," Namine went on, blushing. "The first time we slept together, he made a permanent mark on me that would guarantee pleasure for all the other times to possibly come."

Sephiroth and Roxas stood frozen, faces pale and muscles twitching. _She's actually talking about it..._

"My body wouldn't stop it's yearning. Roxas is the only one...who makes me feel good.. I c-"

"ENOUGH!!" Sephiroth put a hand up, trying to hide the redness of his face. "I don't want to hear any more! It's off topic!"

Roxas shook his head in dismay. _I wonder if that took courage from her or she was just explaining?_

"The point is that you two broke the rules. You didn't even do that great a job hiding yourselves! In the end result, you two must be separated before anything bad happens where everyone will end up feeling great regret. I will not be held responsible for such a thing." He straightened his glasses. "Come, Namine. Pack your things- we're leaving."

"No! I don't want to leave!"

Sephiroth shot her a glare. "Don't be naive! You'll find a man someday who will make sure you are always happy and stay with you until death do you part."

"But, I-"Namine gasped as Sephiroth grabbed her wrist and began pulling her away. "No!"

_I can't take much more of this. _Roxas ran between them and pushed the doctor away, holding Namine's hand in his tightly. "Then I will be that man," he asserted. "I'll bring her happiness everyday, tend to her needs everyday, and stay with her always...until death do us part."

Shocked silence hung in the air.

Namine lifted her head to look at Roxas. His eyes remained unwavering. "Roxas..." she breathed.

Sephiroth grimaced. "Don't act like such a fool," he scolded harshly. "Do you really think you can FULFILL SUCH A PROMISE!" His voice shook at the last four words. "You're only a high school student. You have no job- this little condominium of yours is paid for. You don't have a mind mature enough to see Namine as something other than just another girlfriend you can have continuous sex with. Tell me, Roxas. Once you've had your fill of her, will you get tired and leave her for another person?"

Namine gasped to herself, her eyes wide. _That's what I was thinking of just this morning-! _Her heart pounded madly as she waited for the skater's reply. _Will you?_

Roxas bowed his head, droplets of water dripping from his bangs. After a long pause, he took a deep breath. "Do you really think of me that way, doc?"

"..."

"I am not... I AM NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!"

Namine and Sephiroth were taken back by this, their eyes exhibiting astonishment.

"I am not the kind of person who loves someone out of vague reasons. I love someone out of SELFISHNESS. I want Namine all to myself. I want to be able to treasure her all by myself. I don't want or plan on sharing her with ANYONE. I will not allow her to lose to anyone except me. She is mine and I plan on keeping it that way! I am her only partner. I am her only ally. I am her only rival."

Sephiroth bit his tongue.

"I might not have a college education yet," Roxas continued. "But I will work hard. I'll receive the education enough to provide for our family."

Namine felt her heart stop and her world spin. _Family? _Tears formed in her eyes. _He's serious... He doesn't plan on leaving me. _Her hand clutched tightly onto his.

"Roxas, you don't mean..." Sephiroth's voice trailed off.

Roxas nodded. "Namine is the one...I plan on spending the rest of my life with." He felt her grasp tighten again. "I will protect her with my life. I don't know why I feel this strongly about her, but...ever since that fateful day I met her, I've always had this feeling. And no matter what, I can't seem to let go."

Namine's head slowly fell as she bit her lower lip.

"I need her, doc. If we were to be split apart, I don't think I could go on."

Sephiroth was silent for a while. He heaved a sigh and shook his head. "I still think you are a fool for taking this as your resolve," he said. "But...seeing as you are very adamant about this, I will not stand in your way."

Roxas blinked in surprise. "R-really?"

"Hm. You're at an age reaching adulthood, Roxas- you're old enough to make your own decisions. I will pray for your happiness with Namine and hope that all goes well." He paused. "You ARE still aware about her father, are you not?"

The skater nodded grudgingly. _It's hard to forget about him. _"I am."

Sephiroth nodded in return. "Very well. I guess this will be my last of...two inspections. Oh, what a failure." He opened the door. "I bid you adieu," he waved and left.

"Roxas, did you really mean all that?" Namine asked him. "About...the family and...umm..."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't lie about that stuff."

"But how?"

"I'll find a way. I promise."

"You've been making a lot of promises lately..."

"Your point?"

"Can you really keep them all?"

Roxas thought for a minute, looking up at the ceiling. "Involving life, yes," he averred. "Involving sex, no."

Namine snatched her hand back and gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. "Roxas!" she squeaked.

"Well, I can't!" Roxas laughed.

"Either way..." Namine bowed to him. "Thank you. You have no idea...just how..." Her shoulders began to shake as her hand went up to her watery eyes. Instantaneously, tears emerged and rapidly fell down her face. "Happy I am...right now..!"

Roxas pulled into her a hug. "You're moved by the smallest things."

"I don't care," Namine snivelled. "That's just the way I am..." She buried her face into his chest and continued to cry. "Don't judge me."

"Namine, you don't want to know anything about your father?"

"...for some reason, I think it's best that I leave that topic alone."

Roxas closed his eyes. "I do, too."

* * *

"Yeeesh."

The train whistled and rode off, the tracks crackling underneath its metal wheels. An orange-haired woman wearing a fitting formal dress with a clipboard and pen at hand stood from the bench she was sitting in and approached a tall, young man standing by the stairs wearing a black long-coat and dark-grey scarf that covered half of his face. "Excuse me, sir?" she pardoned. "Do you have a moment?"

The figure looked at her with piercing, green eyes. "Anything for a hot babe like you," he teased.

"Oh, sir..." the woman giggled, blushing in flattery. "Well, I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to be a model for our company? We sell brand-name clothings world-wide. And you have the perfect body structure to advertise those clothes!"

"Hmph. Well, you have the perfect body structure to be my girlfriend, but I'm not asking you out, now am I?"

"S-sir?"

"Not interested. Old hags like you always rip me off like this."

"OLD!? Sir, I demand a name right now! I will not let you get away with talking to me like that! I demand respect!!"

The shadowy male removed his scarf, his long, spiky red hair fully exposed in the wind. He next removed his long-coat, revealing rigid biceps that lay beneath the sleeves and a narrow, chiseled torso beneath the front. His thin lips formed a smirk. "The name's Axel," he said smugly. "Got it memorized?"

The woman's eyes widened as she took a couple of steps back. "A-A..." she stuttered. "Mr. Axel, Sir...I...I had no idea th-that was you, I...I'm so sorry! Please f-forgive my rude-rudeness!"

"It's okay, Clarice."

"It's Aya..."

"Whoever. Just make sure you don't approach other male models this way. You're sure to scare them off with those huge buck teeth of yours and dull, ghastly, grey eyes. And just look at those wrinkles... Eww, you're a CROW!"

The woman, known as Aya, cringed. _You're too blunt. _"Y-yes...sir.." she surrendered.

'Anyway..." Axel looked around. "I'm off now. Can't be late for an appointment with an old friend." He stuck a sticker with the word 'DUNCE' on her dress. "Fits you perfectly!" he flouted as he left the station.

Aya glared after him. _Exactly how is he our company's top model...? He's such a child!_


	26. Chapter 26

"Kyaaa! Senpai! You're back from Radiant Garden?!"

"How was Traverse Town?"

"And the Destiny Islands? Oh, I heard that place is beautiful! I want to go with you, Senpai!"

"I heard Senpai had a Carribbean Pirates theme at Port Royal."

"Really? Wow... Senpai is so amazing!"

Axel waved his arms in front of him defensively. "Ladies, ladies," he snickered. "Don't crowd! This body's gotta breathe, y'know." He looked down on the large group of girls surrounding him and flashed them a dashing smile. "We have some very cute lowerclassmen this year, eh?"

"KYAAAA!!!" the girls squealed amongst themselves.

A dark-haired girl with blood-red eyes eyes stepped up. She was slightly taller than the other girls, had a slender body that consisted with a long torso and long legs, and pale skin. Her bangs bounced as she smiled at the red-haired male. "Welcome back," she greeted.

"Ah, Tifa," Axel acknowledged, looking down at her cleavage. "Lovely as always- with those same, two bouncy, soft, and big friends of yours. Have you reconsidered dating me?"

"Dream on! I'm too good for you. And stop looking at my chest, you pervert!"

"Aww. Sad to know your coldness hasn't changed."

"Idiot!"

"Stop it- you're hurting my feelings."

The younger girls looked on as their senpais bickered, eyes sparkling with wonder. "Wow..." one girl whispered. "They're arguing like lovers! I'm so jealous... I want to argue with Axel-senpai like that!"

"Me, too," a girl with blond streaks replied. "But look, Hitomi. It's miss Tifa!"

"Ohhh, you're right, Lily. She's so beautiful! I wish I could be like her. Or even miss Aerith. She and Cloud seem to be dating now, right? I've seen them together a lot."

"No way!" A girl with grey eyes and dark brown hair raised a fist. "Cloud is dating miss Tifa! Miss Aerith's just been helping him out with his English. No offense, but he has a horrible accent!"

"Don't bad-mouth him!"

"Yeah, he has a good English accent!"

"You're one to talk, Reya! You're accent is just as bad!"

"Why you...!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" Tifa glowered over the young girls, eyes flared with irritation and annoyance. "Look at his, now we're all arguing. Axel, you seriously need to be a better influence on these freshmen and sophomores."

Axel shrugged. "Don't look at me. I start my own trends."

"Miss Tifa!" Hitomi spoke up. "Who is Cloud really dating? You or miss Aerith?"

Tifa's face reddened, caught off guard by the question. "Oh...uh..." she stammered. "That's...not really an..errm...an appropriate question. Cloud is focused on his school work at the moment."

"But don't you like him?"

"OH-kay!" Tifa stomped her foot on the ground, creating somewhat of a crater in the dirt. "That's enough questions, Miss Hitomi. I think it best you leave me and Axel-pig here be. He needs his ego deflated before going inside this school any further."

Axel grinned widely and put his arm around the crimson-eyed teen. A hand blatantly snaked down between her breasts and began rubbing up and down. "You totally dig me!"

_PERVERT!! _Tifa rose a leg and gave him a good 360-degree kick.

The girls gawked as their beloved idol fell to the floor, holding his face. "Whoa..."

"Don't you dare touch me again!" Tifa snarled and stomped back inside the school. "You try to be nice to a guy, and what happens? THIS happens. Ugh, the nerve!"

Axel pushed himself off the ground, rubbing his sore cheek. "Damn, that girl can KICK," he grumbled. He glanced over his shoulder and beamed. "Roxas!"

The person called on paid no attention and continued talking with the auburn-haired girl beside him.

"Yo!" Axel ran up to him and gave him a noogie. "Roxas, what's wrong with ya, man? Ignoring your best friend now tat you got yourself a girlfriend?" He eyed the girl. "Hey, she's pretty cute."

"My name is Kairi," she said nervously. "And that's...not Roxas."

"...eh?"

"I'm SORA, you moron!" Sora roughly pushed Axel away, a look of disgust on his face.

Axel looked at him, dumbfounded. "Oh, really?" he took a closer look and shook his head. "Oops, my bad. Sorry, dude. I mistook you for someone else. You two look so much alike! The face, eyes, smile, height...everything but the hair. Yours looks somewhat less normal."

"Excuse me?" Sora toned, clearly insulted.

Kairi giggled uncontrollably from behind. "That's true- your hair stays spiky no matter what happens."

"Kairi..."

"So then do you know where I can find a guy named Roxas?" Axel pried on. "You already know the description, oh, AND he's blond. And a skater type." Kairi noticed Sora's glum silence and took over. "He's probably with Namine by the fountain."

"Namine?"

"You'll see her."

Axel shrugged and turned around. "Okay, thanks," he said and began dashing away. "I'm Axel by the way!"

Kairi nodded and looked back at Sora. "Sora? You became quiet all of a sudden. Is something wrong?"

The brunette slowly shook his head. "N-no...it's just that...what that person said just now," he said hoarsely. "About me and Roxas looking similar? I never really noticed it until now. We DO have the same features...aside from the hair color and style. And our way of dressing, of course."

Kairi gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Everyone has a 'twin' in this world, Sora. I guess Roxas is yours."

_Twin. _Sora closed his eyes.

-----

_"I don't want you going to Twilight Town, you hear me?"_

_"But why not, dad? I'm old enough now. I really want to go with Kairi to see Nami!"_

_"I...I left my past here."_

_Sora looked at his old man in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He watched as the bright sun struck his father's dark brown hair, revealing faint streaks of blond at the tips of his layers. _

_The man sighed and shook his head. "You're not my only son," he confessed darkly._

_-----_

He opened them, holding back the agonizing pain in his chest. "It can't be..."

* * *

Roxas stirred his cold glass of orange juice in annoyance, the ice cubes inside making loud cangors at each round.

"Roxas?"

He lifted his head to look into Namine's eyes. "Yeah?" he responded dully.

Namine held her glass tightly and muttered, "Everyone is staring at us..."

Roxas looked around, glaring at each student who had their eyes on him and the blond girl. The girls gossiped as the boys sneered and gave him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and placed his lips on the white straw. "Let them stare," he spat. "They have nothing to do with us."

Namine looked at him anxiously. "Yes, but-"

"With US, eh?" Axel jumped onto the skater and gave him a hard noogie. "You've GOTTA be Roxas! Aw, man. I never thought you'd get a girlfriend while I was gone!"

_That voice... _"AXEL?!" Roxas ducked under the red-head's arms and turned around, his face beaming a bright smile. "Axel!"

"Roxas!"

The two clasped hands into a firm shake. They then exchanged quick hugs. "Oi, Axel!" Roxas laughed. "Dude, I haven't seen you in AGES! Your college roommate said that you suddenly left. What up with that?"

Axel ran a hand through his shiny, crimson locks. The spikes stood firm afterwards. "Got a job," he said. "Couldn't refuse, man."

"Really? As what?"

"Being some company's male model. Heh, in just a matter of six months, I became their TOP model. So lately I've been going around other places modeling brand-name clothes and stuff. But to tell the truth, I kinda miss just hangin' and chillin'."

Roxas's mouth opened in shock. "A model!?! What the fuck!? Dude--!"

"I know, I know," Axel rolled his eyes. "Don't crowd me, man. TOP model, got it memorized? It's a sweet gig! I get paid a lot- that's how I've been able to keep paying for the condo I left you. Speaking of which, let's go crash there after we leave this joint!"

"Ah, hang on a moment." Roxas walked over to Namine. "Axel, this is Namine. Namine, this is Axel- I told you about him before."

_Oh...my...goodness!! _Namine stepped up to the taller male and bowed. "I'm honored to meet you, Senpai!" she greeted nervously. "I-I've seen your pictures in..the magazines. I didn't think you were THE model Axel. It's truly an honor to meet you!"

Roxas sweat-dropped. _Such a praise.... _

Axel grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to bow to me, Namine," he chucked. "I'm always treated like a god among my adoring fans. YOU are an exception."

Namine looked up at him, slightly blushing. "R-r-really!?" she stammered in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're cute." Axel winked.

"OI," Roxas snapped. "Watch who you're hitting on."

"Oh, right." Axel scratched the back of his head. "I forgot that you were Roxas' girl. Aw, what a waste! Hey, Roxas, you sure you don't wanna exchange your girlfriend for the cute, red-headed chick I saw earlier? She was with some brown-haired guy that looked like you. I believe...Sora was his name."

Roxas felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "SORA!?" he shouted. "I don't look like Sora!"

"Really?" Axel made a face. "Hmm, you took look a lot alike to me. Don't they, Namine?"

"Quite."

"What!" Roxas stared at Namine. "You agree with Axel? Why didn't you tell me this before!?"

Namine hid behind Axel. "I...I thought you'd get angry..." she shivered. "At me mentioning something like that. I didn't...want you to be a-angry. Please don't bully me!"

"..."

Axel put his arms around Namine. "Calm down," he mused. "I'll protect you from the bad Blondie."

"Don't call me blondie!" Roxas growled. "And get your hands off her!"

"Tsk, tsk," Axel teased. "No need to get jealous, Roxas. I'm just going to escort her out of campus and back home so that we can have a little fun together as very good friends."

"Bullshit," Roxas scoffed.

Axel released Namine with a hearty chuckle. "Anyway," he breathed. "Time to get serious. I was sent back here to Twilight Town by the Director to find another person with the potential of modelling. I recommended you, Roxas."

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "Me?" he questioned.

"Yes, you. You've got one heck of a body- no, I am NOT gay. I gave you the same workouts I did so there's no doubt. You can really make a living out of this. One HECK of a living."

_Be a male model, and get some cash? _Roxas looked at Namine, who appeared to be lost deep in her thoughts. "...I'll think about it," he mumbled.

Axel sighed. "C'mmon, man! This a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! And it's handed to you on a silver platter! I get you into that building and BAM. You automatically get the job- easy as that." He watched as Roxas turned away for a quick second. _He's hesitating. _"C'mmon, Roxas... I really want you in this with me. You're my best friend. The other guys at work aren't as laid-back as me."

"I don't know..."

"You won't regret it!"

**_I'll support our family._**

Roxas looked at Namine again, who now appeared concerned. He bit his lower lip. "Alright," he surrendered. "But I'll try this for only ONE DAY. If I don't like it, I'm pulling out of there. Got it memorized?"

"Hey." Axel punched the skater's arm playfully. "That's my phrase. Back off."

"Heheh, alright, I was just messin' with ya."

Axel nodded. "Namine can come, too. Twilight shoot is two weeks from now, 9:00 am sharp. Don't be late." He pulled a card from his coat pocket and gave it to Roxas. "See ya back home!"

Roxas took the card and looked on as his best friend disappeared from a distance.

"You're really going to do it?" Namine asked quietly.

"Probably. I want to ensure our future, so this could be a really good thing."

Namine touched his arm. "Roxas, it's too early for you to think of things like that," she told him. "Things could change... They might not go as you planned. We might not even be together anymore."

"Is it so wrong for me to hope?" Roxas asked coldly.

Namine sensed his anger and stepped back. "No, I just...I don't want you to get hurt if things don't turn out well."

"They WILL turn out well," Roxas assured her. "I'll make sure of it." He held the card firmly._ After all, it was my promise._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry everyone for the delayed update. I had a relative visiting, a 'party' to attend, and I was grounded, so...I've been in a bit of a bad mood lately. And I really don't like writing fics when I'm in a bad mood because they turn out pretty crappy. This is a transition chappie and I hope that I will not disappoint you as much in the next one. (This is a bad one I know, and sorry.)**

**Thank you again you reviewers out there who kept reviewing despite my absence. And all of you who contributed ideas, I will consider those, I assure you =) thank you also for contributing. Please be patient with me, and please keep the reviews coming hehehe. LONG reviews, again, are very much appreciated! Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

Axel came running down the spiral stairs, his face pale. "Duuuuude!" he wailed. "What happened to the other room!? It's all...GIRLY! Ah, wait a minute... It can't be that-"

"Namine moved in here a few months ago," Roxas stated bluntly. "For...certain reasons."

"You mean a cute chick moved in here and you didn't tell me!?"

"Hey, she's my girlfriend. Plus, it didn't add to the rental payment."

"Still..." Axel ran to Namine and held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry, oh, cute one. I could not make this a more comfortable place because of Roxas' negligence. How idiotic of him."

Roxas placed his cup of tea down on the table and shot the narcissist a death glare. "Don't go throwing in big vocabulary all of a sudden!" he scolded.

"Ooh, how scary," Axel mocked and chuckled. "Chill, Roxas. I don't mind."

Namine placed her head on the table. "I'm sorry!" she cried in a muffled voice. "I shouldn't have moved in here without your consent! This was very rude of me, considering you work hard everyday just to get Roxas by. I'm so sorry!"

Axel and Roxas looked at the blond girl blankly. "Dude..." Axel whispered. "Does she ever LISTEN? I said it was okay."

"She's like that," Roxas whispered back. "Little things move her to tears."

"How cute..."

"I know." Roxas walked up to the girl and helped her sit back up. "Namine, calm down. Axel's cool with it. You're not a hindrance. So don't cry, okay?"

Namine looked up at him innocently. "Who said I was crying?"

"...eh?" Roxas looked over her. Her eyes were tear-free, face normal, and expression lost. "I...I...uh..."

"HA," Axel snooted. "You got owned." Taking Namine's hand again, he pulled her from the table and began leading her to the stairs. "Come, Namine. I will suggest you to be a model as well. You have potential with that body of yours."

Roxas took her hand and yanked her away from Axel. "I'll be the judge of that," he affirmed with a wide smirk.

Axel got the hint and shook his head while laughing. "Aw, c'mmon. Don't tell me you two actually make loud noises when doing it?"

"I don't. But little Namine here does. Right?" Roxas wrapped his arms around the petite girl and began kissing her neck. "Make one of those wonderful noises for me."

Namine blushed and pushed the chuckling blond away. "That's not funny!" she squeaked, exasperated. _Such a pervert. _

"Okay, save it for tonight," Axel joked. "So I get Namine's room for the month?"

Roxas and Namine looked at each other and then at Axel. "MONTH!?"

"Yeah, like I said, we're doing a shoot. Plus, I'm recommending people." Axel blinked coolly. "The Director said I could take all the time I had in the world. After all, the company has no other choice but to wait for me. Yes, I am that powerful."

"I feel nervous," Namine remarked.

"Why?" Roxas asked. "You're not the one who's 'auditioning' for the job. ugh. Axel, are you sure I'm cut out for this?"

Axel poured himself a hot cup of tea and took a sip. "Definitely," he gurgled. The phone suddenly rang, bringing the conversation between the trio to an abrupt end. "Roxas, get that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't live here anymore, remember?"

"R-right." Roxas grudgingly picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"...Roxas..."

The skater immediately recognized the voice, his heart skipping a beat. "Sora?" he acknowledged. "What are you calling me for? And at this time? Stop stalling."

"Would you just shut up for a minute!?"

"..."

Sora took a deep breath. "Listen," he muttered. "I have some things to talk to you about. Can we meet?"

_That's an odd thing for him. _Roxas' brows furrowed. "Why can't you just say what you need here?" he replied suspiciously. "I mean, it's the same thing. I can hear you loud and clear."

"It's something very personal," Sora hurriedly said. "I think you might want to hear this in person. Trust me."

Roxas' fingers wavered a bit as his mind searched for an answer to the brunette teen's riddle.

"Meet me at the Station," came Sora's voice. "10 minutes. DO NOT be late." And with that, his line broke into a dial tone.

Roxas placed the phone down, still puzzled. _He sounded really serious... What could he want? Something regarding my personal life for sure but what? _He looked up at the clock. 5:45 pm.

_He looks dazed. _"Roxas, what's the matter?" Namine asked, seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"You okay, Roxas?" Axel came in. "You look like you just saw a ghost." _What did Sora say to him?_

"I..." Roxas found his voice and cleared his throat. "I'm going to step out for a bit," he told the two. "I uh...I have some things to do. Go on and eat dinner without me. I'll buy something outside. See ya." He didn't hesitate for another moment, dashing right out the door.

Axel's bright, green eyes narrowed. _Something's wrong._

* * *

Sora gazed at the orange skies, his blue eyes turning lavender at the mix of colors. _I have to make sure. _He licked his lips.

"Oi."

Reacting to the voice, Sora turned around. It was just the person he needed to see. "Roxas," he said. "Glad you could make it. And just in time, too." He stood by as the blond approached him. "Did my message scare you?"

"I'm not here to play games," Roxas warned. "You said you needed to talk to me about something personal?"

Sora's eyes found Roxas' neck. Around it was a small chain and the pendant tucked under his black shirt. "Do you have on like this?" He reached under the collar of his white long-sleeved shirt and pulled out a silver star pendant, held by a silver chain similar to that of Roxas'.

Roxas' eyes widened. "Where did you..."

"Do you have one or not?"

Grimacing, the skater revealed his hidden pendant. It was identical to Sora's. "I do," he answered. "How is it that you have the same exact one? I've looked all over Twilight Town. No shop has this necklace. In fact...no one has ever taken notice of this necklace until YOU. How did you know about this?"

Sora glared at him. "Just shut up and I'll tell you everything."

Roxas nodded and stepped down.

Sora looked down at his own pendant. "Fate's Crossroads," he began. "That's what he called them. He made these necklaces himself."

"Who?"

"Father...OUR father."

Roxas' face fell. "N-no way...th-that's...that's impossible! My father i-is...he's...dead."

"Who told you this? Your mother? Who went by the name of Yuriko?"

"..."

"She lied." Sora stared at Roxas straight in the eye. "Our father was businessman. He married my mother about 18 years ago. But he was still young. On one of his business trips to Twilight Town, he met a dark-haired woman at a bar. Her name was Yuriko- beautiful skin, eyes, and body. Being a drunk man at the time, they quickly paired and had sexual intercourse that very same day."

Roxas shook his head. _I can't believe what I'm hearing!_

"Soon he and Yuriko began having an official affair. He would frequently visit Twilight Town during his business trips. My pregnant mother found this very odd and asked him to stop making his visits. Refusing would raise suspicion, so he complied. Unfortunately, on his last night with Yuriko, she tells him of HER pregnancy."

"That means..."

"That was you inside her," Sora cut him off. "And me inside of his legal wife."

Roxas fell on his knees, arms in a slump. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked in a faint voice.

"9 months later, I was born before you, of course...with about a week's gap between our birth days. I grew into dark brown hair like that of my mother, while you grew into blond...the hair color of our father. In our honor, father had two necklaces made just for us- star-shaped and made of purest silver, tied by silver chains. He called them 'Fate's Crossroads', believing that each end of the star was a chance we'd meet- you and me. But three years later, my mother divorced him, having found out about the affair and his second son. Your mother begged for father to accompany her, but he refused...grieving over the fact that his wife had left him and put me in suffering as well. So Yuriko, overcome by her own grief, told you the tale of a dead father to keep you from loneliness and unhealthy curiosity. MY curiosity, however, knows no limit."

"So...we're...we're half brothers?" Roxas choked.

Sora nodded slowly. "Pretty much."

"How do you know all this, Sora?"

Sora kicked a rock aside and shrugged. "Father and I don't get along very well," he grumbled. "We're in constant turmoil and can never agree on anything. Because of that, I have a tendency to rebel against his wishes. When I told him about leaving to come to Twilight Town, he became very defensive. I thought this was suspicious so I did a little 'investigating' of his personal profiles in his computer. I found his journal and read everything. Even his so-called 'past'. I guess you were another reason I came to this town."

Roxas removed the necklace from his neck and gazed at the pendant sadly. "My mother became a drug addict..." he muttered. "She said that ever since father...'died'...she had to take care of a troublesome kid like me by herself. She didn't know whether we'd make it another day, or make the rent...I got a job at the age of eleven just to get us by. And more part-time jobs at the age of thirteen."

"Must have been rough," Sora commented.

"Very. Businesses were poor in this town at the time. And I was still really young."

"So then...why aren't you working now?"

Roxas closed his eyes. "One day, coming home late from work at a gasoline station, I found mom gone from the house. The table was a mess, powdery stuff here and there, unwashed spoons... I was still kind of ignorant about drugs at the time so I became curious. I found a pill or two next to a black plastic bag and drank it down."

Sora blinked in astonishment. "You're kidding..."

"No, I'm serious. The next thing I knew, the room was spinning, it was getting harder to breathe, and my body was shaking uncontrollably. My heart was beating so fast, I was choking."

"Then what happened?"

"Luckily, my mom came home. There was a man beside her, but I couldn't see who it was because my vision was going black. And...that's all I remember."

Sora sat down next to Roxas and hugged his knees. "You were close to death," he said. "Feeling lucky?"

"Not really... My mom was admitted to a Rehab Centre and I supported her financially and emotionally ever since. I never really felt I had a parent standing by me, though. I felt alone. To make it worse, she committed suicide some time ago. I'm not quite over it yet."

"...sorry."

"It's okay." A tear rolled down Roxas' cheek, but he quickly rubbed it away. "But to think..." he sniffed. "My father- he's...alive!"

"It's nothing to be so relieved about. He's not that great a man...or parent."

"What do you mean?"

"All he does is wake up to go to work, work over a week, come home for less than 6 hours, and then leave for work again. And whenever he's at home, he spends his time sulking and doing paperwork."

"I see. Well, maybe he's not over the fact that your mother left him."

"Hm."

"What's our father's name?"

"...to tell the truth...I don't really remember. Isn't that weird?"

"REALLY weird."

"I call him Lucifer. He's the devil, I swear!" Sora stood up with a small growl. "I'll never forgive him for neglecting me all these years. Making it up with fat nannies is futile!"

Roxas put his necklace back on and rose to his feet, too. "Try to see it from his point of view!" he protested. "He's probably really heartbroken!"

"Why the hell are you even defending that man!?"

Roxas stepped back, clueless as of what to say next. "I..."

"Don't forget- he abandoned Yuriko. That's why she became a drug addict. Why you were poisoned by overdose! You're supposed to HATE HIM." Sora placed his hands in his pockets and began to march away. "I'm done here," he stated angrily.

"I can't hate him..." Roxas spoke quietly, but it was loud enough to reach Sora's ears. "Because he wasn't the man who gave the drugs to my mother. I don't blame...father."

"..."


	28. Chapter 28

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?" Roxas stirred from his sleep and discovered he was on the couch. _Oh, I guess I knocked out here. _He peered into the darkness and found Namine sitting next to him with a small lamp in her hands. "Namine, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you come in," she said quietly. "But then nothing after that. I was a little worried."

Roxas smiled and sat up, rubbing his head. "Was the bed cold without me?"

"N-no, that's wasn't-"

"Just kidding." Roxas heaved a sigh. "Don't worry so much about me. I'm fine."

Namine pursed her lips. "You don't look fine," she remarked. "In fact, you have bloodshot eyes. Even your voice is coarse. Did something happen earlier between you and Sora?"

_Sora's my half brother. _"No. We just had a nice, friendly chat."

"Oh, really now..." Namine hummed.

"Yeah. Look, Namine?" Roxas placed a hand on her head and gave it a gentle stroke. "Go back to sleep. You'll be exhausted if you don't. I know you're worried, but really- I'm fine."

Namine looked into his dry eyes. _No, you're not. _"Alright," she sighed and stood up, wrapping a thin blanket around her body. "I'll go."

"Oh, and Namine?"

"Yes?"

Roxas pulled her into a warm embrace. "Thank you for worrying about me," he whispered. "I'm glad I have you." _I'm sorry, I can't tell you yet._

Namine buried his face into his chest. "It's nothing..."

"Geez, are you two lovebirds done?" Axel emerged from Namine's room his hair in slight disarray. "I can hear your sappy convo from upstairs. I have sensitive ears, you know."

"What are you doing still up, Axel?" Roxas groaned, parting from Namine.

"I told you," Axel scoffed. "I could hear your little 'whisper chat'. SENSITIVE EARS- got it memorized?" He jumped down from the upper level and took an apple from the kitchen. "Where have you been anyway? Namine and I waited for you all night."

"I uh...went to go have...dinner at Riku's," Roxas articulated uncertainly. "Yeah, um, Sora invited me over after our little talk. I crashed there for a while and then...came back."

Namine turned away. _Why is he lying?_

"Oh, well," Axel chewed. "You should do it more often. Namine and I got closure over the time you were gone."

"...closure...?"

"Yeah!" Axel grinned and poked Namine's nose. "She's so cute. Always so shy to answer things. Especially when it came to topics about intimate moments with you. Aw, man. She was RED!"

Namine smacked Axel's hand away. "Axel!" she squeaked in embarrassment. "Stop it!"

_I can't help but feel a little jealous. _Roxas smirked. "Don't cheat on me now, Namine," he sneered and headed out to the patio. "Or else I will have to punish you."

"I didn't cheat!" Namine protested, face reddening.

"Be right back, little cute one," Axel laughed and followed Roxas.

Namine huffed and sat down on the couch. _The both of them are unbearably annoying!_

Roxas looked out into the brightening skies, the cold wind caressing his cheeks. Glistening dew drops were visible upon the bright petals of morning glory that decorated the patio. Early birds chirped as the colorful trees sighed in serene pleasure.

"So what REALLY happened?"

The skater didn't have to turn around to recognize the voice. "Let's just say that I found out some things about my past," Roxas confessed. "That I would have much rather not really know about."

"Ah, I see." Axel inhaled the fesh scent of the cool dawn. "One tip of advice then."

"And what's that?"

"Forget about it."

"WHAT?" Roxas' pupils immediately narrowed at the reply. "How could you say that? You KNOW about my life, Axel. Do you really think of it so insignificantly?"

"If it's bugging you this much now, you can't have it consistently distract you. You'll lose sight of your goal."

"Oh...right." _I have to provide for me and Namine. I have to get that job! _The blond relaxed and leaned on the rail. "But I can't help but think about it some more. My father's alive... Maybe he has the answers as to who my mother's drug dealer was."

"Perhaps. But worry about that AFTER the shoot because believe me- those things take A LOT of concentration."

"Why? It's just posing."

"That's what you'd think..."

* * *

On the day of the shoot...

"Places everyone!" a tall man wearing black shades shouted at the top of his lungs. He had on a black leather jacket, dark-grey jeans, and black shoes. "Get the lighting right! We have to get this shoot done as soon as possible!"

Axel nudged Roxas. "That's the Director," he informed. "C'mmon, I'll introduce you to him." He walked up to the man with Roxas beside him. "Director!"

The Director jumped in surprise, whirling around to face the model. "Axel!" he breathed. "Don't sneak up on others like that. It's quite rude."

"Nah, forget manners," Axel laughed and pushed Roxas in front of him. "This is Roxas- the guy I told you about."

"Ahh...yes." The man removed his shades, revealing two piercing golden eyes. It stood out greatly from his tan skin and spiky, silver hair. "A pleasure to meet you Roxas," he greeted, holding his hand out. "My name is Xemnas. As Axel must have told you, I am the Director of this shoot, and many more to come."

Roxas shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, too," he said calmly. "Oh, I hope it's not a problem but...I kind of brought my girlfriend along. For moral support."

Xemnas pursed his lips. "I see. So where is this girlfriend of yours?"

All of a sudden, the studio door flew open with Namine stumbling inside, her hands filled with a large basket. "I'm sor...sorry for my tar-diness," she panted. "I wanted to make lunch for everyone and I...I ran out of cheese and apples so I ran to the store and back just to finish..u-up." She leaned her back on the wall and continued to pant.

"My, you're quite a generous young lady," Xemnas commented. "Sam, help her with he basket- put it on the table over there."

A young male teen wearing read sweats and sweater with a green hat ran to Namine, take the basket from her, and placed it on a table as instructed. "Thank you very much, miss!" he said.

Roxas quickly went over to Namine's side and gave her a pat on the back. "Namine, take it easy," he hushed. "You look really worn out."

"I'll be...okay," Namine assured him.

Axel looked at Xemnas. "So what do you think?" he asked. "She's good material, right? And Roxas, too?"

"Well done, Axel," Xemnas credited. "These two are an adoring pair and both have the physical appearances to pull off modeling jobs for this company. I'll take them." _Besides, that girl can model a cosplay outfit just released. Our first female model this year!_ He snapped his fingers and, immediately, two tall, wavy-haired brunettes appeared beside him. "Take the girl and dress her in that costume," he whispered to them. "And make sure you get her makeup right!"

"Yes, sir!" the women saluted.

"I really hope you do well on your first day, Roxas," Namine finally caught her breath. "To tell the truth, I'm kind of excited for you. You might be quite a wonder."

"Doubt it..." Roxas mumbled. "I'm not so sure of myself about this."

The woman each took one of Namine's arms. "Sorry, miss," they purred simultaneously. "But these are orders from the Director!"

"What?" Namine looked at both of them nervously. She felt them tug on her and drag her away to the change room. "No, wait! Don't!" Her protests were quickly silenced once they vanished behind the doors.

"Nam-" Roxas called after her, but was cut short when Axel began dragging him away by the collar to the men's change room.

"Time to get in our play suits!" Axel cheered and closed the door behind them.

Minutes later, the two emerged from the change room. Axel had on a black long-coat with dark-purple feathers on the edge of the sleeves and on the hood and collar. His black boots gave him a boosted height of over 6'2" while the silver chains around the laces complimented its unique design. Black skinny jeans were inserted into those boots. His hair shined in the light, rose-colored lip balm enhanced the blushed tint of his lips, and dark eyeliner brightened his emerald eyes. "Yo, Roxas!" he called, glancing behind him. "Get out from behind that door.

_Damn it! _Roxas stepped away from his hiding place and huffed.

Axel rose an eyebrow. "Dude," he chuckled. "You've GOTTA let go of that robe. The camera's waiting."

"Give me a damn minute!" Roxas fumed. Grudgingly, he untied his maroon robe and threw it on a chair beside him. He had on black skinny jeans as well, only decorated with silver chains that looped from his front hip to the back. The pocket edges, too, were silver along with a lion emblem on the hem to his left. He also had on a black half-shirt, dark-grey choker, and spiked wrist bands. "What's WITH THIS?!!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Axel tried to hold back a laugh. "You look...ahem...great!"

"Don't give me that crap!" Roxas held up his hand. "And what did they do to my hair?!" His hair was slightly adjusted- his spikes lowered into seemingly normal layers. His bangs brushed past his dark-blue eyes, which were complimented with black eyeliner like Axel's. "The makeup is terrible and my boots are spiked! What the hell!?!"

Axel whacked him with a newspaper. "Quit whining," he chastised. "At least you don't have to wear these things!" He held up his hands to show his once-clear fingernails painted pitch black.

"Ew..."

"Yeah."

Xemnas approached the two, clapping his hands. "Bravo," he said. "You two are ready. And the theme- Dark Vengeance! Now, Roxas. You are to be the victim here."

"Victim?"

"Yes. You will lay down half way on that futon while Axel is on top of you."

Axel shivered. "Uh...boss?" he uttered. "Isn't that kind of...I don't know...WRONG? We don't roll that way."

"Yaoi is the new 'in' for girls everywhere," Xemnas articulated. "It's everywhere! Bands, TV dramas, movies, etc. So, our magazine needs to capture this image. We first have to go for a solid offense- raw guy-to-guy. Your outfits serve well for this purpose."

"No way!" Roxas shook his head. "This is way too...graphic. I can't do this- Axel's my best friend!"

"We are all professionals here. So either do it or leave."

Before Roxas could speak, Axel yanked him aside. "Oi, Roxas," he whispered. "Just give this a chance. It's your first shoot after all. Besides, we both know that we're both straight and that you have a cute girlfriend who is missing right now. C'mmon, don't flake."

"Aw, man," Roxas groaned. "But I really don't wanna do this."

"Please?"

"Urgh." Roxas caught a glimpse of Axel's puppy pout and scowled. _That face. _"Damn it, fine! But I am never doing this again! You got that!?"

"Don't judge until you try it," Axel sneered and pulled Roxas to the green-walled stage.

Roxas unsteadily laid himself down on the futon, supporting his upper body with his left elbow. He grumpily turned away as the green-eyed teen lowered himself on top and moved one knee between his stiff legs. "Shit, don't get so close!" Roxas enjoined.

"I'm not, calm down!" Axel snapped. "Sheesh. Director, what do we do now?"

Xemnas studied them for a bit and ordered, "Roxas, put a hand on Axel's left cheek and look down on his lips with half-lidded eyes. Axel, pull down Roxas' shirt half way from the top and look at his lips, too. Put your faces closer together. Make sure to look as sexy as possible!! I only want to do this shoot once!"

The boys did as they were told and found themselves in a very awkward position. "I am so killing you for this," Roxas threatened.

"I'm killing the Director," Axel responded just as grumpily. "His fetish of black is really getting on my nerves..."

"Picture one!" The camera flashed. "Two more. Picture two!" Second flash. "Last one!" The camera flashed for the third time. "And done! Good job!"

"GAH!!" Axel scrambled off of Roxas immediately. "So wrong in so many levels!! Never do that again, Director!" He spit on the floor and ran to the bathroom, gagging.

"Quit your complaining," Xemnas chuckled. "You boys looked great. I'll have the pictures done to show you by tomorrow."

Roxas jumped off from the futon and dusted himself. "So nasty!" he shuddered. _I need a woman's touch right now. _He smirked. "Namine?" he called. "Namine, where are you?"

"Ah, speaking of which," Xemnas piped. "Xion!"

Roxas' body stiffened. _...Xion? _He turned to his side and saw a slender girl with short, black hair and blue-grey eyes running their way. She wore a simple peach sweatshirt with white capris and white flat shoes. _It can't be... _

Xemnas approached her. "Is miss Namine ready?"

"Yes, sir." Xion looked past her boss's shoulder and gasped. "Roxas?"

Her voice echoed in his ear. The skater averted her gaze momentarily, but then caught her eye again. "Hey...uh...Xion," he muttered faintly. "Yeah, it's me."

Xemnas grinned. "It seems you two know each other," he said to Xion.

"Yes, well...we had quite a history," she replied quietly. She excused herself and walked over to Roxas, a calm smile on her fair-skinned face. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Roxas?"

Roxas' eyes saddened as he turned away from her. "Yeah..." he spoke under his breath.

Axel came back from the bathroom and turned pale at the scene. "Oh, no..." he mouthed.

The other changing room's door opened and Namine stepped out, dressed in a pink french maid outfit with white cat ears and a tail. "Mr. Director," she stammered. "I don't thi-nk this i-is umm...comfortable. I..I feel s-so strange." She clumsily stepped forward with her white, high-heeled boots and fell on her hands and knees. "I can't walk properly..."

"AHEM!" Axel cleared his throat- rather loudly.

Namine lifted her head and blinked curiously at the sight of Roxas standing next to a dark-haired girl. His expression was that of aloofness and pain while hers was of some sort of guilt. Either way, they both looked melancholic. Her breath was caught in her throat as her lips quivered. _Why is my heart aching all of a sudden?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**To Xion dislikers out there, I'm sorry but I had this brilliant idea and I could not let it go to waste! D: Please bear with me for I am a Xion disliker, too hehehe...hate her.**


	29. Chapter 29

Xemnas scanned between the small circle of teens, eyes narrowing. _Something seems to be brewing here...and I don't like it. _"Alright, break it up," he cut between them. "This may be a sentimental moment, but money does not pay for it. So get to work, people!"

"Yes, sir!" Xion took one last look at the pained Roxas and then ran to the second stage to fix the lighting.

Roxas' eyes slowly wandered over to her. "..."

"I need some light over here!" Xion shouted to a man across from her. "Can you move that mirror over there a little? Thank you."

_Why is SHE here...? _

Namine rose to her feet and shakily made her way to Roxas. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You look kind of sad."

"Hmm, oh." Roxas blinked a few times and turned his head towards Namine, putting on his best smile. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep after all."

Namine looked at him with worried eyes. _Tired?_ _Who was that girl? Why were you two standing so close to each other? There are so many things I want to ask you! _"Of course," she found herself say. "Please, don't overexert yourself. It's bad for your health."

"I won't," Roxas promised. _I should change the subject. _"By the way, Namine, why are you dressed like that again?"

"Mr. Xemnas wanted me to model this cosplay costume. The anime is quite popular, I hear."

"NO. You can't be a model! Dire-"

"No, don't!" Namine pulled on his arm. "I want to do this, Roxas. I want to contribute something, too. I can't just stand by like a ghost while you and Axel move on, working hard."

Roxas grabbed her shoulders. "But I'm doing this so that you don't NEED to put yourself through so much trouble!" he shook. "I want you to be happy, Namine."

"And I'm happy to do this for you, Roxas."

"...!" Roxas looked at her, expression serious. "It's too much." _After what your father did, I can't allow you to get hurt. _

"No its not," Namine assured him. "Really. Please...let me do this."

"But..." Roxas saw her pleading blue eyes, grimaced, and then sighed. "Fine," he conceded and then pulled her closer to him. "But only I can touch your body, got it? Your only modeling partner- if ever that happens- will be ME."

"Nh!" Namine nodded excitedly. _Yes, I can keep this job! _She closed her eyes as Roxas planted a soft kiss on her glossed lips.

From a short distance, Xion watched the whole thing, nearly dropping an empty box she held in her hands. _So he has a new girlfriend, huh? _She put the box down and went over to the food table, uncomfortably tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

Axel lightly tapped Roxas' shoulder. "Uh, Roxas?"

Roxas pulled away from Namine, turning around to face the crimson-haired male model. "Kind of busy here..." he muttered through gritted teeth. "Do you mind?"

"I think we need to have a little 'guy-to-guy' talk."

"What guy-to-guy ta-?" The skater saw his best friend's green eyes pierce through him like a scorching arrow and winced. "Oh, got it." He turned back to Namine. "Namine, I uh...gotta go. Little private talk with Axel."

Namine appeared disconcerted. "Oh...sure," she said uncertainly. She looked on sadly as his warm hands left her cold, a sorrowful sigh escaping her lips.

"So you and your boyfriend are modeling together, hm?" Xion asked from behind.

Namine spun around, slightly frightened. "Oh!" she breathed nervously. "I...I guess? We have our own reasons for wanting these jobs."

"And what's yours?"

"I don't think I'm very much obliged to tell you..."

"I see." Xion looked at the petite blond straight in the eye. "Just be careful. Roxas isn't exactly devoted. Once he gets tired of you, he'll leave you. He hates girls that are too clingy."

Namine's eyes widened. _How does this person know so much about him? _"That can't be true," she tried to defend the skater. "He-"

"He promised you things, right?" Xion interrupted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Like how you'd always be together. How you'd love each other everyday, always? They're all lies."

"!" Namine looked down at the floor, tears forming in the corners of her sapphire eyes. "You're wrong..." she uttered weakly. "You don't...you don't know him!"

_Oh, I know more about him than you, that's for sure. _Xion shrugged. "If you say so," she scoffed and left.

Teardrops stained the floor beneath white boots. _Just who IS she!?_

* * *

"Axel, what is Xion doing here?"

"I don't know," Axel shrugged. "I thought she was working under Larxene. I guess Xemnas took her instead. Why? Are you bugged?"

Roxas' burrows furrowed. "..."

"What the hell? But you have Namine now!"

"I KNOW that! But..." Roxas bowed his head. "When I saw her just now, my chest ached. Her voice was nostalgic. She hasn't changed one bit... I can't help but feel this way."

"So then..." Axel's expression darkened. "What are you going to tell Namine?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to break up with her?"

"O-of course not! I love her too much!" Roxas looked away. "I think it's better if I kept this topic secret. It's irrelevant."

"..."

"Hey, you two."

Axel and Roxas looked up from their seats. "Xion!"

Xion pulled up a chair and sat next to Roxas, their shoulder touching lightly. "This is nostalgic," she giggled. "The three of us sitting together like this. Don't you think so?"

"What do you want, Xion?" Roxas asked coldly.

"Why so rude?" Xion placed her hand on his. "Don't tell me you actually ended up hating me after all?"

"I don't..hate you."

Axel shook his head. "Xion, Roxas moved on," he said bluntly. "He has a new girlfriend now. And happens to like her very much."

"Just what are you trying to imply? I'm simply being a friend here."

"Keep a good distance between you two!"

"Fine." Xion scooted a few feet away from Roxas. "So," she turned back to the skater. "Are you two close lovers now? She's very cute. I think you suit each other very well."

Roxas looked up at her with anxious eyes. "Y-you think so?" he gulped.

Xion nodded, putting on a cool face. "Oh, yeah. And judging from how you talk to her, I can only assume intimacy is great between you two."

_Am I that easy to read to her? _Roxas looked back at the ground, trying to hide a blush.

The dark-haired girl grinned. _Heh, way too easy. _She brought her hand down on his shoulder. "Say!" she giggled. "We should catch up, Roxas. It's been so long since we talked. How about dinner tonight? Say...seven-ish?"

_I don't like where this is going. _Axel pulled on Roxas' arm. "C'mmon, Roxas. It's time to leave." His arm tightened when the blond refused to get up. "Roxas, let's go!"

"But it's only a friendly dinner!" Xion quickly blurted. "Really!"

"Save it," Axel hissed.

Roxas' ear perked. He turned to look at Xion again, his face conveying curiosity and transparent interest. "A...friendly..dinner?" he stuttered.

Xion nodded. "Just to talk about things like school and such."

"..."

Axel bent down to Roxas' ear and whispered angrily, "Roxas, don't do it!"

"...I'll be there." Roxas finally stood up, tearing his arm away from Axel, and walked away. _Why did I just say that?_

Xion smiled. "See you then." She felt the red-head's piercing glare burning through her and arched an eyebrow at him. "If there's something you want to say to me, then say it."

Axel marched towards her, green eyes flared with anger. "Xion, what you're doing is wrong," he growled. "You can't do this to Roxas."

"What are you talking about?"

"You two were over a long time ago. Now that you just see each other, you suddenly make a move on him? And when he has a girlfriend?!"

"Like I said- it's a friendly dinner," Xion snapped. "Don't get the wrong idea."

Axel continued to glare at her. "I'm not the one you should be telling that to," he stated.

Roxas walked up to Xemnas, scratching the back of his head. "Director," he muttered. "Am I...uh...done with my shoot?" He saw the busy man nod. "Alright. I'll change back to my regular clothes then."

Namine caught a glimpse of Roxas as she walked up to the stage and smiled brightly. "Roxas!" _I hope he will be proud of me. _Her smile instantly vanished when her voice failed to reach his ears; he was heading into the changing room. "Roxas..?" The door slammed behind him. _He didn't hear me...why..?_

"Focus!" Xemnas scolded. "We're about to start!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Namine stood firm in front of the camera, looking intently at its dark lenses. _Why didn't he hear me? _

Xemnas tapped a pencil on his lower lip, face scrunched. "Bend your knees and pout, putting an index finger on your lips. Make your eyes as puppy-ish as you can!"

_Why isn't he here with me?_Namine did as she was told, trying hard to keep herself from shaking.

"No good. Pout more!"

_I need you, Roxas. Please... _

"MORE! C'mmon. Get it right!"

_I'm not strong enough. _Namine strained to bring out her lower lip, eyes shimmering. _I can't do this on my own. _

"Hmm...not perfect, but good enough. Okay, stay like that. Take three shots!"

One flash. Namine fought back the urge to blink. Second flash. She bit her tongue as her body threatened to shake. Suddenly, the changing room's door opened. Roxas exited from behind, back in his regular clothes but with his makeup still on. Her eyes immediately found him. Third flash. _Roxas... _She looked on as he left the premises, not even taking a single look at her. A fourth flash exploded, surprising her. "Aah!" she yelped, falling on her butt.

"Sorry," Xemnas chuckled. "I couldn't help myself. Your face expression was just so good!"

"Oh...umm...thank you," Namine bowed.

Xemnas looked at her strangely. "Aren't you going to stand up?"

"N-no, I'm...I'm fine." Namine dug her nails into the ruffles of her skirt, her face flushed. "I'll be alright..." she struggled to say. _My throat is burning. _Her cat-eared hairband fell off, releasing hair to the front of her face.

"Miss, are you sure?" a staff member offered a hand.

Axel arrived with Xion beside him and gasped, "Namine!" He ran to her and bent down to eye level. "Namine, are you okay?" He looked down at her hands and found clear droplets on them, more descending. He looked around. _He's gone. Damn it. _"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. Turning to the crew, he put on a big smile. "Nothing to see here, folks! She's just in slight trauma. Happy to become a model!"

"Ahh," the crew hooted and went on about their business. Xion picked up her shoulder bag, giving Namine a suspicious look.

"Believe it," Xemnas winked. "You're in a modeling profession now. You're all dismissed." With that, he retreated into his office. Xion rolled her eyes and walked out the door. The studio was now empty.

Axel looked around one more time and shook Namine's shoulder lightly. "Namine."

"I was invisible to him."

"Who?" Axel pretended to be confused.

"Roxas," Namine sputtered, face stained with tears. "I needed him beside me so much. But he didn't hear my voice. For the first time, he didn't hear me. I don't understand!"

_It's because he's pursuing another girl. _"Ssshhh," Axel gently chided and hugged her. "Don't cry. I'm sure Roxas was just...er...tired."

Namine allowed herself to be enveloped by Axel's strong arms. _That's what you all keep saying. But I just can't bring myself to believe it! _She buried her face on his shoulder. _I want Roxas to come back. Even if he already left, I want him to come back through that door and come for me. To take me away from here. _

Roxas remained standing in front of the studio building, looking straight ahead with blank eyes. "Am I forgetting something..?" His body jerked. "N-Namine!" Just as he was about to run back inside, he collided into Xion, both landing on the floor and papers scattered about. His eyes caught a glimpse of her notebook sliding off a distance away. "Ah, sorry, I'll get that!"

Xion watched as the skater ran for her notebook and stood up, running her sore arm. "What's with you?" she questioned. She bent down and began picking up the papers.

"Oh..umm...no-nothing." Roxas hid his face and picked up the papers from his side. He tucked them inside the notebook and handed it to the girl. "Here." Her cool fingers touched his, causing him to snatch his hand away.

Xion quickly got a strong hold of the stuff. "Roxas!"

"S-sorry about that.. I kind of...electricity shock."

"I didn't feel anything."

"Well, I have sen-sensitive skin!"

Xion smiled, blinking slowly. "I want to take you somewhere," she offered.

Roxas shook his head and said, "Sorry, Xion. I have to go get Namine. I have to apologize. I can't believe I forgot her...! And even Axel."

"My, that IS strange. Forgetting your girlfriend AND your best friend." Xion grabbed his hand and leaned closely against him. "But, Roxas, it won't matter. I'm sure they'll understand if two old friends just want to catch up on some things. Besides, we're going out later, right?"

"No, Xion, I..I really can't." _Namine's more important. _He grasped the doorknob.

"Roxas."

The blond stopped and slowly turned around. "..."

"Please?" Xion pleaded softly. "I've really missed you."

Roxas' hand tightened on the knob. _What should I do? I'm so confused right now. Xion... _He closed his eyes, his hand slowly slipping. "...alright," he conceded and walked up to her. "I'll just call Axel to tell him-"

"Don't bother," Xion cut him off and hooked her arm with his. "They won't be upset- it's only for a little while." She gave him an assuring smile. "Okay?"

"I guess..." Roxas sighed and walked silently beside her. _Will Axel and Namine really be okay? _He shook his head.


	30. Chapter 30

Namine gently laid the plate of food down on the table, in front of Axel. "I hope you like it!" she said cheerily. "It's steamed cabbage with rice and pork chops." She took her own seat just beside him and looked down at her food. "I really do hope it's alright."

_Why is she cheerful all of a sudden? _"Don't worry so much," he grinned widely. "It looks great!" He put a cabbage in his mouth and chewed.

Namine looked towards Roxas' side, which was right by her. _I wonder when he'll be back?_

Axel noticed her distressed glance and nudged her gently. "Hey," he munched. "You should just throw away the food. He's not coming home for a while."

"N-no. He WILL come. If not for dinner, it will be for me. I...believe in Roxas." Namine bit her lower lip.

Axel gazed at her with bewildered jade-green eyes. _How does she do that?_"...you're a strong person, Namine. Even your faith... I didn't think people like you existed these days."

The blond looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Despite how things look and how others feel, you don't give up on your own feelings. I really like that about you."

She blushed and uttered, "Uhm..th-thank you."

Axel felt his face heat up and quickly looked back at his food. "I think you might have put a lot of spices in the cabbage," he babbled. "It's uh...getting r-really hot in here, ya know?" He took another bite of his food. Looking up, he saw Namine smiling warmly at him. _What's this? Why is my heart beating fast? _"W-what?"

"Nothing," Namine politely covered her mouth. "It's just...you're an amazingly nice person, Axel."

_Amazingly...? _Axel's face reddened.

Namine tilted her head at the red-head's abrupt silence. "Is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"No, nothing- it's nothing!" Axel shoved the rest of his food down his throat and coughed. _Shit! I ate too fast! _"Gahk!" he grunted. "Water....wat-water!"

Worried and frightened, Namine ran to him and pressed a cool glass of water on his lips. "Drink it," she urged. "Hurry!" She watched as he took the glass and gulped the water down. He let out a relieved breath and she did, too. "You shouldn't have swallowed your food so fast. That's dangerous."

Axel smirked. "Aw, were you worried about me, ma chérie?"

"Well..!" Namine squeaked. "Of course I was! You could have died!" She picked up a napkin beside Axel's plate and began wiping the corners of his mouth.

Axel instantly retreated. "What are you-"

"Getting you cleaned up. You're a mess."

"Oh...err..." Axel took the napkin from her. "I can do it myself...thanks."

_Did I offend him? Oh, dear. _Guilty, Namine nodded and walked back to her seat. _I was just trying to be nice. _She picked up her fork and sluggishly poked at her vegetables.

Axel scowled at himself and tore his gaze from Namine. "..." _At this rate, it'll only be a matter of time._

* * *

The waiter poured wine into two glasses and then lifted the bottle. "Are you and ready to order- sir, miss?" he asked respectfully.

"Uh..." Roxas slurred.

"I'll take a salad," Xion replied. "He will have a steak with extra gravy on his mashed potatoes."

"As you wish, miss," the waiter bowed and left for the kitchen.

Roxas glared at Xion. "What the hell?" he hissed. "You can't just order for me like that! What if I don't like steak, huh? What then? Geez. I swear, you don't think about things at all."

Xion rolled her eyes. "Calm down," she scolded softly. "I KNOW you like steak. You ordered it every time we came here."

Roxas bit his tongue and looked somewhere else. _Shit she remembered._ "..."

"So, anyway-"

"What's with this?" Roxas grumbled. "You suddenly want me to go out with you for dinner. AND you had me 'forget about' Namine and Axel. You know what?" He stood up. "I don't like this. I'm going home."

Xion grabbed his sleeve. "Roxas, wait. Please...just hear me out."

Roxas sat back down. _What now?_

"I really want to talk to you," Xion mumbled. "About what happened to...us. Roxas, don't you understand yet? I never wanted it to end. I never wanted to leave you."

"The why DID you?" Roxas asked angrily.

Xion flinched. "...I was...I was afraid. When you told me about your mother, I was afraid that I wouldn't be strong enough to be by your side. I wanted to protect you with my own power, but I wasn't confident. Feeling like that..made me want to die every time I was with you. I couldn't stand the feeling." She wiped away a tear and sniffed.

_I had no idea how you felt._ Roxas' oceanic eyes shimmered. "Why didn't you just tell me this?"

"I couldn't! I didn't want you to worry over me! You had too much weighing on your heart..."

"Xion..."

"I'm still in love with you, Roxas," Xion sobbed. "Ever since we parted, I spent every night thinking about you. I sat by the phone, waiting and waiting. But you never called. I waited for letters and e-mails. But you never wrote."

"......"

"I tried to call you and that's when my whole world shattered. You changed your number. You even moved away from our neighborhood."

Roxas lowered his head guiltily, his bangs hiding his face. _I really had no idea... I was so stupid! _

Xion looked at him, eyes wide and full of flowing tears. She had a look of devastation. "You don't know how much pain I've suffered all these years!" she cried. "I didn't where you were, how you were doing... I couldn't even hear your voice!"

"Stop it..." Roxas said hoarsely.

"So when I saw you at that studio, I wanted so bad just to run to you and hug you. I wanted to show you how much I missed you. But then I saw you with that girl...you moved on. Even Axel said so."

"I said stop it!"

The musicians stopped playing as people stopped chatting and turned their heads towards the teens.

Roxas grabbed Xion's arm and lead her to the balcony to talk in private. "Look, Xion," he held her in front of him, sternly looking at her in the eye. "Confessing these things...I now understand your feelings. But what good will it do? We're done."

Xion shook her head. "Roxas," she swallowed. "Tell me...are you still in love with me?"

"...!" Roxas released her and stepped back. "What..?"

"Tell me the truth! Are you still in love with me!?" She saw look to his side and held his face still. "Look at me in the eye when you tell me your answer."

"...I..." Roxas' lips quivered. _My wall is shattering. After I spent all these years trying to forget about you...building it. _"I think so." He closed his eyes as the dark-haired vixen wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest.

"Thank goodness..." Xion whispered.

_I can't do this. Namine...she's still... _A small tear trickled down Roxas' cheek. _I'm so sorry._

* * *

2 a.m.

Axel awoke with a yawn from his bed. _I'm thirsty._He left the room and trudged down the stairs, rubbing the back of his neck. He reached the bottom and stopped in his tracks. "N-Namine?!" he gasped in disbelief.

Namine, standing by the couch with nothing on but her long-tee, turned around. "Axel..." she sighed.

_What the hell!? _Axel took his jacket from the coat hanger and wrapped it around the girl's fragile body. His fingers briefly touched her cheek, but the contact was enough to make him shiver. "Namine, you're so cold," he licked his dry lips. "What are you doing just standing here? You should be asleep."

"I can't..." Namine looked back at the door. "I want to greet Roxas when he gets home."

"Namine..." _You'll have a long wait. _"Get some sleep first. You can greet him in the morning."

Namine stubbornly shook her head. "No," she said adamantly. "I can't get to sleep anyway. Besides, Roxas might be very troubled...maybe that's why he has not come home yet. Perhaps something has happened to him? I need to see him!" She dashed for the door, but was quickly pulled back by Axel.

"Don't be stupid!" he shouted. "You'll die out there! This night is too cold!"

"I don't care!"

"Do you really think Roxas would want to find you dead in the morning!?"

Namine stopped struggling, Axel's words penetrating her senses. "No," she shuddered. "I guess he wouldn't. That would not do anyone any good."

"Precisely." Axel led her to the dining room and pulled out a chair from the table. She took a seat and he went to the kitchen. "Want some hot coco?"

"Not really..."

"I'm making you some anyway." Smiling, he heated a hot pot of water and poured himself a cold glass of one.

Namine watched as her companion placed a mug in front of her and poured in the hot water. He then stirred in the chocolate powder and sugar with a teaspoon. "I have to say this again- you're truly a kind person, Axel." She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Axel chuckled and took the teasponn back. "Now drink up before it gets cold."

"Hm."

Axel rose an eyebrow. "Do you want me to wait for you?" he offered.

Namine touched the mug. "No, it's alright," she said. "I'll get to bed on my own. Thank you again." _I feel strange... _She rubbed her temple and her head only ached more.

"You sure?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright then," Axel shrugged and headed upstairs. "G'night...or...morning? Whatever."

Minutes ticked by. Namine looked up towards her bedroom, made sure Axel was asleep, and finally set out of the condo. She ran down the stairs, hugging her body as the cold wind blew inside the lobby. The place was dark, aside from the dim lanterns that sat quietly on the table. Shivering, she took a seat on one of the waiting chairs. "Roxas...come over here already..." she begged quietly.

Suddenly, a shadow passed by.

Namine caught a glimpse through the moonlight that seeped through the glass door. She brought her knees to her chest, alert and anxious. _What was that? _Mustering up all her courage, she approached the door and peered outside. Nothing but bushes and trees.

"So you live HERE now, eh?" a voice echoed eerily.

Namine gasped and looked around in a panic. "Who's-who's there!?" she stuttered.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!" It was a man's voice. He was cackling. He was nearby.

_Why does it sound so familiar? _Namine dashed back for the stairs, but something caught her foot, causing her to fall on the cold, tiled floor. She lifted herself with her elbows and struggled to stand up.

"I'll come back for you...."

Namine sprinted up the stairs, nothing but fear coursing through her veins. She was beyond terrified. All of a sudden, the hallway she was now in began to spin. The walls seemed to melt and flashes of bright lights emitted from them. _What's happening to....me...? _Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed with a thud.


	31. Chapter 31

Roxas sat up from the mat, rubbing away his sleep. _Aw, man. This floor is as cold as ice. _He glanced at his watch- 6:20 a.m. "Ah!" From above him, the sheets of the bed shifted. From it emerged Xion, dressed in a silk nightgown.

"Oh," she yawned. "How sad. We didn't get to do anything last night but talk."

Roxas glared at her. _Is this really alright?_

"What? We really didn't do anything. And by anything, I mean IT. Roxas, why not?" She pouted and batted her eyelashes. "Aren't I pretty enough for you?"

_No._Roxas stood up and turned his back on her. "Sorry," he grunted. "But I'm not like that."

Xion tilted her head. "Like what?"

"I'm not the kind to sleep with other girls when I already have someone I truly love!"

In a split second, Xion's blue-grey eyes flashed fire. "BUT!" she screamed. "You said you were still in love with me!" She jumped out of bed and stomped in front of Roxas. "You said it last night!!"

"I said some things I shouldn't have!" Roxas argued. "I was wrong! I can't stop thinking about Namine! SHE'S the one I'm in love with!" His hand formed a clenched fist. "I can't...see anyone other than her. I'm sorry."

"...I see."

"Huh?"

Xion sighed and slipped the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. The flimsy clothing fell to the floor, revealing her naked, hour-glass body figure. "Would you," she whispered shakily. "See only me now?"

"..."

She smirked. _Hmph. Boys are so simple-minded. _Confusion took her when she saw Roxas turn back to the bed and take the blanket from it. She watched as he next advanced and throw the blanket on her. "What are you doing!?" she cried.

"When I see you," Roxas said darkly. "It's sickening."

Xion managed to free herself from the entanglements of the body and looked at him with a shocked face. "What?"

"You're cheap. I can't love a person who is so desperate to get her ex back as to actually use her body to do it. It's pathetic and DISGUSTING. Sorry, Xion. But I no longer hold any respect for you. You're a low person." He threw on his jacket and marched out the door. _Gotta hurry...gotta hurry!_

Xion stood frozen, torn by the skater's scathing words. "I...I don't understand..." she choked. "This is so sudden...WHY!? Roxas!"

Roxas stopped and turned around, expression pained and angry. "..."

"Please...don't go." Xion put her nightgown back on and clasped her hands together. "I guarantee you that...I'll die without you. I need you, Roxas. I really do."

"There's someone else who needs me right now," Roxas confirmed. "And I need her as well." With that, he continued down the hall and disappeared.

"DON"T LEAVE ME!!!" Xion let out a blood-curling scream.

* * *

Roxas boarded the train to Station Heights and soon arrived within just a mere 6 minutes. He trudged up the spiral-like brick hill and soon found his building. _Home sweet home. I just hope Axel and Namine will forgive me. _Breathing in a breath of relief, he took a step forward. As he got closer, he discovered that the people from his building were crowding the outside- Axel included. An ambulance was parked just a few feet from the building. "Axel!" he called.

Axel turned around, caught his eyes, and shot him a scornful glare.

Roxas approached him cautiously. _What's with him? _"Hey, Axel," he tried to sound casual. "What's going on? Why is there an ambulance here?" He rubbed his frozen nose and sniffed.

"...see for yourself," came Axel's glum reply.

"Eh?" Despite being perplexed, Roxas turned towards the main door. His heart stopped when paramedics merged from it with a stretcher in their hands. And in the stretcher was Namine, her eyes tightly shut and an oxygen mask on her nose and mouth. "N-Namine!!"

"Seriously...."

"Axel, what happened to her!? I've got to see her! Let me through!"

"NAMINE'S LIKE THAT BECAUSE OF YOU!!" _Why am I so angry?_

Roxas' eyes widened. _Because of me. _He looked up at Axel, the color drained from his face. "What do you mean..." _Because I went with Xion? _

Axel couldn't bear to look at the skater in the eye. "She was up all night waiting for you to come home. The way she was, I couldn't get the courage to tell her that you weren't going to. I tried to get her to sleep, but she refused. She must have gone outside to look for you."

_I knew it... I should have just gone straight to Namine. _Roxas' knees buckled. "Wh-why?" he stuttered. "Why would she d-do such a thing? She c-could have ha-had more faith...in me." He held his throat, feeling it tightening. _She's so frail. _

"Roxas," Axel stated, "She had so much faith in you that she WAITED for you to come home- afternoon until morning. She even prepared you dinner. She hardly ate anything last night."

"...Namine..." Roxas looked towards the ambulance where Namine was being lifted into. _Just one chance. _Without hesitation, he shoved the other people aside and ran to her. "Namine!" A paramedic stepped in and blocked him. "Get out of my way! I have to see her!"

"Who are you, sir?" the paramedic demanded. "Only family members can see a patient!"

"I...I..." Roxas searched his mind for an answer. "I'm her fianceé."

The paramedic blinked in surprise. "Fianceé? Aren't you two a little too young?"

"Damn it all!" Roxas shouted. "We plan on getting married after graduation, okay!? Now let me through! ...Please... I want to see her."

Emotionally touched, the paramedic stepped aside and looked on as skater ran to the unconscious girl's side. "Now that's love..."

Roxas boarded the ambulance with Namine and waited until they closed the door before speaking to her. "Namine," he whispered, holding her hand. "This is all my fault." _You're so cold. _"If only I had come home to you after work...this would never had happened. You would have been smiling at me with that smile I love so much."

Namine remained silent and asleep. Her lips were dry and lifelessly pale.

"To think you'd suffer hypothermia for my sake. It's just not worth it. I'm a terrible person." He knew the other paramedics inside were watching him, but he didn't care. All he knew was that Namine was in danger of losing her life. Then, a miracle happened.

"R-Roxas...?"

Roxas felt his heart race in excitement when he saw the blond girl's eyes slowly flutter open and color returning to her face. "Namine!" he breathed in relief, beaming.

The paramedics looked at one another in shock. "She's awake!" one exclaimed. "Hurry! Check her pulse!"

"Roxas," Namine spoke weakly. "You're not a terrible person. You're the most...wonderful person...I've ever...met." Her calm features were shattered when pain surged through her.

Fear gripped Roxas' heart. "Namine, don't overexert yourself," he chided, holding her hand tightly.

"Hm," Namine giggled. "I'm sorry. I'm...finding it hard to breathe. But I'll be okay soon." _Will I? _"I'm just relieved that Roxas came back. My faith never faltered, even for one second. I'm so happy." She closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks.

_How could you say I'm wonderful... I doubted you, Namine. _Roxas brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. _Just seeing you like this, I feel like my heart is breaking. _"Ssshhh...don't cry."

At the hospital, Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the doctor paced about the office with a dark cloud looming over his head. He hadn't taken one look at the skater, yet asked to see him. Roxas cringed. _Aw, shit. He's pissed._

"How in the world did this happen!?" Sephiroth suddenly exploded, knocking the teen off his seat. "Weren't you taking proper care of her!?"

Roxas rubbed his head. "I-" He stopped. "No...not really. I left her with Axel that day."

"And where were YOU?"

"I was out somewhere."

"With another woman." Sephiroth saw Roxas' gaze avert his and grimaced. "Typical. See? I knew this would happen. I just KNEW it! I placed too much trust in you. Now I've learned my lesson."

Roxas sharply stood up, dazed by anxiety. "Wait, doc," he jumped. "It's not what you think! I had to straighten things out with my ex!"

"EVEN WORSE."

"No, stop!" Roxas took a deep breath, trying to regain composure. "Doc, I made a huge mistake. One that almost killed someone I loved. I can't forgive myself for that. Please believe me when I tell you that I'm suffering from this, too."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Roxas," he sighed in dismay. "I'm not sure about believing you again. It's been disastrous so far."

Roxas looked at the ground and muttered, "I know I have no right to ask you to place your trust in me for the second time. But I'm very sincere with my feelings. I want...I want to protect Namine."

"Then why did you go to see another woman? Worst of all, a past lover?"

"Like I said, I had to straighten things out with her. She couldn't accept the fact that I had Namine now. It was something...I felt I really needed to do. After all, we had a rough past...breakup. I wanted for us to break that memory's barrier."

"Hmm...."

"Please, doc. You HAVE to believe me!"

Sephiroth tapped his chin and shot a glare at the teen. "Just what do you plan on doing in the future, Roxas?" he impugned. "If I were to give Namine back to you."

"My plan...?" Roxas was quiet for a moment. _What does he mean? Isn't it obvious? I'm not backing down! _Putting on a strong expression, he looked at the doctor in the eye. "I plan to marry her when we finish high school," he stated firmly. "I already have a, currently, promising job right now. And apparently, so does she. I think that's enough for a start in a life together."

"Roxas-"

"I'm determined, doc. I only want to spend the rest of my life with Namine."

The silver-haired medic rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. _I'm being idiotic again. _"Your 'plan' is very childish," he commented bluntly. "And I'm sure that things won't go as you expect."

"...oh."

"BUT I will give you another chance." _You're too forgiving! Be a man! _"The road ahead...WILL be difficult, Roxas. You must know that. Especially with Namine's condition."

Roxas' breath hitched. "Con-dition...?"

Sephiroth looked away as he said, "She has an incurable illness in which her body begins to shut down. It is like...a retreat. She will be susceptible to various sicknesses during this stage. In worst cases, she might lose her ability in movement and speech. But that's only if she were to get any worse."

"For how long has she had this?"

"I'd say...about 5 years now, since it is starting to take its full toll."

"Do you think...she's known about this?"

"I'd say she was quite aware already."

"..."

"Do you wish to see her?"

Roxas nodded, feeling his throat tighten. He allowed Sephiroth to lead him to Namine's room and was right after left alone with her. _She's known about it, yet she didn't tell me? _He walked to her side and scanned her. _Was she pretending to be strong? _

Namine opened her eyes, but her focus was nowhere in particular. "Roxas, are you here?" she asked.

"...yeah," Roxas managed to utter out and sat on a chair beside her.

"I'm sorry for troubling everyone like this. I guess...no matter how much I try, I'll always be a sickly girl." Namine put on her best smile and laughed softly.

_She says 'sickly' so casually. _Roxas smiled back and took her hand, bringing it to his cheek. "Don't be ridiculous," he told her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're not at fault here." He took a deep breath. "Namine?"

"Yes?"

"After graduation, would you like...to...come and live...with me? Not as a roommate, but as...the woman I intend to spend the rest of my life with?" He held her hand tightly.

"Ah," Namine breathed, her expression conveying surprise. _A proposal...? _Seeing the skater's serious blue eyes, she nodded and happily said, "I would really like that."

Happiness flooded through Roxas as he kissed her hand three times. _This way, I can take care of you. _"I want to kiss you so badly right now," he chuckled. _And always see you everyday. _

"I'm so happy...that someone like you loves me, Roxas."

"...."

"I've been such a sickly person that...when I was young, I lost hope...in someone loving me."

Tears fell from Roxas' eyes. _You're ill, aren't you. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have made you suffer from the loneliness and bullying you faced. _His shoulders began to tremble as more tears came. _How long do I have until you're gone? I can't stand thinking that! I don't want to end a day with my last thought as 'Will she be gone tomorrow? Next week? Next month?' I really don't want that! _He couldn't hold it back any longer. With a choked sob, his hand released hers and his head fell on her bed. There, he cried his hardest, venting out his frustrations. _You're dying, Namine. Don't you know that?_

Namine was taken back by his sudden burst in tears, but smiled, seeming to understand his thoughts. She brought a shaky hand to his head and gently stroked his soft, spiky hair. "Roxas," she said. "Don't spend your life counting the days until I am gone."

_How did she..._ "...!"

"It makes me feel unwanted," Namine giggled.

Roxas looked up at her, eyes red. "How could you laugh at that?" He glared at her. "It's serious."

"Because I don't plan on giving up on life now that I have you." Namine caressed his cheek and grinned when he took her hand again. "And I want to be the one to bear your child."

Roxas' heart skipped numerous beats at that statement. _My child...OUR child. _He smiled and bent down, lovingly nuzzling her. "Oh, do you now?" he asked in a playful voice.

"I do," Namine replied.

"Let's get married after graduation."

"Hn."

"It's about three months from now. Winter is just about ending."

"Alright."

Roxas pulled away and winked at the blond girl. "Once you're discharged from the hospital, do you want to work on getting a child?" He saw her blush and laughed. _Despite this, she still finds the strength to want to have a child. _

"I don't plan on that until we finish with graduation!" Namine fussed.

_I really love that about her. _"Too bad. I'm still taking you to bed after you're discharged."

Namine looked away with pursed lips. "Don't say such embarrassing things," she mumbled. She giggled as Roxas kissed her forehead_. But that voice from last night, should I tell him_? She closed her eyes and sighed_. I don't think there's a need to worry about such trivial things_. "Will you stay beside me tonight?"

Roxas nodded. "Of course."


	32. Chapter 32

"GOOD MORNING!!"

Roxas awoke with a start, snapping upright in an instant. He saw Namine's eyes jolt open in surprise as well. When he turned around, a bright smile lit his fatigued face. "E...everyone!" he gasped in astonishment.

Indeed. By the door stood Axel, Hayner, Pence, Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Each either held a bouquet or teddy bear. Hayner was the first to speak. "We heard what happened," he said solemnly. "And we just wanted to give gifts so that Namine can feel much better."

"And come to school," Pence added.

Sora shook his head. "You got her sick, bro," he scoffed. "You're really irresponsible, you know that?"

Kairi nudged him gently on the ribs and laughed, "Don't try to act cool" receiving a grumpy snort. She looked back at the two blondes. "I'm really happy that you had someone to be beside you, Namine. Roxas is such a dedicated person. He loves you a lot!"

Namine giggled as Roxas hid a blush.

Riku threw his teddy bear at Roxas, hitting the blond right on the face. "Shrimpy boy!" he cried. "You got cute little Namine all sick!" He then smirked and flipped his long bangs. "But you stayed by her side all night. So that teddy bear is for you- thank you."

Roxas looked down at the stuffed animal and blinked. "Er...uh...thanks, Riku," he stuttered. _I'm actually flattered. _

Olette watched the scene from behind the door, her green eyes shimmering. _They look like they're having so much fun. Oh, why did I come? Roxas will only get mad at me. _She sighed and turned around to leave, when she bumped into a tall man with long, silver hair. "Ah!" she squeaked, rubbing her nose. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Sephiroth looked at the brunette curiously. "Are you here to see Namine like them?" he asked.

"I was...but..."

"Then get in there," Sephiroth said with a big grin and pushed her inside. "And have fun yourself!"

Olette stumbled into the room, holding her box of chocolates tightly in her arms. She looked around as everyone's silent gazes followed her. She saw Roxas' perplexed stare and began to tremble. "Umm...I...I...." To her shock, the skater smiled warmly at her.

"Hi, Olette," he greeted. "I'm glad you came, too."

The brunette gawked at him. _He's...so forgiving. _Clearing her throat, she replied, "Yeah." She gave her best smile, blushing a little when Hayner walked to her side and put an arm around her. Strangely, _I feel really happy right now. Thank you, Roxas. _"I hope Namine feels better."

Namine smiled at Olette. "Thank you," she giggled.

Axel stepped up and claimed the spotlight. "See, little cute one?" he said to Namine. "You have many friends who care about you! So you MUST get better. Not just for Roxas' sake, but ours, too. We miss you." He made a dramatic turn and leaned his head lightly on his long fingers. "...I...miss you, ma chérie. Each day has been pure agony with you..." A small tear appeared from the corner of his eye.

"Whooooaa...!" everyone cooed in admiration and applauded at the idolized teen's performance.

"You're so funny, Axel," Namine commented, blue eyes glittering.

Roxas' eye twitched. "That's my line..." he mumbled. "Anyway, aren't you guys supposed to be at school? You still have classes." He rose an eyebrow when everyone but Riku and Axel started looking at each other with scared faces.

"I graduated already," Axel shrugged.

"Nah," Riku whisked his hand. "With this number? They can't punish us!"

"...CRAP!!!" Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora, and Kairi quickly dropped their presents on Namine's bed and fought their way out the door. "Sorry for the hasty leave! We totally forgot!!" They finally made it out and dashed down the hall.

Riku's face conveyed disbelief. _What the hell? They left me! _"Hey, wait up!" he called to them and followed in a panicked sprint. "You guys! I said WAIT!!!"

Inside the room, Roxas, Namine, and Axel laughed in delight. "They are SO getting punished," Axel sneered. "They're five minutes late for classes already." He pulled a chair from the table and sat beside Roxas. "Listen, Roxas... About yesterday, sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I was way out of line."

Roxas shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'd be pretty mad at me, too, if I were you then."

"Ah."

"But I've never seen you that riled up before. Did I really make you snap THAT much?"

Axel sighed and winked at the blond boy. "Hate to tell you this, Roxas," he chuckled. "But I've fallen in love with the little cute one here."

Roxas' and Namine's faces fell in great shock of this. "YOU WHAT?!" Roxas shouted.

"How could I resist?" Axel lightly pulled on Namine's cheek. "She was so kind to me and so sincere about her feelings. I only discovered that I was in love when I felt jealousy grow in me every time she talked about you. You sure are one lucky bastard."

"Axel..." Namine muttered, worry in her eyes.

A vein popped from Roxas' temple as he held up a clenched fist. "Hey..." he said through gritted teeth. "Do you really think it's safe...to say those things...in front of her boyfriend?"

"Of course!" Axel cheered. "We are now officially rivals for ma chérie's love!"

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "Sorry to disappoint you 'rival'," he snickered. "But I already proposed to her and she said yes. I win." He saw Axel's 'O' shaped mouth and smirked. _PWNED._

Axel looked at Namine. "Is this true?!" he asked her.

"Y-yes..." Namine stammered, blushing a little.

"No..." Axel sniffed. "My short love story is...over?" He shot Roxas a glare. "Low blow, man. LOW BLOW."

Roxas chuckled. "Heh, okay, okay. Listen, Axel? Can you umm...leave me and Namine alone for a while? I gotta tell her about...umm...y'know. And..yeah..."

Axel understood and rose from the cair. _I'm proud of you, Roxas. _"Fine," he sighed. "Since I'm such a hindrance." Winking, he said, "Have fun you two" and left the room.

_Here goes. _"Namine." Roxas turned to the girl. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Hm?" Namine squeaked.

"About last night...why I didn't come home. I was with Xion, the girl with short hair you saw me standing with during our shoot. She's...my ex-girlfriend."

Namine's eyes widened. _A past lover... They had a history. _She bowed her head and clenched her small hands into fists.

Roxas saw her distress and began to feel his stomach tingle. "B-but I only went to see her to straighten things out between us!" he quickly said. "Nothing more, I promise!"

"Why didn't you tell me..."

"I..."

"You could have at least told me you were going with her for dinner!!" Namine cried, her face bright red. "Then I wouldn't have had to wait for you! I wouldn't have had to keep hoping that you were coming home without any suspicious background, or keep praying for your safety! And I certainly wouldn't have had to WORRY about you!"

Roxas winced. His most precious person was crying from emotional pain- because of him. "You were...worried?" he uttered.

Namine placed her palms on her face, trying to find sang froid. "Of course I was!" she hiccuped. "You shouldn't make someone wait like that! If you weren't coming home, you could have called and let me know. If you weren't in the mood to support me during the shoot, you could have at least given me a smile or glance before leaving the studio."

_How long has she been hiding these feelings? _"Namine." _She's even repeating._

"I hate feeling like this. I want it to go away! Just..." She gasped as Roxas sprang on her bed, removed her hands from her face, and crashed his lips on hers. _He's kissing me at a time like THIS?! How dare he! _She tried to wriggle her wrists free from his hands, but he held her firmly in place. "Let...go of me!" she screamed as they parted for air.

All of a sudden, Roxas' grip loosened. _I can't do it this way. _He bit his tongue and scooted away, bangs covering his eyes.

Namine curled into a ball, frightened and hurt.

"I'm really sorry," he spoke softly. "I didn't mean for you to feel this way- I really didn't. I SHOULD have called you...and been there during your shoot to support you."

"..." _Is he bluffing? _

"I should have gone to you right away instead of Xion."

Namine's eyes narrowed and turned away. "Roxas," she whispered. "Even...I'm susceptible to jealousy." _My heart is beating fast again. _"When you told me you went to see someone you once loved, I guess I couldn't help myself."

"Sorry." Roxas looked down at his hands and sighed.

_C'mmon, Namine! Be a little more daring! _"Be-because of that...I...I'll have to p-punish you!" Her face reddened even more when she saw Roxas' look of bewilderment. _How embarrassing..._

"Punish me?" Roxas repeated, a hint of slight laughter in his voice.

"Yes, punish you!" Namine replied.

Smirking, Roxas turned his body to face her. "And exactly what IS this punishment?"

Namine shakily removed the covers from her body and shifted towards Roxas. "I'm going to steal a kiss from you and you can't do anything back!" she pouted.

"EH?!!"

_Fight! _Namine crawled nearer, unconsciously positioning herself between his long legs. "You can't do anything," Namine warned him for the second time.

He nodded uncertainly. _Does she really know what she's doing?_

Taking a deep breath, Namine pinned Roxas' hands over his head. She inched her face closer to his, anxiousness taking over her completely. _Toki doki. Toki doki. _"I...have a...possessive side, too." Her one supporting knee lightly touched the skater's concealed manhood. She gasped. _He's as hard as rock! Even under his jeans.... Oh, no! _Her hands shook and lost their grip. A frightened gasp escaped her lips as she made a quick attempt to retreat.

_Heh, guess not. _Roxas lashed his hands out and pinned the petite blond on her back. The bed bounced lightly. He bent down to her ear and sneered huskily, "Epic fail."

"But-"

Roxas licked her neck. "You're a good punish-er all right." He sucked on her delicate collar bone, receiving a small moan. "I'm in real pain right now." His lips captured hers in a heated kiss. His tongue roamed the inside of her mouth and traced her teeth.

"No, stop!" Namine protested. "You're not supposed to do anything back!"

"Aw." Roxas slightly pulled away and poked her right breast. "But I really wanted to make love to you. We haven't done it in a long time because of Axel being in the condo and eavesdropping all the time." _Annoying prick..._

Namine sat up and glared at him. "We can't do it in a hospital either. And I don't want to do it!"

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Heh-heh." _So cute. _Roxas gave Namine a light peck on the lips and ruffled her hair. "Don't work too hard just to cover a lie." He heard the door click open and quickly scrambled off the bed, landing securely on the chair. _Phew, close one. _He turned around to see it was Sephiroth holding a cellphone.

Sephiroth's expression displayed no hint of humor. It was pure seriousness. "Namine," he said, "Phone for you." _He wouldn't leave me alone._

"Eh?" Roxas and Namine shifted simultaneously.

Sephiroth gave the phone to Namine and she nervously put it up to her ear. "Um...yes?" she asked timidly.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Ah..!" Namine gasped. _It's him! _"F-father?!"

Roxas instantly stood up, eyes wide and alert. His heart raced. _Her father?! Shit, he came back! _He grabbed the phone and shouted, "How the fucking hell did you find her, you dick!?"

"Watch your language!" Sephiroth snapped, seeing the blond girl flinch.

Roxas paid no heed. "TALK ALREADY, FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Yousuke laughed menacingly. "Ah, little skater boy," he cooed. "Now I remember you- vaguely, but I still remember. Your mother was one of my...clients. Yuriko, was it? Hmm, yes. You were the retarded kid we saw having a seizure on the floor some years ago."

_No way... _Roxas' fingers shook, the phone threatening to fall. _Namine's father...he was...he was the drug dealer? _He felt his throat tighten, his voice lost amidst confusion and dismay. "....."

Namine frowned. _Something's not right here. _"Roxas?"

"Tell my daughter to meet me back at the mansion," said Yousuke. "She had better be ALONE, you hear me!? Her mother and I will be waiting for her. Ah, her mother...beautiful and gentle as always. But we're not exactly patient people, boy! SO GET THAT SORRY DAUGHTER OF MINE'S SORRY ASS HERE NOW!!!"

The deranged man's strained voice rang from the cellphone, causing Roxas, Namine, and Sephiroth to jump slightly from the sudden blow of its powerful projection.

Roxas struggled to find the nerve to speak. _No, you can't-!_

The line disconnected.


	33. Chapter 33

4:30 p.m.

Sora cautiously entered his half brother's condominium- which he pretended to surmise it was Namine's. The aroma was distinct- refreshing and somewhat mountain air-like. Even the half-witted skater carried the scent with him. He closed the door behind him and looked around. _Where's Roxas? _Peering over to the living room, he found his answer. "Oi," he called calmly.

Roxas was seated amongst one of the couches, his eyes closed and fingers pressed on the space between them. He didn't have to see his visitor to know who it was. "Yah," he answered, fatigued.

_He seems off compared to this morning. _Sora sat down next to the blond, their distance a good two feet. "What's up? And why are you in Namine's condo...AGAIN?"

"Uh...about that-"

"Save it. I knew this wasn't Namine's condo from the beginning. It has too much of a guy's touch."

"Nh...ah.."

"Just get to the point already. Stalling just pisses me off."

Roxas sat back, breathing relaxingly as his spine stretched. "Namine's father called yesterday," he sighed. From his side, he could sense Sora tense. _So he knows. _

Sora frowned. _Her father is still around._"Well?" he urged. "What'd he say?"

"Remember I told you the short story of my childhood? About the man I saw with my mother when I took her drug?"

"Yeah." The brunette saw the skater nod. His eyes widened. "No way...! You mean he-"

_Good, he caught on. _"He was that man," Roxas finished for Sora. "He pretty much 'confessed' it on the phone. ugh, man...talking to him made me sick. Just THINKING about what he said makes me want to puke even more!"

Sora hesitated, but then asked, "Did he say anything to Namine?"

"S-sort of. He said he and his wife wanted to see her at the mansion. Namine alone."

"HELL NO!" Sora angrily stood up. "Did you call the police and tell them about this!?" Silence was his reply. He grabbed Roxas by the collar and hoisted him up. "You moron! You should have called the police!"

Roxas felt rage boil inside him instantly. "Stupid!" he shouted back. "If I call the police, then they'll take Namine away! Neither one of her parents have custody!"

"What about her mom!?"

"She's DEAD!!"

Sora's face turned pale with horror. "She's...what?" he uttered, his fingers loosening.

Roxas ripped Sora's hands away from his collar and shook his head. "She's dead, man," he repeated gloomily. "On our- Seifer's and mine- last encounter with Namine's old man, shoot... I'm a hundred percent sure she's dead. And that he kept her body."

_Uck! _Sora felt his stomach churn. "That's...THAT'S SICK!" He regained control of his emotions. "So then...what're you gonna do?"

"I'm not gonna let Namine see that psycho, that's for sure."

"Then...?"

Roxas scratched his head in an irritated manner. "Urrghh!" he grunted. "Looks like I have no other choice but to see him myself. I need to know more about my mother's life and how she came to drugs."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're dealing with a dangerous man here, Roxas. Trust me, I know. He might even kill you."

"You think I don't know that? Ugh."

Sora put a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Think your 'plan' through some more, okay, bro? I don't want you dying before me. That'd be really depressing for pops and me."

Roxas smirked. "You've been calling me 'bro' now," he remarked.

"What of it?" Sora grumbled, slightly annoyed now.

Roxas smiled at him. "It...it makes me so...happy." He laughed as Sora tried to land a fist on the side of his face and missed.

"Don't do that sappy anime shit!" Sora bellowed. "It doesn't suit you at all!Rather it's creepy..."

"Just messin' with ya."

"Well DON'T."

"Pfft...killjoy." He looked down at his wristwatch. "Hm...maybe I should call Namine. I'm kind of nervous of what she might do next." He nearly yelped when his phone rang. _Son of a- _He picked it up and angrily said, "HELLO?"

"Roxas!"

_The doc? _Roxas held the phone tightly. _And it sounds urgent. _"Doc, what's the matter?" he asked anxiously. "You sound like you're out of breath!"

"It's Namine," Sephiroth panted. "She got out of the hospital!"

"EH!?"

"I don't know how she did it, but she did. My worst fear is that she may have gone to the mansion by herself. I couldn't go after her because I was detained by appointments. Roxas, you have to stop her! She's in no shape to be walking around!"

Roxas responded by hanging up the phone and throwing it aside. "Shit."

"What happened!?" Sora asked, slightly frightened by Roxas' panicked state. "Roxas?"

"Namine broke out of the hospital."

"What!?"

"Yeah. I need to go find her!" He dashed out the door with Sora following close behind. "I won't forgive that bastard if he ever hurts her! I swear I'll kill him!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "That's pretty noble of you," he said sarcastically. "But did you ever consider he might have a GUN?"

Roxas grimaced and replied, "I don't care. I want to protect Namine- even at the cost of my own life."

_Egh..he's gonna have second thoughts once he sees that guy. _They ran across the Sandlot when a muscular blond pulled him aside. "Hey, what are you-" He was cut short when the blond placed a finger on his lips. _What the fuck?_

"The name's Seifer. Where's Roxas headed to?"

"None of your...oh, wait. Did you say SEIFER?"

Seifer nodded. "What? Are you deaf, dipshit? YEAH, I said 'Seifer'!" His voice shook when the brunette violently pulled him by the arm and bolted after Roxas. The rest of his gang simply stared after him- having lost some respect after finding out about the Roxas incident. "Hey, what are you doing!?" he demanded of his captor.

"Roxas is gonna need our help," was Sora's simple, yet firm reply.

_My help? _Seifer looked up ahead as he ran, his eyes on Roxas' back. _From the way he's running, he seems kinda worried._

* * *

Namine stepped lightly on the front steps. Her baby blue sandals and short, fitting white dress felt strange on her body. But it was all the doctor could offer for her discharge the next day. _I'm sorry I couldn't wait, doctor. _She pushed the mansion's main door and it creaked open.

"Come in."

Shivers ran up Namine's spine when she heard the menacing voice, yet, she continued on inside. _I may not remember much of what happened the last time I saw you, but... _"Father...?"

"In the garden, sweetie."

Namine walked on further ahead and exited through two other doors. She found herself outside, but deep within the mansion. Wilted flowers were everywhere and creeping vines had covered the large fountain that used to run with sparkling water. Beneath her feet were the dry leaves from the trees and some dibri that must have crumbled from the walls. She circled the fountain and found her father with a blond woman in a long, white dress in his arm. Their backs were turned and seemed to be having a conversation.

Yousuke suddenly stopped talking.

Namine stopped walking.

"Ah, Namine." Yousuke turned around, a wide grin on his face. "I'm glad you have decided to accept my invitation. Care for some tea? Or perhaps a sweet snack?"

_I feel something strange here. _Namine's gaze moved to that of the woman, who still had her back turned and seemed to be in a slump. _That can't be mother. _"Where is mother?" she asked assertively. "I want to see her."

Yousuke seemed taken back. "Why, she's right here!" he said, hinting at the woman he held protectively by his side.

"That...that's not her!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Yousuke smirked and turned the body around. "This IS your mother!!"

Namine let out a horrified scream. It was no lovely woman at all- not from what was left. The corpse's skin was grey, thin, and clammy and its bones materialized through them. It had no face; it was a mere bloody skull with maggots eating at its eye sockets. More maggots were found devouring at what was left of the flesh in its arms legs. The trail left was a nauseating blue, black, red, and yellow that signified decay. Namine covered her nose and mouth, traumatized by the sight and smell.

"Your DEAD MOTHER!" Yousuke laughed maniacally and threw the corpse at his daughter. "She wants to give you a loving embrace!"

Namine tried to avoid the body, but was still too weak to force her body to move quickly. The corpse fell on her and its rotting arms fell over her shoulders and around her neck. "No!!" she screamed and fell back. "Get this off me, please!" _I'm so scared. This was a mistake... Roxas, please help me! _She felt the cadaver's skeletal cheek on hers and began to cry. "Father, stop!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm...I-I'm scared! This is..!"

"That's your mother. Now shut the hell up and just give her a hug!" Yousuke's eyes narrowed. "After that, we can be a happy family again."

Namine nervously looked at the decaying figure, its hollow eye sockets staring back at her. _It's mother's body, but... _"You're not mother," she averred, her voice shaking. The stench reeked of rotting death. Some maggots had fallen from the eye sockets and arms and were now creeping on her shoulders. To her relief, the corpse was lifted from her body.

Yousuke held the carcass lovingly and smiled at it. "See, honey?" he purred. "Our Namine has grown up to be a fine young woman."

"..."

Caressing his love's flowing, golden hair, Yousuke gave the grisly creature a kiss. Instantaneously, its head detached from the neck and fell on his helpless daughter's lap.

"Eeeek!" Namine screeched and immediately shoved the horrid thing away.

"BITCH!" Yousuke roared and slapped her.

Namine could have sworn she heard her neck crack at the impact as she fell to her side, cheek aching. _I want to get out of here. I can't take this! _Her eyes remained on the wilted flower beside her.

Yousuke bent down, picked up the head, and placed it back on its body. "Don't you do that to your mother!" he growled. "She raised you, damn it! Fuckin' ingrate!" He raised his foot for a good kick.

_Oh, no. _Namine closed her eyes tight, preparing herself for the blow. _Please...help me..._

"This'll teach you a lesson!" The man's foot flew towards the frail girl.

_Roxas!_

"Sorry, old geezer. But I'm not gonna let you hurt Namine another time."

_That was.. _Namine opened her eyes and looked up. Her heart jumped with joy at who she saw. "Roxas!" she gasped. "You're here..." _You came. _She was taken by surprise when Sora and Seifer came dashing through the door and joined Roxas' side.

Roxas held Yousuke's foot firmly and pushed it back, causing Yousuke to fall onto the cemented ground. "This is the end for you."

Yousuke scrambled to his knees, hissing at the scrapes on his elbows. "BASTARDS!" he cursed at Roxas, Sora, and Seifer. "Who the fuck told you three to come!? This is a family matter!"

"You have no family," Sora stated, flashing an icy glare.

Yousuke saw him and gritted his teeth. "You... I know you! You were that kid my daughter used to play with a lot! How dare you treat her father this way!? I'll never approve!"

"Pfft!" Sora rolled his eyes. "For one thing, I'm not the one courting Namine. And for the second..." He ran a finger through his sharp bangs. "You're no father of hers. Just a lowly bastard."

"...!!"

Roxas roughly pulled Yousuke up by the collar and looked at him dead-straight in the eye. _This is that man._"I'M the one 'courting' Namine," he said forebodingly. _The man who gave the drugs to my mother all these years. _"And I don't need your 'approval'- it's TRASH!"

Yousuke struggled to breathe as the skater's grip tightened. "Let go, you no-good piece of shit!" he spat. _Fuck! This kid's really going to kill me!_

Seifer punched his own palm and smirked. "Enough talk," he said with a mischievous grin. "Time for some action!"

_Not that easy. _Yousuke tore Roxas' hands off of his collar and quickly jumped to his feet. He threw the corpse aside and pulled out a knife. "Think you three can take me?" he laughed. "Well, bring it on! I've still got enough fight in me to take you all down."

Namine's breath hitched at seeing the sharp object. _No... _"Roxas, don't!" she pleaded. "He'll hurt you!"

"No, shit!" Seifer mocked.

Roxas scowled. _Damn, he's got a weapon after all. _He felt a hand on his shoulder- Sora's hand. He looked at the brunette with a perplexed look, seeking answers.

"I'm with you all the way," Sora assured him. "After all, you're my...brother." _I feel sappy._

"I just wanna punch something," Seifer bluntly stated.

Nonetheless, Roxas felt at ease. "Thanks you guys."

"RAAAARRGGHH!!!" Yousuke detested the sentimental scene and lunged at them. "Don't take me so lightly!"


	34. Chapter 34

"Oi, look out!"

Roxas heard Sora's cry. _Namine! _He turned his back to the attacker and shielded the girl with his body. "Hang on," he told her, his hands clutching onto her tightly. _How many stab wounds will it take? _

Seifer reacted quickly and ran towards Yousuke, fist high in the air. "I don't think so, gramps!" he shouted.

"Back off, shithead!" Yousuke warned and wildly swung his knife at Seifer, who jumped back to avoid its blade. "Or I'll stick this in ya and twist your guts inside-out!"

_Now's my chance! _Sora gritted his teeth and made the dash. He managed to land a direct hit on the dark-haired man's head with his elbow.

"FUCK YOU!!" It was as if the hit had no effect at all. Yousuke whirled around, knife tightly at hand and lunged at Sora.

_No time to maneuver! Crap! _Sora shielded his torso with his forearm. He grunted in pain as the blade sliced his skin. Jumping back, he saw blood trickle on the ground and a crimson trail lead to him.

Yousuke smirked and licked his teeth. "Gotcha," he snickered.

"Ah, Sora!" Namine yelped, fearing for his safety.

Sora looked at the two blonds and winked, forcing a smile. "I'm fine," he breathed shakily. "Just a little scratch." He quickly ducked as Yousuke headed in for a punch. "Missed me!"

_He's injured. _Roxas carried Namine back inside the mansion and laid her down on the stairs. "Can you stay safe for me?" he asked.

Namine saw the sadness in his eyes and knew right away that he was worried about the others. She slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she shuddered. "I'll be waiting here." _I don't know if I can do such a thing._

Roxas smiled at her. "Thank you." He released her and ran back outside.

Namine clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. _Please be careful, Roxas. _

Seifer dove in and grabbed Yousuke's hands, fighting to keep them in the air. _One slip will end it all. _This grim thought repeated in his mind as he eyed the knife clutched in the man's right hand. The ground seemed to be growing slippery by the minute. _I can't...mess this up. _He glared at Yousuke, who shot him back the same dirty look.

"Aggghh!!" Sora ran at the man and jumped on him from behind, his bleeding arm locked around the vein-swollen adult's neck. "Give up! You can't take all of us!"

"Can't I?" Cleverly using his heel, Yousuke kicked the brunette right in the gut.

Sora's eyes widened. It was like getting hit by a car or stabbed by a log- either way, it was unimaginable pain. "Ugh...!" he coughed and fell on his knees, his arm leaving the man's neck.

"Sora!" Seifer shouted, concerned.

_Ha, open! _Yousuke took a deep breath, grabbed Seifer's wrists with his palms, and began twisting Seifer's hands towards the outside.

Pain shot through Seifer's arms. It was now a game of mercy. "Fuck!" he cursed as he got down on one knee. He tried to reverse the rotation, but it only provoked his opponent to push harder.

"This should do it!" Yousuke growled and gave one last, vigorous twist.

At that moment, something snapped. Seifer threw his head back and let out an agonized cry. His eyes were completely wide and mouth fully open to let all the pained force of his voice out. He could hear Yousuke cackling.

_Seifer!_Roxas reached the scene and, without hesitation, tackled Yousuke to the ground. The knife flew from the man's hand and landed somewhere further away.

Seifer fell motionlessly on his back, holding his left hand. "..."

Sora struggled to get up, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. "S-Seifer..." he called weakly. He trudged to the blond and shook him lightly. "You okay, man?"

"Fuck no." Seifer uncovered his left hand.

Sora nearly yelled from shock. _Oh, SHIT! _Seifer's left hand had detached from its socket and was hanging loosely by mere, twisted skin. The sight made his stomach churn.

"He broke my fuckin' hand!" Seifer cursed. "And it hurts like shit!"

"Ahh..." Sora exhaled and stood up straight. _It still hurts. _"Be right back with ya," he said. "Right now, I've gotta help out Roxas." He ran back into the fight.

Yousuke pushed the skater back and punched him in the stomach. "Where's my daughter!?" he roared.

"None of your damn business!" Roxas backfired, wincing in pain and trying to land another blow with his right fist.

Yousuke easily blocked the attack and shoved Roxas aside. "Better re-think that, boy."

Sora looked around and spotted a metal pipe lying just behind Yousuke. _Perfect. _He ran for the object, picked it up, and struck the enraged man on the hand. His hand shook at the hard impact, the whole garden echoing a clang.

Roxas looked up as Yousuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Sora!" He scooted out of the way as Yousuke collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

_Finally...it's over. _Sora, panting, discarded his bloodied weapon and allowed himself to fall into a slump beside his half brother.

"You okay?" Roxas asked, grinning.

"Heh...yeah..." Sora grinned back.

"That was some fight. Phew, I'm exhausted."

"Same here. This old man can actually still put up quite a fight. It shocked me for a minute there."

"Tell me about it."

Sora suddenly got an upstart. "Oh, Seifer's in trouble! We've got-" His eyes drooped as he fell on Roxas.

Roxas caught the brunette and found a knife stuck to his back. "SORA!" he cried, terror in his eyes. _What the hell happened!? _Still dazed, he glanced upwards and saw Yousuke looming over them. "...!"

Yousuke's eyes were bloodshot and wild. He toothy grin was menacing. He was driven to complete madness. "Time to join YOUR FRIEND!" he laughed and pulled out a pistol.

_...fuck. _Roxas could only look on as the gun's snout connected with his forehead.

"Any last words?"

"...just that..." Roxas frowned. "You're pretty stupid."

"What?"

Seifer, using his martial arts knowledge, landed a high kick on Yousuke's head. "That's for breaking my hand, bastard!" he sneered. His smirk disappeared when Yousuke stood up and pointed the pistol at him.

"DIE." Yousuke fired.

"Seifer, get outta the way!!!" Roxas shouted at the top of his lungs. _Don't die, don't die, DON'T FUCKIN' DIE!_

Seifer made a mad sideways dash for it, but the bullet caught his neck. He was immediately knocked down on the ground with blood spilling from his wounded neck. He coughed and blood spurted.

"Damn, I missed," Yousuke grumbled and began reloading his gun.

Roxas took this as an open chance and laid Sora aside. _Only one shot. _He flew at Yousuke and tackled the man into a wall behind some vines. It worked- the gun left Yousuke's hand and he heard Yousuke's ribs snap.

"SHIT!" Yousuke cursed in pain and punched the skater aside. He then went for the gun.

_NO! _Mustering all his strength, Roxas grabbed Yousuke from behind the collar and yanked him back. He heard Yousuke make a gagging sound and that gave him the needed ignition to finish this fight. "Arrrghhh!" he grunted and threw the man back on the wall.

Yousuke's face met the brick wall dead on. Right on immediate contact, his nose cracked and bled. He staggered back and glared at the teen with one swollen eye. _That's it...I've had enough. _Driven by pure rage, he flung himself at Roxas. Using his large hands, he grabbed Roxas' face and pressed.

"Gaahh!" Roxas cried in pain. He could feel his skull breaking from the enormous pressure.

"Learned anything yet, boy?" Yousuke released the blond and instantly grabbed him from the back of the head right after. He lifted Roxas off the ground. "You can't beat me- I'm far too strong!"

"F-fuck...you..." Roxas managed to utter out with his last remaining strength. _Is this it?_

Yousuke violently rammed Roxas' head into the wall and then released him. "Got anything else to say, smart aleck?" he spat, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction.

Roxas crawled to his knees and sat back, leaning on the wall behind him. Blood ran down from his scalp and past his chin. Some entered his eye, stinging the inside. He was out of breath and out of fight. His vision was slowly fading.

"Didn't think so."

"St-step away from him!"

Yousuke arched an eyebrow and turned around. Who he saw made him laugh his head off. "NAMINE!?" he hooted. "YOU? You couldn't hurt a fly!"

Namine had her hands behind her back and looked at her father with frightened, blue eyes. "If it's for Roxas," she said shakily. "I-I'll do it! I'll s-stop you!" She bit her lower lip, fighting back tears.

Yousuke smirked. "Oh, can you now?" he flouted, approaching his trembling daughter.

"..m...nh....yes!"

"Then stop me NOW!!" Yousuke dashed towards her with clawed hands.

_I'm sorry! _Closing her eyes tight, she brought her hands out- which held the knife that was once on Sora's back. She let out a terrified yelp as her father's abdomen made crashed into the weapon and something warm and fluid-like spill into her hands. Her eyes were wide with fright when Yousuke still continued with his assault, his hands coming down on her. _It didn't work... _

_CLICK._

Yousuke stopped, feeling something metallic and stone-hard on the back of his head.

"Don't move, or I'll blow your brains into mush."

"Heh." Yousuke grinned and chuckled. "You're really something, aren't ya, kid?"

Roxas pressed the pistol against Yousuke's skull harder. "Don't talk either," he ordered, voice hoarse. He looked at Namine, who seemed to still be in trauma. His heart broke. _No...I failed...I failed. _With his head bowed, he mumbled, "Namine, get away from here."

Namine stumbled out of the way and watched as Yousuke collapsed on the ground, the knife digging deeper into his stomach. _I..I... _

"DAMN IT!" Roxas struck the man in the head, finally knocking him out cold. Weary and wounded, he threw the pistol some distance away and laid down on the floor, watching his own blood stream slowly by. _So dizzy... Namine, where are you? _

Namine snapped out of her trance and looked around, remembering the disastrous situation she was in. "Roxas!" she cried upon seeing him sprawled out on the floor beside the motionless body of her father. "Roxas! Are you...?"

"Mmf...no," Roxas groaned. "Not dead yet. And I don't plan on getting there."

_He's hurt so bad. He can't even move. _Namine sniffed as tears came to her eyes. "Why...why did you..." she snivelled and touched his shoulder.

Roxas tried to smile, but the pain was just too much. "Namine," he whispered. "Go check on the others. See...if...they're alright." He let out an exhausted breath and closed his eyes. _I need a rest._

Namine obeyed and first ran over to Sora. She placed a hand on his cheek and softly called, "Sora?" To her astonishment, the boy's eyes heavily opened.

"N-Nami...?" he muttered faintly.

"Ah, thank goodness!" Namine breathed with relief and beamed. "You're okay."

Sora winced as he struggled to sit up, holding the side of his stomach. "More or less," he inhaled. "I'm alive, if that's what you mean." He blinked, trying to rid his eyes of the blurriness. "How is Roxas?"

"Badly hurt," Namine grieved. "But, like you, he's breathing and alive."

"...and Seifer?"

_Seifer? _Namine looked back over her own shoulder and discovered the fallen blond. "Seifer!" She ran to his side and knelt down. "No..." she whimpered upon seeing the blood that ran from a bullet hole embedded in his neck. "Seifer, stay with me!"

"Guh!" Seifer coughed. "I'm not goin' anywhere...sweetness. Just a little minor...c-cut." He allowed Namine to pet his cheek.

Namine stood up and looked at the three beaten teens. _I have no other choice. _"I'm calling for help!" she declared, putting on a brave face. "I'll be right back. Please, believe in me!" She bowed and ran out, headed back to the town.

Seifer slid to the fountain and hoisted himself up using its mossy ledge. "That's some chick," he remarked.

"Damn it, Seifer," Sora groaned. "Don't make me laugh- my back SERIOUSLY hurts."

Seifer smirked at that and chuckled lightly. "I can see why you like her so much, Roxas. You two actually suit eah other well." Silence hung in the air, making him arch an eyebrow. "Roxas?"

Still silent.

Sora found this odd as well and strained his neck to check on the skater. "Roxas? Hey, you there?" Horror surged through him when Roxas did not reply nor move an inch. _No, no. He can't be...! _"ROXAS!!!"


	35. Chapter 35

Sora looked out the window. He was half-naked with only khaki shorts on. His torso was bandaged all around and his back had a big cotton patch to help stop the bleeding. _I wonder if he'll be okay?_

Sephiroth entered the melancholic room, adjusting his glasses. "Sora?" he toned. "How are you doing?"

"Where's Roxas?" Sora coldly brushed the doctor's question away.

"I'm afraid...he's in very poor condition right now."

"...what?"

"He suffered a concussion. And right now, he's..."

"He's what!"

"...in a coma."

Sora's face turned pale at the tragic news. "In a...coma?" he struggled to say. _No way. Not Roxas. _"Doctor, there has to e some mistake." He saw the silver-haired medic turn away with a pained expression. His chest tightened. "No..." He tore the covers from his body and jumped out of bed. "I've gotta go see him!"

Sephiroth dropped is clipboard and held back the brunette. "No, Sora," he chastised. "You're badly injured yourself!"

"But-!" A piercing pain shot trough is back, making Sora gasp for air for a quick moment. He collapsed, coughing. "Then...wha-what about...Seifer? A-and Nami?"

"Seifer is in the surgery room right now- we're working on a way to dislodge the bullet from his neck. Namine is in my office, scratches and cuts aided to. She seems to be suffering from some trauma. She can hardly speak and won't even look at me in the eye when I try to talk to her."

Sora bowed his head. _Because of that man...everyone suffered. _"What happened to-"

"He died out of major blood loss."

"..." _Is this justice?_

Sephiroth shook his head. "What were you kids THINKING?!" his voice shook. "Going after some dangerous man all on your own! Why didn't you call authorities?"

"...I'm tired."

The doctor understood his patient's connotation and sighed. "Then it's best you get some rest," he said softly and helped Sora back on his bed. He then went back to his office, where Namine sat frozen in her chair. "Namine, let's try this again. Why, in the first place, did you sneak yourself out of this hospital to go see your deranged father?"

Namine's eyes remained on the floor. _Because of me, everyone got hurt. And Roxas...he's... No. I can't forgive myself! I'll never forgive myself for this! I was so careless and idiotic. _Salty droplets trailed down her cheeks. Her voice was lost.

"This isn't going anywhere," Sephiroth grumbled. "Is it Roxas you're thinking about?"

"...."

"Look, I'm no 'heavenly ruler of life' from the skies. I believe that right now, Roxas could really use some faith and a miracle."

Namine bit her tongue. _Miracle._

"If you tell him what's in your heart, I'm sure he will hear your voice and look for you in the world he is in right now. And no doubt will he find you. You must simply BELIEVE in his strength. The strength he wanted so much to protect you with."

_It IS my fault. Even the doctor is saying this to me right now._

"And succeeded."

Namine immediately lifted her head to meet the doctor's eyes. "Succeeded?" she asked hoarsely.

_Ah, I got her attention- finally. _"You're safe," Sephiroth elaborated. "And didn't suffer from any major injuries. You were out of death's range. THAT was Roxas' mission, I'm sure."

"But he's the one hurt and dying," Namine choked. "Because he wanted to protect me-"

"See?" Sephiroth interrupted. "That kind of talk will kill him faster! You need to BELIEVE IN HIM, not shut him out."

"But-"

"Believe. Have faith."

Namine's voice was caught in her throat. All she could think about was Roxas slipping further into the darkness, probably searching for his light. Sephiroth had made it clear that she was that light- his only hope of life- as long as she had faith in him finding her. _I have to call out to him. _"Doctor! Please, let me see Roxas!"

Sephiroth frowned and said, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not!?"

"Because we are still working on a way to stabilize his body."

"But he needs me!" _I can't stand by and do nothing. _"You said so yourself!" _Even if I'm not the one he's looking for, I'll still bring him back. _"I...I need him, too..." _I have to try. _"Please." Namine grabbed the doctor's sleeve, her eyes begging for his approval.

Sephiroth's expression darkened as he gently removed her hands from him. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "But I can't let you see him today. Any disturbances may ultimately kill him."

Namine felt her chest painfully tighten. _Disturbances... _

"Come back tomorrow. It should be alright by then."

_I'm...a disturbance...? _"Then...is it alright if I stay overnight, at least?"

"Sure."

"...and doctor?"

"Mhm?"

"May I please borrow your phone? I need to call someone VERY important..."

_

* * *

_

The following morning, Namine found herself seated beside Roxas in his room. She watched as he slept peacefully, his heart monitor beating at a steady pace. Smiling, she whispered, "It looks like we've switched roles,, huh? I don't know why...but this seems very familiar to me."

Roxas' eyes remained closed.

Namine could feel her eyes watering, but greatly resisted the urge to break down. "Have I really been nothing but a nuisance to you, Roxas?"

His chest rose and descended smoothly.

"If me being gone is really...the best thing for you right now, then..." She pulled out a neatly folded piece of white paper and placed it on his abdomen. "I made it only last night, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. But...it's...it's..." Her defenses fell and multiple drops of tears began to fall from her eyes. "It's the idea that...counts...right?"

The skater continued to sleep silently, unable to answer her question.

Namine curled her swollen lips and let out a few jots of sobs. "I thought too highly of myself."

"..."

"I allowed myself to believe that I was the only one you needed to protect- I depended on you too much. But now, look."

Roxas' light twitch of the index finger went by unnoticed.

Namine wiped away her tears and regained composure. "Not only did I end up getting hurt," Namine continued. "But so did everyone else...including you. And it was all just to protect me. It wasn't worth it!" She grasped his hand. "Now, all I can do is call to you and hope that my voice pierces through the darkness and pulls you back into the light.

_...Na...Nam..._

Namine took a deep breath and cried out, "Roxas, please come back to us!! COME BACK TO ME!"

_Namine, I can hear you...please...keep calling to me. I can hear you... _

"Please, come back!"

_Don't stop._

"Come back..."

_Don't give up. _

Namine released his hand and shakily took a few breaths. "I know that you'll wake up again one day," she sniffed. "But when you do, it won't be me you'll see beside you. Roxas, I'm afraid...this is where we must say goodbye."

_Wait for me, Namine. I'm so close...._

"They say that you wish to protect the person you treasure most, right?" Namine turned towards the door and nodded. It opened and she smiled. "Then protect her, Roxas."

The figure that just entered the room walked up to the sleeping teen, standing just beside Namine.

Namine stood up, her lips quivering and shoulders trembling. "B-because...I'll...I'll be...I'll always be protecting you," she stuttered and turned to the person. "Take good care of him, please....Xion. He's depending on you now."

Xion grinned and ran a finger down her straight, black hair. "Don't worry," she said. "I will."

Roxas' brows scrunched for a split second, but again, the action went unnoticed. _Namine, I can't hear your voice anymore. Where are you? Namine? _His throat struggled to get a voice out, but to no avail.

Namine took one last look at Roxas, turned away, and ran out the the door. She turned and bumped into a rigid form who happened to be Axel.

"Whoa!" Axel stumbled back slightly. "Namine, what's wr-"

Without a word, Namine brushed right past him and ran down the hallway, covering her eyes with her arm. _I can't stay with Roxas anymore. It's too much of a strain for him. I cause nothing but trouble. _

Xion took the chair Namine had once sat on and touched Roxas' cheek.

"N-Nami...ne..." the skater fought to utter out. His voice was low and weak.

This surprised Xion a little, but that emotion was instantly replaced by anger. _He keeps saying that girl's name. Why is that!? _"It's okay, Roxas," she hummed. "I'm here for you- not Namine." She heard the door creak open and turned around to find a shocked Axel gawking at her. "Hello, Axel. Did you come here for a visit?"

Axel's forehead creased. "But you..." his voice faltered. "And him... No, Xion! What did you do to Namine!? I saw her crying!"

"ME? I didn't do anything. It was her that requested I come."

"That's a lie."

Xion rolled her eyes and pulled out a voice recorder. She pressed the REPLAY button and it played,

**_"Hello?" _**

**_"Hello...? Is this...um...Xion?"_**

**_"Ah, that voice. I know you. You're Roxas' new girlfriend, right? Sorry, but I'm no interested in talking to you. Bye!"_**

**_"No, wait! Please, don't hang up!"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"I...I have a favor to ask of you."_**

**_"Please, as IF I'd do YOU any favors."_**

**_"It's regarding Roxas."_**

**_"...I'm listening....?"_**

**_"I need you to be my replacement. Please, love Roxas in my place."_**

**_"Hmm? That's a pretty daring request. Why so suddenly?"_**

**_"I realized just now that he and I CAN'T be together. I am nothing but a burden to him. We are not at all well-suited for each other. But I believe that...you are the person he can love with all his heart and not have to get hurt doing it."_**

**_"You realized this just now? Ridiculous!"_**

**_"I'm BEGGING you."_**

**_"...er.."_**

**_"Don't give me your reply here. If you accept this, then...please come to the hospital tomorrow morning into Roxas' room. There, you will take my place. And I will leave...for good."_**

**_-Click-_**

Xion pressed the STOP button and smirked. "Believe me now?" she sneered at Axel. "She GAVE UP. I was too much for her."

_There's...there's no way! _Axel could feel a chill run through him, one that he could only feel looking at Xion's devilish smirk. _Namine's not the type to give up so easily. So why did she...? _he shook his head, finding the whole thing ludicrous, and went after the blond girl.

"Hmph." _Those fools. _Xion then noticed the folded piece of paper resting on Roxas' chest and grimaced. "How disgusting. People should not liter in here." She crumpled up the material and threw it on the floor. "Of course, I'm an exception. Right? Roxas?"

Roxas' eyes did not make the slightest attempt to open and his voice seemed incapable of escape.


	36. Chapter 36

"Namine, this isn't the answer!!" Axel argued as he tried to stop Namine from packing more clothes into her small luggage. "Roxas, wouldn't want this. As his best friend, I am more than a hundred percent sure he wants you to stay. He'll be miserable without you!"

Namine slid past Axel and threw the last of her things in. _I'm sorry, Axel. But I just can't... _

Infuriated, Axel grabbed her shoulder. "Are you even listening to me!?"

"It's not about what ROXAS wants!" Namine screamed and snatched her arm back. "I don't care what he wants...I can't stay with him." _I do care, but what can I do? _

Axel's eyes widened in shock at the girl's response. "What..." came his faint whisper. "So this is...what YOU want?"

Namine closed her luggage and locked it. "...yes."

_No. This can't be true. _"But why!? Didn't you and Roxas really like each other!? Why would you want to leave him!?"

"This doesn't concern you."

Silence fell. The room seemed to grow cold at Namine's bitter statement.

Axel's eyes narrowed, his throat tightening. "You're wrong..." he uttered. "I...really like the both of you...a lot. Roxas is my best friend, in that way he is important. And you... Must I say it again? You're the girl who stole my heart..and never gave it back."

Namine looked at him guiltily. _What am I supposed to say to that? I can't answer his feelings. I still...love Roxas. _

"That's why you two are very important to me," Axel continued, gritting his teeth. "If you were to break apart, you and Roxas...won't be the only ones to feel lonely and sad. I will, too."

"...Axel..." Namine whispered quietly.

Axel felt his eyes become moist and quickly rubbed them. "Damn it," he sniffed. "I hate saying sappy stuff... But I gotta. Namine, what I'm trying to say is..." He gazed at her with small tears trailing down his cheeks. "I want the three of us to stay together."

Seeing the red-head's shattered state, Namine herself could feel tears form in her eyes. For that, she looked away, refusing to cry.

"At least until you two...y'know...get married."

_Marriage. _Namine shook her head furiously, face flushed. "No, that was all a lie," she muttered. "There's no way...Roxas and I can get married. I can't stay with him, I just can't!" She grabbed her luggage, and ran for the door. However, she was quickly denied passage by Axel. "Let me through. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Just answer this," said Axel. "Without Roxas, can you really move on?"

"...!" Namine heard gasp slightly at the question. _No. _"I...I can." _I need him. I don't think I can love anyone else as much as him. _"I'll definitely move on."

_Is she for real... _Axel closed his eyes. "If that's the case, then don't ever come back."

Namine could feel her chest ache at those words. _Axel. Is he angry with me? _She watched as he stepped aside, the door now available for a hasty exit. Strangely, her legs refused to move. "...I don't...understand. Why are you saying these things, Axel?"

"I don't want Roxas to ever get hurt again. Seeing you again will just remind him of the pain he suffered being with you."

"..." _That's right. It's my fault. _

"And I really...don't want to see you either."

"Ax-"

"If you're gonna go, then GO ALREADY!!" Axel bellowed, his voice shaking with rage. _Without even considering, she wants to leave. I can't accept that. I don't like it. _"...you're an eyesore."

_You have every right to hate me, Axel. I know the others feel the same way. They blame me for everything that has happened. _"I'll catch the last train then," she choked and ran out the door.

Axel listened quietly as the blonde's footsteps rapidly made their way down the stairs and through the living room. The door opened and closed with a hollow click. He leaned against the wall and slowly descended to the floor, his face covered by his hands. "Is this really the only answer she sees?" he asked the empty room. "Isn't there any other solution?" _Someone, please answer me. Anyone. _

* * *

Xion gently brushed the fair bangs from Roxas' face. "I do hope you'll wake up soon," she mused. "I can't wait until your brilliant, blue eyes open again and you smile at me saying, 'Xion, thank you for staying by my side.' Oh, how great!"

_I haven't heard Namine's voice lately. _

"We've been close for more than 5 years, Roxas. I WON'T let anyone destroy what we have."

_Why is it that I can hear her crying? No... I don't want her to cry. _

"We were meant to be." Xion laid her head down beside his arm. "I don't want to let you go. I'M the one who deserves to be by your side. Now and forever. One stupid girl can't change that!"

_Namine, please...don't cry anymore. _Light shone through the darkness. Roxas opened his eyes to find himself staring at a white ceiling. His nose came to meet the hospital smell. "Ugh..." he groaned, trying to shake away his dizziness. "W-whe...?" _I'm in the hospital? Oh, that's right. After that fight, I..I think I actually fainted. _

Xion felt the skater stir through her fingertips and beamed, sitting up. "Roxas!" she squealed. "You're awake!"

Roxas stiffly turned his head. _Xion? What is SHE doing here? _

"It must have been my words, right?" Xion fixed her hair and giggled. "They reached you. And...you...you feel the same way. You still love me! Oh, I knew you couldn't have possibly TRULY loved that Namine girl!"

The name sent fire coursing through Roxas' veins. He immediately sat up and grabbed Xion's shoulders, shaking her violently. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" he shouted. "Where's Namine!?"

_How foolish. _Xion stared at him blankly. "Can't you see? She has abandoned you."

Roxas' hands trembled. "Wh-what?"

"The way you fell into a coma like that, she couldn't handle the pressure and stress. She even called me to take care of you in her place. She RAN AWAY. It's obvious- she dislikes you."

Roxas shot the dark-haired girl an icy glare, silencing her instantly. "Like HELL I'd believe that shit!" he spat. "That's not how Namine feels about me!"

Xion rolled her eyes. "You don't believe me?" she mocked. "Then confirm it with your best friend." She held out her cell.

Reluctantly, Roxas released Xion and took the phone. He dialed Axel's number and placed the device to his ear. _It's impossible. There's no way Namine would do that! But still... Why is Xion the one who is beside me? It should have been her. _

The other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Axel!"

"R-Roxas!? Is that you? You're awake!"

"Yeah, I know. Where's Namine?"

Axel froze. _First five minutes waking up, and SHE'S the first thing that comes into his mind. _He licked his dry lips and swallowed. "She...she left," he said darkly.

Xion smirked in triumph. _Good answer._

Roxas could feel his head spin and his thoughts become hollow. "...c'mmon, man," he tried to laugh off. "Quit messing with me. Where is she?"

"..."

"A-Axel...?"

"I'm not messing with you. Namine really left."

Roxas lowered his head, his chest aching. _Suppose this IS the truth. _"Did she...at least say why?" he asked hesitantly. _I don't want to know._

"I guess..." came Axel's heavy reply. "Everything was just too much for her."

"........." Roxas fell into slump, eyes wide and mind running through a thick forest of nebulous confusion. _Why did I even ask that? Was it because..I was already aware of the answer but needed it confirmed? _

"Roxas?" Axel called. "Hey, you there?"

_That's enough. _Xion took back her phone and cut the call off. "You see?" she spoke softly. Her blue eyes studied the speechless blond. "She couldn't find the strength to support you through this. She was disloyal."

Roxas' eyes remained ever unblinking, stuck on the wall before him.

"But I'M here, Roxas." Xion sat on his bed. "I didn't run away. In fact, I stayed with you the whole night and watched over you."

_Why did she leave? I still don't understand. _

"I'm the one you should always have by your side," Xion purred and pressed her lips against his. _Just like before... _

Roxas closed his eyes, too weak and broken to resist. _Namine...why did you give up on me? _

* * *

"Hey, Miss!"

Namine jumped in fright at the angry tone of the ticket seller's voice.

"Are you gonna buy a ticket or not!? I've got other customers to deal with before the last train leaves!" He sat back in his chair, glaring at the blond. "WELL?"

"Ah, y-yes," Namine fidgeted. "A ticket for the Traverse Town Line please."

"That'll be 2,000 munny."

Namine gave the man her savings and received a yellow paper ticket in return. "Thank you," she bowed and walked up the station stairs. _That man was so scary. _She approached a pillar and shivered as the cold wind hit her. _I know this is the right thing to do and that it's for the best of everyone but... _

"Traverse Town Line has arrived," the intercom announced. "Please step inside with caution- watch your step. Have a nice trip."

Namine picked up her luggage and walked inside the train with some various other passengers. _Why does it feel like I am making a huge mistake? _

"Ah, how troublesome," Riku sighed as he walked inside the station. "My next part time job is cleaning up this place? It's HUGE! Oh, well... With Sora and Kairi here, I gotta-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw from afar a very familiar blue-eyed blond girl inside the Traverse train with a luggage beside her. "Is that...no, it couldn't be!"

The train doors slowly closed and Namine turned away, unaware of Riku's presence. _I guess...this really is goodbye. _

_But what is she doing getting on that train!? _"Oi!" Riku called, running for the train. "Namine!!"

It was too late.

"Gah!" Riku covered his face as the majestic machine whistled proudly and sped off into the dark tunnel. "NAMINE!!!" he shouted one last time.

All that was left were some pieces of forgotten paper floating around and dust flying into the air.

Riku coughed, waving away the debree. _What the..? What's going on!?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers for staying with me this far. (^-^) This is my longest story ever written and I think I've turned it into some sort of...shoujo manga thing (idk). I know I haven't replied much to some reviews. I apologize for that- tight schedule now that I work at the library (x_x) yuck. **

**And for those who contributed thoughts and ideas, kudos! (-^.^-) I'm happy that you did heh, thank you. **

**Please don't abandon me until the end... (T-T) I need reviews to motivate me to finish this story. It relieves me to read reviews that say things like 'I was really moved by this and that' or 'This really made me feel yada yada'. Knowing that the readers can connect their emotions with this story makes me really happy. **

**Well, I think I wrote somewhat of a short essay on my thoughts ehehe...sorry. Thank you for your time! And please- keep reviewing!**


	37. Chapter 37

Xion pulled away and smiled at the skater. "Don't be so stiff and shy," she teased. "You're more than welcome to kiss back. After all, we had done that quite a couple of times back then." She leaned in for another kiss when his hand rose to her face. _What?_

"Sorry," Roxas mumbled. "Please...just leave me alone. Please."

_Tch, how boring. _Xion rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed. "Don't mourn over this too much. It will get annoying." She huffed and exited the room.

_Gotta get out of bed. I NEED to know exactly what's going on here! _Roxas threw his legs out to the sides of the bed. _My body feels like lead. _Trying to breathe relaxingly, he slowly stepped down. He shakily parted from the bed and soon found himself standing on his own two feet. _Ah, good. Now, to walk... _The moment he took his first step, his whole body collapsed on the ground. "Argh!" he grunted in pain. _No balance. _

"What was that noise?" a voice asked from outside.

"I think it was patient number 34," another voice replied.

"Perhaps he has woken up?"

"We must check on him!"

Roxas cringed. _How annoying. _Then, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a piece of crumpled paper sitting under the bed. _Maybe...it's Namine's? _Curious, he turned his body and reached for it. "Almost..got it.."

The door flew open and two nurses ran inside. The sight horrified them. "Roxas!!" they cried and scrambled to the floor.

Roxas' fingertips caught the surface of the paper when he felt himself being hoisted up. The paper remained unmoved as their distance became greater. Soon, the material was out of reach. _HELL NO. _Roxas began to squirm and shove. "Let me go!" he demanded. "I have to-" The room suddenly began to spin and his vision fade. "Have to..."

The nurse holding the teen felt him slump in her arms and yelled to her partner, "Get the doctor- QUICK!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied and dashed off.

The nurse took a deep breath and picked Roxas up bridal style. "Easy now," she exhaled, laying him back down on the bed.

Roxas regained some consciousness and groggily looked up at the young woman. "The paper..." he slurred. "I've gotta...get the... It might be...hers.. The paper."

"Paper?" the nurse repeated. "What paper, Roxas?"

"Under..the...bed..."

The orange-haired woman immediately dropped to her knees and looked under the bed. Sure enough, she found a crumpled piece of paper. She grabbed it and stood back up. "Was this what you wanted?" she asked and handed the paper to the ailing patient.

Roxas took it into his hands and weakly smiled at the nurse. "...thanks."

"Nurse Rhodes!" Sephiroth barged into the room, a frantic look on his face. Upon seeing Roxas sitting up in bed and looking back at him with a curious expression, a small smile lit his exhausted face. "Go and...join nurse Johnson in room 116. I must speak with this patient."

"Yes, doctor," the woman bowed and left.

Roxas waited until the silver-haired man seated himself beside the bed before saying, "Namine...left."

Sephiroth nearly dropped his clipboard. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Erm...Roxas. Don't you think you should worry about yourself a little more..? You suffered quite a concussion."

"I really see no point in worrying about myself to try and live on when the girl I love isn't by my side anymore."

"Now, don't talk like a suicidal lover."

"..."

Sephiroth noticed the crumpled item in Roxas' hands. _That's...! I saw Namine work on that for quite a few hours the night before. _"Roxas, I think you should take a look at that."

Roxas looked down at the paper and them glared at the doctor. "Why do YOU care?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, then you wish for me to throw that piece of trash away?"

"NO!" Roxas seemed appalled by his sudden defensiveness over such a small matter. _Whoa._

Sephiroth smirked. "Then...?"

Gulping, Roxas carefully unfolded the paper. Inside, he found a detailed, colored-pencil drawing of him sitting on a clock tower and looking over a certain town. _That...doesn't look like Twilight Town..? _Underneath the picture, he found some writing.

**_Dear Roxas,_**

**_By the time you read this, I am probably no longer in Twilight Town. I really am glad I met you because you changed my life forever. And it was for the best. I think I have the strength and confidence to move on now. My only wish is for fate to no longer play a part in this by having us meet again. I do not wish to hurt or burden you by staying with you. I'm sorry for all I've put you through... Please understand my feelings this way._**

**_- Namine_**

Roxas felt something cold run down his cheek and his body go numb. "..."

Sephiroth could feel his own heart break at the sight of seeing this skater- once so stubborn and full of abundant energy- brought to nothing but what seemed like an empty shell of his own existence. "Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"No..." Roxas delicately folded the paper again, treating it as though it were made of the thinnest material found on earth. "She absolutely..."

"What?"

"SHE ABSOLUTELY MISUNDERSTOOD EVERYTHING!" Roxas shouted angrily.

Sephiroth stepped back, knowing full well that the teen needed space. _How sad. He's being reduced to rubble._

Roxas unknowingly crumpled the paper as he brought his balled hands to his face. _This damn body of mine... I can't even move properly without getting the wind knocked out of me! Damn it!! _

As though reading Roxas' thoughts, Sephiroth remarked, "Don't curse your body for its inability to move. In about 3-7 days you SHOULD regain that ability."

"...whatever."

"Excuse me?"

_She didn't even bother to tell me where she was going. She DOESN'T want me to find her. _"I'm in no hurry for my body to heal," Roxas muttered. "I could care less what happens to Namine now. She doesn't need me anymore and she doesn't want to see me. I...I was just a tool to her after all."

Sephiroth shook his head, brows scrunched in utter perplexity. "Roxas, you don't mean that! You're just-"

"I DO mean it. And I don't care." _Stop lying to yourself. _"I'll be just fine without her." _You can't bring yourself to love anyone else. Just admit that out loud! Chase after her! Fight back! _"I just hope she finds someone else to make her happy...that's all I want."

The tall-figured doctor looked over his patient sorrowfully and asked, "Is it really?"

_...Is it? _Roxas took a long pause and opened his mouth to give his answer.

"Doctor?" Xion entered the room, a curious look on her face. "Oh, good you're here! Is Roxas alright? Can he go home with me now? He IS awake and looks pretty healthy."

Roxas turned away and hid the paper from Xion's view.

"Errm..." Sephiroth pretended to write something down to regain his professional focus. "I'm sorry, Xion," he said coolly. "But it'll be another 3-7 days before he can fully recover and be well enough to be discharged from the hospital. Please, do be patient with him- he may have emotional trauma." With a false grin, he left the room.

"Of course!" Xion waved cheerily after the doctor and then walked over to Roxas.

Roxas could sense her take a seat next to him and scowled in secret. "What you said about Namine," he started. "It was...true, huh?"

Xion put on a sympathetic face and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way," she sighed sadly. "It must have been very painful for you."

"..."

_Time to win his affections for sure. _Xion closed her eyes and gently wrapped her arms around Roxas in a possessive embrace.

Roxas limply obliged, thoughts still foggy. _I want to find you, Namine. But how? No, I don't care anymore! Stop!_

"What did you and that strange doctor talk about, hmm?" Xion purred. "Was it something interesting? Do tell me about it." Feeling him stiffen up, she took the initiative to crawl onto his bed and straddle him.

More confused than ever, Roxas looked up at her and darkly questioned, "What are you doing?"

Xion placed her hands on both of the blonde's shoulders and rubbed herself on him, her mini skirt lifting up slightly.

From one of his thighs, Roxas could feel the girl's wetness and nearly jumped. "Xion, stop!" he protested quickly, trying to push her off. _What the fuck!? Gah, get this crazy bitch off me! My head still hurts! _"I'm serious- get off of me!"

"Oh, you don't mean that," Xion smirked and unbuttoned her shirt.

Roxas swallowed the lump his throat and tried to retreat, but was stopped by his back meeting the wall.

Xion discarded her shirt and sat there, face heavily flushed and eyes filled with pure lust. "I love you, Roxas," she breathed and reached out. "With all my heart." She took his hand and pressed it against her left breast. "Can you feel it?"

_Shit... _Roxas flinched as his hand seemed to sink into his ex-girlfriend's erected bosom. "You're going to far, Xion."

"No, I'm not." Xion let go of his hand and unhooked her bra.

Roxas simply glared at her as she explored her own body, trying to seduce him. _Not sexy at all. I would prefer if it were Namin- No, I have to forget about her. But...this isn't the way. _His scowl deepened when the girl took him into her arms, her swollen breasts molding into his hard chest.

"Ah..." she moaned and rubbed herself against him again. "Take me, Roxas...please... I want you to make me yours."

_Like hell I will. _Completely disgusted and fed up, Roxas shoved her off and threw her discarded clothes at her. "Damn it, Xion!" he bellowed. "Can't you get a clue!?"

Xion frowned. "What did I do wrong...?"

"I don't want to have sex with you! I don't like you anymore! What you're doing... It's not a turn-on at all, it's nasty!"

_So was THIS what the doctor meant my emotional trauma? _Xion smiled and put her clothes back on. "I understand. And...don't worry, I'm not mad." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and jumped off the bed. "You can't do it with me right now because you're still injured, right? It's completely fine!"

"....HUH!?"

"I can wait until you're discharged." Xion winked. "It's getting late, so I have to go. See you in a couple of days! We'll continue from there." She giggled and sashayed out the door.

Roxas rubbed his temple in annoyance. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Shortly after arriving at the Traverse Town station, Namine found herself picking her clothes off the ground and putting them back in her luggage. _How embarrassing! I can't believe I missed that step and dropped everything! Oh... _

"Need some help?" a quiet, yet masculine voice asked.

"Uhn?" Namine gazed up and met with dark-teal eyes that conveyed a feeling of aloofness. Her face was pretty close to this new person. "Ah, n-no thanks..." she stammered, face reddening.

The young man had a tall, lean figure and pale skin. His layered, golden hair was spiked with some long bangs streaking past his brows. "It's okay," he said. "I know better than to pick up underwear."

Namine felt something stab her gut. _How blunt... _

"I was just going to pick up some of the other things you dropped- like your paper works and munny."

_Why is it that he looks so familiar? _"Oh! Um...if it's...not too much trouble..?"

Without another word said, the stoic male turned around and began picking munny off the floor.

After putting the last of her clothes back, Namine took another good look of him and finally figured out who he was. "Oh!" she gasped. "You're Cloud Strife! From school!" She watched as he rose to his feet and began to turn around. "We're...in the same class...I believe."

Cloud blinked. "I know."

"...ah."

The 18-year old bent down, picked up the big envelope of paper works and walked over to Namine. "Here you go," he mumbled, handing over her things. "I can't stand messes- please be more careful."

"Thank you," Namine replied shyly and put the stuff in her luggage.

"You're...Namine, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"What are you doing all the way over here?"

"I don't really wish to talk about it."

"Hn." Cloud placed his gloved hands in his pockets and walked towards the door. He paused at the knob.

Namine was unaware of the fact that she was clutching onto the soldier-like teen's black leather jacket sleeve. In her other hand, she held her luggage protectively. _What do I do? I have no idea of where to go._

"...do you need something?"

_Ah, what am I doing!? _Namine quickly let go of his sleeve and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked, blushing. "I didn't mean to do that. It's just... You see... Umm...I have no sense of direction."

Cloud perfectly understood what the blond girl was trying to say and pushed the door open. _Hopeless. _"Follow me then," he sighed. "Leon may be able to help. I'm going over to visit him right now."

Namine lifted her head. "Leon?"

"...an...acquaintance of mine."

"Ah."

Cloud stepped outside and looked over his shoulder. "Well?" he toned, raising a stern brow. "Are you coming or not?"

Namine awoke from her daze and exited after him. "Yes!" she replied with wide eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

_So it ended up like this... _"Breakfast is ready!" Namine called from the kitchen, placing freshly cooked food on the table.

"Wonderful, I'm starving," a male voice remarked. From the couch rose a muscular, tall brunette. He had a sharp jaw line, layered, slightly spiked hair, and calm, pale-green eyes. The only thing that stood out from his nearly-perfect face was the scar that ran from his forehead to the bottom corner of his left eye. "Hey, Cloud!" he called to the second floor. "Get down here!"

There was a brief, reluctant snort but Cloud was soon visible walking down the steps, a scowl on his face.

"Namine made us some breakfast," Leon told him, taking his seat at the dining table. "Isn't that just so nice of her?"

Cloud approached the dining table and looked over the pancakes and sausages and eggs laid out before him. Seeing the syrup, his eye glinted. "I don't like sweets," he huffed and left for the couch.

"How rude!" Leon pursed his lips, glaring at the blond.

Namine placed a plate on the table and said, "It's okay, Cloud. After nearly a week of being here, I already figured out some of your tastes."

_Did she now? _Cloud, trying not to show his annoyance, turned right back around and walked over to the two. He sat down on his side and saw exactly just what was prepared for him. "..."

Namine smiled proudly at her work. "Well?"

"..."

Leon looked at the food and held back a laugh. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "It uh...looks really...tasty. Pfft."

"..." Cloud peered glumly into his bowl. It was nothing but steam and white, thick, soup-like substance.

"It's rice porridge," Namine pointed out. "No sugar added. It's very good for your body."

"..." _Oh, joy. _Cloud picked up a spoon, dipped it into the mush, and picked it up again. Some rice poured out and plopped back into the bowl. He took a quick whiff of the porridge and nearly coughed. _It doesn't even have any scent. _Swallowing away the tightness in his throat, he inched the spoonful of porridge towards his mouth.

_W-what is he doing!? _"Wait!" Namine squeaked. "That porridge is extremely hot! Don't you want to blow on it first?"

Leon took a bite out of his sausage. "Nah," he chewed. "He's so 'cool' that hot food like that will simply turn cold once it gets into his mouth." He noticed Cloud's glare on him and simply smirked. _That's what you get for being so arrogant, my friend. _

"Oh, I see!" Namine beamed, obviously fascinated by this. "In that case, I'd like to watch!"

_Ugh... _"..." Cloud proceeded and stuffed the spoon into his mouth. Without the slightest hint of discomfort, he pulled it back out empty and placed it in the bowl. _...it's hot. _

_Oh? He actually ate it like that. _Leon turned his complete attention on the 18-year old. "How was it?" he sneered.

Cloud did not appear to have chewed or swallowed anything. Instead, he curled his lips, covered his mouth with his hand, and stayed like that. "Woh-toh," he seemed to mumble, blinking away moisture in his eyes. "Geh-muh woh-toh...."

Leon and Namine looked at each other. "...?"

Cloud coughed, hitting his chest.

_Oh, water! _Namine grabbed the pitcher of water nearby and poured water into Cloud's glass. "Here," she said, handing it to him.

Cloud took the glass and gulped the water down along with the hot porridge.

"Serves you right," Leon sighed.

Namine gave Cloud a napkin. "I'm sorry if I made it too hot," she muttered. "It's just that...warm things are usually good for the stomach on early mornings."

Cloud finished drinking and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Thanks for the meal," he grumbled and dismissed himself from the table. _I'm getting fruits. Egh, my tongue is numb. _Rolling his eyes, he stormed out the door.

Namine flinched._ Oh dear, he's angry. _

"Don't mind him," said Leon. "He's usually a grouch anyway."

"Umm..."

"The creative writing project Cloud is working on will be done by today afternoon. Will you be going back to Twilight Town with him?"

Namine sat in her seat, but did not touch her food. "No," she replied. "I will not."

Leon looked up at her. "But aren't you two in the same class?" _In fact, why isn't she even doing this project as well? _"Besides, he was just lucky to contact me at this time. I had about a week and a half off from my work of photography. I won't always be here."

_That's right... Leon graduated 2 years ago. Cloud was his closest junior so of course they'd still be good friends up until now._"There's....someone whom I do not wish to see back in Twilight Town. Seeing him will only cause everyone pain and misery." Namine bowed her head. "It's best if I forget about him."

"...and he, too, feels this way?"

Namine felt her heart jump at the question. _I suppose? No... There's no way I had that strength to ask that._

"Did you even consider this person's feelings?"

"...I..." _Why can't I answer him? _

_Just as I thought. _Leon sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "Namine, are you aware that what you're doing is selfish?" He received his answer from the surprised look on her face. "You're basically running away."

"I'm not running away!" Namine defended. "I'm doing what is right and distancing myself from everyone so that they won't get hurt anymore!"

"Everyone, everyone. Is that the best you can do to cover up your selfishness?"

"...what do you mean?"

Leon leaned across the small round-table and looked at Namine straight in the eye. "The truth is," he whispered. "You were AFRAID that they were going to blame YOU for everything. You didn't want to be disliked."

Namine's eyes widened a tad, her face turning pale. _My...my chest hurts again. _

"Running away is not the best solution. Studying you over the past few days, I can tell that you're feeling very guilty. Don't think I don't notice when you try to sneak away a tear or two when preparing meals in the kitchen. In fact, every time you look at the bed or couch, you look like you'll break down any second."

_It can't be helped. _"So I'm that easy to read, huh?" Namine sniffed. "I get it..."

Leon grinned and gave the girl's forehead a playful poke. "Go back with Cloud," he said. "If you stay here, your eyes will fall out from crying too much."

"L-Leon..."

"Hmm?"

Namine grasped his hand and allowed herself to release all emotions of sorrow and painful guilt. "I'm terribly sorry for troubling you and Cloud," she sobbed. "I didn't mean to! I was just...just-"

"Ssshhh...." Leon chided gently and ruffled her hair. "It's alright. Don't apologize." Holding her hand tightly, he went around the table and embraced her as she cried on his chest. _You've been hiding too much of your feelings. _He looked up and saw Cloud standing by the doorway, a forgotten apple at hand. He smiled and nodded.

Cloud's stoic expression refused to change one bit as he nodded back. _Leon sure can work wonders. _

Namine felt Leon release and turn her around. There, her eyes met with Cloud's. Feeling a little ashamed, she averted his gaze. "Please, don't. I don't...want you to see me...like this."

_It's best I pretend I didn't see anything at all. _"Pack your things," the blond male enjoined gently. "We leave in a few hours."

"But I really can't go back!"

"..."

"I promised Axel. He asked me not to go back to Twilight Town anymore because it'd only make everyone really sad. I don't want that. I only want...to see them smile..."

"Do you seriously believe that with you gone, your friends can continue to keep their smiles?"

Namine wiped the tears from her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Losing an important friend," Cloud spoke solemnly, eyes saddening. "Is a very painful feeling." _I should know. _"It's hard to smile and feel happy around others again, knowing that friend is gone. You want to be happy with them, too."

Leon looked away. "..."

"If this is your resolve, then I definitely will not let you go back with me."

_My resolve... _Namine held her own hand tightly. _How do I answer him? _

Cloud closed his eyes and breathed. "Life is all about resolve," he elucidated serenely. "Outcome is secondary. Reaching that resolve is what makes life worth living. That is where we see the real value in our existence. But if one were to reach a resolve that they did not choose willingly, the life they had lived has gone to complete waste. Their existence meant nothing- they were insignificant. That is why..." He opened his eyes, which now held shimmering, nearly invisible tears. "I cannot let you return...with the hesitance you have now."

"..."

"..."

_Why is it so quiet all of a sudden? _Cloud turned around to find Namine and Leon looking at him with empathetic eyes. "...?"

Namine suddenly burst into tears, unable to control her emotions any longer. "Oh, Cloud!" she cried. "That was really heart-breaking! Your words moved me... Now I know why Aerith and Tifa like you so much."

A faint shade of red appeared on Cloud's pale cheeks. "Please be silent," he grunted, turning his back to the two once again.

"That's the first time I ever heard you talk so much..." Leon commented. "I was moved, too."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" _Don't ignore me! _

Namine regained composure and giggled softly. "Cloud truly is...a kind person." She smiled fondly at the somewhat embarrassed blond.

Cloud grimaced, his face getting redder. "..."

* * *

Roxas put on his black, long-sleeved shirt and then the star chain-necklace. _Today's the day I get discharged. But it's too late... Who knows WHERE Namine is now. _Looking at the bathroom mirror in front of him, he blinked away nights of lost sleep. _In the end, I couldn't do anything but wait out the storm. _

"Roxas!"

"Ah?"

"Are you almost done in there? I'm getting kind of tired just standing here."

"If you're tired, Xion, then just go. I didn't ask you to wait."

Xion sensed the bitterness in his tone and took a long pause to think of what to say next. "N-nonsense!" she told him through the door. "I will never leave your side. I'm here for you always." The door opened, surprising her a little. Standing by it was the skater, lucidly exhausted beyond words. _Roxas...you've suffered so much. _She gasped when he looked up at her. _All for just ONE girl? _

_Even though I don't like her anymore, I can't really treat her like dirt. After all, she's stood by me all this time. _He smiled warmly at her.

Xion blushed. "...!"

"I'm sorry for troubling you," he said and gave her a gentle pat on the head. "It won't happen again."

"U-uhn..."

"Well, I'll be going now." Roxas' large hand left the girl's head as he began walking towards the door, making his exit. _What's going to happen now? I can't go look for Namine. It's hopeless- I have no lead._

"Wait!"

Roxas stopped and turned around, arching an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Xion ran up to the blond and held his hand. "If you really ARE sorry about troubling me then...go on a date with me!"

"Eh?"

"Tomorrow! At 5 pm. You must meet me at the Moogle Café down by the Market Place. Okay?" Seeing as he was about to refuse, she shot him a threatening glare. "You owe me, Roxas."

_She had a price set for me this whole time? How torublesome. Oh, well. I guess it can't really be helped. _"Fine," he sighed. "A date it is."

Xion beamed, eyes glittering with joy. "Fantastic!" she squealed.

"Well uh...I gotta go now. From the past few visits, I noticed that Axel seemed a little down. I'm kinda worried about him."

"Need me to go with you?"

"No, it's cool. I got this." Roxas opened the door and slowly trudged out. 'Don't be late!' he heard Xion call from behind and rolled his eyes. "I won't..." he grumbled. To his surprise, he found Axel waiting for him by the counter, head down and in a slump. "Axel?"

The red-haired model looked up, eyes red and hollow. "Hey," he greeted half-heartily, forcing a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Roxas ran to him, worried. "I should be asking YOU that."

"I'm fine, just fine. A bit of insomnia. Heh, got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled at that remark. _He's somewhat still at good health. _"Sora got discharged two days ago," he said, sitting down on a chair beside his best friend. "How is he doing?"

Axel rubbed his temple. "Last I checked, Kairi was taking good care of him. He's still slightly bed-ridden."

_And Seifer is still recovering from surgery... At least we made it alive. _"That's good- he's okay."

"Uhn."

"Axel, you've been looking really depressed lately. Did something happen?"

"Nah. I just...kinda miss 'her' that's all."

_Axel... _Roxas looked down at the ground, lips quivering. "Yeah," he uttered. "I do, too. A lot."_ It feels empty without her here._ "I wish she'd come back."

Axel felt something rip in his chest. _She won't, Roxas. And it's all because of me. _"Uhn..."

"And this was all she left me." Roxas took from his pocket the wrinkled piece of folded paper and unfolded it. Looking at it, he let out a pained chuckle. "Of all things...a farewell note with a picture of me on it. And it doesn't even look like Twilight Town."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, wanna see?"

Axel took the paper and studied it. "That's because it's NOT Twilight Town," he stated with a frown. "This is Traverse Town."

Roxas' eyes widened. "Eh!?" he toned in bewilderment. "Really!? How do you know?"

"Trust me- I've been there enough to know it at first glance." _I'm a model after all. _Axel gave the paper back and ran a hand through his hair. "But why would she draw Traverse Town instead of Twilight Town?"

"...!" Roxas sharply stood from the chair, staring intensely at the paper he held.

"Roxas?"

"This is where she is!"

"...EH?"

"Traverse Town!" A new spark of hope lit within Roxas as he paced the lobby, holding the paper up high. "I finally know where to look! There are only three districts there, I heard. So it shouldn't be too hard to find her, right?" _I'm not about ready to let her go just yet._

_FIND her!? _Axel stood up and grabbed the skater's shoulder. "Why would you do that!?" he shouted.

"...Axel, what are you-"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO DAMN PERSISTENT!?" Axel's hold tightened. "You...you're really..." He gritted his teeth and bowed his head. "Fuckin' irritating."

"..."

"Despite all that Namine has done...putting everyone in pain... You still want to see her? Where have all your senses gone, Roxas? Wake up already! You two weren't meant to be together!" _I know it first-hand... _

"...even so." Roxas stood his ground firmly. "I just can't seem to give up. Even if I want to." _Which I don't._

"'Namine'...what IS she to you?"

"I'm very serious about her. That's why I can't find the strength or will to let go."

_So that's how it is... _

Roxas glanced at the wall clock. "Time is running out," he said, folding the paper and putting it back inside his pocket. "I've gotta get to the station and FAST. I know this is a bit sudden, but I'm no longer in control of the situation here. I'm sorry, Axel." _Please. Don't be too mad at me. _Giving one last, pained look, he marched out of the hospital, head down.

Axel sat back down. _I can't believe he's this determined. _

Roxas skateboarded to the station and then dashed up the stairs. _It's barely morning. I don't think I'll be too late just yet! _He pushed the door open and heard a loud thud behind it.

"OW!"

_Oh, crap. I hit someone. _Roxas peered behind the door. "So-sorry about tha-" A glint appeared in his eye. "Riku?"

Riku, dressed in a janitor's suit shakily stood up, hand on his hip. "Aw, man..." he groaned. "That really hurt." He fixed his ruffled silver hair and then put his hat back on. Blinking a few times, he recognized the culprit at fault. "Ah, Roxas!"

"You're a janitor now?"

"Only for the time being. Sora and Kairi moving in have really strained my budgets. I've gotta work at least two to three part-time jobs now. It's terribly troublesome."

"Sorry."

"No biggie." Roxas scratched the soft tip of his brow. _There was something REALLY important I had to say to Roxas, but what was it? Ugh, I can't remember! _"Er...you see..."

"I've gotta go."

"Eh?"

"I'm off to Traverse Town," Roxas said as he brushed past Riku and headed to the line-less ticket booth. _Good thing I got here early in the morning. First train leaves in about three minutes, I see..._ After retrieving the ticket, he headed for the trains. "I'm off to bring Namine back!"

_...OH! That's right! _"Roxas!" Riku called. "Namine is in Traverse Town!"

Roxas cringed as he boarded the Traverse Town Line. _I believe that was established already. _He sat down on an empty seat and waited impatiently for the doors to close and the vehicle to move. "Please don't let me be too late..." he muttered to himself. To his relief, the doors finally closed and the train whistled.

Last minute passengers had to stand because almost all of the seats were full.

The skater looked out the window and found that they had at last begun to move. A smile traced his lips.


	39. Chapter 39

"Are you sure you have everything?" Cloud questioned as he and Namine entered the station.

Namine nodded. "Uhn!" she replied. "I even spent an extra hour or two checking. To make sure I didn't leave anything important behind." _It would be a disaster if ever that happened. I don't want to trouble Cloud any further._

"Alright then." Cloud pushed the door open and walked in, the blond girl following suit. "Stay close."

The station was very busy this time in the afternoon. People coming from various Towns, Cities, and Worlds flocked and exited Traverse Train Station. Most numerous consisted of the always-preoccupied business persons. They strutted up and down the stairs, bags and files close at hand while black cellphones were held up to their ears.

_So beautiful... _Namine stood in awe as a slender business woman with long torso and legs walked hurriedly by, her light-brown hair in a neat bun.

Cloud waited for the old man in front of him to finish before finally walking up to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to Twilight Town," he ordered.

"Here you go," the ticket person said as she took the munny given and handed the blond his tickets. A blush lit her powdered face as she began to fix her wavy, red hair. "My, my! You certainly are quite handsome. How old are you?" Her green eyes glittered with eagerness.

"..." _Her face is repulsive._

The young woman, about the age of 24, giggled. "A quiet type, eh? So mysterious!"

"Excuse me, ma'am."

"Hm?" _Ooh, he spoke! Perhaps he has taken a romantic interest in me?_

"I would just like my change, please."

"...o-oh..." Utterly humiliated, the woman searched the register and pulled out the change. "He-here you go," she stammered, giving Cloud his change. "64 munny..."

Cloud roughly took his change and left. _Pathetic. _

_That was so rude! _Namine apologized to the woman and quickly ran up to Cloud's side. "Cloud," she said. "I think that nice lady took quite an interest in you."

"Oh?"

"You can't dislike her for that..."

"I don't dislike her."

"Liar."

"Tell me then." Cloud turned around and pinned Namine to a wall, their face mere inches from each other. "If I were to take an interest in you, would you dislike me for it?"

Namine felt her heart stop. _Me...dislike Cloud? No, it's..it's not possible. _She gulped. _Cloud is...a kind person. _"...no."

"Then we understand one another," Cloud huffed and unpinned her. Turning back around, he began making his way to the Twilight Town Train, which was due to arrive any minute now.

_But what did he mean by that question? Was he trying to tell me something? _Namine shyly walked up to Cloud and tapped him on the arm.

"...?"

"Do...you like me, Cloud?"

Cloud gave her an apathetic look and stated, "Don't think too highly of yourself."

_He definitely doesn't. _Namine beamed at this and stood happily by his side, waiting for the train as well. "I'm glad," she said. "That you don't see me that way."

"You're a noisy child."

"Heh." Suddenly, the station seemed to spin. Namine instinctively leaned on Cloud, trying to balance herself. She held her stomach, wincing. _Why do I feel nauseous?_

Immediately sensing something wrong, Cloud held her still. "Are you alright?"

"U-uhn..."

"You look pale. Did something happen just now?"

"I...I think it's just the weather." Namine shook her head and blinked a few times. "It's a little cold today." _I seriously feel like throwing up. And my head feels heavy._

Cloud grimaced, but decided to let it go. "I guess." _She looks ill and exhausted. _"Ah, I can see the train coming up ahead. Just hang on a little longer."

_He seems to understand how I am feeling._ Namine nodded slowly. "Understood."

The train finally made its stop and opened its doors. Numerous passengers spilled from the inside, pushing and shoving to get out. About a minute passed and the crowd seemed to be lessening. Cloud took Namine by the wrist lightly and began to pull her along. "C'mon, before it gets full," he urged. As soon as he took his first step, he was instantly jerked back. _What now? _He turned around, only to meet Namine's petrified face. He turned to where she was looking and found a blond skater standing in front of them, the same look on his face. _This person seems familiar._

"Namine..." the skater uttered.

_And they seem to know each other. _

Namine dropped her luggage and freed herself from Cloud's grasp. _No, WHY!? How did he know? I'm not ready to face him! _She turned heels and ran for dear life, tears streaming from her eyes. _How did he find me?_

"Oi, NAMINE!" Roxas jumped off the train to run after her, but was blocked by Cloud. "What the..."

"Are you an acquaintance of hers?" Cloud asked darkly.

Roxas glared at him. "None of your damn business."

"Oh, it IS my business. That girl you're chasing after, she is a friend of mine. I will not allow anything or anyONE to harm her." Cloud punched his own palm, arching an eyebrow. "Do you understand?"

_This guy is...Cloud Strife! Once a delinquent in Middle School. I heard he was a leader of some street gang once. How does this guy know Namine, though? _"No I don't fuckin' understand," Roxas spat. "Now let me through!"

"You asked for it, kid." In a blink of an eye, Cloud threw a fast punch.

Roxas ducked, the older teen's fist missing him by an inch or two. _Shit, he's fast. _He balanced himself to a bent angle and tried for a helicopter kick.

Cloud dodged it with ease, jumping gracefully away to the side.

_Open! _Roxas smirked and dashed off through the space now made open for him. _Haha! His delinquent side is still there!_

_...oops. _Cloud tried to run after the skater, but suddenly met with a huge crowd all trying to get into the Twilight Town train. "Move!" he growled at them. He eventually found himself inside the train, holding onto a pole to keep his balance. _Forgive me, Namine. Just run!_

* * *

"Namine!"

_No, you can't. Why are you... _Namine, in her panic, underestimated her distance to the doors and turned to run down a seperate hallway with stairs leading to another floor. _I don't want to...face you._

Roxas had the petite blond in his sights and did not plan on losing her. _Just a bit more... _He extended an arm, his fingertips barely touching her shoulder.

They finally reached the second floor and Namine made a mad run for it down another hallway. "Get away!" she screamed.

_I've had enough of this._ Mustering up the last of his strength, Roxas lunged forward and wrapped an arm around Namine's squirming body. He endured her kicks and scratches and opened a Janitor's closet door nearby. Once inside, he blocked the door using some mop. The place was small and cramped. Sighing, he turned Namine around to face him. "Oi."

"How did you find me!?" Namine cried.

"Your drawing showed it all..." Roxas mumbled.

_Oh, no...did I unconsciously draw Traverse Town instead of Twilight Town on that paper? Oh, how idiotic of me! _Namine turned away, sobbing. "Th-then...why... Why did you come to find me.."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMNIT!"

Namine gasped, shocked by Roxas' sudden rise in tone. _I know that so why is it that my heart jumps when he tells me that? _

Roxas hugged her tightly. "You idiot," he shuddered. "Do you have any idea how selfish that was of you?" He closed his eyes, taking in her gentle scent. "Why...why didn't you consider MY feelings?"

_I don't know._

"And leaving me with Xion? Were you aiming for me to be miserable my whole life?"

"..."

"I can't imagine loving anyone else other than you, Namine. Please, understand me that way."

Hearing the last sentence made her heart break. They were the same exact words she had told him in that letter. Slowly, Namine wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered, "...I'm sorry." _I'm a fool. _

Roxas' breathing hitched as he pulled away, his sapphire eyes dull and blank. "That's it? You know, I'm seriously starting to doubt exactly where your heart is."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you...really want me."

"...!" Namine could feel her ears ringing from the deafening gravity of those words. "H-how could you say something like that?"

"If you really did, you would have stayed by my side- not run away. If you felt guilty, you should have told me about it. You should have let me comfort you in my own way."

"But-"

"You should have given me some of your burden!"

"I can't do that!!" Namine screamed. Silence momentarily hung in the air. "You already dealt with most of my problems. I don't want you to...to see me as someone who causes you nothing but trouble."

"Stupid. I don't see you as someone like that. Never will." Roxas leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

Namine closed her eyes and kissed back as a tear fell from the corner of her eye. She felt Roxas' protective arms re-wrap themselves around her waist and pul her closer to him, her breasts pushed against his hard chest. Knowing this made her blush deeply.

The two parted, panting. Roxas looked down at the blond and smirked at her flushed state. "Want to take this elsewhere?" he offered slyly.

_Wasn't I kind of sick a moment ago...? _Namine looked away as she shyly nodded.

Roxas opened the the door, him and Namine stumbling out to meet the faces of either horrified or amused citizens. He grinned sheepishly and bowed as he passed by each person, holding onto Namine's hand tightly. "Don't let go," he told her.

"Y-yes..." Namine tightened her hold.

The teens were soon back outside in Traverse Town, running down from the station. They laughed gleefully as rain started to pour. "Aw, man," Roxas snickered. "I should've brought an umbrella. Sorry, Namine."

Namine smiled at him. "It's alright- I don't mind," she replied.

They ran down a small alley and came across a hotel. "Let's wait out the rain here," Roxas nudged and walked inside. To his surprise, there was only one person standing by the counter. She had short, black hair and a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome!" the person happily said. "How may I help you?"

Namine recognized the female instantly. "Yuffie?" _Could it really be her..?_

"...huh?" Yuffie peered over Roxas and caught a glimpse of the blond girl. "Namine! No WAY!!"

Roxas looked back and forth between the two girls. "You know each other?" he asked, confused. He stepped aside as Yuffie jumped over the counter and ran over to Namine.

"Yes, we were classmates last year," Namine told Roxas.

Yuffie hugged Namine excitedly, squealing. "It's so good to see you again! It's such a shame you didn't get to graduate last year, though... All because you missed the exit exam."

Namine bowed her head in shame. "I know...I'm sorry."

Roxas blinked in surprise. _Namine missed her exam?_

"Ah, and here I was, just about to tell you to take better care of your health," Yuffie chuckled, patting Namine on the head. "And you're all soaked from the rain. You and your boyfriend definitely have to go dry up. And maybe a little R&R, hmm?" She winked, jumped back behind the counter, and emerged with two keys in her hands. "Your stay is definitely for free. Enjoy!"

"Free?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah! This hotel is so popular, one free stay won't affect business at all. So go on, go!"

"Thank you, Yuffie," Namine giggled.

"Yeah, thanks a ton," Roxas added, taking the keys.

Yuffie waved them off. "Just get going already!" she urged. "Before one of you catches a bad cold."

Roxas smiled at her and headed for the elevator. He and Namine walked inside and waited until they reached their floor. "That Yuffie is really cool," he commented.

"She's my best friend," Namine happily stated.

The elevator stopped at the 6th floor and opened its doors. Roxas held Namine's hand as they searched and found their room. They entered and closed the door. Turning on the lights, the blonds found that the room only had one King-sized bed.

Namine instinctively began to retreat, but was stopped by Roxas' tight hold. "..."

_Still acting like a virgin. How cute._ "Don't be afraid," he assured her with a confident smile. "We've slept together before."

Another deep blush appeared on Namine's cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**P****lease forgive me for my VERY late update! I actually had writer's block and when I finally managed to get this chap done, my comp kept freezing and wouldn't let me update T^T**

**Please- do forgive me!**


	40. Chapter 40

Roxas sighed in pleasure as his lips grazed over Namine's delicate collar bone. The feeling of her shuddering beneath his fingertips excited him to the point he had to huskily mutter, "I can't hold back anymore."

Namine found herself stripped of her coat and pushed up against the wall. "Roxas, wait-" she said nervously.

"Hm?"

_I felt sick earlier. Something might be wrong. _Those thoughts failed to be translated into words when Namine gazed into the skater's deep, blue eyes that yearned for her. Few droplets of rain water fell from his damp spikes and onto her lower lip. "...please don't be so rough..."

Roxas grinned and nuzzled her lovingly. "Don't worry," he said. "I plan on being gentle this time."He grasped her hand and took her to the bed. Carefully, he laid her down on her back and removed his long-sleeved shirt. "Because...I want you to bear my child."

Namine felt her heart jump. Her eyes widened in astonishment. "EHH?" she gasped. "But-"

"School's almost ending," Roxas cut her off, his bangs hiding his slightly blushing face. "And the thought of you being the mother of our future child...really... It really turns me on."

"..." _How perverse...but for some reason I don't really mind that much. _Namine felt her cheeks begin to warm up.

"I don't know how many times I've said this but...I REALLY can't hold back anymore." Roxas took a few deep breaths. "I've fallen for you all over again. I want you, Namine."

Namine, forgetting her earlier thoughts, sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Roxas," she hummed.

Roxas sighed in contentment at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. Closing his eyes, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, his large, warm hands resting on her hips.

"... please make me yours once again," Namine finished timidly, blushing even more at her own words.

"Heh." Roxas smirked. "You didn't have to ask- I would have done so anyway." His lips found their way to her neck and began trailing soft, butterfly kisses up to her earlobe.

Namine shivered at the contact and allowed Roxas' weight and her own to do the job of pushing her down. The two descended slowly, the mattress bouncing lightly beneath Namine's back. Almost immediately, she could feel her body heat up along with his, making her squirm uncomfortably.

Roxas answered her body's complaint and eagerly stripped her of all her clothes except that of her bra and underwear.

The cold air struck Namine's sensitive skin. "It's cold..." she squeaked, making an attempt to hug her own body for more warmth. Her arms were stopped by none other than the blue-eyes teen on top of her.

"No," he whispered into her ear huskily. "Let ME be the one to warm you up."

"O-ok...ay..." Namine mumbled uncertainly and left her arms at her side. She could feel the goosebumps trailing along her body, but tried her best to not hug herself- in turn, disobeying Roxas. Acknowledgment of the cold air was instantly forgotten at the feeling of the skater's hand sliding beneath her bra and tracing circles around her peaked nipple. She held back a grunt, face heating up. "R-Roxas..!" His other hand tussled her silky hair, entangling them with his long fingers.

Roxas smirked at the blond introvert's reaction and inched his face closer to hers. "Warm enough yet?" he teased, refusing to plant even the lightest kiss on her rosette lips.

"A...ah..." Namine closed her eyes, unable to stop panting. _Why...why won't he...kiss me? This is usually... _

Roxas mischievously glided his lips over the corner of Namine's mouth and smirked again. "Answer me properly," he muttered. "Or I won't know what it is exactly that you want."

"Nh..." _I want..._

"Hmm? I didn't he-" Roxas' eyes widened in great surprise when Namine suddenly caught his lips in a captivating kiss. _I understand. _He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, their tongues entangling one another in a battle for dominance. The heated moment aroused him, his manhood throbbing and begging for release. Grimacing, he unbuckled his checkered belt freed himself of his jeans. All that remained now were his cobalt boxers.

Namine gasped for air as they briefly parted. Unconsciously, her fingers tugged at the hem of Roxas' boxers, begging for the material to come off.

Roxas grinned. _She's more energetic than before._ "Getting a little too impatient, Namine."

"But...it hurts...a lot," Namine whimpered. "You're too cruel."

"Oh, my apologies. Let me comply to your wishes then." Roxas first completely removed her bra and then automatically stripped her of her underwear and threw it aside. He looked over her glistening, naked body hungrily, feeling himself hardening more.

Namine looked away, covering her exposed breasts with her arms. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing..."

"This isn't the first time I've done this, you know."

"Still...!" Namine pouted, trying desperately to avert the boy's gaze. Her resistance faltered when she felt his chin touch her cheek lightly, signifying that he was gazing down at her from an intimately close distance. His breath tickled her brow, making her flinch a little.

"Just relax," he whispered and positioned himself on his knees.

_What is he planning? _Curiosity getting the best of her, Namine took a quick peek to see what it was her partner was up to. She couldn't keep her eyes from widening at the sight of the skater removing a moist index and middle finger from his mouth and parting her legs with his elbows. "What are you-" she tried to ask, but he laid on her again, one hand playing with a breast.

Roxas licked her collar bone and gave it a kiss. _Just a little precaution. _

Suddenly, Namine felt something rigid being shoved into her. Pain shot through her from below, making her back arch. "Kyaaah!" she cried.

Roxas emitted a throaty growl as he pulled his fingers out of Namine and then inserted them once again. _Damn, she's gotten tight. _He felt around her flesh a bit, savoring the feel of her wetness. He pulled out his fingers again, now slightly covered in cum, and rubbed her sensitive clit.

"Uhn..!!" Namine grunted, more in sinful pleasure than pain.

The skater took a few deep breaths, trying to be patient with himself. _Just one last time. _Biting his tongue, he pushed his fingers inside the squirming female. This time, he began his rhythm. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out, pushed them in, and so forth. First one, then two.

Namine could feel herself being lost him, her body and mind contradicting one another. "Roxas, wait...I'm...I..." she slurred, head spinning.

"Don't hold back then," he told her bluntly. "Let only your emotions take over from here."

_My emotions..._

Roxas suppored himself by placing his elbow on the bed, just above Namine's head. _How much more can I take? This is torture... _He bent down slightly and took one of Namine's peaked buds into his hot mouth. Expertly, he swirled his tongue around it and sucked it. His plan worked. He could now feel Namine grinding against him, her body following the steady rhythm of his fingers' thrusts.

"Yaah...!" came a moan. Namine was lucidly unaware of what it was she was doing. All she knew was that she needed release. "Oh, no!" She covered her mouth with her hands and let out some sort of squeal.

At that moment, Roxas felt something warm and fluid-like flood past his fingers and spill from Namine's body. He smirked and pulled out his soaked fingers. He observed them and then sucked the cum clean from them. "About time," he grumbled. "Geez, that took a while."

"S-sorry..." Namine blushed in embarrassment.

Without a reply, Roxas removed his boxers and positioned himself between Namine's legs, his hands cupping her blushing face. "Namine," he called softly.

Namine looked at him weakly, shuddering a bit. "Y-yes?"

"...I'm sorry for hurting you so many times."

"...eh..?"

With that simple warning having been said, Roxas entered her.

Namine's widened and she let out a cry of pain. _I'm really..not used to this. It may not hurt as much, but it still hurts! _"It hurts!" she cried, hands clawing at the skin of his back. "Roxas, it hurts!"

Roxas could feel himself tremble at the sight of Namine being hurt by him. "Ssshh..." he chided. "This pain, neither one of us will regret. It's not...for selfish reasons anymore." His silenced her cries with a passionate kiss and closed his eyes.

Namine gave into the kiss, feeling it was a comfort zone for her at the moment. Slowly, the pain she felt from Roxas being inside her subsided, and want took its place.

Roxas parted from her and seemed to ask permission with his solemn, blue eyes. _Can I proceed?_

Namine sniffed and nodded. _Yes. I am alright now._

Without wasting another minute, Roxas began his thrusts. He started slow and gentle, his breathing somewhat steady. He could feel Namine pushing against him, trying to learn his rhythm. Gradually, the two became in sync and were now moving. Roxas pounded into Namine, wincing. _So much for being gentle. _

"Ro-Rox..as..." Namine moaned.

Roxas thrusted harder and faster, feeling very much motivated. "Ahh..." he groaned in secretive delight. _I'm almost at my limit. _He licked his lower lip.

"Ah...hah..." Namine's chest heaved, her breaths becoming short.

Finally, Roxas gave his last thrust and came into the flushed girl. He filled her with his fluids and swallowed. "Namine?" He watched as she responded with a light sigh and nuzzled her. "Was I...too rough?" he asked nervously.

_No...you weren't. _Namine wanted to convey those thoughts into words, but hadn't the strength to do so.

"Namine?"

Her vision blurred._ I feel sleepy all of a sudden. _

"Namine...?"

Everything went black.


	41. Chapter 41

_Ara? What happened? _Namine opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling. _It's...morning already? _

"ACHOO!"

Namine jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst that came from the bathroom. She covered herself with a blanket and craned her neck. _Last night, we stumbled into this place right? Me and Roxas? _"Umm...Roxas?" she called hesitantly. "Is that you?"

Roxas emerged from the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist and torso exposed. "Yeah," he sniffed. "It's me."

"What was that loud noise just now?"

"Eh, I'm at fault. It seems I caught a cold last night." _I should've dried off from the rain first. _

"That's unusual..."

Roxas ran a hand through his moistened spikes. "How about you?" he asked. "Are YOU feelin' alright? You...kinda fainted last night... It worried me a bit."

"Oh, that..." Namine bowed her head. "I meant to tell you last night, but-"

"What?"

"Last night before we...um...did that, I wasn't really feeling well. But I didn't say anything because I didn't want to disappoint you." _And I kinda wanted it, too... _"I'm still kind of nauseous."

Roxas ran over to the blond and held her by the shoulders. "You dummy!" he scolded. "If you were sick, you should've said so! I wouldn't have talked you into having sex with me if that was the case. What if...what if..." _You're ill. Dying. _He stopped, eyes saddening. _Dying..._ He let go of her and retreated. "..."

Namine sensed his worry and quickly defended, "But I don't regret it! In fact, I'm really happy..."

_Happy? _Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Knowing that I now might be bearing your child- it makes me really, really happy." Namine smiled up at the skater, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

Roxas blushed lightly at this and turned away. "You weirdo," he mumbled. _Hey, wait. Didn't she say nauseous just a minute ago? _"Namine."

"Hm?"

"...how long have you been feeling sick?"

Namine blinked. "Well," she replied quietly. "While I was at Leon's, it was kind of an 'off-and-on' thing. But then it came back yesterday at the station while I was with Cloud. Right before you and I met."

_I wonder... _Roxas looked inside the mini fridge and pulled out packs of onigiri, chips, and iced tea. He then laid them out on the bed, in front of Namine.

Looking at the food, Namine felt her stomach churn and something come up her throat. She looked away, holding back the nauseating feeling. "N-no!" she uttered. "Seeing those things...it worsens this feeling."

Roxas' expression seemed to darken.

Namine shuddered at the sight, feeling a bit anxious. "W-what is it?" she impugned.

"...we gotta get back to Twilight Town. We need to see the doc."

"....eh?"

* * *

Sephiroth lightly pressed his finger against Namine's wrist, trying to feel for her pulse. "How is your breathing so far?" he asked.

"It's alright..." Namine mumbled. "A bit short once in a while, but I can still breathe."

"Hm." Sephiroth turned to Roxas, eyes narrowing. "Roxas. You said earlier that Namine feels sick looking at too many foods?" He received a nod from the boy and rubbed his temple. "Well, I guess that's it then."

The two teens looked at the medic with curious eyes. "What?" they asked at the same time.

"Namine...I believe you're pregnant."

"...EH!?!"

"That's right- PREGNANT."

Roxas' eyes glinted as he stood from his seat, throwing his hands up in the air. "YES!!" he cheered. "I did it!!" Realizing his mistaken choice in words he quickly uttered, "I-I mean...that's great news! Isn't it, Namine?"

Namine furrowed her brows. "Err..."

"HOW IS THIS 'GREAT NEWS'?!!" Sephiroth roared, nostrils flaring. "You two were irresponsible! And now THIS happened! This is too early for you both! How can you expect to take care of another human being when you can't yet take care of yourselves?!"

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Sheesh, calm down, doc," he said. "I already told Namine I'd support her all the way. I even plan on mar-"

"Marriage!? Don't be ridiculous! You're too young! It's out of the question!"

"But we have jobs!" Roxas countered. _Sure hope we haven't been fired though... _"And graduation is coming up. We can do this."

"No, you...you just..."

Namine stood up from her seat, putting a gentle hand on the silver-haired man's shoulder. "Doctor," she spoke softly. "Please, believe in us."

Sephiroth looked at her with distressed eyes. "Namine..."

She smiled at him. "I really believe we can do this."

With a reluctant sigh, Sephiroth nodded. "Once again, you've brought me to submission," he grumbled. he stood up and walked the teens out of the room. "Come here for monthly check-ups. If you feel anything strange, Namine, do not hesitate to come see me about it. I want to ensure this baby's safe delivery. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the two replied and went on their way.

Roxas lightly placed a hand on Namine's belly. "Who would've thought," he mused. "It's hard to tell with your belly still being flat as it is. Hardly a bulge."

Namine blushed and playfully slapped his hand away. "It's not at that stage yet!" she fussed.

"I was kidding," Roxas chuckled.

"Hmph."

"But I really am glad."

"Hn?" Namine gasped as the skater pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms enveloping her small, frail body. She glanced from side to side, noticing passer-by's turning their way. "Roxas, people are watching! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She felt his hold tighten.

Roxas ran his tongue over his dry lips. "Regardless..." he breathed uneasily. "You'll stay with me, right? Always?"

Namine paused for a moment. "...of course."

"And our child, too?"

"Uhn."

"...promise?"

Silence hung in the air once again as Namine closed her eyes to find tranquility. "I promise," she answered earnestly. "I'll always be with you and our child. I will never leave neither one's side."

_Please, hold on to that promise. Now and forever. _Roxas buried her face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent. _I trust you._

From across the street, Xion witnessed the whole thing. She was on her way to the café, whose route passed the hospital, and stumbled to see the pair embracing in the middle of public eyes. She noticed tears pouring out of Namine eyes and sighed. _It's no use. No matter what I do, those two cannot be separated. _She turned around and walked away, fighting back the temptation to cry. _Fate chose them. I have no right to interfere. _"I really am an awful person to feel this way," she told herself, now running as hot tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm sorry...Roxas." She was blinded by such sorrow that she failed to see a certain red-haired young man along the way, bumping him by the shoulder.

"Hey!"

Xion kept running, not daring to look back.

Axel rubbed his sore shoulder and bent down to pick up his groceries. _Wasn't that Xion? What was she running from just now? _He headed up the opposite direction and saw the same sight she did. His eyes widened. "Wh-what the...?"

Roxas had just pulled away from Namine, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Namine looked up at him, a warm smile on her face.

"Roxas! Namine!"

The two blonds turned to the direction the voice was coming from and beamed. "Axel!" they acknowledged at the same time. They crossed the street and greeted their friend. Almost immediately, Axel hugged Namine tightly.

"Whoa!" Roxas tried to pry his best friend off. "Careful! She has a baby, y'know."

"B-BABY?!" Axel gasped in disbelief and retreated. "Namine, is this true!?"

Namine giggled. "Indeed it is," she said shyly.

"And I'M the proud father," Roxas stated with a large smile on his face. "We're still thinking of a name here. Namine wants it to be meaningful and I just want it to sound cool."

Axel blinked. _I can't believe it... Roxas, a father. _He managed to smile a bit. "Congratulations!" _I'm kind of jealous. I always thought I'd be first. _"I hope you two find a good name for the little runt."

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed in aggravation. "If only we knew the gender..."

"Aoi."

Roxas and Axel looked at Namine with curious expressions. "Eh?"

She grinned sheepishly at them. "The name. Aoi if it's a boy. And if it's a girl, hmm..."

"I like Aiko," Roxas suggested. "It's pretty cute for a girl."

Namine nodded. "I like that name, too."

"Geez," Axel stepped in. "You two think up of such lame names. Why not at least name the girl like...Sakurako or Shirayuki? Those names sound way more complex and prettier, too. And for the guy, try like...Hikaru or Takuya."

"Simplicity is beauty," Namine replied with a calm smile. "That's what I think."

"I stand by her in that," Roxas commented, pulling Namine close.

Axel looked at the couple, uncertain of what to say next. _Should I tell Roxas about seeing Xion a moment ago? _He saw Namine lean her head on Roxas' shoulder, feeling the safety of his hold. The green-eyed teen sighed. _No, I have no right to ruin this happy moment for them. _"Be that way then," he scoffed, sticking out his tongue. "If your kid gets bullied, it won't be MY fault."

Namine appeared frightened. "B-bullied?!" she squeaked.

Roxas gave her a gentle pat on the head. "Calm down, he was only joking," he chuckled. "C'mmon, let's get home and rest."

"Okay..." Namine calmed herself down and led the way onward. "Will you be coming home soon, Axel?"

Axel seemed a bit surprised by this. _How forgiving._ "Ye-yeah...sure," he muttered. The blue-eyed girl kept on walking, her partner stopping by. "Listen, Roxas, about what happened..."

"Don't worry about it," Roxas cut in. "I'm glad you did that."

"Eh?"

"Because of you, I found the strength to fight against all odds and find Namine. I'm really grateful. Thank you, Axel."

Axel felt his stomach flutter at those words, embarrassment quickly taking its toll. "Shut it, dude," he coughed. "It's not like it was on purpose. Don't say sappy things like that- it kinda creeps me out."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "My bad," he mocked.

"Promise me you'll take good care of Namine."

"..!" Roxas' eyes widened at that. "Axel..."

Axel simply grinned. "Okay?"

_Namine, you really did mean a lot to not only just me, but my best friend, too._ "I will," Roxas vowed. _And Sora. _"By the way, where has Sora been? i haven't seen him around lately."

"Oh, he might be closer than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Turn around."

Roxas did just that and came face-to-face with his sibling. The brunette stood in front of the hospital, plastic bags at hand and Kairi and Riku by his side. The two made eye contact, both speechless. "Roxas," Sora seemed to say. Roxas reciprocated by responding what seemed like "Sora." As soon as the light turned green, Sora dropped his bags and ran across the street. "ROXAS!"

Namine heard the voice and ran back up the street, her heart beating faster. Joy filled her when she saw the faces of all her friends together- Riku, Kairi, and Sora- coming their way.

Sora stopped in front of Roxas, panting. "You...you..."

_Here it comes. _Roxas jumped back in time to avoid a fist. _He's pissed... _

"You should've come seen me after waking up from that damn coma!" Sora shouted angrily. "But NO. Instead, you went to Traverse Town! What the hell were you thinking!? Idiot!"

"Missed you, too, bro," Roxas laughed.

"Grr..."

Namine and Kairi met in a warm embrace, squealing happily. "Namine!" Kairi cried. "It's so good to see you! I thought you were gone for sure! I was so sad..."

"Roxas brought me back," Namine mumbled. _Thank goodness... _

"Ah, that shrimp really IS the perfect guy for you," Riku remarked. "I am a primary witness to it all."

Axel stepped into the gathering, flailing his arms "Hey, hey!" he exclaimed. "There's something aside from these two nincompoops' arrival to celebrate about. So chill for a bit."

"Something else?" Kairi repeated.

"Yeah. Roxas, Namine- you do the honors."

Roxas and Namine stood closely next to each other as they looked over their peers. "Well, you see..." Namine started.

"Namine's going to be a mother," Roxas finished. "And me a father."

There was a moment of silence. Axel had to try very hard to keep from laughing at the shocked faces of the trio. "EHHHH?!!!" Sora, kairi, and Riku gasped. "SERIOUSLY?!!"

Roxas smiled as everyone gathered around him and Namine. As the two shared their future plans and more about the baby, the sun seemed to shine brighter. _This moment of happiness. I hope that it will always be like this. I don't want for anything to change so easily. I want us all to create happy memories like this._ He looked at Namine.

Namine looked back at him, eyes glistening.

_Our new family...I want for us to always smile._"You'll keep your promise right, Namine?" Roxas asked, holding her hand tightly.

"Of course I will," Namine replied, squeezing his hand back. "Always."

Roxas exhaled a breath of relief. _I absolutely won't let these blessings slip through my fingers. They're all very precious to me. _


	42. End

Roxas sat on the Sandlot bleachers, looking up at the sky with blank eyes. _It's already been 7 years since that day... _A butterfly fluttered by, its colorful wings reflecting the sun's rays.

"Waaah!"

He sat up straight, looking onward to where the cry came from. On the ground was a little boy about 6 years of age, sitting on the pavement crying and holding his knee.

"Waahaahhh!" the young one cried again. "It hurts!"

Roxas stood from the bleachers and ran over to the child, calling out, "Aoi!" He knelt by the boy, tending to the injury. "What happened?"

Aoi sniffed, "I saw this bahtohfwy and ran aftuh it... But it was so fast. I fell down and cut myself..."

"Ah." Roxas retrieved from his pocket a small towel. He then got out a small bottle of alcohol and poured a bit on the towel. After that, he placed the damp towel on Aoi's scraped knee.

"No!!" Aoi screamed. "It hurts! Hurts! Stop it!"

Roxas grimaced at the lad. "Enough, Aoi," he chastised. "Daddy knows what he's doing. Besides..." He winked. "Big boys don't cry, now do they."

Aoi shook his head stubbornly. "Nu-uh!"

"Be a big boy now."

"..."

Roxas dabbed the towel onto the scrape, this time earning a pained grunt. _This kid is pretty strong._ He looked over Aoi, studying his features a bit. The boy had brilliant blue eyes, sharp jaw line, and pale skin- like that of his mother's. His hair was a mix of light and normal blond and slightly spiked with bangs just above the eyelids._ Do you see him, Namine? Have you watched him grow?_

Aoi fought back tears. "Daddy...it really hurts..." he whined.

_He's growing to become a strong person like you. _Roxas chuckled and put way the towel. "Alright, that should do for now," he said. "Let's go home to get you a band aid. And maybe some articulation lessons..."

"Uhn!" Aoi nodded energetically and took his father's hand.

"Up we go!" Roxas grunted as he picked up Aoi and placed him on top of his shoulders. "Special ride today!"

Aoi laughed with glee as his father walked up towards Station Heights. "I'm so tall!" he cheered. As they passed by the other citizens, he noticed other families, too. Curiosity sparkled in his sapphire eyes. "Daddy, does...Mommy think about me from where she is? From heevan?"

Roxas stopped walking, unable to answer at the moment. "..." _Namine..._

"..?"

"It's 'heaven'," Roxas corrected, managing a small smile. "And yes, she does. She thinks about you all the time. Daddy, too." He took in a deep breath. "She said she loves us both very much and wish us happiness."

A bright smile appeared on Aoi's face. "I'm glad!" he said happily, burying his face into Roxas' hair. "I want to meet her someday!"

Roxas felt his chest begin to ache. "It's getting late, let's hurry home." He walked up the high road, finally reaching the condominium. They entered their room and went straight to the bathroom. after treating his son's scrape, Roxas and Aoi had dinner and watched a bit of TV. _Life is so normal. _Roxas looked at the clock. It was now 9 pm. "Aoi."

"..."

"Aoi?"

"..."

Roxas looked to his side and found the boy sound asleep on a large pillow. Smiling in amusement, he picked up Aoi and brought him up to his room, tucking him in bed. "Sleep tight," he whispered, kissing his son's forehead.

Aoi opened his eyes a bit and mumbled, "M'night...Dad..."

"Goodnight."

Aoi let out a small yawn and drifted back to sleep, holding his teddy bear close.

Roxas turned off the lights and left the room. He then went back down to the living room and turned off the TV, sitting on the couch afterwards.

_**"Does...Mommy think about me from where she is?"**_

_Namine...  
_

_**"Both of us..."**_

A tear trickled down Roxas' cheek. _You promised you'd always be with us. But now you're- _He covered his face with one hand. _You died a day after giving birth to Aoi...I couldn't do anything. _

_**"Always."**_

"'I'm so happy'," Roxas muttered to himself. "Those were your last words." He took in a shaky breath. "I'm glad you were happy, but...me, I'm... I'm only living half the happiness I should have. I wanted to share it with you, Namine. Aoi. Even he misses you." More tears fell. "Why did you have to leave us? We could've been a happy family together..!"

Nothing but silence.

_Of course all I'd hear was emptiness. _

Suddenly, a small tug came from his sleeve. Roxas uncovered his eyes and found himself staring into the oceanic blue eyes of his only son, who was now at the verge of crying as well. "Aoi..."

"Dad," Aoi sniveled. "Why are you crying..? I thought you said...big people don't..."

Roxas' heart fell at the sight of Aoi crying before him, sharing a tied burden. "Aoi, don't cry," he chided, seating the boy on his lap and holding him close. "Daddy was just...just...missing Mommy a bit. Don't cry for my sake."

Aoi shook his head. "I miss Mommy, too!" he sobbed. "I always wished she was here with Daddy! You and Mommy taking care of me... I've always wished that." He cried harder into his father's chest. "Always..."

Roxas cried harder too, but refused to raise his voice. "Me, too, Aoi," he uttered painfully. "Me, too."

_But we have to be happy for Mommy._


End file.
